EL TUTOR
by Karin Malfoy
Summary: capítulo 35! Es una pena. Ahora serás mía a mi manera. MALDITO HIJO DE... Fin del juego. Quiero ver cómo lo intentas. ¿Qué vais a hacer? Ese es exactamente el plan. Qué tierno. Dos rehenes. Él es mi amigo. Perdóname. Hice lo que tú me dijiste. CRUCIO. BASTA! Tú te lo has buscado.
1. Introducción 1

**EL TUTOR**

_**ESTA HISTORIA SE SITUA TRAS EL SÉPTIMO LIBRO DE ROWLING SÓLO QUE SERÁ COMO SI EL EPÍLOGO DE ROWLING (lo de: 19 años más tarde…) JAMÁS HUBIERA EXISTIDO**_

**Introducción**

-¡Daos prisa! ¡El tren va a salir! ¡RON: NO TE LO REPITO! ¡YA!

Harry y Ron entraron en el andén 9 y ¾, seguidos de Ginny y Hermione y los señores Weasley. Subieron al tren inmediatamente mientras los señores Weasley les ayudaban a cargar los baúles. Y el pitido les ensordeció por unos minutos. La señora Weasley lloraba mientras les pasaba la bolsa de los bocadillos que había preparado y les pedía que escribieran.

Pero, por fin, el Expreso de Hogwarts partió y perdieron de vista a los padres de Ron.

-Salvamos el mundo y ¿qué nos ofrecen? Repetir curso…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco:

-¡Déjalo ya! Busquemos un compartimento vacío…

Se movieron a través de los vagones hasta que encontraron a Luna, a Dean y a Neville. Y entraron. Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos al lado de Neville y Harry con ellos. Ginny se sentó al lado de Luna y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga. Tras los abrazos y saludos empezaron a ponerse al día.

-Primero fuimos a Australia a buscar a mis padres para devolverles la memoria, y traerles de vuelta -explicó Hermione- luego, pasamos el resto del verano en casa de Ron.

-¿Creéis que habrán arreglado Hogwarts? –la pregunta de Neville sorprendió a todos. Se quedaron en silencio. Todos recordaban la última batalla. Ésa en la que el castillo había sufrido terribles destrozos. -¿Creéis que, algún día, volverá a ser como antes?

Todos miraban a Neville. Las marcas que los mortífagos le habían dejado en el rostro le hacían parecer mayor y no sólo eso. Neville había cambiado. Ya no era un niño, el dolor le hizo crecer.

-No. - todos miraron a Luna –No volverá a ser como antes pero es que tampoco necesitamos que lo sea. Neville, si han podido arreglar Hogwarts, será genial pero secundario. Nosotros no somos los mismos y no volveremos a ser como antes. Y el mundo, por mucho que todas las piedras estén en sus sitios, tampoco. ¿Y qué? Yo no quiero un mundo como el de antes, quiero uno nuevo. Es nuestro turno ahora: y yo quiero el mundo que nosotros construyamos. Llorar no tiene sentido, ya. Sólo aprender de lo vivido. Hemos sobrevivido, Neville. Ahora somos más fuertes y estamos más unidos que nunca. Sé que Dumbledore hubiera dicho esto mismo. Pretender que nada ha sucedido sería una derrota. Aceptemos que ha sucedido. Sí, aceptémoslo y construyamos un mundo nuevo. No podemos evitar que haya más voldemorts, lo sabéis, ¿verdad? No podemos porque somos libres y elegimos entre el bien y el mal a cada minuto de nuestra vida. No podemos construir un mundo perfecto y sin maldad… El nuestro no lo fue jamás. Así que la única solución es construir un mundo en el que haya más Harrys, más Rons, y más Hermiones. Y en el que haya más Nevilles… En el que haya gente que pueda mirar la muerte de cara y saber que hay cosas peores. En el que el coraje y el sacrificio sean estandarte y en que la amistad no muera. Porque ésa es la clave, ¿sabéis? Hemos ganado porque nos queremos. Harry ha sido nuestro gran héroe. No habría llegado a ningún sitio sin Ron y Hermione. Y tú, Neville, que fuiste nuestro líder el año pasado contra los Carrows… No habríamos llegado a ningún sitio sin ti. ¿Lo entendéis ahora? No se trata de barrer las cenizas: sino de construir con ellas. Aquellos a quienes perdimos, no volverán jamás. Bien, pues erijamos el mundo en el que habrían sido felices. No por la ausencia de maldad, sino por la abundancia del valor y la piedad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ginny lloraba en silencio, el recuerdo de Fred la acababa de golpear muy fuerte. Pero la suave voz de Luna la había hecho sentir segura como hacía tiempo que no se sentía.

Hermione se levantó y abrazó a Luna.

-Luna tiene razón. Ahora es nuestro turno.

-Pero ¿y no podemos construir el mundo desde fuera de Hogwarts? ¿Por qué tenemos que volver? Hemos salvado el mundo…

Todos rieron, Ron bromeaba.

-¡Por cierto, Harry! ¿En serio te propusieron el cargo de Jefe de Aurores en el Ministerio?-preguntó Dean.

-Sí… Pero eso puede esperar un año, ¿no?

-NO. ¿POR QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO SE EMPEÑA EN DECIR "ESO PUEDE ESPERAR UN AÑO"?-saltó Ron de nuevo. Volvieron a reír.

-Lo único bueno, -siguió Ron-, es que quiero ver quien se atreverá a enfrentarse a Harry en el campeonato de Quidditch… El chico que mató a Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis sobre una escoba enfrentándose al otro buscador…

A todos les sacó una sonrisa al imaginarse la situación. Y, en ese momento, entró la señora del carrito.

-¿Algo de comer, niños?

Harry sacó el dinero: pensaba invitarles a todos. Pero una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la señora y le dijo:

-Ah, no, señor Potter. Para ustedes hay algo especial.

Con un gesto de la varita hizo aparecer unos cofres marrones con ribetes dorados. Que le dio a cada uno de ellos y que tenían sus nombres.

-Lo compré cuando me enteré de que volverían al colegio este año. Me dio miedo pensar que tal vez no tomarían el tren pero si están aquí… Son chocolatinas y dulces de Honeydukes, los mejores. Los cofres están encantados. En cuanto cojan una, aparecerá otra igual y no se les acabarán jamás si no lo desean.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, señora… -dijo Hermione.

-March, -dijo ella- señora March. Y no deben darme las gracias, ustedes han salvado nuestro mundo. Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento, era lo mínimo…

Harry dejó su cofre en el asiento y se levantó.

-No. No tenía por qué hacerlo y, sin embargo, lo ha hecho. Llámeme Harry, señora March. Y, de corazón, gracias. –Harry rodeó a la mujer con sus brazos- Si alguna vez necesita algo, no dude en pedirlo.

La señora se separó de él con los ojos llorosos.

-Había oído hablar de su grandeza, señor Potter… Harry. Ahora veo que todo lo que digan sobre usted es poco.

Se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

-Voy a seguir con el carrito porque los otros tendrán hambre…

Y salió del compartimento con una sonrisa en la cara.

-La adoraré eternamente-dijo Ron abriendo el cofre. Cuando ya todos estaban comiendo, Ron siguió.

-Y ¿por qué mi madre no puede sentirse igual de agradecida?- guardó silencio un minuto, tragó y abrió los ojos- Es que SIGO SIN ENTENDER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY VOLVIENDO AL COLEGIO…

Y todos rieron, otra vez. En ese momento entró Ernie McMillan, un prefecto de Hufflepuff del curso de Harry.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, siempre es un placer veros –dijo, pomposo, como siempre. Les repartió unos papeles a todos – Tened. Lo han mandado los profesores para que lo repartamos. Luego nos vemos, ¿vale?

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando se paró y apoyado en el marco se giró y dijo:

-¿Sabéis qué voy a echar de menos? El ED. Era el único sitio donde, además de aprender, hice amigos de verdad… Pareció avergonzarle lo que acababa de confesar así que se despidió en un murmullo y salió.

-¡Eh, Ernie! –Se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry sosteniendo la puerta abierta.- ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? En la mesa de Gryffindor siempre hay sitio para los valientes… -dijo con una sonrisa.

Ernie sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Claro, me encantaría, gracias… Nos vemos en la cena, entonces.

Y salió por el pasillo dando un brinco de alegría.

-Tú también vendrás a cenar, ¿verdad, Luna?-dijo Dean.

-Claro, contamos con ello –apoyó Harry inmediatamente.

-Me encantaría.

-¿Qué es esto?-Ron miraba el papel incrédulo.

_Estimados alumnos,_

_Os avanzo algunos cambios para el curso que empieza en Hogwarts._

_Los días 1 de noviembre, 24 de diciembre, el 14 de febrero, 27 de marzo y 19 de junio habrá una cena de gala y un gran baile en Hogwarts, al que podrán asistir personas externas al colegio, con previa confirmación._

_Todos los fines de semana habrá permiso para visitar Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos (los de primero y segundo irán con toda la clase acompañados de un profesor)._

_Las victorias de los partidos de Quidditch se celebrarán en el Gran Comedor._

_Además, con el desarrollo del curso se introducirán nuevas actividades y retos para todos los estudiantes._

_Además, hemos incluido en la plantilla a un organizador de eventos especiales, el señor George Weasley que estará a vuestra disposición para cualquier sugerencia que queráis hacer._

_Cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora de Hogwarts_

-Oye… ¿Estáis seguros de que McGonagall fue a San Mungo tras la batalla? Creo que aún le quedan secuelas…

Todos sonrieron.

-Es lo que dijo Kingsley. Hogwarts quiere reforzar lazos entre las casas y con los profesores. Va a ser maravilloso.-dijo Hermione.

Por su compartimento pasaron los Creevey. Colin les mostro las marcas de sus brazos y del cuello muy orgulloso.

-Han dicho que no podrían hacerlas desaparecer... Y tenía una en el mismo sitio que tu cicatriz, Harry pero se curó y ya no se nota- parecía afligido.

También se pasaron por el compartimento otros miembros del ED. A Harry le encanto ver que no venían a verlo solo a él. Los siete eran leyenda. Neville había luchado contra el mismo Voldemort. Luna y Dean lo mismo y habían escapado de la Mansión Malfoy y Ginny había luchado contra Bellatrix junto a Hermione y Luna y se había colado en el despacho de Snape.

Los siete ahí eran leyenda. Y la gente quería verlos, hablarles, estar con ellos.

Y pasaron uno de los mejores viajes en tren de sus vidas.  
Se les ensombreció la cara a Ron y a Hermione cuando Malfoy entro. Todo el ambiente pareció caldearse.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? - pregunto Ron con rabia.

-Daros las gracias.

Su respuesta fue tan inesperada como su visita. A Dean se le cayó la chocolatina que estaba comiendo del susto.

El pálido rostro de Malfoy conservaba su elegancia aunque estaba muy demacrado. Su altivez ya no era de superioridad. Venia solo y todos sabían porque. Crabbe y Goyle habían sido enviados a Azkaban.

-En concreto, a vosotros tres -decía mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione- me salvasteis la vida dos veces. Y testificaste en favor de mi madre y mío.- dijo mirando a Harry. - Y... No había tenido tiempo de agradecéroslo. Gracias.

Se giro sobre sí mismo para irse.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? Harry lo miraba sin odio ya. Pero no podía evitar sentirse superior.

Con la mano en el pomo y mirando hacia el cristal de la puerta dijo:

-Es que...

Luego giro la cabeza y le miro. Tenía la misma expresión que había tenido siempre. Y un deje burlón en la voz:

-Te echaba de menos, cara rajada.

Y salió.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno ¿y eso a que venía?

Harry se encogió de hombros y oyeron el aviso de que pronto llegarían.

Se pusieron las túnicas por encima de la ropa y sacaron sus varitas. Esta vez todos veían a losa thestrals.

-Son preciosos...- susurro Hermione

Entraron en el colegio y supieron que Peeves les daba la bienvenida cuando una masa verde y viscosa les cayo en la cabeza.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y sin separarse buscaron un sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentaron y llegó Ernie que ocupó su lugar al lado de Dean solemnemente.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí... El bueno-por-excelencia Potter y su séquito -George Weasley estaba ahí imitando la voz de Snape. Los que lo conocían mejor (Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry) no pudieron evitar el pensamiento de que Fred lo habría hecho mucho mejor. Las imitaciones siempre habían sido cosa de Fred. Pero George no parecía hacerse dado cuenta.

-Muchachos, id con cuidado este curso, si os portáis demasiado bien tendré que castigaros… Os dejo - ahora imitaba a Percy – he de ir a ocupar el sitio que me corresponde.

Y fue a sentarse en la mesa de los profesores, al lado de Flitwick. Pronto, todos los alumnos habían ocupado sus puestos.

En seguida llegó McGonagall que se sentó en la silla del director. Minutos más tarde llegó la profesora Sprout con los chicos de primero, y la selección comenzó.

Tras ello, McGonagall se levantó y sonrió:

-Bon apetit!

Y en las mesas aparecieron bandejas enteras llenas de comida deliciosa. Y todos los alumnos se dedicaron a charlar mientras comían. Aparecieron los fantasmas para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos y para saludar a los Gryffindor que habían ganado la última batalla.

-¡Hola, Nick!

-Hola, Hermione, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias… ¿Han podido reparar todos los destrozos del castillo?

A Sir Nicholas se le agravó la expresión.

-Lo que estaba roto se ha reparado. Todas las piedras que conforman este castillo están en su lugar. Sin embargo, me temo que no volverá a ser lo mismo. En el pasillo del quinto piso, dónde estalló la maldición del Señor Oscuro, hay una marca negra que no se irá. Y mirad allí, -señaló un punto en el suelo del Gran Comedor en la escalera que llevaba a la mesa de los profesores. Una hendidura negra había estropeado las baldosas. Todos lo recordaron: allí había golpeado la maldición asesina que Bellatrix Lestrange había dedicado a la señora Weasley y que había fallado por poco.

Ginny se estremeció y Sir Nicholas, notándolo volvió a hablar.

-Me temo que este castillo quedará por siempre sembrado de estos pequeños memoriales de la Gran Guerra. Son un homenaje a nuestros caídos y un recuerdo del daño que hace elegir el mal en vez del bien. Elegir la muerte frente a la vida. Elegir el poder frente al valor.

Los ocho (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Neville y Ernie) habían dejado de comer y miraban la huella de la maldición. Nick tenía razón. Y todos se acordaron de Fred, de Lupin, de Tonks, de Ojoloco… Lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron las mejillas de Hermione y Ginny se apoyó en su hombro.

-Pero el mundo no acaba aquí, ¿verdad? –Sir Nicholas sonreía y los miraba. –Gracias a vosotros, el mundo sigue girando. No os aflijáis por lo que ya no están, ahora son parte del aire que respiráis y velan por vosotros… Y son felices. Sonreíd, muchachos. El mundo os debe gratitud infinita. Ahora es vuestro mundo. Comed, amigos míos, y celebrad que los tiempo oscuros han quedado atrás. Después de todo, volvéis a ser alumnos de Hogwarts, ¿no? –Y se alejó sonriendo y guiñándoles el ojo.

-Sí… No me lo recuerdes.-dijo Ron volviendo a coger su tenedor. Y todos sonrieron de nuevo.

Acabaron de comer y la comida desapareció. McGonagall se levantó.

-Bienvenidos. Hoy empieza un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Todos sabéis lo difíciles y oscuros que han sido los últimos tiempos y sabéis también que, por fin, han acabado. –Bajó la mirada, haciendo una pausa. Cuando continuó, perdió su mirada en el cielo encantado del Gran Comedor. – Pero un gran precio hemos pagado por ello. Hemos perdido a personas de valía inmedible para Hogwarts y para el mundo mágico. Pero la paz es nuestra. Este año queremos que sea un año festivo, por eso hemos pedido al señor George Weasley que sea el Delegado de Actividades Extraescolares en Hogwarts. Además, ha habido ciertos cambios en la plantilla. El profesor Slughorn dara Pociones, de nuevo y me complace anunciaros que este año, Hogwarts tiene al mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que podría desear, el señor Potter.

Todo el Gran Comedor guardo silencio y luego Luna empezó a aplaudir junto con Hermione y un segundo después pareció que el Gran Comedor se caía de la ovación.  
Harry saludo tímidamente con la mano y rió cuando en la mesa de profesores vio a George levantado, eufórico gritando más que nadie y a Flitwick y a McGonagall que lo miraban desconcertados. Cuando consideró que podía volver a hablar, McGonagall alzo las manos y los alumnos callaron inmediatamente:

-DISCURSO, DISCURSO, DIS...

George no había visto las manos de la directora y había seguido gritando como si todos los demás siguieran haciéndolo. Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado solo abrió los ojos y comprendió la situación. McGonagall se le había quedado mirando con la boca abierta. Todos los alumnos rieron, él hizo una profunda reverencia y con una sonrisa enorme, se sentó. McGonagall se quedó unos segundos sin palabras y luego se rehízo.

-Como decía, queremos que este curso en Hogwarts os ayude a crear esos lazos de amistad, de cariño que tan necesarios han demostrado ser en tiempos oscuros -miró hacia donde estaban Harry y los demás- esos lazos que han salvado nuestro mundo. Iréis descubriendo los otros cambios a medida que avance el curso, por ahora que tengáis una buena noche.

Los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ernie le dijo a Harry:  
-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me habías dicho que serás mi profesor! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Será como volver al ED! ¡Enhorabuena, Harry!

-Sí, -dijo Ron- ¿me castigarás si no hago los deberes?

-¡Pues claro, Ron! ¡Y te podría hasta quitar puntos para Gryffindor! ¿Verdad, Harry?- dijo Hermione.

Harry solo rió. Y subieron a la Sala Común. Ginny les acompañó, caminando un poco por detrás, sola. Luna había cogido el camino hasta su propia casa y Dean la había acompañado.

Ginny no participaba en la conversación. Miraba el castillo. Y solo recordaba... Recordaba. Pensó que jamás volvería a ese castillo. Pensó que jamás podría recorrer sus pasillos y llamarlo hogar. Y pensó en Fred. Fred que lo había hecho suyo, que había dejado huellas imborrables en ese castillo. Fred: que ya no estaba. Ella sabía por qué George había vuelto a Hogwarts. Sabía que no soportaba estar en su tienda, solo, sabía que añoraba demasiado a su gemelo. Ya nada era lo mismo. Por eso había vuelto a Hogwarts, porque en Hogwarts estaban Ron y Ginny y Harry y Hermione: su familia y sus amigos.

Y de repente, Ginny se dio cuenta de que se había perdido.  
Que ya no iba hacia la Sala Común y que estaba sola en un pasillo que no conocía. Aquello debia ser el ala derecha de la cuarta planta. No había aulas allí por lo que Ginny no había estado allí nunca. Buscó la forma de salir mientras el rostro de Fred seguía en su mente. Y dio vueltas y vueltas pero no encontraba una salida y se empezó a poner nerviosa. De la tensión, aceleró el paso, casi corría buscando unas escaleras o algo para salir pero solo había pasillos y pasillos. Y girando una esquina chocó con alguien y unos brazos la sujetaron para que no cayera al suelo de rebote. Iba a empezar a disculparse, aliviada pero vio la cara de su salvador:

-Yo... Tú...

-Muy bien, Weasley, sabes los pronombres...

Ella se soltó de su abrazo con brusquedad y sacó la varita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Por qué corrÍas?

Ginny ya se había recuperado:

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia..."

-Sí lo es. Teniendo en cuenta que has chocado conmigo y que, de entre quienes estamos aquí, solo hay un prefecto y no eres tú.- La miró inquisitivamente- ¿Te habías perdido, Weasley?

-¿Y qué si lo he hecho, Malfoy?

-Ven conmigo.

-Ni aunque me pagues.

-No vuelvas a decir eso... Me pones el insulto en bandeja, ¿sabes?

Ginny entendió y se arrepintió de haberle dado la opción de ser tan caballero como para guardarse la palabrota.

-Ahora ven conmigo -la cogió del brazo y tiró. Ella clavó los pies en el suelo.

-No.

Se desafiaron con la mirada y entonces... El rubio se acercó mucho a ella. Demasiado. Se miraban con intensidad. Él puso la mano en su cintura, por dentro de su túnica. Al notarlo, Ginny reaccionó.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE...?

Intentó alejarlo y el rubio sacó la mano de su cintura pero no soltó su brazo. La mano que había estado en el interior de su túnica ahora blandía su varita.

-Dame mi varita -su voz era ahora apenas audible. Pero de repente, el rubio se acercó a ella, rodeó su cintura y la cargó al hombro como un saco. Empezó a caminar con pasos seguros. Ginny gritó y pataleó pero con un movimiento de su propia varita, dejó de hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba inerte mientras su rabia crecía en su cabeza. Formulaba en su cabeza los insultos que le gritaría cuando recuperara la voz y la consumía no poder controlar sus brazos que golpeaban suavemente la espalda del joven a cada paso. Se preguntaba a dónde irían.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron así por los pasillos del colegio. Ya no quedaba nadie, todos estaban en sus casas.  
De repente, Ginny sintió que paraba bruscamente. La bajaba de su hombro y la sostenía con un solo brazo, pegada a él. Con la otra mano sacó su propia varita y deshizo el encantamiento con un hechizo silencioso. Durante varios segundos, Ginny permaneció con los ojos cerrados en la misma postura: la cara en el pecho de Malfoy.

Este, sorprendido, la apartó de si, aun agarrándola de los brazos, como temiendo no haber deshecho del todo el hechizo. Entonces ella abrió los ojos y Malfoy vio tal furia que, antes de que pudiera gritar, la cogió por los hombros y la hizo girarse hacia lo que había detrás de ella. La señora Gorda desde su retrato, puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, los miraba intrigada. Ginny no sabía que se suponía que debía hacer. Su mente se había quedado en blanco. Suavemente, notó cómo desaparecía la presión en sus hombros y no pudo o no quiso reaccionar.

Cuando se giró ya no había nadie.

-"Nunca digas nunca..." -y el retrato se abrió. Y Ginny tuvo una idea, disparatada, y pensó: 'nunca' mientras en su cabeza aun brillaban un par de ojos fríos color gris.

Subió a su habitación en silencio:

-Eh, Ginny, este año aprobarás Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no? Con Harry de profesor...

Ginny miró a la cama de donde provenía ese susurro:

-¡Demelza! -las muchachas se abrazaron.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡No te he visto en la cena! Estaba al fondo, en una esquina, perdí el Expreso de Hogwarts otra vez y me trajeron mis padres.

-En serio, Demelza, eres un desastre.

-Lo sé, cariño. Y me quieres por eso. -Ambas rieron.- Vayamos al baño o las despertaremos a todas.

Ginny sacó su pijama del baúl y la siguió hasta los baños. Demelza se puso a peinarse mirándose al espejo. Ginny entró en el lavabo para cambiarse de ropa mientras Demelza la ponía al corriente de los detalles de sus vacaciones que no le había contado por carta.

-Ahora cuéntame tú: estoy impaciente por saber... Eres muy seca por carta, ¿te lo habían dicho, cielo?

Ginny salió con su ropa en la mano. Demelza aun le daba la espalda. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo.

-Estás horrible, chica.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y se adelantó hasta el lavabo contiguo. Apoyó las manos y se miró al espejo. Era cierto. Tenía ojeras, su piel lucía descuidada, sus labios cortados. Suspiró y dejó que su cabeza colgara hacia abajo. Notó que la mano de su amiga se apoyaba en su espalda.

-Eh... Estoy aquí, ¿sabes? No estás sola. No tienes porqué guardarte tu basura para ti. Podemos compartirla… Yo quiero tu basura… Amo tu basura.

Ginny levantó la cabeza:

-Dem, yo...-se irguió y la miró a los ojos. En aquella mirada, Ginny sintió que no era juzgada. Y eso la hizo llorar. Fueron solo dos lágrimas, al principio. Pero se siguieron de otras tantas. Se abrazaron y se quedaron así hasta que Ginny pudo controlar sus sollozos.

-¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma?

-Claro que sí, princesa.

Ambas se tumbaron en la cama de Ginny. Demelza la abrazaba. Y Ginny empezó a contárselo todo. Todo. Harry estaba distante. Mucho. Y ella... Ella se sentía mal por querer que siguiera así. Se sentía una traidora por odiar su prestigio y su fama. Y ya no sabía si le quería. Y, por otra parte, le faltaba Fred. Le faltaba mucho. Y Tonks.

Se sentía sola y ese verano había sido uno de los peores. No había podido llorar hasta ese momento, con su mejor amiga al lado. Y sentía que ya nada iba a ser lo mismo. La Ginny fuerte y valiente, la que no llora, la que resiste porque su familia la necesita así… Se había desplomado, por fin. Allí, junto a su mejor amiga, no podía mentirse y no podía dejar de llorar.

Cuando dejó de hablar, Demelza solo la abrazó más fuerte y empezó a cantar la nana que sólo cantaba cuando las cosas estaban realmente mal. Era la nana que le cantaba su abuela antes de dormir.

_Aunque venga la noche__el mar nunca se calma,__  
__como un loco en el monte, baila siempre su danza.__  
__Sólo acepta el consuelo de una voz que le canta__  
__esta nana de lluvia que ella esconde en su alma. Una mujer sin nombre que se acerca descalza__  
__cada noche a la orilla y le canta enlutada:__  
__"Te has llevado a mis hombres. Yo no quiero venganza,__  
__vengo a darte cariño, vengo sola y sin armas._

_Quiero que estés, como cada mañana,__  
__junto a mis pies enredado a mi falda.__  
__Duerme mi mar, que ya llega la calma.__  
__Contigo soñaré,__te cuidaré. _

_Luego llora de espaldas para que el mar no vea__  
__como grita su alma__cómo llora su pena.__  
__"Otro mar muy enfermo,__otro mar muy sediento__  
__se comió a mis amores, me ha secado el aliento. No es el mar que yo veo, es otro mar que no siento__  
__otro mar de allá lejos, otro mar más violento".__  
__Y le habla a su ría, siempre sola y descalza,__  
__con su mano en las olas acaricia su espalda._

_Quiero que estés, como cada mañana,__  
__junto a mis pies__enredado en mi falda.__  
__Duerme, mi mar que ya llega la calma.__  
__Contigo soñaré, te cuidaré._

Ginny y Demelza se quedaron dormidas en su abrazo… "Mañana" sería otro día. Y todo iba a ir bien.

En el otro extremo del castillo, en una Sala Común en las mazmorras, Malfoy se cambiaba para ponerse el pijama. Dejó su varita sobre la mesilla y se agachó para desatarse los zapatos. Notó algo rígido en su cintura. "Mierda", pensó. Era la varita de Weasley. Había tenido tanta prisa por desaparecer de su lado que no se la había devuelto. La dejó junto a la suya y la miró.

La prisa había venido a que cuando deshizo el hechizo Weasley se había quedado allí abrazada a él, apoyada en él. Voluntariamente. Habían sido solo unos segundos pero la había sentido muy cerca, indefensa y chiquita. Y se había apoderado de él la imperiosa necesidad de llevársela otra vez, de encerrarse con ella en algún lugar del castillo donde nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño. De protegerla. De cuidarla. Fue un instinto poderosamente fuerte que, por un instante, acaparó toda su energía y sus neuronas. Cada célula de su cuerpo quiso obedecer. Quiso no dejarla ir jamás… Y pensó en su familia. Y la alejó de él. Qué demonios le pasaba. En qué estaría pensando. Weasley. Weasley. Weasley. Era una Weasley. Y él un Malfoy. Así que desapareció lo más rápido que pudo. Deseando poder controlar su respiración y su cerebro. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la vieja torre. Allí respiró muy profundo el aire de la noche y dejó que sus pulmones recuperaran el ritmo normal. Y allí había podido recobrar el sentido y recuperar el control de sí mismo.

Ya tenía puesto el pijama y miraba al techo de su habitación notando como el sueño lo invadía. Todos los argumentos que había esgrimido para huir de la chica Weasley desfilaban por su mente una y otra vez. Sin embargo, ya cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados, no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que al día siguiente tendría que devolverle la varita… La vería muy pronto y volverían a mirarse a los ojos.

**¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen reviews!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	2. No te ha quitado los ojos de encima

**;) ¡Hola! ¡Aquí va el segundo!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Ya tenía puesto el pijama y miraba al techo de su habitación notando como el sueño lo invadía. Todos los argumentos que había esgrimido para huir de la chica Weasley desfilaban por su mente una y otra vez. Sin embargo, ya cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados, no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que al día siguiente tendría que devolverle la varita… La vería muy pronto y volverían a mirarse a los ojos. _

_**Capítulo 1: No te ha quitado los ojos de encima…**_

Al día siguiente, Ginny despertó sobresaltada, la puerta de su habitación se acababa de cerrar. Fue a lavarse la cara y de pronto entró Demelza como un torbellino en el baño:

-¡Vamos! ¡O no nos dará tiempo a desayunar! ¡Muévete, muñeca!

Ginny rió, Demelza no concebía la posibilidad de ir a clase sin desayunar. Se cambiaron y se pusieron las túnicas.

-Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda…-dijo Ginny consternada. –Mi varita…

-¿La has perdido? –dijo Demelza.

-No puede… Malfoy- dijo Ginny recordando.

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Te la ha quitado?

-Vamos, te lo explicaré mientras bajamos.

-Espera, no pensarás ir así… -dijo Dem. Se acercó a ella la peinó y le recogió el pelo en el lateral con una pinza pequeña. Ginny iba a irse pero la cogió del brazo y la hizo esperar. Cogió un poco de sombra de ojos blanca y se la puso en los párpados con soltura. –Y… el toque final. –Cogió un brillo de labios y se lo esparció con un pincelito. Luego la apuntó a los labios con la varita y murmuró: _fixo._

-Ya estás perfecta.

La madre de Dem era asesora de imagen y estilista de las grandes personalidades del mundo mágico. Pero lo era por afición porque tanto su padre como su madre pertenecían a la casta noble de los magos: tan sangre limpia como los Weasley pero con dinero. Una familia cuyo nivel adquisitivo superaba incluso al de los Malfoy, aunque eran mucho mejor personas que esos. La señora Robinson adoraba a Ginny y de buena gana habría compartido la mitad de su fortuna con los Weasley si ello no hubiera supuesto un gesto de "caridad" que podría ofenderles.

La señora Robinson podía dedicar su tiempo a lo que le gustara, como por ejemplo al asesoramiento de imagen. Por ello, Dem nunca iba a ningún sitio sin maquillar y cuando estaba en la habitación guardaba escrupulosamente el régimen de higiene de su cutis: mascarillas, cremas, tratamientos… Por eso, la piel de Ginny durante el curso estaba entre algodones. Demelza la obligaba a cuidar su rostro así como a dormir las horas necesarias, cosas que Ginny no haría si no la tuviera al lado.

Mientras bajaban a desayunar Ginny le contó el encontronazo que había tenido con Malfoy. Dem y Malfoy se conocían de antes de entrar en Hogwarts por las fiestas de sociedad en que sus familias coincidían. Incluso habían sido inseparables de pequeños. Pero Malfoy era un año mayor y había ido a Hogwarts antes y ahora apenas se dirigían la palabra. Para sorpresa de Ginny, Demelza reaccionó con una expresión pícara de jolgorio y risitas tontas y miraditas.

-Uuuuh, Ginny… Uuuuh… ¡Eso es muy romántico!

-Cállate.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te cogió por la cintura? ¿Cómo no reaccionaste? ¿Te quedaste… absorta en su mirada?

Ginny la miró con su mirada de si-sigues-por-ahí-vas-a-sufrir-una-maldición.

-Está bien, me callo…

Pero mantuvo esa sonrisita que reventaba a Ginny hasta que entraron en el Gran Comedor. A ambas se les escapó la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin pero no había ningún rubio ahí así que Ginny se sentó de espaldas, de muy mal humor.

-Genial…

-Buen día, Robinson, Weasley, os doy vuestros horarios ahora, sois las primeras.

-Profesora McGonagall… ¿Qué hora es?

-Por Dios, no me digas que no lo sabes… Son las ocho menos tres minutos. Tomad: si me disculpáis…

-Genial-repitió Ginny- y nuestra primera clase es a las nueve… ¿A qué venía tanta prisa, Demelza?

-¡Mira, mira! Ahí está tu príncipe salvador...

Ginny giró la cabeza y vio a Malfoy entrar con la cabeza alta y su característico porte elegante. Se sintió humillada recordando la otra noche. Volvió a mirar a sus tostadas y luego a Dem que escaneaba su reacción.

-¿Qué?

Dem apartó la mirada y siguió con su desayuno.

-Nada -tono casual de voy-a-soltar-una-indirecta-a-ver-qué-haces.- Aunque es innegable que tu chico tiene planta... Vaya que está como un queso.

Ginny levantó la mirada sorprendida, divertida y mosqueada. Era típico de Dem soltar ese tipo de expresiones vulgares que, si llegaran a oídos de su madre, la escandalizarían. Pero Ginny no bromeaba con respecto a Malfoy. Pensó que no darle importancia era la forma de que su amiga se olvidara del tema.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Cariño, es imposible que no te hayas fijado, hasta tú eres capaz de reconocer un bombón como Draco...

-¡Oh…! ¿Se llama así? –dijo Ginny intentando expresar que no le importaba.

-¿Te interesa? –susurró Dem entornando los ojos con malicia.

-¿Quieres parar? O me sentará mal el desayuno...

-Pero si yo no digo nada...

Se miraron y se echaron a reír:

-No, claro, como se me ocurre tú eres muda...

-Pero no ciega...

Ginny la miró. Parecía muy concentrada en repartir la mermelada por su tostada.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-A nada...-se chupó el dedo- O te sentará mal el desayuno...

Levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa triunfal mordió su tostada.

-Suéltalo ya... Te mueres por hacerlo.

Dem se inclinó hacia ella y con emoción contenida le dijo:

-Si fuera ciega no habría visto que -bajó la voz- no te ha quitado los ojos de encima...

-¡Oh, venga ya! Sólo ves lo que quieres ver...

-¿Ah, sí? -se echó a reír como una loca y de repente arrugó una servilleta de papel y se la tiró. Siguió riéndose como una loca y alzó la voz- ¡Qué boba, Ginny!

Y entre dientes y sin mover los labios porque aun sonreía, y le susurró: "Recoge la servilleta y mira…" Ginny entendió la jugada y sonrió con sarcasmo se giró y se estiró para coger la servilleta. Al erguirse de nuevo, sus ojos se cruzaron con unos grises. Él ni siquiera intentó ocultar que la estaba mirando. No apartó la mirada. Su expresión inescrutable provocó a Ginny. Torció la cabeza y le sacó la lengua, enfadada.

Ginny le dio la espalda. Dem se hacía otra tostada:

-¿Lo ves?

-Sí, sí, listilla...

-No te enfades, si tengo razón porque soy prácticamente perfecta, no es culpa mía...

Ambas rieron y siguieron absortas en su desayuno.

-¿Has visto qué tarde tan maravillosa nos espera los lunes de aquí a final de curso?

-Ya... Pociones.

Las dos amigas compartían su odio apasionado por esa asignatura. A ninguna se le daba bien. La única diferencia era que Dem era la única alumna Gryffindor capaz de torear a Slughorn. Bueno, a él y al resto de los profesores. Ninguno resistía a su encanto y docilidad.

-En fin... Por lo menos, antes toca Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas... Estoy deseando ver qué nos ha preparado Hagrid esta vez.

Dem era una apasionada de la asignatura del semigigante. Incluso compartía su afición por los monstruos a los que llamaba por "cosita", "bebé", "pichoncito", etc.

-Te apuesto una bolsa de caramelos a que es algo que atenta contra mi integridad física.

Dem rió.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No exageres...! ¡Uy! Mira... Tu príncipe se acerca... ¡Viene hacia aquí!

-¿Malfoy?-susurró Ginny alarmada.

-¡Disimula...!-volvió al tono normal y cogió su copa de zumo- Y entonces me dijo que lo que le había comprado era... ¿Querías algo, Draco?

-Sí, Demi, pero no es nada que tú puedas darme.

Dem puso cara de incredulidad y dirigiéndose el zumo a la boca dijo:

-Uah, qué directo... Por favor, créeme si te digo que no quiero saber de qué se trata...

Malfoy rió socarronamente y Dem sonrió. Lo había vuelto a hacer, pensó Ginny. Dem era incapaz de tener enemigos. La sola idea, simplemente, no encajaba con ella.

Ginny estaba pensando en ello cuando notó que los brazos de Malfoy se apoyaban en su trozo de mesa: uno a cada lado. Y sintió la cara de Malfoy al lado de la suya, mirando a Dem. Ginny, al sentir su proximidad, se volvió a sentir como la otra noche: incapaz de recobrar el control.

-Creo que tengo algo tuyo, Weasley.

Ella no contestó. Había clavado la mirada en un punto de la pared detrás de Dem. Y no podía articular palabra.

-A las nueve menos veinte en la escalera del cuarto piso.

Y se fue como la otra noche: tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

-Cielo, ¿estás bien?

Ginny no contestó. No podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que olía Malfoy.

-Ginny... ¡Ginevra!-Dem la cogió de la mano.

-Perdona, dime...-Ginny se reprendió a si misma por pensar en tonterías.

-Que si estás bien…

-No... No estoy bien... No sé qué me pasa, Dem. Malfoy me... Debilita. Me bloquea. Me rompe. Hablo de algo... Físico y también psicológico.

-¿Psicológico? Siempre te lo he dicho, deberías ir al psiquiatra.-la voz de Ron las sorprendió.

-¡Buenos días, trío Calavera!

Harry, Hermione y Ron rieron ante el saludo de Demelza.

-¡Bon apetit! ¿Zumo, Harry?

-No, gracias, Demelza.

-¡Eh! Nuestros horarios están aquí... Hermione, Harry... -Ron se los pasó.

-¡Estupendo, Harry! Mira tenemos una hora libre justo antes de tu clase con otros cursos... Podemos ayudarte a prepararlas.

-Me haríais un gran favor, Hermione...

-Hecho.

Ginny y Dem notaron, con el lenguaje no verbal, que habían sido excluidas de la conversación. Dem movió los labios mirando a Ginny: "¿Todo el verano igual?" Ginny asintió y puso los ojos en blanco. Su amiga le sonrió con calidez. Al rato, Dem miró el reloj y se alarmó.

-¡Es tardísimo!-terminó su zumo de un trago y se puso en pie. Harry, Ron y Hermione parecieron acordarse de su presencia y la miraron desconcertados.

-Eh, bueno, Harry nos vemos en clase... ¡Hasta luego, chicos! Vamos, Ginny...

Ginny la siguió apenas despidiéndose con una sonrisa. Salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron las escaleras a toda prisa hasta llegar al cuarto piso:

-Por lo menos, Malfoy ha sido muy delicado en esto...

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'delicado?

-Miró tu horario antes de citarte aquí. Tenemos Transfiguración a primera hora y el aula está aquí en el cuarto piso...

Ginny entendió.

-Bueno, cielo, y ahora yo voy a ir entrando... Pero antes... Ven aquí.

Dem la metió en un aula vacía y la apuntó con la varita. El pelo se le ordenó, las mejillas se le sonrojaron un poco y los labios mantuvieron su brillo.

-Perfecta. Ahora sal ahí fuera y pórtate bien.

-Dem... ¿Qué hago si me vuelve a pasar?

Dem le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Cariño, no te infravalores. Draco te debilita porque rezuma confianza en sí mismo y tú a ti no te quieres. Hazte un favor, -de su varita salió un espejo que blandió ante su cara- mírate con justicia. Eres preciosa, inteligente, divertida, valiente y leal. Repítete eso y mírale de igual a igual. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

Ginny respondió con una débil sonrisa y salieron del aula. Dem entró en Transfiguraciones y Ginny se quedó sola, repitiendo lo que Dem había dicho.

-Qué puntual... Un detalle por tu parte, Weasley.

La voz la había sorprendido por detrás. Ella se giró. Y al ver su sonrisa arrogante la invadió una tremenda ráfaga de rabia y Dem tenía razón: ella era muy inteligente. Y Malfoy un capullo. Se obligó a respirar hondo y a lanzarle una de esas miradas incendiarias que había heredado de su madre.

-Dame mi varita, Malfoy.

-Claro, toma. -Malfoy sacó la varita de Ginny de su túnica y se la tendió. - Supongo que esperar un simple 'gracias' es absurdo viniendo de ti. En fin, buenos días, Weasley.

Se giró y Ginny soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

Malfoy se dio la vuelta para mirarla, le centellearon los ojos.

-Me debes una, reconócelo. Ayer estabas sumida en tus (apuesto a que muy indecentes) pensamientos sobre Potter y te perdiste en el ala oeste de la cuarta planta... Y quien te sacó de allá, por mucho que no te guste, fui yo. Así que, me debes una.

-Mira, Malfoy, en primer lugar, no sé quién demonios te enseñó a tratar a la gente pero seguro que te odiaba porque a la gente no se la (prácticamente) secuestra, ¿sabes? Y, en segundo lugar, mis pensamientos son, en cualquier caso, cosa mía. Así que no te metas dónde no te llaman y entérate de que si me vuelves a tocar... Te dolerá mucho.

-¿Ah, sí?

Malfoy no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se acercó a ella en un paso. Ginny alzó su varita como acto reflejo y Malfoy le cogió el brazo y la forzó a ponerlo en la espalda. Sus caras se quedaron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Ginny se revolvió pero, solo apretando el brazo, Malfoy la tenía inmovilizada.

-¡Me haces daño! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque eres muy divertida cuando te enfadas.

-Suéltala, Malfoy.

Harry estaba al pie de la escalera y subía los peldaños despacio, sin perder de vista a Malfoy. Era evidente que no había escuchado su conversación pero había sabido que algo iba mal.

Malfoy le miró con una sonrisita y luego se volvió hacia Ginny y en el mismo tono de susurro que había utilizado hasta entonces dijo:

-Ahora me debes otra, por provocar esta situación y permitir que tu amado Potter te rescate...

-¿No me has oído, Malfoy?

-Claro que sí, Potter. No te hagas el valiente conmigo...

Malfoy la soltó y retrocedió un paso.

-Que tengas un gran día, Weasley.

Torció una sonrisa perversa y se alejó por el pasillo.

-¿Estás bien, Ginny? ¿A qué venía todo esto?

Harry se había acercado a ella y hablaba en voz baja. Le puso una mano en el brazo. Ginny lo rechazó.

-Da igual, no tenías que haber intervenido.

Ginny se dispuso a entrar en su clase sin mirar a Malfoy que se alejaba en el pasillo vacío y Harry le dijo desde atrás:

-Un simple 'gracias' habría bastado...

Ginny perdió los nervios y encaró a su ex novio furiosa.

-¿Por qué os empeñáis todos en que os de las gracias? ¡Nadie os ha pedido ayuda! ¡Nadie os ha pedido que me rescatéis! ¡Gracias, gracias por nada! Pero, para la próxima vez, PUEDO SOLA.

Harry giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las escaleras hacia el quinto piso. En el extremo opuesto del pasillo, Malfoy reanudaba su camino y giraba la esquina. Ginny se dio cuenta de que no sabía para quién de los dos habían sido sus palabras. Y, rota una vez más, fue en busca de Dem.

-Dem...

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le contó todo, vencida. El día solo acababa de empezar y ya quería irse a la cama.

-Vamos, cariño, ¿qué te pasa? Nunca te rindes tan pronto... Tú eres fuerte, una luchadora. No te dejes vencer por esto: al fin y al cabo es solo una pelea más con Malfoy... Y Harry solo quería ayudar. ¿Aun le quieres, Ginny?

-No lo sé, estoy confundida...

Dem la abrazó y empezaron a entrar sus compañeros. Ginny apenas prestó atención. La pregunta de Dem era acuciante. Necesitaba saber si seguía queriendo a Harry o no. Buscó dentro de su confusión recordando cada segundo de su reciente encuentro. Y descubrió algo que la aterrorizó. Durante los segundos en que la mano de Harry la tocaba, la piel ya no se le erizaba, como antes, no había sentido nada. Bueno, sí, era evidente que no quería que la tocara. Ginny había rechazado ese contacto. Y entendió que aun había más. Había deseado que Harry no hubiera llegado jamás. Y había odiado a Malfoy por no echarlo a patadas.

Un momento... ¿Odiar a Malfoy por no echarlo a patadas? ¿Desde cuándo prefería la compañía de Malfoy a la de Harry? Debía de estar volviéndose loca, sin duda. Seguro que era el síntoma post-traumático de haber vivido una guerra y haber perdido un hermano, una amiga... Porque, ¿cómo podía, en cualquier caso, preferir a Malfoy? Con la cabeza, deseó no verle en todo el resto del curso, no cruzárselo en ningún pasillo.

-Eh, Ginny... Vamos.

La clase había acabado. Dem entendió que Ginny necesitaba pensar así que se limitó a estar a su lado en silencio y a llevarla de un lado a otro. Ginny se dejaba hacer. Cuando hubieron acabado Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, se dirigieron hacia el castillo: era la hora de comer.

-Dem, necesito contarte lo que he estado pensando. Quiero saber qué opinas.

Se lo contó todo. Sin guardarse las opiniones que tenía de todo, incluso de sí misma. Dem la escuchó. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en un rincón de la mesa.

-En primer lugar, NO estás loca. En segundo lugar, que hayas preferido a Draco por delante de Harry solo significa que estás hecha un lío respecto a vuestra relación. No sabes si le quieres o si no y le ves distante y no sabes si él aun te quiere... Por lo demás, creo que deberías disculparte con él.

Ginny miró su segundo plato apenas empezado.

-Sí... Tienes razón. Eres un ángel, Demi, ¿lo sabías?

-Pues claro, cielo... Y no veas lo que pesan las alas... Mira, ahí lo tienes.

Harry entraba en ese momento por la puerta, hablando con McGonagall. Llegado un punto, esta se detuvo para regañar a un alumno y Harry continuó. Ginny se levantó como un rayo: era su oportunidad.

-Eh, Harry...

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no, solo quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Yo... No tenía derecho a gritarte ni a hablarte así. Lo siento. Esto... Volver... Aquí... Está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Harry sonrió y le puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Ginny se sintió observada. No le gustó que mostrara su afecto tan en público. Ginny se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Harry apartó la mano de su cara pero le cogió la mano.

-Disculpas aceptadas, Ginny. Todo está bien. Pero prométeme que si Malfoy te vuelve a molestar, me pedirás ayuda.

Ginny asintió mirando al suelo y notó un beso fugaz en la frente. Luego, Harry siguió su camino hasta Ron y Hermione que estaban ya sentados.

Ginny volvió a su sitio frente a Dem sintiéndose el foco de muchas miradas. Dem parecía ausente. Parecía que había perdido su mirada y se había olvidado de pestañear porque sus retinas brillaban de humedad.

-No está enfadado.

A Dem le costó un poco sonreír.

-Me alegro, cielo. Ahora date prisa o llegaremos tarde a Pociones...

Ya en la clase, entró Slughorn que tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo desde que se batió con los mortífagos en Hogwarts. No era el mismo. Cojeaba, andaba muy despacio apoyado en un bastón muy grueso y tenía una cicatriz obsequio de Runcorn, el mortífago que le había quitado la vida a Fred. A Ginny le hirvió la sangre al recordarle. Y también al recordar que aun no lo habían atrapado. Slughorn respiraba con dificultad. Se colocó delante de la mesa para hablarles de pie pero luego lo pensó. Rodeó el escritorio poco a poco y se sentó. Su mano temblaba incontrolablemente al sostener el pañuelo con que se limpió el sudor de la frente. Controló su respiración y les miró intentando esbozar una de sus antiguas sonrisas.

-Buenas tardes, mis muchachos… Todo ha cambiado mucho en poco tiempo… Veréis… Yo me he querido retirar… De hecho, sólo pensaba estar un año en Hogwarts y la cosa se ha alargado así que me quedaré pero, como imagino que habréis visto, lamentablemente, no estoy (precisamente) en mi plenitud física… Por decirlo de alguna manera… Y asumamos que un profesor en este estado no os puede ayudar mucho en vuestra formación. Así que… Bueno, hemos pensado que lo mejor para todos es el sistema que propuso Minerva. Por lo menos hasta que encontremos un sustituto en condiciones… Estoy seguro de que os encantará… Tomad. –Con un leve movimiento de varitas, una pila de papeles que había en su escritorio se repartió entre los alumnos.

_Con el propósito de reducir la carga docente al profesor Slughorn y mejorar la relación interpromocional a cada uno de los alumnos de cuarto a sexto se le asignará un tutor de pociones de séptimo curso, con total independencia del sexo de estos o Casa a la que pertenezcan. Dichos tutores han sido distribuidos por sorteo así que no tendrá ninguna viabilidad cualquier tipo de cambio que se intente proponer. _

_Los tutores se ceñirán estrictamente al plan docente que les plantee el profesor Slughorn de acuerdo al curso en que se halle su pupilo/a. Los tutores no tendrán la potestad del profesor, es decir: no podrán quitar puntos ni sumarlos. Podrán eso sí, sancionar el mal comportamiento o las ausencias injustificadas con horas extras._

_Esperamos de todos los alumnos la colaboración necesaria para llevar a término éste sistema._

_Atentamente, _

_Junta Directiva del Colegio Hogwarts_

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	3. EL TUTOR

**¡Hola! Aquí va el segundo capítulo…**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Con el propósito de reducir la carga docente al profesor Slughorn y mejorar la relación interpromocional a cada uno de los alumnos de cuarto a sexto se le asignará un tutor de pociones de séptimo curso, con total independencia del sexo de estos o Casa a la que pertenezcan. Dichos tutores han sido distribuidos por sorteo así que no tendrá ninguna viabilidad cualquier tipo de cambio que se intente proponer. _

_Los tutores se ceñirán estrictamente al plan docente que les plantee el profesor Slughorn de acuerdo al curso en que se halle su pupilo/a. Los tutores no tendrán la potestad del profesor, es decir: no podrán quitar puntos ni sumarlos. Podrán eso sí, sancionar el mal comportamiento o las ausencias injustificadas con horas extras._

_Esperamos de todos los alumnos la colaboración necesaria para llevar a término éste sistema._

_Atentamente, _

_Junta Directiva del Colegio Hogwarts_

_**Capítulo 2; EL TUTOR.**_

La clase rompió en cuchicheos hasta que alguien chistó y se dieron cuenta de que Slughorn intentaba hablar.

-Los de séptimo están ahora en el Gran Comedor... Les están explicando esto. Lo primero que haréis será una prueba de conocimientos... Con vuestro respectivo tutor... Para que se situe...

Pensó durante varios segundos respirando forzadamente.

-Creo que eso es todo. Espero que podáis perdonar las molestias que esto os pueda suponer... A todos... Gracias...

La clase se quedó muda. Todos compadecían al profesor. El viejo Slughorn había sido un tipo curioso con mucho carisma y verle así era duro para todos. A Ginny le conmovió sinceramente ya que ella había sido una de sus favoritas por méritos propios. Deseó poder brindarle cualquier cosa. Y se propuso hablar bien del sistema nuevo y ser ejemplar para evitarle problemas a Slughorn.

-Ah, muchachos... Una cosa más... Antes de que os den paso al Gran Comedor tendréis que mirar las listas que hay colgadas en el vestíbulo... En ellas están las asignaciones... Buscad vuestro nombre y conoceréis el de vuestro tutor...

Y una vez más, muchachos, gracias...

Colin Creevey de la clase de Ginny empezó un ferviente aplauso y todos se añadieron. Slughorn tenía carisma pero le querían, sobre todo, por la comparación con Snape. Para muchos había supuesto el dejar de tenerle verdadero pánico a la clase de Pociones. Los ojos de Slughorn brillaron y agitó la mano intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Cuando empezaron a recoger, Ginny quiso acercarse al profesor para reconfortarlo pero Dem le tiró de la manga y la hizo correr hasta el vestíbulo.

-¡Vamos! Veamos las listas porque en unos segundos estará abarrotado de gente...

Sin aliento, se detuvieron frente a los pergaminos. Cada una de ellas buscó su apellido. Y prácticamente ambas lo dijeron a la vez:

-Oh...

Pero era un tono distinto. Se miraron. Por lados distintos se oía la llegada de los alumnos. Ellas se hicieron a un lado. Dem tuvo que arrastrar a Ginny que estaba en shock.

Ambas se apoyaron contra la pared, hombro a hombro. De frente, las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor aun estaban cerradas. Ginny y Dem perdieron su mirada en ellas. Al cabo de un rato, Ginny preguntó aun con la vista clavada en las puertas:

-¿Quién te ha tocado?

Dem, ausente, tardó en contestar.

-Harry... ¿Y a ti?

Ginny tragó saliva.

-Malfoy.

Dem reaccionó. Giró la cabeza para mirarla. Ginny no le devolvió la mirada. De pronto se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor. Dem apretó la mano de Ginny. Dejaron que entraran todos y ellas cerraron el grupo. Ginny no podía pensar en nada.

-Bien, todo está explicado.- la voz aumentada de McGonagall resonaba.- Ahora, por favor, los de cuarto, localizad a vuestro tutor e id con él o ella a las aulas del ala norte del tercer piso.

Hubo barullo mientras lo hacían. A los diez minutos ya no quedaba nadie de cuarto.

-Los de quinto, por favor, proceded e id a las aulas del ala noroeste.

Lo hicieron. Había quien gritaba el nombre que había leído para que el tutor contestara ya que no lo conocían. Cuando se fueron, Ginny empezó a temblar. A lo lejos vio a Malfoy y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Ahora los de sexto. Os toca el cuarto piso, ala oeste. Suerte...

El barullo estalló de nuevo. Aprovechándolo, Ginny se soltó de Dem.

-Di que no me has visto.

Y huyó corriendo del Comedor. Salió hacia los jardines y corrió hasta llegar a su sauce, suyo y de Dem, al borde del lago. Se apoyó en el tronco y se puso a tirar piedras al lago.

En el Gran Comedor, la gente ya se dispersaba. Malfoy buscaba el rojo de una melena y no estaba. Se dirigió a Dem pero Harry llegó primero. Malfoy entendió que era su tutor así que no se acercó. Pero Dem, que les había visto acercarse a ambos, giró la cabeza mientras caminaba con Harry hacia las aulas y gesticuló mirando a Malfoy, "en el sauce del lago". Y luego sonrió tímidamente como disculpándose.

Malfoy no cambió su expresión dura. Y salió del Gran Comedor hacia los jardines.

Buscó un sauce a la orilla del lago y cuando por fin la encontró se detuvo un minuto. La vista era demasiado bonita para no admirarla ni un solo segundo. De hecho, era demasiado bonita como para admitir que lo era. Ella estaba ahí en pie, abrazándose a sí misma. Miraba al lago, sumida en sus pensamientos, y el pelo le bailaba aquí y allá sobre el rostro, manipulado por el viento de septiembre. La túnica negra se enredaba en sus tobillos y procuraba desprenderse de su dueña cuando de repente el viento la abría y dejaba entrever su falda gris de uniforme y sus finas medias.

Malfoy no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola así, como si el tiempo y el espacio no existieran. Solo supo que su boca torcía una extraña sonrisa mientras pensaba "Ahora viene lo bueno..."

Ella notó que alguien se acercaba y cuando hubo visto quien era se volvió a girar.

-Lárgate.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Muy bien, me iré yo.

-Sí, a la clase conmigo.

-Eso ni lo sueñes. Voy a hablar con Slughorn o con quien haga falta para que me cambien de tutor.

-Oh, sí, claro, la niña mimada no sabe hacer otra cosa que recurrir a sus enchufes...

Ginny le miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Sabes? Es un tanto irónico que TÚ llames a alguien 'mimado'...

-Solo a los que necesitan que mami les saque las castañas del fuego.

-No me provoques, -dijo Ginny apretando los puños.

-¿O si no, qué? ¿Irás a Slughorn a llorar, suplicándole que me castigue?

-No.- Se acercó a él, amenazante.- Me tomaré la justicia por mi mano.

-Por favor, Weasley, si ni siquiera tienes lo que hay que tener para ser mi pupila. No me das ningún miedo. ¿Por qué no quieres que yo sea tu tutor? ¿Tan mala eres? ¿Tienes... Miedo?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que no pienso soportar tu insidia y ataques contra mí y mi familia cada día.

Malfoy rió con ganas.

-Mira, muñeca, yo soy un adulto, ¿sabes? Y en ningún caso mi vida personal se inmiscuye en la profesional, bajo ningún concepto. Pero debí suponer que tú eres aun una cría incapaz de controlarse y separar lo personal. Hablaré con McGonagall.

Se giró para irse.

-¡Un momento! Pero ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que si me provocas así voy a caer en la trampa? ¡Te equivocas!

Malfoy alejándose de ella le dijo:

-Pues a eso voy, Weasley, a que me den a alguien mejor que tú.

Ginny corrió para caminar a su lado.

-¿No eras tú el adulto?

Entraron en el castillo y vieron a McGonagall subir las escaleras. Malfoy la siguió.

-Pues eso, deja que hablemos los adultos mientras tú...-puso un tono burlón como para hablarle a un niño- Entretienes al calamar gigante, ¿vale? Dale de comer y te harás su amiga... ¡Profesora!

McGonagall se detuvo y Malfoy subió hasta donde ella estaba. Ginny, después de tragarse las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo, subió también.

-¡Ah, Malfoy!

-Sí, verá, profesora, tengo un pequeño problema con la asignación de mis tutorías.

-¡TENEMOS!- corrigió Ginny.

-Sí, bueno, este es el problema.

-Ya veo...

-Yo le he dicho que somos adultos y que podemos separar lo personal de lo académico pero ella insiste...

-¡No pienso consentir que este idiota me de clases, profesora!

-¡Señorita Weasley! Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por gritarme y otros cinco por insultar sin provocación previa.

-¡Pero profesora...!

-¿Quiere que Gryffindor pierda más puntos? Pues compórtese, por el amor de Dios... No hay cambios posibles, señorita Weasley, y yo soy de la opinión del señor Malfoy, debería usted madurar. Y no se me ocurre mejor forma de hacerlo que esta tutoría. Y esta es la última palabra que quiero oír sobre el asunto. - Se alejó por las escaleras, murmurando: - Al final, saldrá algo bueno de este programa.

Y Ginny se quedó mirando al suelo con ganas de llorar de rabia por la humillación. Esperó la frase de altanera superioridad de Malfoy pero nunca llegó.

-Vamos. - Su voz era helada pero no sarcástica ni burlona.

Ginny vio los zapatos de Malfoy dar la vuelta y subir escaleras. Lo siguió en silencio hasta el cuarto piso. Ginny volvió a ver esos pasillos laberínticos por los que se había perdido la noche anterior. Parecía como si desde entonces, hubiera pasado una eternidad. Malfoy parecía conocer aquella zona. La guió hasta un aula pequeña y vacía. Sostuvo la puerta abierta para que ella entrara. El aula era extrañamente acogedora. Solo había diez pupitres y la mesa del profesor era más pequeña que las otras. El techo era arqueado en una bóveda corta de cuatro aristas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de tapices negros con ribetes dorados y en los rincones había butacas pequeñas con muchos cojines en negro y dorado.

-Enséñame qué sabes hacer-dijo Malfoy que, unos pasos atrás, la miraba inmutable.

A Ginny le había encantado el aula así que se había olvidado por completo de porqué estaba ahí. Pero se lo sabía de memoria: lo enumeró distraída aun en la observación del aula.

-Hemos hecho todas las pociones del sueño, todas las de crecimiento y todas las curativas para animales. En teoría nos tocaba empezar con las curativas de personas y las de cambios psico-biológicos en humanos.

-Bien, convoca tu material: empezamos.

Malfoy esparció el contenido de su mochila por el pupitre del profesor, encima del entarimado. Ordenó todo con una pulcritud exagerada, pensó Ginny.

-Necesitas tu libro, pergamino y pluma. -Observó Malfoy sin mirarla.

Ginny enrojeció de golpe al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Malfoy como una estúpida. Y se concentró para traer con un hechizo lo que le había pedido.

Malfoy movió el escritorio del profesor hacia el extremo opuesto del entarimado y en el lugar donde este había estado, colocó un pupitre. Luego, acercó uno de los que estaban en el suelo hacia el entarimado, justo en frente del pupitre que ahora estaba sobre el entarimado.

-Aquí colocaremos tu caldero –dijo Malfoy pasando la mano por la mesa que estaba en el suelo frente al entarimado. –Y aquí te sientas tú. –esta vez señalaba el pupitre que había ocupado el espacio de la mesa del profesor. Malfoy se miró la mano con disgusto y se la limpió en la túnica. -¡Ringo!

Ginny se le quedó mirando como si hubiera perdido la chaveta. Pero de pronto ¡plop! Apareció un elfo doméstico sonriente que les hizo una reverencia.

-Dígame, señor Malfoy.

-¿En qué quedamos?-dijo Malfoy bajando la voz como para que Ginny no lo oyera.

-Perdón, señor Draco…-contestó el elfo en el mismo tono de voz. Ginny giró la cara para no reírse de la cara de Malfoy, que expiró, resignado.

-Vamos a empezar a dar las clases aquí y esto está lleno de polvo, ¿te importa pasarle una mano cuando terminemos?

-Pero no, por supuesto que no, señor Ma… Draco. ¿Quiere Ringo le traiga algo de comer al señor y a la señorita…?

-Ginny,-dijo ella sacándolo del apuro- pero sin lo de "señorita" estaría mejor.

-Sin… Sin…-el elfo abrió mucho los ojos.

-Si lo intenta, reventará –dijo Malfoy a Ginny.- No, no queremos nada, Ringo, no te preocupes. Puedes irte.

El elfo volvió a hacer una reverencia y desapareció. En ese momento llegaron los utensilios de Ginny, que colocó en su mesa.

-Hoy haremos la teoría. Y mañana empezaremos con la práctica. Abre el libro por el tema de pociones curativas, apartado de humanos.

**¿Les gustó?**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	4. Para vengarse de la verdad

¡Hola! Va el tercero…

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Vamos a empezar a dar las clases aquí y esto está lleno de polvo, ¿te importa pasarle una mano cuando terminemos?_

_-Pero no, por supuesto que no, señor Ma… Draco. ¿Quiere Ringo le traiga algo de comer al señor y a la señorita…?_

_-Ginny,-dijo ella sacándolo del apuro- pero sin lo de "señorita" estaría mejor._

_-Sin… Sin…-el elfo abrió mucho los ojos. _

_-Si lo intenta, reventará –dijo Malfoy a Ginny.- No, no queremos nada, Ringo, no te preocupes. Puedes irte._

_El elfo volvió a hacer una reverencia y desapareció. En ese momento llegaron los utensilios de Ginny, que colocó en su mesa. _

_-Hoy haremos la teoría. Y mañana empezaremos con la práctica. Abre el libro por el tema de pociones curativas, apartado de humanos._

_**Capítulo 3; Para vengarse de la verdad…**_

Se hizo oscuro muy rápido. Malfoy era perfecto como tutor, pensó Ginny con rabia. Estuvo intentando no entender muchas cosas que él explicaba y, en cuanto podía, se lo espetaba. Pero él no decía nada: pensaba durante unos segundos, escrutándola con la mirada, y después volvía a explicarlo. Conseguía hacer que sonara fácil, tanto, que Ginny ya no se veía capaz de decir que no porque hasta un hipogrifo lo habría entendido.

Él estaba de pie, apoyado en la mesa del profesor y ella tomaba apuntes en su pupitre. De vez en cuando él se movía: bien para dibujar en la pizarra lo que estaba explicando, bien para continuar hablando en movimiento.

Muy pocas veces la miró. Así que ella se sintió libre de mirarlo cuanto quisiera. Y tuvo que reconocer que la observación de Dem había sido justa: sexy era la palabra para describir a Malfoy.

Era su distinguida forma de andar; como si en cualquier momento pudiera volar, era su manera de ladear la cabeza cuando pensaba, era su voz; grave sin ser áspera, eran sus gestos pausados, su forma de mirar...

-¿Te importaría prestar un poco más de atención? -estaba apoyado en su pupitre, taladrándola con la mirada, con su cara a cinco centímetros.

Ginny sintió muchas cosas a la vez, pero sobre todas ellas, la sobrecogió ese sentimiento de debilidad que empezaba a ser familiar cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

Instintivamente, apartó la cara y bajó la mirada.

-Déjalo. Se ha acabado el tiempo. Puedes dejar aquí lo esencial. Mañana aquí mismo a las cinco y media.

Y se giró hacia la ventana, dando por terminada la conversación. Ella cogió su mochila, ofuscada, metió pluma y tintero y salió. Se apoyó en la puerta cuando la hubo cerrado. Respiró hondo. Intentó controlar sus lágrimas de furia y de rabia. ¿Por qué no podía ser fuerte? ¿Por qué Malfoy la afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué pensaba en esas chorradas? ¿No había entendido aun que pensarlas la hacía aun más vulnerable delante de él? Era una estúpida. Se colgó la mochila del hombro y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Dentro, Malfoy también descargaba todo su peso en la pared opuesta a la puerta, con los ojos clavados en ella. Había intentado encontrarle un defecto físico que le sirviera de palanca para encontrarla insignificante: pero no había podido. No había podido.

Y estaba enfadosamente sorprendido consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía mirarla de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía encontrarla mona? Bueno, bastante más que mona. Y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo pensado. No, no y no. Era mona y punto. Hasta las personas más horripilante del mundo puede ser 'mona'. Pero ella no es horripilante. Otra vez se arrepintió de haberlo pensado. No, pero es una Weasley. Torció una mueca de desagrado cuando ese nombre apareció en su mente.

Weasley. Weasley. Weasley. Horrible. Además... Ginny. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Una vulgaridad. Y por las barbas de Merlín, ¿por qué le dedicaba tanto espacio mental a esa niña? ¿Acaso lo merecía? No.

Malfoy recogió sus cosas y las metió en su mochila luego salió del aula y la cerró para que nadie excepto él pudiera entrar.

Se dirigía hacia su Sala Común y fue todo muy rápido. Al girar una esquina, notó un impacto en el pecho. Había chocado con alguien pequeño. Lo agarró fuerte para que ninguno de los dos perdiera el equilibrio. De pronto un olor fresco como de hierba, como a heno, le invadió y cerró los ojos.

-¡Ay!

-¿Qué...?

Malfoy apartó de su pecho a la persona con quién había chocado, aun sosteniéndole los brazos. Genial. Weasley. Se miraron a los ojos. Malfoy lamentó hacerlo.

-Suéltame, M...-una voz sorprendentemente ronca y débil.

-¿Qué te pasa?- su voz sonó despectiva y molesta.- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué a las mujeres hay que haceros mapas de todo?

-No te... Importa. Suéltame.-la voz ganó unas milésimas de consistencia. Ginny hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reponerse. Malfoy la soltó y se colocó bien la túnica.

-Claro -ironizó- ¿cómo me va a importar?

Ginny quiso seguir su camino pero cuando ya estaba detrás de Malfoy oyó:

-Quizá te interese saber que por ahí no está la salida.

Malfoy ya había empezado a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Ginny le alcanzó.

-He estado pensando algo...-empezó Ginny cogiendo aire. Malfoy no la miró.

-¿A qué adivino? No me importa.

-¡Oh, venga! No seas infantil.

Malfoy rió con ironía: seguía sin mirarla.

-Ahora yo soy el infantil... Ya veo... Cuando has sido tú la que ha pasado la clase entera diciendo que no entendías cosas que sí entendías sólo porque me odias profunda, pueril e irracionalmente.

Ginny le miró y siguió caminando a su lado, sorprendida de que él no le hubiera dicho nada y, sin embargo, hubiera tenido la paciencia de aguantar explicando la misma cosa un par de veces.

-Tregua. Pensaba en una tregua. ¿Qué tal? Ya que vamos a tener que soportarnos todo el curso, he pensado que podríamos hacer una tregua. Al menos, mientras estemos en la clase.

-No creo haberte insultado en clase.

-Venga ya, Malfoy, no me lo pongas más difícil.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

Silencio.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Te estás comportando como un crío!

Él sonrió con sarcasmo:

-Mira quién fue a hablar...

-Sí, claro, échame la culpa de tu inmadurez.

-No, de la mía no. De la tuya.

-¡Oh, claro! ¿Y ahora te estás comportando así para hacerme el acompañamiento o algo?

No hubo respuesta pero, esta vez, ella había ganado. Estuvieron caminando en silencio unos minutos y, al girar una esquina, Ginny vio al fondo del pasillo a la Señora Gorda:

-¿Sabes una cosa, Weasley?

Ginny le miró mientras se acercaban al retrato. Malfoy se paró delante de él. Lo miró y luego la miró a ella. Torció una sonrisa maquiavélica y arrogante.

-Este trayecto me gusta más si vas callada.

A Ginny la invadió tal oleada de furia que no supo qué responder. La Señora Gorda, murmurando algo sobre "la mala educación de los muchachos de hoy en día" le abrió el retrato. Ella puso un pie en el agujero pero giró la cabeza y su voz resonó en el pasillo vacío.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Malfoy?

Él se giró, con una sonrisa bravucona, a la espera del ataque. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Yo a ti no te odio.

Y el retrato se cerró tras ella. Malfoy se quedó allí, parado. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que debía parecer. Y rehízo su camino hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin, enfurecido repentinamente.

Será niñata, ¿pero qué se ha creído? Además de bipolar, claro, porque unas veces es una malcriada y otras veces es miss Weasley-yo-no-odio-a-nadie-y-abogo-por-la-paz-en-el-mundo. ¿Y qué si la odio? ¿Y qué? Y si no la odio, mejor para ella, ¡a mí que más me da! Me da igual, exacto, me es indiferente la niña esa con doble personalidad.

Insultarla daba cierta paz. Malfoy se topó con la falsa pared de mazmorra y se paró para recuperar su mueca altiva, murmuró la contraseña y entró.

-Yuhu... ¡Aquí, De!

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así? ¡Mi nombre es Draco!

La rubia despampanante se acercó a él moviendo las pestañas con exagerada velocidad. Lo cogió de la corbata gris y verde y tironeó provocando una mueca de desagrado por parte de Malfoy.

-Qué poco amable estás hoy...

-Olvídame, Alicia-dijo Malfoy. Cogió con una mano sus muñecas y con la otra tiró de su corbata para liberarla de su agarre.

-No te conviene despreciarme, querido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella se soltó de su mano y se dio la vuelta.

-Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que yo soy tu destino, De. Ya lo verás.

Malfoy agitó la cabeza, exasperado.

-Está pirada- susurró una voz masculina detrás de él.

-Blaise, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy tenías una de tus... -otra mueca de desagrado cruzó su cara.- ¿Cómo las llamas?

Blaise puso cara de soñador.

-Las efímeras niñas de mis ojos, las dulces mujercitas de mi vida, las princesas de mi reino...

-Sí, vale, mensaje captado.

Blaise tenía la desagradable tendencia de enamorarse de niñas más pequeñas que él y de conseguir lo que quería de ellas con facilidad y una melosa retórica. Así como la consiguiente tendencia a desenamorarse de ellas en tiempo récord.

-Pues no, la pequeña Fiorellita me sigue rompiendo el corazón con sus desplantes.

-Ya.

-Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal con...?

-Cállate,-dijo incómodo.- Aquí no.

Blaise se alejó riendo con picardía. Él era el único que sabía a quién enseñaba Malfoy.

-Uh, ya veo que demasiado bien... Luego me contarás todo.

-Sí, sí, cállate.

Malfoy vio cómo su amigo se alejaba pero sus ojos se fijaron en el sofá que había en frente del fuego. Se acercó allá.

-Pansy...

Se sentó a su lado. La muchacha tenía la mirada perdida y unas grandes ojeras. Estaba demacrada y pálida. Llevaba así desde la captura de sus padres. Habían luchado y los aurores habían asesinado a su padre. Y su madre estaba en Azkaban. Y ella había perdido sus ínfulas de grandeza y su petulancia. No pareció notar a Malfoy a su lado. Pero sus labios se despegaron:

-Todo es como si nada hubiera pasado.

Reaccionó y sus ojos volvían a estar inundados de lágrimas. Miró a Malfoy que sintió que se le encogía el corazón. La quería. Aunque a veces resultara molesta y perniciosa, la quería. La sentía como una hermana. Y le dolía que las cosas hubieran sido así. La abrazó.

-Pansy... Tranquila, todo saldrá bien... Estamos en Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? Esto es nuestra casa... Todo va a salir bien.

-Uy, Draco… Acabaré poniéndome celosa.- Otra vez la voz molesta de su acosadora particular.

-¿Es que no te cansas de molestar?

-¿Y tú querido? ¿No te cansas de ser el pañuelo consolador de nuestra pequeña huerfanita?

Pansy se tensó, dentro del abrazo de Malfoy. Y Alicia se alejó contoneándose.

-No le hagas caso, Pansy...

Se separaron. Malfoy pasó un brazo por detrás y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Y se quedaron así.

En la Sala de Gryffindor había mucha gente. Todos estaban hablando: quienes no lo hacían de su tutor, lo hacían de las vacaciones. A Ginny le pareció que había pasado mil años desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts ese curso. Subió a su habitación aun pensando en la perpleja expresión de su tutor, al que acababa de dejar con la palabra en la boca a la entrada de la Casa Gryffindor. Se tiró sobre la cama con los pies en la almohada. Y pensó que tenía mucha hambre mientras recordaba su clase de Pociones. Tuvo que reconocerse, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, que se había portado como una estúpida al huir del Gran Comedor y al reclamarle a McGonagall que le cambiara de tutor.

Y tuvo que reconocer, otra vez a regañadientes, que la verdad era que Malfoy la había sorprendido con aquel comportamiento tan adulto. 'Es un estúpido' pensó para vengarse de la verdad. Y sintió que volvía a ser muy infantil.

Le entró la modorra y pensaba dejarse vencer por el sueño cuando entró Dem. Se tumbó junto a ella con la cabeza en la almohada. Sabía que estaba despierta.

-¿Qué tal tu clase?

A Ginny la asaltó un pensamiento de repente. Se incorporó y la miró.

-¿Le dijiste a Malfoy dónde encontrarme?

Dem abrió los ojos y la escaneó.

-Sí.

Ginny entendió.

-Lo siento. Me porté como una estúpida: no debí huir.

Dem echó la cabeza atrás, volvió a cerrar los ojos y asintió. No dijo nada más. Ginny le contó lo que había pasado en los jardines y luego en la clase, con pelos y señales.

-Hemos hecho una tregua, con Malfoy, quiero decir... Piensa que le odio. ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí, Ginevra Molly, ya he entendido lo maduro que está Draco y lo infantiloide que es tu comportamiento cuando te sientes indefensa.-Suspiró Dem aun con los ojos cerrados.

Ginny supo que, aun no viéndola, Dem sabía lo colorada que estaba en ese momento. Ginny se había dado cuenta de que, con una frase, Dem había resuelto el 'problema' y eso hacía que la admirara y la quisiera aun más. Tras cinco minutos de obligado silencio tras la sentencia, Ginny murmuró:

-Cómo te odio cuando haces esto...

Dem abrió solo un ojo y sacó una de sus más angelicalmente malvadas sonrisas y luego reía a carcajadas. Ginny no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Para! ¡No te rías! -tarde. Ella tampoco podía contenerse ahora- ¡Oh, vamos!

Y le lanzó un cojín. Y así empezó la III Guerra Mundial. Cojines por todos los lados y risas incontrolables hasta que les dio flato y firmaron un tratado de paz cayendo rendidas sobre los cojines, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Me muero de hambre, -dijo Dem cuando recobró el control de la respiración.

-¿Bajamos a cenar?

-Vale, venga.

Pero ninguna de las dos se movió. Al cabo de unos segundos, se miraron y rieron.

-¡Oh, venga ya! Voy al lavabo...-dijo Ginny.

Dem se incorporó también y se quedó mirando la puerta del baño. La risa había desaparecido de su cara.

-¿Cómo te lo digo...?-susurró para sí misma.

**FLASH BACK **

Harry y Dem iban por un pasillo buscando su aula de Pociones mientras hablaban amigablemente.

-¿Y cómo se te dan las pociones?

Dem le miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno... Digamos que no son mi fuerte.

Harry sonrió y miró al suelo.

-Vamos que no doy pie con bola. – Rectificó ella.

Harry rió con franqueza y luego la miró:

-¡Vaya! Refranes muggles... Eres toda una caja de sorpresas... Mira, esta es.

Harry abrió una puerta y no vio que Dem bajaba la mirada con tristeza. Harry sostuvo la puerta para que ella entrara primero y luego la cerró tras de sí. Empezaron la clase y Dem le explicó lo que habían tratado en clase. Las dos horas se pasaron volando. Eran amigos

-Bueno, ya es hora de irse… Espero que te sirvan estas clases… A ver, yo tampoco soy como Snape... Ya me gustaría. -añadió para sí mismo.

-No te sientas culpable por no haberle mostrado respeto, Harry.

Él la miró.

-No te quería. No podía quererte. Le recordabas a esa mujer... Lo único en su vida que pudo amar de verdad y lo único que le fue arrebatado. Y no sólo una vez: tu padre se llevó todo su amor y Voldemort le quitó la vida. Snape sólo guardaba dentro la amargura de un amor no cumplido.-Dem apartó sus ojos y los posó en la ventana. Así, su cara quedaba oculta en su pelo.- No te sientas culpable por no haber sido más amable, respetuoso o comprensivo con él. Le trataste como él necesitaba que lo hicieras: lo necesitaba. Para seguir odiando a James y no admitir que él había sido lo mejor para Lily. Aunque sólo fuera por el hecho de que ella lo había escogido.

Harry la miraba y, por vez primera, comprendía. Le picaron los ojos. No sabía cómo...

-Sé que no es asunto mío y lo siento. Ginny me lo contó todo.-Había vuelto a leerle los pensamientos.- Espero que no te moleste.

-No. -Harry supo que había sonado seco pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-Em... Sí.-Harry no entendió esa repentina prisa por marcharse.

-¿Nos vemos mañana aquí?

-Em... Sí, claro. A las cinco y media ¿te va bien?-no pudo verle la cara.

-Sí, genial...

Dem se colgó la mochila del hombro y salió. Harry se quedó allí impresionado por la forma en que Dem le había leído el pensamiento. Su sensibilidad le había sobrecogido. Notó un sentimiento cálido al pensar en ella. Era una chica estupenda. Era lógico que fuera la mejor amiga de Ginny.

Mientras tanto, Dem lloraba amargamente en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso. Agradeció interiormente que no estuviera Myrtle la Llorona.

Apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, se abrazó a sí misma dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su piel. Quiso contarlas pero no pudo. Y lloró y echó de menos a Ginny y eso la hizo llorar aun más. El sentimiento de culpa la ahogaba. Desde la ventana, vio el sol ponerse: sus últimos rayos se resistían a desaparecer como suplicando a gritos que alguien los rescatara. Y Dem sintió a su alma como uno de esos rayos tardíos.

Cuando hubo oscurecido del todo recordó que, en ausencia del sol, no hay vida: solo autómatas. Y en eso se convirtió.

**FINISH FLASH BACK**

Dem se sentía horriblemente culpable. Se sentía miserable y mezquina. Pero Ginny salió. Y bajaron a cenar. Tuvo que fingir de nuevo que no buscaba a con la mirada a nadie en especial cuando pasaron por la Sala Común. Y tuvo que fingir no desear ser otra persona.

**¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen reviews!**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	5. Una gota de rocío

**¡Hola! ¡Va el cuarto!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Dem se sentía horriblemente culpable. Se sentía miserable y mezquina. Pero Ginny salió. Y bajaron a cenar. Tuvo que fingir de nuevo que no buscaba a con la mirada a nadie en especial cuando pasaron por la Sala Común. Y tuvo que fingir no desear ser otra persona._

_**Capítulo 4; Una gota de rocío**_

-Mira, ahí está Draco.

Ginny no se giró.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarle así?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Dem con tono casual mientras organizaba la comida de su plato- ¿Draco? Cariño, de pequeños jugábamos juntos mientras nuestras madres hablaban de telas, ropa, fiestas y maridos. Yo no tengo nada contra él. Lo tenía cuando era un Slytherin buscaproblemas y arrogante. Ya no lo es así que presiento que volveremos a ser amigos.

Ginny la miraba con incredulidad.

-Me harás vomitar.

Dem rió. Ginny removió toda la comida de su plato. De pronto ya no tenía hambre.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña Chipiwini?

George venía hacia ellas con las manos extendidas hacia Ginny, imitando el tono de voz de su madre. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Venga ya, George, no me llames así.

George le guiñó un ojo a Dem mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Dem.

-Prepararos la diversión, mis pequeñas.

-¿Y qué es lo que preparas?

-Eso, mi querida cotilla, es asunto reservado...

-Vamos, George, no te hagas de rogar, ¡dínoslo! No seas como Percy.

George perdió la mirada románticamente.

-¡Ah...! La responsabilidad... ¡Corrompe más que el poder y la lujuria! ¡No os acerquéis jamás a ella, señoritas! U os contaminará, como conmigo ha hecho, y os Percyficará.

Se levantó y se alejó hacia la salida. Ellas dos rieron.

-¿Qué hace aquí tu hermano, Ginny? ¿Se acerca uno de esos famosos eventos que McGonagall tanto anuncia?

Colin se acercaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa, el grupo con el que acababa de comer se iba ya a la Sala Común.

-No sé... No te muevas. - Ginny aprovechó que Colin se había sentado a su lado para tumbarse en el banco y colocar la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Colin miró interrogante a Dem que acababa de empezar su helado de chocolate con brownie de chocolate y vainilla con trozos de chocolate. Dem se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ginny?

-¿A mí? No, ¿qué me va a pasar?

Colin arqueó las cejas y miró a Dem.

-¿Y a ti? Ya sabemos que te encanta el helado aunque no sueles comerlo en invierno... A menos que estés deprimida, claro.

Dem le miró sensitivamente. Colin supo que no debía seguir por ahí.

-Vaya, veo que nos hace falta un poco de terapia, vamos... ¿qué les pasa a mis chicas? ¿Por qué no se lo contáis al tío Colin?

Ambas sonrieron. Colin era siempre así. Tan... Cuco.

-Ginny tiene a Draco de tutor.

La aludida abrió los ojos desmesuradamente levantando levemente la cabeza de las rodillas de Colin.

-Dilo más fuerte, Demelza Loriên, aun no se han enterado en Singapur.

Su amiga ahogó una risita con la boca llena de helado.

-Draco... ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy es tu tutor?-soltó Colin.

Y Ginny giró la cara para que Colin no la mirara a los ojos. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: unos ojos grises la observaban con dureza y desprecio desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor. Se sintió ridícula, tumbada sobre el banco. Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que él apartó la mirada desdeñosamente para servirle a Pansy Parkinson más zumo de calabaza.

Ginny se irguió.

-Quiero irme. Ahora.

Ni Dem ni Colin se habían perdido el intercambio de miradas, así que no hicieron comentarios. Y los tres salieron del Gran Comedor: Dem que iba la última, aferrada a su tazón de helado, vio que Malfoy los veía salir y, en el último momento, le sacó la lengua y, acto seguido, le sonrió de forma encantadora. Lo que provocó en él una sonrisa de divertida incredulidad que ella no pudo ver porque ya iba camino de la Sala de Menesteres.

-Estoy harta -dijo Ginny.- De sentir cosas que no puedo explicar, de verme siempre como una debilucha incapaz de defenderse. Si no son mis padres, son mis hermanos, y si no, vosotros.

Llevaban ya más de tres horas en esa Sala de Menesteres. Tenían la costumbre de convertirla en un acogedor dormitorio con tres camas, de techo bajo y paredes circulares. A veces les acompañaban Luna o Hermione. Y dormían allí, a salvo entre aquellos en quienes más confiaban. Pero ahora, la Sala de Menesteres había perdido gran parte de su poder. El fuego Inextinguible que Crabbe y Goyle habían conjurado el pasado curso la había debilitado mucho. Ya no podía hacer techos altos ni grandes superficies. Ya casi no podía hacer espejos. A todos les daba mucha pena: aquella vieja sala había sido cómplice, salvadora, madre y amiga tantas veces que verla así les dolía en el alma.

Colin y Dem, tirados a sus lados sobre el mullido suelo lleno de cojines, guardaron silencio.

-Pues cambia. Demuéstranos que no necesitas que cuidemos de ti. Crece. Pero Ginny... Crecer no significa dejar de reír, no bromear, volverse serio. No. Crecer significa saber cuándo hay que reír y cuándo no. Asumir las consecuencias de tus actos y asumir que tu vida es la que es. Y, sobretodo, saber que nunca dejamos de crecer. Ser adulto no es tener todas las respuestas. Ser adulto es formalizar el deseo de encontrar esas respuestas.

Hubo más silencio.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?

Colin se irguió y se quedó mirando al vacío.

-Asume que Fred está muerto. Habla de ello. Díselo a tu hermano. Asume que Fred y Tonks no volverán nunca.

Dem se sentó también y se rodeó las piernas con los brazos.

-De hecho, las dos deberías asumirlo.

Dem le fustigó con la mirada, pero Colin ni se inmutó.

-Asumidlo o reconoced que no podéis. Y creedme que me duele más que a vosotras ser tan duro... Pero esta es la verdad, queráis o no.

Colin se levantó para tirarse sobre una de las camas. Dem también se movió: sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera ver su cara, fue a la ventana y miró por ella. Luego, ya noche cerrada, se acostó. Ginny se quedó allí. Colin... Colin tenía razón. Quizá le doliera reconocerlo pero era verdad. Y Ginny tenía muy claro que prefería una verdad que doliese a mil mentiras. Y Ginny se juró que Fred ya no sería una herida. Nunca más. Sería una cicatriz, una hermosa y dulce cicatriz que Ginny acariciaría cuando se sintiera sola. Pero nunca, nunca más una herida abierta. Fred se había ido. Fred estaba en una estrella, cuidándola. Ginny sabía que hay algo más allá de la vida. Y sabía que Fred la escucharía si hablaba...

-Fred... -había susurrado su nombre. Su propia voz la sobresaltó. Aguantó la respiración unos instantes para asegurarse de que la respiración de Dem y Colin no se había perturbado. Luego volvió a ver a Fred: su pelo, sus ojos, esa sonrisa traviesa y ese hoyuelo. Y el sonido de su risa llegó a sus oídos como agua clara. Una risa franca, amable y despreocupada. Y se dio cuenta de que se había echado a llorar cuando las lágrimas se secaban, volviéndose frías.

-Fred...

Allí, tumbada con los ojos cerrados, dejó que la invadiera la presencia de su hermano. Dejó que su risa y las palabras que él solía decir invadieran sus oídos.

-Freddie... -ya era un sollozo.- Fred, escúchame. Colin tiene razón... No puedes quedarte. Tengo que tenerte siempre a mi lado sin lástima: para seguir adelante.

Ahora Fred la miraba serio: la estaba escuchando.

-Fred... No es que no te quiera... Es que tengo que vivir...-los murmullos de Ginny sonaban desesperados.- Créeme, si pudiera elegir te mantendría así, sangrándome en el corazón, para que el dolor de tu ausencia no se apagara nunca... No te estoy traicionando, Fred. Créeme. Necesito que sepas que no te estoy traicionando. Que te quiero igual que si no hubieras... Muerto. Que...

Los murmullos de Ginny se quebraron en un sollozo. Y lloró. Pero de repente, el Fred de su memoria hizo algo que, en vida, sólo había hecho una vez. Y lo hizo exactamente como Ginny recordaba que lo había hecho. Fred llevaba esa camiseta azul cielo manchada de barro y los viejos pantalones marrones de pana. El pelo revuelto no podía ocultar el brillo de sus ojos pero no sonreía. Lo único que Ginny no veía con nitidez era el jardín de su propia casa. El brillo de Fred parecía haberlo convertido en un borrón de colores pastel.

Fred sostenía en su mano un gnomo que pujaba por salir de ella. Pero el gnomo no era importante. Fred la miraba, y acortaba la distancia entre ellos dos y le susurraba al oído: "te quiero, Ginevra". Y en el recorrido para apartarse, dejaba caer un beso en la mejilla de su hermana. Y volvía a oler a campo y hierba fresca, como entonces. Y volvía a girarse sonriendo, y guiñándole el ojo, mientras lanzaba lejos el gnomo sin siquiera mirar dónde caía.

-Dime que no es sólo mi recuerdo...

Y entonces lo supo. Supo que no era sólo su recuerdo porque en su recuerdo, Fred no dejaba caer los brazos ni ladeaba la cabeza para mirarla, pensativo. Ginny supo que no era recuerdo aunque Fred no dijo nada. Empapaba el aire la sensación cálida de un adiós. Y, en su recuerdo, Ginny no lloraba. Ni Fred sonreía con una sonrisa que era un abrazo, ni alzaba la mano para recoger con su dedo índice la lágrima.

No era un recuerdo porque Fred le acarició la mejilla y no hizo falta que dijera nada. No era un recuerdo porque podía sentir la calidez de su mano y su fragancia y su cercanía. Y veía sus ojos, de un marrón tan claro que parecía amarillo. Y Ginny supo que era una despedida, pero no quiso que acabara. Y cerró los ojos para atesorar ese momento y, poco a poco, fue dejando de notar la calidez, el tacto de la piel de Fred, su aroma.

Y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. El frío la abrazó. Todos sus sentidos buscaron a Fred: sus ojos se abrieron y sus pulmones forzaron la inhalación con tanta fuerza que le entró un ataque de tos. Pareció que a sus sentidos no les gustaba la ausencia de Fred. Sus ojos temieron la oscuridad, deslumbrados por la escena que acababa de desaparecer. Sus pulmones tardaron en dejar de buscar el aroma de Fred como si no se fiaran de lo que la vista decía y creyeran que podían encontrarlo aun cuando los ojos no lo veían. Y cuando al fin olfato y vista se convencieron: su piel ardió. Ardió allí donde había caído el beso, dónde la mano había rozado. Su piel ardió allí donde había muerto la última lágrima.

Porque Ginny ya no lloraba. Había entendido. Por fin había entendido. Se sentó sin notar el esfuerzo de sus músculos y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos. En la ventana la luna se veía blanca y triste. Hermosa. Y, de pronto, una estrella hizo un guiño y Ginny sonrió. Sonrió con la tristeza que da la lejanía cuando se quiere de verdad. Sonrió con la alegría del que se sabe querido y perdonado. Sonrió con la inocencia de una hermana pequeña. Sonrió con la dolorosa alegría de quien sabe que si se añora mucho es porque se ha amado mucho.

Y se levantó y no le importó estar descalza y en pijama. Iba a ver a su hermano. Con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en medio de las lágrimas que ahora volvían a su cara, frescas y livianas como gotas de rocío. Y pensó que Fred había sido en su vida algo parecido. Algo parecido a una gota del helado rocío que cae antes de que salga el sol, cuando está oscuro y cuando el primer rayo la toca brilla con la intensidad de mil soles. Y luego se evapora en la claridad mañanera, dejando un rastro ligero de limpieza y frescura en la hierba.

Fred. Sí. Una gota de rocío. Los pies desnudos la llevaron a su sauce. No se inmutó al contacto con la fría piedra del castillo, ni cuando pisó el césped húmedo.

Y sólo se paró cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el agua gélida del lago. Allí, a la sombra del sauce, miró la luna. Y aquella estrella que la había saludado, lo volvió a hacer. Y ella sonrió y las lágrimas se helaron en su rostro.

Y allí pensó que las gotas de rocío son bellas porque son un misterio. Son bellas porque nadie las conoce nunca lo suficiente y no se pueden tocar.

Y Ginny supo que el misterio ya no la asustaría nunca más porque el misterio sería una gota de rocío y Fred en una estrella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- una voz fría interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella giró sobre sí misma y no se sorprendió de ver a Malfoy. Ella supo que, aunque las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su cara, nadie, ni siquiera él, podría arrebatarle esa alegría que sentía. Las lágrimas parecieron resquebrajar el ataque de Malfoy que ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la curiosidad acaparaba ahora el tono.

Por toda respuesta, ella se giró y siguió mirando la luna. Malfoy, en ese momento, se había vuelto pequeñito para ella. Y, sorprendentemente, Malfoy lo dejó estar. Se sentó a esperar debajo del sauce, cerca de ella y del agua, como si temiera que ella quisiera suicidarse.

Y en realidad, su cabeza hervía de preguntas y de reservas. Porque debería irse: ella era Weasley, que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Él no tenía por qué estar ahí pasando frío por una sonámbula. Sí, a lo mejor era eso. Que era sonámbula, por eso no le había contestado. Y si lo era... Bueno, si lo era, él tenía la obligación de quedarse ahí, como prefecto, para evitar que pudiera hacer daño a alguien.

En su cabeza, la vocecilla fastidiosa le preguntó a quién podía hacer daño aquella niña si aquello estaba desierto y ella no llevaba varita. A menos que la llevara escondida en algún punto de la apretada camiseta de pijama. Algo poco probable. ¿Dónde estaba mirando? Malfoy apartó la mirada, algo turbado. Pero estaba la posibilidad de que se hiciera daño a sí misma, ¿no? Pues su deber era permanecer ahí. Asco de deber. "Excusa barata." Otra vez ese estúpido alter ego. No era ninguna excusa. Si se iba y a ella le pasaba algo, él sería el culpable y, al margen del riesgo de que McGonagall lo descubriera... Él no estaba dispuesto a llevar eso sobre la conciencia. No ahora que empezaba su nueva vida. No, se quedaba.

Pero ¿por qué no se movía? La luna hacía brillar en su rostro las lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraría? ¿En qué estaría soñando para llorar así? O en quién... Se imaginó algo que lo hizo apretar los puños de la furia. En su opinión, el mundo debería saber lo que Potter hacía con aquella niña. Podía ser el elegido y todo eso, pero respecto a ella, se portaba como un miserable. Todos en el colegio sabían cómo ella lo idolatraba; y habría que ser ciego, sordo y tonto para no darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaba él ese año. Había bastado un día para que se hiciera patente lo sumido que estaba él en su nuevo papel de mírame-y-no-me-toques. Era un estúpido.

No podía dejar de sentir cierta lástima por ella. Enamorada hasta el tuétano de un "héroe" como Potter. Pobrecilla. Y no era fea. Podría aspirar a alguien mejor. Alguien que la quisiera. Que supiera apreciarla. Bueno, pero ése no era problema suyo. Si la niña Weasley quería pasar la vida entera prendada de quien la obviaba, era cosa suya.

Malfoy sólo podía sentir lástima por ella. Sí, lástima. La volvió a mirar. La brisa le había apartado el pelo de la cara y ahora su pelo caía a su espalda sobre la ajustada camiseta de pijama color verde esmeralda. Y no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que rojo y verde quedaban muy bien, en ella.

Volvió a mirar al suelo. Notó cómo se levantaba un viento frío. Y vio como su pelo ondeaba con fuerza y cómo se le erizaba la piel para combatir el frío y supo que tenía que llevársela.

Se levantó y se quitó la túnica. Aunque debajo llevaba el uniforme de manga larga, notó un escalofrío. Se acercó a ella con suavidad, había oído que a los sonámbulos les alteraban los movimientos bruscos. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento cuando le pasó la túnica por los hombros.

Entonces, él pasó un brazo por su cintura mientras con la otra mano le cogía el brazo para guiarla. Ella se dejó llevar. Él notó que ya no lloraba.

-¿Sabes? Dicen que los sonámbulos tienen siempre muchas ganas de vivir. Me parece bien que tú lo seas.

No le importó que ella ni se inmutara, ni que no le estuviera escuchando. Ni siquiera le veía mucho significado a lo que acababa de decir pero daba igual.

Ya habían llegado al castillo. En cuanto cruzaron, los sentidos de Malfoy se tensaron, rezó para que nadie les oyera. Sería muy raro que alguien le encontrara abrazando a una Weasley semicatatónica.

En el recibidor no se veía nada. Malfoy había ralentizado el paso para que poder oír mejor.

-No soy sonámbula.

Oír de tan cerca la voz de Weasley sin verla hizo que Malfoy diera un bote.

-¡Joder, Weasley!

El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Sabía que incluso se le había subido la sangre a la cara del susto. Y agradeció que estuviera tan oscuro.

-¿Qué demonios...?-bajó la voz.- ¿No eres sonámbula?

-No.

Malfoy tuvo ganas de ahogarla, de echarle una maldición, de salir corriendo y dejarla ahí, de echarse a reír, de echarse a llorar, de ponerse como una furia. Y volvió a dar las gracias por la falta de luz. Su cara debía de ser todo un poema.

Instintivamente, la soltó pero ella se arrimó a él y le cogió del brazo.

-No te vayas.

A eso le siguió un silencio en el Malfoy no supo qué debía hacer.

-No veo nada. -le susurró ella al oído.

Malfoy empezó a caminar y ella no le soltó. Así, despacio, hicieron el camino hacia dónde estarían las escaleras.

-Cuidado. Escalones.- Dijo él con sequedad cuando las alcanzaron.

Ella se mantuvo a su nivel. Y llegaron al primer piso. Ahora ya había luz. Ella le soltó con suavidad. Y Malfoy aceleró para ponerse unos pasos por delante de ella, para no verla a la cara. Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, Malfoy quiso girar para ver por segunda vez en aquel día el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Pero ella siguió subiendo escaleras. Cuando él se percató, subió de dos en dos hasta quedar detrás de ella.

-¿A dónde demonios vas, Weasley? ¡No es hora de paseítos! -podría tener veneno en la boca para transmitir toda esa furia con la voz.

-Hoy no dormiré allí.

Malfoy bufó.

-¿Y dónde si no? ¿En la Torre de Astronomía?

Ella no contestó y siguió subiendo hasta llegar al sexto piso. Allí buscó la puerta a la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando Malfoy vio dónde se había parado, tuvo que ahuyentar muchos recuerdos sombríos.

-Aquí están Dem y Colin. Hoy dormiré aquí.

Malfoy la miró con superioridad.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Se volvió y empezó a alejarse.

-Gracias.- Oyó. Sonrió con sarcasmo sin mirar atrás y sacudió la cabeza. Pensó que, si le pillaban mientras volvía a su habitación, Weasley se las pagaría.

Ginny entró en la Sala de los Menesteres. Entrevió las siluetas de Dem y Colin en sus camas y oyó sus respiraciones. Se sentó en su cama y cuando iba a tumbarse, notó que aun llevaba la túnica de Malfoy. Se la daría en clase, estaba cansada. Sus pies helados agradecieron la calidez de las sábanas. Y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa: Malfoy había creído que ella era sonámbula.

**¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Era mi homenaje a Fred. Se lo debía.**

**RESPUESTA A THE DARKNESS PRINCESS: perdona por contestar tan tarde. Respecto a lo que preguntaste: puede… ;) pero que lo vaya a ser no significa que acabe así. Se aceptan sugerencias. =)**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	6. Sobre el último peldaño

**¡Hola! Va el siguiente...******

  
_En el capítulo anterior..._

Ginny entró en la Sala de los Menesteres. Entrevió las siluetas de Dem y Colin en sus camas y oyó sus respiraciones. Se sentó en su cama y cuando iba a tumbarse, notó que aun llevaba la túnica de Malfoy. Se la daría en clase, estaba cansada. Sus pies helados agradecieron la calidez de las sábanas. Y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa: Malfoy había creído que ella era sonámbula.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_**Capítulo 5; Sobre el primer peldaño.**_

-Dem, si no se despierta ya, conociendo lo que tardáis en desayunar llegaremos tarde a clase de McGonagall. Y descubrirán que no hemos dormido allá.

-Ya estoy despierta- murmuró Ginny entreabriendo los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz.

Colin paseaba de arriba a abajo de la habitación mientras Dem se ponía los zapatos. Su amiga le sonrió.

-No voy a preguntar cómo has dormido, querida, me lo imagino por la sonrisota que llevabas hace cinco minutos.

Ginny se incorporó y se estiró.

-Date prisa, o nos pillarán.

Ginny se metió en el baño diciéndoles:

-Vale, pero no os vayáis. Tenemos que hablar.

Dem acabó de ponerse los zapatos y se aseguró de que no se dejaban nada en la Sala. Luego empezó a prepararle la mochila a Ginny. De pronto se paró cuando cogió la túnica que había a los pies de la cama de Ginny. Pensó que era de su amiga y quiso meterla en la mochila, pero entonces vio el escudo.

-Colin...

El muchacho miró el escudo verde y plata y luego a Dem, sorprendido como ella.

-¿Ginny...?-dijo Dem, insegura.

-¿Sí?-se oyó a través de la puerta.

-¿Qué hace la capa de Malfoy en tu cama?

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Cómo has sabido que es de Malfoy?

-¿Con qué otro Slytherin tienes una relación?

-¿Qué?-se abrió la puerta y salió Ginny totalmente vestida y con el pijama en la mano.- No tengo ninguna relación con Malfoy.

-Quién lo diría...-musitó Colin.

-¡Eh! Te he oído...

-Ginevra, cielo, -Dem metió la túnica en la mochila, se levantó y se puso a hacerle los rituales de belleza a Ginny. - En este planeta (al que, por cierto, perteneces) si una túnica de hombre aparece encima de la cama de una chica, se dice que tienen una relación. Si pensamos en positivo, que es lo que hacen los amigos, no es lo que parece y esperamos tu explicación. Si pensamos en negativo... Da igual, sigo esperando tu explicación.

Le dio el toque final con la varita y salieron de la Sala.

De camino al Gran Comedor, Ginny les contó lo que había pasado, cosa que despertó la hilaridad de Colin y Dem.

-¿En serio se quedó ahí sentado? ¿Sin decir nada? ¿Te miraba?

-¡Qué mono...!-Ginny y Colin miraron a Dem.

-¿Qué? Me parece muy dulce por su parte quedarse ahí: pensaba que Ginny era sonámbula y no quiso dejarla sola.

-Bueno, eso sólo era para que supierais qué hacía su túnica en mi cama. Pero lo realmente importante es...

-¡Ginny!

Los tres levantaron la mirada: Hermione venía hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde estabais a noche? Os busqué en vuestra habitación...

-Estábamos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Hermione escudriñó a Ginny con la mirada. Supo que había problemas. Y tuvo la delicadeza de no preguntar.

-¿Habéis visto el tablón de anuncios?

-Mmmm... No. -dijo Dem- ¿qué le pasa?

Hermione sonrió con picardía y respondió:

-En fin... Ya lo veréis...

Y siguió su camino.

-¡Eh, vamos, Hermione!

-Dínoslo...

Pero ella sólo meneó la cabeza y se alejó de ellos.

-¿A qué se referirá?

Los tres retomaron el camino, pensativos. Habían aprendido a temer el tablón de anuncios: primero con Umbridge y luego con los mortífagos en el colegio.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron cerca de la puerta.

-Y, ¿qué nos querías decir?

Ginny miró a Colin. Colin. Era su gran amigo. Se habían unido en sus primeros años, cuando Harry no hacía caso de ninguno de ellos y sólo salvaba el mundo. Sentían parecido y estaban muy a gusto juntos. Dem y Colin solían cuidar de Ginny siempre. De hecho, recibieron más de un castigo por ella cuando los mortífagos estaban en el colegio. Ginny no concebía un Hogwarts sin Dem pero tampoco sin Colin. Colin, que siempre estaba ahí para hacerla reír y ponerle los pies en la tierra. Colin, que le recordaba a su padre cuando le reñía, por el miedo que tenía cuando ella tenía problemas. Colin, que le había dicho la verdad desnuda siempre. Colin. Su mejor amigo.

-Tenías razón. Anoche. Toda la razón. Gracias. Y sí. Voy a madurar.

Pasó los ojos de Dem a Colin.

-Ginny... Yo... De hecho, creo que debería pedirte perdón por cómo te lo dije.

-No, Colin. Tus verdades bruscas me hacen reaccionar. No dejes de hacerlo...

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

-Bueno, ¡decid algo!

-Es que no sé qué decir...- Empezó Dem.

-Me alegro, Ginevra.

Ginny sonrió.

-Pero... Voy a necesitaros. Como siempre, ya sabéis.

Dem y Colin rieron.

-¡Oh, vamos!

Y se pusieron a desayunar entre risas y bromas.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy se servía el desayuno sin perderse detalle de lo que pasaba en la mesa de Gryffindor. Weasley y Dem estaban de frente a él y dándole la espalda... Creevey. Como no. Siempre estaba revoloteando alrededor de las dos: a ver cuál de las dos cedía antes. A Malfoy le pareció repugnante y sintió una ráfaga de odio vibrante hacia Creevey. Pero parecía que a ellas les gustaba... Bobas, pensó. Le daba igual: ellas mismas. Si les gustaba tener ese moscón encima todo el rato, era su problema. Aun estaba enfadado con Weasley por dejarlo hacer el ridículo. Qué se habría creído.

-Hola, amor...

Malfoy estaba tan distraído que no se había percatado de que Alicia se acercaba. Ella se sentó a su lado pero de espaldas a la mesa, se inclinó y le besó.

Todo fue muy rápido y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. De hecho, no había dejado de mirar a su pupila cuando sintió el beso. Y sucedió algo más. En las décimas de segundo en que Alicia se acercaba, Weasley había levantado la mirada seguramente sintiendo que alguien la observaba. Y había levantado la mirada en su dirección y la sonrisa se congeló en su cara. Y sus ojos encontraron los de él y conectaron durante instantes, hasta que la cabeza de Alice interrumpió el contacto.

Y Draco la cogió de los hombros y la apartó con asco.

-Quita, no me toques.

E, inexplicablemente, sus ojos buscaron a Weasley. Como si quisieran convencerla de que el beso no era nada. Pero ella ya no lo miraba, volvía a reír en dirección a Creevey. Malfoy se dijo a sí mismo que eso era una chorrada. Que a ella no le importaba si salía con Alice o no. Que, a todo esto, se había marchado, airada. Malfoy siguió con su desayuno sintiéndose bastante peor que al levantarse.

Para colmo, Potter entró triunfal en el Gran Comedor con sus dos adláteres: Weasley y Granger. Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática a la chica Weasley y a Dem y buscó un sitio para desayunar con sus dos amigos.

La chica Weasley se inclinó para que sólo Creevey y Dem pudieran oírlo. Y los tres rieron con ganas. Malfoy dejó caer su tenedor con el plato intacto y salió de la mesa en dirección a su aula.

-¡Malfoy! Espera...

Fuera del Gran Comedor, Weasley le seguía sacando algo de su mochila. Muy bonito. Era su túnica. Estúpido. Una vez más. Había creído que Weasley le reclamaría el beso. ¿Por qué? Ni que fuera su madre. De hecho, seguro que ni se había fijado. Y si lo hubiera hecho, no tendría derecho a reclamarle nada. Era su vida: que no se metiera. Weasley le tendió la túnica.

-Te la dejaste anoche.

Malfoy torció una sonrisa pensando en lo que cualquier persona interpretaría viendo aquella escena y oyendo a Weasley. Pero, desgraciadamente, estaban solos en el Recibidor. Cogió la túnica y se la colgó del brazo.

-Nos vemos esta tarde.

Y se giró para marcharse.

-Malfoy.

-¿Qué más quieres, Weasley? Vas a desgastarme el apellido.

Ella lo miró, calculadora.

-Quería agradecerte que te quedaras. Ayer. No creo que hayas hecho el ridículo. De ninguna manera. Sonámbula o no, tú estabas allí. Y creo que fue un gesto muy bonito por tu parte. Y, dado que tenemos firmada la tregua, me ha parecido que debías saberlo. ¡Hasta luego!

Y volvió al Gran Comedor. Ginny volvió a sentarse junto a sus amigos, satisfecha. Y preparada para las clases. Y la primera fue McGonagall que, al acabar, se le acercó y le dijo:

-Weasley, ¿cómo acabó aquello?

Ginny la miró sonriente mientras recogía.

-¡Oh, aquello...! Bueno, creo que tengo que madurar, profesora, y no se me ocurre mejor manera de empezar.

McGonagall la miró con suspicacia intentando ver el truco, luego sonrió con calidez:

-Eso me parece muy inteligente por su parte. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Qué toca ahora...? ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Qué te ha dicho McGonagall?

Ginny agitó la cabeza.

-Que está orgullosa de mí.

Dem y Colin no preguntaron nada más.

-Toca Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y los tres bajaron la mirada.

-¡Vamos, venga! Seguro que no es peor que con Umbridge...

Ambos sonrieron a Ginny y la siguieron pasillo abajo.

Harry ya estaba en la clase cuando llegaron. Les sonrió con franqueza a modo de bienvenida y les invitó a sentarse con un gesto. Cuando acabaron de llegar todos, cerró el libro que leía y se hizo el silencio.

-Hola, supongo que las presentaciones nos las podemos ahorrar. ¿Sí, Colin?

-¿Tenemos que llamarte profesor?

Hubo risa general. Harry rió.

-No, por favor. Aun me queda dignidad.

Todos rieron otra vez.

-De hecho, no estoy aquí porque sea el mejor. Sino porque todos saben lo que les pasa a los que contratan como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Y creen que el Elegido es inmune o algo.

Volvieron a reír.

-Era broma. De antemano, os digo que sólo me quedaré este año así que no hay maldiciones que valgan.- Harry se puso a mirar por la ventana.- Una amiga dijo una vez que no podemos evitar que surjan más voldemorts.

Ginny recordó las palabras de Luna en el tren.

-No podemos evitarlo. No se puede programar a un bebé para que no sea un asesino en potencia. -En la clase no se oía nada.- Elegimos entre el bien y el mal cada día de nuestra vida. Porque somos libres. Lo único que podemos hacer es elegir el bien. Pero, tranquilos, yo no soy ningún filósofo. Elegir es cosa vuestra y yo no me meto en si queréis ser felices o decidís no serlo. Repito: eso es cosa vuestra. Sin embargo, hay algo más que podemos hacer, si no, no estaríamos aquí. Hablo de prepararnos. De ser capaces de combatir a cualquier Voldemort que aparezca. Y para la parte técnica es en lo que os puedo servir de algo. Así que empezaremos por mirar la teoría. Nunca he sido muy partidario de ello. Pero es que yo siempre he tenido a Hermione, mi mejor amiga.- Lanzó a Ginny una mirada cómplice-. No habría llegado a ningún sitio sin ella. Y ella es tan buena en la práctica como en la teoría. Así que, abrid el libro por la página 10. Hechizos protectores. Dem, ¿puedes leer?

-Claro...

Salieron de la clase alborotados. Harry sonrió a Ginny y a Dem antes de salir por otra puerta.

-Bien, creo que echo de menos a Ojoloco. ¡Alerta permanente!

Ginny miró a Colin y fue en una décima de segundo en que pensó: Ojoloco no está, ahora cuida de Fred. Y se imaginó a su hermano gastándole bromas, como hacía siempre.

Y sonrió. Colin pensó que reía de su chiste. Pero mientras se dirigía a su próxima clase, Ginny pensó que el día mejoraba. Estuvieron todo el día riendo y pasando el día con tranquilidad.

-¡Eh! ¡Aun no he acabado de merendar!- protestó Dem cuando Ginny y Colin se levantaron.

-Pues quédate, si quieres, yo llegaré tarde a clase de Pociones si no voy ya para allí.-explicó Ginny. Dem se lo pensó durante unos instantes dejó su galleta a medio terminar sobre la mesa, se limpió los labios y les siguió. Subieron juntos y en el tercer piso, Colin se metió en el baño. Ellas siguieron subiendo en una conversación amorfa y con una ligera risa floja. Ya habían llegado al cuarto piso:

-¿Te quedas en este piso? Yo tengo que subir a por mis cosas a la Sala Común… Nos vemos luego.

Y Dem siguió subiendo escaleras.

-Llegas tarde. –una voz fría tras ella la hizo girarse.

-Malfoy, sí, lo siento, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que te habrías perdido. Vamos.

Malfoy se giró y Ginny le siguió hasta el aula. Allí estaba su caldero. Ginny empezó a prepararlo todo.

-Seguimos con lo de ayer. ¿Cuáles eran los ingredientes básicos?

Ginny miró al caldero haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

-Polvo de escarabajo, pelo de chinchilla…

-He dicho los básicos. Los específicos te los preguntaré después.

-Polvo de escarabajo, la muda de una serpiente normal… Esto… Agua destilada…

-¿Y los ingredientes específicos?

Ginny intentó reunir en su cabeza la lista que había copiado ayer de labios de Malfoy, pero parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde la clase del día anterior.

-Lo siento, no me acuerdo.

-Inténtalo. Piensa en lo que dijimos que necesitaba la poción. ¿Qué necesitaba?

-No...

-Densidad, por ejemplo-la interrumpió su tutor. Ginny empezó a recordar...

-Necesitaba... Densidad... Y color... Y aroma fresco... ¡Y suavidad!

-Bien. Ahora piensa, ¿cuál de los elementos que podría contener esta poción le daría la suavidad necesaria?

Ginny pensó durante unos instantes:

-¡Semilla de madreselva! Y para la densidad... ¡Cola de caballo! Y el color... ¡Esencia de amapola! ¡Lo que también le daría el aroma!

Draco intentó dibujar una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora abre el libro y sigue las instrucciones para hacerla. En cuanto la acabes, puedes irte.

Ginny empezó a trabajar en ella con avidez: era la primera poción que entendía y era una sensación que le gustaba. Comprendía cada uno de los pasos que daba para su elaboración.

-¿Por qué hay que cambiar el sentido en el que remueves la poción?

Malfoy alzó la vista de su pergamino:

-Porque eso modula la consistencia del brebaje. Cuando cambias de dirección, obligas a toda la masa líquida a transformar la inercia que llevaba. Y eso la fortalece.

Pareció como si quisiera decir algo más pero volvió a su pergamino. Y Ginny continuó con lo suyo.

-¿Por qué remueves así?-preguntó Malfoy al rato.

-¿Así cómo?

-Así... Con todo el brazo.

Ginny intentó dejar más quieto el brazo.

-Porque es imposible si no muevo el brazo.

-Inténtalo.

-No puedo.

-Clava el codo y no lo muevas. Sólo la muñeca. La muñeca, sólo la muñeca.

Malfoy se levantó.

-Así.

Reprodujo el gesto con su brazo. Ginny intentó imitarlo pero no le salió bien. Malfoy se acercó a ella, le cogió el codo con una mano y con la otra la muñeca.

-Es un juego de muñeca, así...

Casi sin querer, había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella para agarrar el cucharón. Pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta: estaban concentrados en el movimiento. Pero Ginny seguía forzando el brazo:

-Déjala muerta, no, no tanto, agarra el cucharón, ahora no muevas el brazo, pero tampoco el cuerpo, quédate quieta, sólo la muñeca... No, Weasley...

Malfoy se puso detrás de ella: con el brazo izquierdo, rodeó su cintura para impedir que se moviera y extendió su brazo derecho paralelo al de ella.

-Así... Ya lo tienes...

Y de repente, con la rapidez de un hechizo que ser rompe, ambos fueron conscientes de cada célula de su cuerpo. Y, fue sólo un instante pero ambos sintieron una ráfaga, un impulso eléctrico que les recorrió las venas y, durante unas décimas de segundo, pareció que sus cuerpos se fundían en aquellas partes que se tocaban. Sus manos, unidas en el cucharón, se juntaron en simbiosis de tal manera que fue difícil determinar dónde empezaba una y acababa la otra. Pero sólo fue un instante.

Malfoy retrocedió como si Ginny tuviera la lepra.

-Siempre puedes... Remover con magia... Pero por si no... Bueno, si te mueves tanto acabarás exhausta.

No quiso mirarla a la cara: tampoco la hubiera visto. De repente el silencio se hizo muy incómodo, forzado.

Ginny había cerrado los ojos. Había dejado que su pelo cayera de escudo ante su cara. Se había vuelto a estremecer y a sentirse sobrecogida... Y segura. La sensación había sido tan intensa que era irrefutable. Era seguridad. Se había sentido segura en brazos de Malfoy. Se regañó a sí misma, "en brazos de Malfoy", qué exagerada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que llevaba inmóvil demasiado tiempo y siguió removiendo por si Malfoy la estaba mirando. Se dijo que era una estúpida porque seguro que Malfoy no había sentido nada. Y eso la preocupó aún más porque entonces se había apartado porque había notado algo. Y a saber qué habría pensado.

Siguió con la poción de la mejor manera que pudo; apartando cualquier tipo de pensamiento sobre su tutor. Aunque pensar en él como su tutor no le hacía ningún bien. De hecho, se forzó a si misma a nombrarlo "ese Slytherin" para que el tono peyorativo lo alejara.

Pero claro... Él seguía allí, intimidándola con su sola presencia. ¿Y el escalofrío? ¿A qué había venido? Si es que era tonta, en el fondo, se repetía Ginny. A quién se le ocurría. Una hoguera preciosa crepitaba en la chimenea. Tonta de remate. Ni siquiera hacía un poco de frío. Seguía sin entender a qué había venido el escalofrío.

Malfoy se atrevió a levantar la mirada, la miró y vio como se estremecía otra vez.

Podría apostar a que se había puesto colorada de nuevo por culpa del escalofrío. No le veía la cara: estaba oculta tras la cortina de pelo. Tendría frío. No quiso preguntarle nada: temió delatarse. Pero lanzó un hechizo silencioso al fuego para que se avivara. Y se sacó la túnica para no pasar calor.

Los sentidos de Ginny se disparaban. ¿Hacía más calor que un minuto antes o lo soñaba? De reojo y a través del pelo, vio cómo él se quitaba la túnica. A ver si iba a querer algo. No. No. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Respirar. Había que respirar. En ello estaba el truco. Tranquilizarse era la clave. A veces, se asustaba de sí misma. ¿Cómo se le ocurrían a ella sola esos disparates? Bomba. Dem solía llamarla así: decía que su cerebro era una bomba de relojería oculto bajo unas pecas adorables. Pues tenía razón. Si es que a veces se le ocurrían unas cosas...

Malfoy la veía moverse alrededor de la poción. Supo que no lo estaba haciendo bien pero no dijo nada. Ella tenía que saber lo que hacía. Si se lo decía, no aprendería jamás. Ya era mayorcita. Sí, pero iba a suspender esa práctica. Tampoco era muy grave, era la primera que hacían. Pero le supo mal, inexplicablemente. Bajó la vista a sus apuntes. Pero sólo vio de nuevo su pelo, a ella de espaldas, y su mano agarrando la de ella. Volvió a recordar cómo se había estremecido ella. Pero, ¿en qué demonios pensaba?

¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABA? Malfoy se volvió a obligar a sí mismo a enfocarse en sus apuntes.

NO podía haber pensado lo que había pensado. No podía haberlo hecho. Estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo. ¡Una WEASLEY! ¿Cómo había que decirlo para que se diera por enterado? Aunque ser Weasley no la quitara de ser humana, ni mucho menos, él no podía pensar en ella de esa manera. No, ni de esa ni de ninguna. No. Estaba vetada. Por favor, ni que fuera especial. Que no lo era.

No era especial. Encontraría por doquier chicas más guapas, más inteligentes, más maduras, más elegantes... Pero ¿qué decía? Empezaba a preocuparse por su salud mental. ¿Por qué hablaba de encontrar una chica como si tuviera que sustituir a Weasley? ¿Cómo si le hiciera falta? No entendía porqué hoy precisamente tenía que dedicarse a pensar en tonterías. Además, seguro que ella ni siquiera había pensado en el escalofrío. Podía apostar a que, en lo único que pensaba, era en sus chiquilladas y en irse de allí tan pronto como pudiera. Y encima ése maldito dolor de cabeza. Seguro que era de pensar en chorradas cuando tenía pendientes los deberes de McGonagall. Que, a todo esto, aun no había mirado si tendría clase con ella al día siguiente.

Ginny le vio rebuscar el horario en la mochila. Se imaginó a sí misma como su novia. ¡No! ¿Por qué lo hacía otra vez? Por favor... Era repugnante. ¿Con Malfoy? Sí, claro. Y qué más. Era una chorrada pensar en esas cosas, además, ni aunque él fuera el último hombre en la tierra y ella la última mujer.

Él era insufriblemente prepotente. Y no sólo eso, era Malfoy. Malfoy. Ginny sabía que era impensable tener una relación con él más allá de la servidumbre, como tenían Crabbe y Goyle. Aunque ella ahora la tenía: era su pupila. No, pero eso era diferente. Estaban obligados a convivir de aquella manera.

Y los pensamientos de Ginny volvieron a su poción que debía de ser gris plata y era de color blanco anaranjado.

-Toma... Ya la he acabado.

Ginny le puso una botellita de cristal en la mesa con una muestra de la poción. Ya había anochecido. Hacía tiempo que tenía que haber terminado la clase pero ninguno de los dos había dicho nada.

Malfoy apenas levantó la vista de sus deberes y asintió distraído mientras garabateaba en un pergamino.

-No creo que me haya salido bien pero... ¿Quieres que limpie el caldero?

Malfoy levantó la cabeza y la miró como si fuera de otro planeta. Como había estado tan concentrado, le llevó unos segundos procesar la pregunta:

-Sí, sí... Limpia el caldero, mañana haremos otra cosa.

Ginny sacudió la varita y sacó el resto de la poción, dejando el caldero impecable. Luego repitió la operación con el mortero, el cucharón y demás utensilios.

-Deberías volver a la Sala Común -comentó distraída mientras colocaba en orden lo que acababa de limpiar.- Es tarde...

Malfoy miró su reloj.

-Cierto...

Se levantó y metió todo en su maletín con un golpe de varita. Todo menos la botellita que la cogió y cuando se hubo puesto la túnica, se la metió en uno de sus grandes bolsillos.

-Te espero para cerrar.

Ginny puso el cucharón en su sitio y cogió su mochila. Estaba agotada.

Como salieron a la vez, Ginny pensó que podría seguirle sin que se diera cuenta hasta encontrar un lugar reconocible para orientarse.

Debería decir algo para romper el silencio.

-¿Muchos deberes?

Él agitó la cabeza, sin mirarla.

-¿De McGonagall?-aventuró Ginny.

-Sí.-dijo él aun sin mirarla.

Ginny miró al frente. No hablaron nada más durante el trayecto y ella se sumió en sus pensamientos. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el pasillo de la sexta planta, otra vez, y que se veía a la Señora Gorda, al final. Malfoy se paró en el recodo, cerca de la escalera.

-Hasta mañana, entonces.

Se giró para subir las escaleras.

-No tenías que haberme...

En el primer peldaño, él se giró para encontrarse con sus ojos directamente. La intensidad de esa mirada repentina la turbó.

-¿Por qué llorabas anoche?

Era como si la pregunta llevara en sus labios desde que la vio llorar y saliera en ese momento clandestina y sin permiso. Al momento de decirla, Malfoy se regañó interiormente. Pero ya sólo quedaba aguantar el exabrupto. Que no llegó.

-Por Fred. Por mi hermano. Él murió este verano...

Ginny bajó la cabeza.

-Ayer entendí que no puedo dejar que siga en mi vida porque ya no está. Ayer entendí que la vida sigue y que no tiene sentido dejar que se la lleve con él. Ayer entendí que él siempre estará conmigo incluso si no gobierna mi vida. Ayer entendí que esto no se supera y que le seguiré queriendo. Ayer entendí que él quiere que yo entienda todo esto. Que él quiere... Que yo sea feliz.

Ella levantó la mirada: limpia y sin lágrimas.

-Por eso lloraba. Gracias por traerme.

Y se giró para recorrer el pasillo y atravesar el hueco, mientras Malfoy la observa aun de pie sobre el primer peldaño.

**¿Les gustó?**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy.**


	7. Rubio platino y rojo pasión

**¡Hola! ¡Va el 7! ¡Feliz lectura!**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Ayer entendí que él quiere que yo entienda todo esto. Que él quiere... Que yo sea feliz.  
Ella levantó la mirada: limpia y sin lágrimas.  
-Por eso lloraba. Gracias por traerme.  
Y se giró para recorrer el pasillo y atravesar el hueco, mientras Malfoy la observa aun de pie sobre el primer peldaño._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_**Capítulo 7: Rubio platino y rojo pasión**_

Ginny llegó a la Sala Común y oyó:

-¡Ginny! ¿De dónde vienes?

-Hola, Ron, ¿qué haces?

Ron estaba apoyado sobre la mesa mientras Hermione escribía en su pergamino.

-Deberes de Encantamientos.

-Ya veo...

Hermione levantó la vista del pergamino y le sonrió.

-Pareces cansada.

-Lo estoy.

-No me has contestado-protestó Ron.

-Creo que no aguantaré mucho sin caer rendida...-siguió Ginny aun mirando a Hermione.

-Pues entonces es mejor que te vayas a la cama ahora mismo. ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo de comer?

-¿Lo harías?-preguntó Ginny esperanzada.

-Yo no.-dijo Hermione. Giró la cabeza y miró a Ron.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque yo estoy muy ocupada corrigiendo los deberes de un zopenco que no quiere suspender la asignatura.

Ron se levantó de mala gana.

-Está bien, está bien... Mujeres...

Y salió por el retrato mientras Ginny reía y, cansada, subía a su cuarto.

-¡Hola, reina!

-Hola, Dem... Estoy muerta.

Ginny dejó caer la mochila y se echó en la cama.

-Ajá, muy bien, quédate quieta.

Ginny no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos así que obedeció gustosa. Y notó como una fría masa húmeda se expandía por su cara.

-Arghh... Dem... Es repugnante.

-Sí, pero milagrosa, querida. La sacan a la venta el mes que viene, más que nada porque le tienen que hacer campaña publicitaria, pero ya están haciendo otra tirada porque hay tantas reservas a nivel mundial desde que se filtró que se prevé que faltará producto.

-Mmm... ¿Y cómo se ha filtrado?

-Pues lo de siempre. Un "adivino"... Mi madre está más enfadada que nunca porque pensaron que habían atrapado al topo y ya ves...

-¿Y, concretamente, qué hace esta crema?

Dem rió.

-No, cariño, pregúntame qué no hace... Es el nova más: Esta crema hidrata, fortalece, ilumina y suaviza la piel. Aporta en cantidades pequeñas vitaminas que no tienen otras cremas y en grandes cantidades las vitaminas más generales.

Ginny notó como Dem acababa de esparcirla por su cara y cómo en pocos segundos, la crema se convertía en una máscara dura. Oyó como Dem cerraba el bote y se dirigía hacia el lavabo para lavarse las manos.

-Tonifica la piel y le crea una película protectora que impide que se ensucien los poros. Lo que hace que sea especial es que lleva los hechizos infiltrados en ella... Será una bomba en el mercado muggle porque no hace falta usar varita para que funcione.

Ginny se sonrió interiormente porque la máscara le imposibilitaba cualquier movimiento de los músculos faciales.

-¿Qué tal con Malfoy?

Dem ya había vuelto del lavabo.

-ien...-articuló Ginny aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, en cuanto te quite la máscara me lo cuentas todo. Por cierto, ¿has hecho toda la tarea de McGonagall y Flitwick?

Ginny levantó un brazo y agitó un dedo de un lado a otro.

-¿Y cuándo la piensas hacer, querida? Es para mañana.

El brazo de Ginny se desplomó en la cama por toda respuesta.

-Sí, me sabe fatal que estés tan cansada, pero ¿crees que McGonagall y Flitwick se lo tomarán igual que yo?

Ginny abrió solo un ojo y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Está bien, nada de bromas... Vaya humor, chiquilla... Si cierras el pico te dejo que copies mis ejercicios.

Ginny abrió los ojos:

-Eres an uena conigo...

Dem rió:

-¡Cállate! ¡No hables o se te caerá la cara a trozos! Voy por mis cosas y cuando te lo quite, lo hacemos en un momento.

Dem bajó a recoger su mochila de la Sala Común:

-Nos ponemos en la mesa, ¿no? Voy a poner el material de Christine en su cama... Ya está. Los de Flitwick son fáciles y tú sabrías hacerlos con los ojos cerrados, además. Los de McGonagall son... De McGonagall.

-Ginn... ¡AH! Oh, ¿qué mierda te ha pasado en la cara?

Ron había entrado en el preciso momento en que Ginny se incorporaba y quedaba sentada de cara a la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Y se había asustado de tal manera que había soltado la bandeja que llevaba en la mano. Ginny, con unos reflejos perfectos, lo había parado en el vuelo con la varita. Y Dem empezó a reírse de la manera en que se reía cuando la risa le iba a durar horas o quizá días.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!

-Cállate- le espetó Ron.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!

-¿Qué llevas en la cara?

-¡Jajajajajajaja!

-ascarilla...

-¡Jajajajajajaja!

-Oh... ¿QUIERES CALLARTE?

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ron salió con un portazo. Dem estaba acostada en la cama sujetándose el estómago. Por su cara rodaban lágrimas que no podía contener y seguía riéndose y riéndose.

-¿te iortaría arar?

Pero no podía. Dem no podía dejar de reír.

-Perdona... Es que... Cuando pienso... En su cara... ¡Jajajajaaja!

Dem tenía la típica risa contagiosa: si Ginny hubiera podido, habría acabado riéndose con tantas ganas como ella.

Ginny la dejó. Duplicó la comida que había en la bandeja y se puso a comer sobre la cama.

-Oh, aos, déjalo ya...

-Perdón... Tienes razón.

Dem se puso seria y se incorporó. Pero antes de que pudiera focalizar la mirada volvió a atacarla la risa y se volvió a encoger.

Repitió la operación varias veces pero fue incapaz de dejar de reírse.

-Enga ya... Te recuerdo que tiees que sacae esto...

-Oh, es cierto...

Dem se incorporó de nuevo y la apuntó con la varita pero antes de que pudiera hacer el hechizo, la mano le empezó a temblar de la risa. Se tapó la boca con la otra, intentando calmarse.

-¡Eh! O e auntes así...

Ginny se apartó.

-Está bien, espera.

Dem fue a abrir la ventana, sofocada. Luego fue hacia Ginny y con movimientos definidos, le apuntó a la cara e hizo desaparecer todo resto de mascarilla.

Luego fue al baño y trajo un líquido que le untó en algodón y le pasó por la piel de la cara.

-Ven aquí.

La llevó de la mano hasta el baño y movió la varita dos veces. La primera vez, para convocar la luz del sol que inundó el baño con dureza. La segunda vez, fue para hacer que el espejo tuviera más aumentos. Ginny solía odiar que hiciera eso: no le gustaba ver sus poros. Pero esta vez, cuando hubo acostumbrado sus ojos a la luz del sol, le gustó. Su piel aparecía perfecta, como si de un tejido de seda se tratara, no se distinguían los poros y cada molécula parecía hecha de cristal puro que brillaba irisado con la luz del sol. Ginny se quedó absorta en la contemplación de su propia piel, cada milímetro era perfecto: ni una sola pequeña imperfección. Era, sencillamente, una maravilla.

-Vaya...

-¿Ves? Te lo dije: es maravillosa.

-Tenías razón... Es increíble...

-Sí, lo es... ¡Pero deja de mirarte al espejo, narcisista!

Rieron juntas y Dem apagó la luz del sol: de pronto su piel no brillaba.

-Lo mejor de esta crema es que solo hace la piel brillar al contacto con la luz del sol... Es un brillo poco natural pero si te da el sol estás al aire libre y por tanto no se nota tanto. Sin embargo, cuando estás en interiores, la piel adopta el aspecto de la de los cantantes y gente famosa, ¿sabes? Ven, ya lo verás. A mí me encanta el efecto que provoca. Bajemos a cenar al Comedor.

-Pero si Ron nos ha traído la comida aquí...

-Cariño: acabo de hacer un milagro con nuestra piel: en lo que menos pienso, cuando digo "bajemos a cenar" es en la comida... Pero antes, nos cambiamos, nada de uniformes.

Ginny sonrió: a Dem le encantaba que la miraran. No solía reconocerlo y si la conocías poco, ni lo imaginabas, pero era una coqueta rematada.

-¿De qué te ríes, Ginny?

-De nada, de nada...

-Toma, entra y ponte esto. Cuánto odio llevar uniforme.

La empujó a uno de los lavabos poniéndole la ropa en la mano.

-Pues a mí me gusta-contestó Ginny.

-Porque a ti te da pereza dedicar tiempo a pensar qué me pondré mañana pero a mí, querida, me encanta. Y podría hacerlo por las dos. Se lo sugeriré a McGonagall... Aunque sea una batalla perdida de antemano.

Dem le había elegido un pantalón vaquero negro con pequeñas roturas, unas deportivas negras y una camiseta blanca, de manga larga, algo ajustada y con escote de barco. A Ginny le gustó: era un conjunto tipo 'sport' pero le gustó.

-Me encanta pero, ¿es realmente necesario para dos minutos que estaremos ahí abajo?

Dem salió: ella llevaba unos vaqueros azul claro, manoletinas del mismo color y una camiseta parecida a la de Ginny en la forma y el color pero con una mariposa negra pequeñita en las mangas.

-Sí, definitivamente. Esos dos minutos pueden hacer que alguien se enamore de ti o que alguien te mire y, perdona que te diga, no tienes ningún derecho a protestar, eres mi Galatea así que a callar, reina.

-Sí, Pigmalión.

Ginny sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Espera... -Dem se acercó a ella y le puso una gargantilla de cadena de plata y un rubí del tamaño de una uña. La peinó con los dedos y dijo: -ya estás perfecta. ¿Preparada para conquistar el mundo?

Rieron mientras bajaban a la Sala Común.

-¡fiiu!

Un silbido de admiración las recibió: Colin las había visto bajar. Y todos se giraron para verlas.

-¡Vaya bellezones!-rió Colin.

-Colin...-susurró Ginny apretando los puños. Llegaron abajo y se acercaron a él, Dem sonreía ampliamente: estaba en su salsa.

-Ginny Weasley, ¿qué demonios haces así vestida?

Ron se les acercaba seguido de Hermione. Al verlo, Dem empezó a reírse, apoyada en Colin.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ginny con su expresión más inocente.

-Así...-Ron empezó a ponerse rojo: no encontraba palabras para describir lo que pensaba del atuendo.

-Tranquilo, sólo vamos a cenar...-dijo Dem antes de que le volviera a dar la risa floja.

-¿A cenar? ¿O a exhibiros?

-¡Ron, yo no me exhibo! ¡Y si lo hago, es mi problema! ¡Me he ganado el derecho de vestirme como me dé la gana para lo que me dé la gana así que deja de incordiar!

Cogió a Dem de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia la salida. Colin sonreía viéndolas salir y Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada. Antes de salir, Ginny y Dem oyeron cómo les aullaba Colin y se echaron a reír.

-Es bobo...

-Sí, pero es adorable...

Y bajaron juntas. Ginny se dio cuenta de que la crema sí funcionaba porque la gente las miraba con sorpresa. Algunos chicos hasta les guiñaron el ojo o las piropearon. Dem era feliz. Y Ginny no podía negar que a ella también le hacía cierta gracia que la miraran así y que la consideraran bonita.

Y cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se hizo más patente, ya casi no quedaba gente y por eso fueron el centro de atención.

-Haz como si nada, vamos a sentarnos. -Murmuró Dem entre dientes. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a comer. De pronto, llegó Luna.

-¡Dem, Ginny! ¡Estáis preciosas! ¿Qué os habéis hecho en la cara?

-Uno de los últimos inventos de la madre de Dem, tienes que probarlo...

-Claro-dijo Dem- sube luego a la habitación y te lo hago en un momento.

-¡Oh, gracias!-la cara de Luna resplandecía de ilusión-. En ese caso, subiré a dejar todo esto y os esperaré en vuestra Sala Común.

La vieron salir, sonriendo.

-¿A quién buscas?-preguntó Dem.

-¿Yo? A nadie, sólo miro a ver quién hay.

-Ya, claro.

-Que sí...

-Sí, vale. Mira creo que nadie acaba de llegar.

Malfoy entraba hablando animadamente con Zabinny.

-¡Oh, vamos, Dem! ¿No creerás que le buscaba a él...?

-Creo en lo que veo, reina: y veo a: que te acabas de poner colorada. Y be: que en cuanto le has visto entrar te han brillado los ojos.

Ginny la fulminó con la mirada:

-Si sigues diciendo chorradas, Demelza Robinson...

-No son chorradas.

-Sí lo son.

-No lo son y lo sabes.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Pues eso.

Dem se preparó su plato mirándola de soslayo.

-No me mires así...

-No te miro de ninguna manera.

-¿Qué...?

Una lechuza parda acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor y sobrevolaba las mesas. Se dirigió directamente a los brazos de Dem.

Era portadora de un gran paquete marrón e informe.

-¿Qué será?

Dem empezó a abrir el paquete y sacó una camiseta blanca preciosa de tela fresca que tenía bordados de plata verticales que caían haciendo el dibujo de unas flores y unas hojas. Luego sacó una falda verde, corta de pana:

-Anda, mira, una carta: es de mamá...

La leyó con avidez y luego se la pasó a Ginny sonriendo.

_Querida Demelza,_

_¡¿Has visto qué encanto de padrino tienes? Estos son los prototipos de su nueva colección, saldrá la primavera próxima pero me ha pedido que te envíe esto como regalo de inicio de curso. _

_También me ha dicho que te diga que, como verás, ahí hay ropa que no te pega a ti por el color: es para "esa amiga pelirroja de la que tanto me ha hablado: aunque no sé si habré acertado con las tallas..." ¡Para Ginevra! ¿No te parece divino?_

_Es un cielo, yo ya le he dado las gracias -aunque él dice que es lo mínimo ahora que empiezas a tener la edad para vestir sus diseños- pero quiero que le escribas agradeciéndole este detalle. _

_Tu madre que te quiere,_

_Leonor de Robinson_

Ginny sonrió y encontró que Dem la miraba.

-Tu madre tiene razón, es un encanto.

-Ven a casa este verano y lo conocerás.

-Un placer-dijo Ginny.

Se entretuvieron contemplando las prendas y luego recogieron apresuradamente: Luna debía estar esperando.

Salieron del Gran Comedor y se cruzaron con Malfoy que cruzaba solo el recibidor hacia las mazmorras. Al pasar les hizo una inclinación de cabeza sin sonreír y siguió caminando. Dem se giró hacia él:

-¿No nos dices nada de lo guapas que estamos? Todo el mundo lo comenta...

Él se giró sonriendo burlonamente pero seguía caminado de espaldas.

-Los asuntos mundanales no ocupan mi mente... Deberías saberlo.

-Mundanal es la gente que habla de nosotras: no nostras en concreto.

Draco sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad:

-Como sea, no es de mi incumbencia...

-Si es algo que embellece aquello que te hace juego con el pelo, sí lo es...

Malfoy paró de caminar y se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban. Dem se giró satisfecha con una amplia sonrisa. Ginny la miró de reojo.

-¡Piérdete, Robinson!- se oyó a Malfoy.

-¡Sólo contigo y en una isla desierta, querido, ya lo sabes!

Malfoy sonrió con socarronería y agitó la cabeza.

-Ni en tus más felices sueños...

Dem se giró, le lanzó un beso y le guiñó el ojo. Luego, ella y Weasley se perdieron escaleras arriba.

-¿A qué venía todo eso? Lo del pelo y tal...

-Nada, chorradas...

Malfoy había dejado de verlas, llegó a su habitación y se echó en la cama. _Sí _estaban preciosas porque _sí_ se había fijado, en honor a la verdad.

Todo había que decirlo, no eran feas: ninguna de las dos. Tampoco eran nada del otro mundo, pensó. O sí. No. Ninguna de las dos era un bellezón, pensó Malfoy.

**FLASH BACK (esa misma mañana)**

-¡Vaya...! Dichosos los ojos...

-Robinson, ¿qué haces fuera de clase?

-Oh, vamos, deja ya lo del apellido: pasó de moda hace tiempo, Draco... Necesitaba ir al lavabo...

-¿A retocarte?-preguntó Malfoy, con sorna.

Dem se acercó a él con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro.

-Puede... ¿Seguirás burlándote de mi si te digo que he descubierto una combinación de colores que me encanta?

-Conozco esa sonrisa, ¿qué tramas?

Dem le tocó el pelo aun sonriendo de aquella forma: como si supiera algo que él no sabía.

-Rubio platino y rojo pasión... ¿No te parece que combinan perfectamente? Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro…

Ya está, lo había entendido. La cogió de la muñeca.

-No. Y tú más que nadie debería saber porqué.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a dejarla ahí sola.

-¿Por qué es pobre y no está a tu nivel? ¿O por qué pertenece a una familia que luchó por sus ideales en contra de los todopoderosos Malfoy?

Malfoy se giró y la cogió de los brazos con brusquedad.

-Tú no sabes nada...-susurró. Se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos y el agarre se suavizó.

-Sé que eres una gran persona. Que eres sensible, inteligente, divertido y honrado. Sé que has estado haciendo el tonto todos estos años creyéndote toda esa basura sangre limpia para no pensar que tus padres son unos criminales. Sé también que tú no eres como ellos. Que tú tienes tu vida y que no tienes que pagar cuentas que no son tuyas. Y ¿sabes qué tengo claro por encima de todas las cosas? Que te mereces ser feliz, Draco, cómo y con quién tú quieras.

Dem le puso la mano en la mejilla y él bajó la mirada.

-Nunca te he juzgado, cielo, ni siquiera cuando fingías no conocerme por los pasillos. Para mi eres el hermano que nunca tuve, yo te sigo queriendo.

Dem se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego le rodeó y se fue.

**FINISH FLASH BACK**

Dem nunca lo había juzgado... Su Demi. Pero Draco nunca había dejado de quererla como se quiere a una hermana pequeña. De hecho, aunque la ignorara por no quedar mal con sus amigotes, siempre había intentado protegerla e incluso le había evitado más de un castigo sin que ella se enterara. Como si de un Ángel de la Guarda se tratara.

Pero era cierto, se había comportado como un desgraciado. Y Dem no se lo merecía.

Con los ojos cerrados, se le escapó una sonrisa: enana... Se acordó de lo que hacían de pequeños y de lo bien que se lo pasaban juntos. Era una gran persona. Y la chica Weasley debía parecerse mucho a ella porque eran inseparables...

No, la chica Weasley no era tan genial ni por asomo. Era guapa, sí, pero no tanto. Y era lista pero no como su Demi. Aun no la conocía mucho pero estaba seguro de que la chica Weasley no era como Dem. No podía ser como su Dem porque si Dem era como su hermana… No podía tener más hermanas. Si ya cuidar de Dem resultaba difícil y a veces fastidioso… Y pensó que "cuidar" era demasiado. No había cuidado de Dem. Había sido un estúpido. Suspiró. No podía empezar otra vez la espiral de autoenfado y autoreproche. Porque iba a reparar sus errores: iba a cambiar las cosas. Y Weasley… Era la mejor amiga de Dem y su pupila: era inevitable el contacto con ella.

**El capítulo de hoy es más corto tal vez pero queda mi promesa de que el próximo será más INTENSO.**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	8. Nunca es tarde para empezar

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz lectura!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Pero era cierto, se había comportado como un desgraciado. Y Dem no se lo merecía. _

_Con los ojos cerrados, se le escapó una sonrisa: enana... Se acordó de lo que hacían de pequeños y de lo bien que se lo pasaban juntos. Era una gran persona. Y la chica Weasley debía parecerse mucho a ella porque eran inseparables..._

_No, la chica Weasley no era tan genial ni por asomo. Era guapa, sí, pero no tanto. Y era lista pero no como su Demi. Aun no la conocía mucho pero estaba seguro de que la chica Weasley no era como Dem. No podía ser como su Dem porque si Dem era como su hermana… No podía tener más hermanas. Si ya cuidar de Dem resultaba difícil y a veces fastidioso… Y pensó que "cuidar" era demasiado. No había cuidado de Dem. Había sido un estúpido. Suspiró. No podía empezar otra vez la espiral de auto enfado y auto reproche. Porque iba a reparar sus errores: iba a cambiar las cosas. Y Weasley… Era la mejor amiga de Dem y su pupila: era inevitable el contacto con ella._

_**Capítulo 8; Nunca es tarde para empezar.**_

Al día siguiente, Ginny se despertó con la perspectiva hermosa de que no tenía pociones... Pensó que el sacrificio de aguantar dos horas seguidas el lunes bien valía la pena. Despertó a Dem -o lo intentó-, se duchó y se puso el uniforme tarareando una melodía absurda.

-Vaya, estamos de buen humor, ¿no?

Dem irrumpió en el baño en pijama y se miró al espejo.

-Dime que no tengo cara de mandrágora.

-No la tienes, Dem. Eres guapa hasta recién levantada.

-Gracias, luego te pago.

-Date prisa.

-Sí, sí, tranquila...

Se oyeron los habituales bufidos de Dem al ducharse. Siempre lo hacía con agua helada, lo más fría que pudiera. Defendía que era genial para la circulación y para la piel del cuero cabelludo aunque Ginny jamás había cedido en ese punto.

-Ya estoy-gritó desde dentro. En un periquete se había vestido y hecho el pelo y en unos minutos más se maquilló.

-Ven aquí... Oh, vamos, Dem-protestó la pelirroja que ya había hecho su cama y la de su amiga. Dem la cogió de la mano y la entró al lavabo. En unos segundos le hizo el pelo que onduló y recogió; le fijó el brillo de labios, le oscureció las pestañas dándoles volumen y le eligió un conjunto de pendientes y gargantilla de lapislázuli.

-Este color te favorece muchísimo.

-Sí, sí, vamos, que tengo un hambre...

-Oh, está bien, glotona...

Y bajaron y eran de las primeras: sólo McGonagall, Flitwick y dos grupitos de tercero y quinto estaban en el comedor. El suculento desayuno les hizo la boca agua al verlo así que sin muchos miramientos se sentaron a probarlo. De pronto, CRACK. Un elfo doméstico, que Ginny reconoció, se apareció justo a su lado.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué susto!

Dem rió observando al elfo con curiosidad.

-¡Hola! ¿Quién eres?

-Soy el sirviente del señorito Malfoy, señorita.

-No te he preguntado qué sino quién eres-replicó Dem con dulzura.

-Mi nombre es Ringo, señorita.

-Un placer, Ringo, yo soy Dem-dijo tendiéndole la mano. El elfo la miró dudoso de si debía aceptarla y Dem le sonrió infundiéndole ánimos así que el elfo se limpió bien la mano con el trapo que llevaba puesto y cogió con suavidad la mano de Dem y ésta amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Quieres sentarte, Ringo?

-¿Sentarme?-preguntó el elfo con los ojos como platos y sin comprender-Oh, no, no, no, no... Debo... Tenga -le tendió un papel a Ginny.- El señorito Malfoy le ha pedido a Ringo que entregue la nota a la señorita Ginny...

-Oh, muchas gracias, Ringo-dijo Ginny tomando el papel, extrañada.- Toma, este pastelito es para ti y no quiero que lo rechaces, tómalo como pago por haber traído el recado.

-Ringo no necesita pago. Ringo sabe que es un honor traer un recado del señorito Malfoy...-dijo el elfo mirando el pastel que Ginny le había (prácticamente) obligado a coger.

-Cómetelo-dijo Ginny- Por favor...

El elfo se lo llevó a la boca y lo engulló.

-¡Gracias, señorita!-chilló el elfo con una sonrisa.- Si se lo permite a Ringo, Ringo le agradece que sea tan noble como el señorito Malfoy. Nunca ninguno de los amigos del señorito había sido tan amable con Ringo... Ringo no ha debido decir eso... -Miró alrededor en busca de algo con que castigarse.

-Déjalo-dijo Dem sonriendo con tristeza.- Sabemos el tipo de chusma con la que trata el señorito... No te castigues por haberlo dicho: es una orden.

Ringo la miró, tímidamente agradecido.

-La señorita Dem también es muy noble con Ringo. Pero Ringo debe irse, tiene obligaciones que cumplir. Adiós, señoritas.

Hizo una profunda reverencia y desapareció.

-¿Yo, amiga de Malfoy? -dijo Ginny mientras abría la nota. En ella, la perfecta caligrafía de Malfoy decía "Te espero también hoy a las cinco. Sé puntual." Y a Ginny se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Ni siquiera tuvo ánimo suficiente para cortar esa vocecita rebelde que no dejó de susurrarle lo sexy que eran las palabras "te espero" en la letra de Malfoy.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, no es tan malo... -dijo Dem.

Ginny no contestó.- En cualquier caso, podrías tener un profesor menos sexy...

Y Ginny la miró y no pudo contener la risa. Dem estaba usando su cara de pícara sabelotodo y era tan...

-Buenos días, mis bellas damas...-Colin se sentó al lado de Ginny.- Contadme el chiste.

-Tu novia, que es idiota-dijo Ginny vengándose.

-Oh, Dem, ¿estamos comprometidos? -preguntó Colin siguiendo la broma.

-Sí, claro... Siempre me tiró lo del incesto... Y con mi propio hermano mola más,-siguió la aludida.

Los tres rieron. Colin empezó a desayunar:

-Imaginé que habríais bajado pronto.

-Imaginaste bien... Tu prima tiene un reloj biológico increíble-dijo Dem hablando de Ginny.

Colin rió:

-¡Bueno! ¿Os habéis acabado todas las lenguas de víbora que había en el menú del desayuno?

Ambas rieron. Colin intentó llevarse a la boca la copa de zumo pero estaba tan distraído que se le cayó sobre la túnica y le manchó todo el uniforme.

-Mierda...

A Dem le entró uno de sus ataques de risa y no pudo hablar y Ginny, temblando de la risa le dijo:

-Espera, Col... -Le apuntó con la varita y le limpió la mancha.

-¡Oh, vamos! Deja de reírte...-le recriminó él a Dem que realmente no podía hacerlo. Ginny intervino.

-¡Oh, vamos Co-Co! No te enfades...- Ginny le agarró la cara y lo hizo girarse riendo de su expresión de enfurruñado. Siguiendo con las carantoñas, le acercó su tostada a la boca.- Vamos, vamos, vamos... Abre esa boquita. Por mamá. Vamos, vamos...- Colin abrió la boca, ya medio sonriendo.- Así, muy bien bonito...

-Ya basta...- dijo Colin cuando hubo tragado.

Los tres rieron. Cuando Ginny se giró otra vez, vio que en diagonal a ella, Malfoy la miraba con desdén. Ginny no supo porqué pero esa mirada le tocó el alma y la hizo bajar la mirada y avergonzarse de no sabía exactamente qué. Pero entonces, el orgullo entró en acción: ella subió la mirada hasta encontrar la del rubio y lo desafió con ella.

Malfoy, de pie ante su mesa, se irguió aun más y arqueó las cejas al ver que ella, lejos de amilanarse lo enfrentaba. Ginny levantó la nota sosteniéndola entre el dedo índice y el dedo corazón, intentando demostrar que le importaba muy poco lo que Malfoy pensara de ella. Él renovó el desdén de su mirada y luego interrumpió el contacto visual y se sentó.

Cuando Ginny volvió a prestar atención a sus amigos se dio cuenta de que la miraban, sonrientes.

-Uy... Esas miradas...

-Cállate Colin.

-Sí, cállate Colin... Que no son sólo miradas: han quedado esta tarde...

-Cállate, Dem.

-No, por favor, no te calles...

-Callaos los dos, lo digo en serio.

Ambos guardaron "silencio". Un silencio lleno de miraditas y explicaciones mímicas y risitas.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo una voz conocida.

-Hola, Harry-dijo Ginny, contenta de poder distraer a sus amigos. Harry se sentó al lado de Dem que había empezado a recoger sus cosas. Ginny la miró parecía molesta y a punto de llorar. Ginny buscó a Colin para saber qué había hecho pero él también se había dado cuenta y se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que irme, luego os veo-dijo Dem, levantándose.

Ginny se puso en pie para ofrecerse a ir con ella pero Dem ya se alejaba corriendo y Colin tiró de su manga para que se sentara.

Mientras se volvía a sentar, Ginny volvió a encontrar la mirada de Malfoy. Esta vez era desprecio lo que había en sus ojos. Su tutor tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y echó a correr para alcanzar a Dem que ya cruzaba las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Ginny se quedó preocupada por Dem, aun sin entender qué estaba pasando. Harry parecía ausente totalmente y Colin removía su plato sin comer nada. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ginny reaccionó:

-Voy con Dem.

-Espérame. Hasta luego, Harry.

Ambos tuvieron la impresión de que Harry no se daba cuenta de que se iban. Pero ellos tenían prisa. Ni Dem ni Malfoy estaban en el recibidor.

-Mierda...-dijo Ginny.- Tendremos que ir a clase sin ella.

-No te preocupes... Estará bien.

-Sí... Pero, ¿qué demonios le habrá pasado?

-Ni idea. Pero deberíamos volver a la Sala Común a coger las cosas para la clase... A lo mejor Dem está allí.

-Sí... Supongo que tienes razón.

Pero no estaba. Esperaron verla en la primera clase que tenían; no llegó. Y así transcurrió el día. Con las horas, el sentimiento de angustia y culpabilidad de Ginny aumentaba. Perdió prácticamente todo el tiempo de la comida buscándola. Y tuvo que volver a las clases hambrienta, cansada y a punto de llorar. Entró en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su última clase, y le comunicó a Colin con una mirada la falta de noticias. Su amigo se sentó a su lado y le apretó la mano, intentando tranquilizarla. Harry hizo como si no pasara nada aunque cuando se suponía que debía estar escribiendo, Ginny alzó los ojos y lo vio mirando el hueco de Dem con expresión ausente. Se preguntó si Harry sabría algo. No, ella era su mejor amiga, ¿si no lo sabía ella, quién lo haría? Y llegó la hora extra de Pociones.

Ginny subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y allí se encontró a Malfoy que la taladró con la mirada y sin dirigirle la palabra la guió hacia la clase.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué hacemos horas extra?

-Porque a tu nivel Weasley, no bastan las horas normales. Créeme que no es de mi agrado compartir tiempo y espacio con gente como tú.

Ginny dejó de caminar, sorprendida por la agresividad de su voz.

-¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo o qué?

Él se paró para enfrentarla.

-Sí. Eres la niña que se queda con su novio antes que con su amiga... Ese es mi problema.

-¿Qué? ¡Para que te enteres: Colin no es mi novio! Porque debe ser que te interesa mucho...

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¡Que me espías! ¡Que te pasas los días mirando lo que hago y dejo de hacer y con quién estoy y dejo de estar...!

Él soltó una risotada irónica.

-Por favor, Weasley... No me hagas reír.

-Olvídame.

Ginny se giró por dónde había venido pero Malfoy la cogió del brazo.

-Pues peor me lo pones: no tienes novio y prefieres quedarte a flirtear que seguir a tu amiga.

-Suéltame, Malfoy.

-Eres una caza fortunas oportunista, Weasley.

Ginny sacó su varita pero Malfoy fue más rápido: le cogió la muñeca y la empujó contra la pared. Y algo imprevisto sucedió. El trozo de pared en que Malfoy aprisionaba a Ginny desapareció: intentaron recobrar el equilibrio pero ambos cayeron hacia atrás. La pared se había convertido en una especie de tobogán oscuro y descendiente. Malfoy hizo algo que Ginny no entendió: se puso debajo de ella.

El túnel se fue ampliando hasta llegar a un final. Cayeron en blando sobre nada y ambos supieron que se trataría de un hechizo.

-¿Estás bien, Weasley?

-No, no estoy bien. ¿Qué demonios has hecho?

-Yo no he hecho nada, boba. Está claro que es uno más de los secretos de Hogwarts.

Ginny se soltó de Malfoy y encendió su varita. Era una sala circular de techo abovedado sin ventanas pero con chimenea. Había una mesa y unas cuantas mantas mal dobladas.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Ginny sin esperar respuesta.

-Me da igual lo que sea. Estamos atrapados.

-¿Qué?-el pánico atrapó la voz de Ginny.

Malfoy tanteaba, varita en ristre, el sitio por dónde acababan de caer. Se había vuelto piedra sólida.

-Que no podemos salir, Weasley, ¿qué entiendes por "atrapados"?

Ginny empezó a hacer lo mismo, desesperada, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-No... Yo no puedo... Estar encerrada... Necesito aire... Me ahogo... ¿Y Ringo? ¡Llámale!

-No puedo-reconoció Malfoy.- Es su día libre y le ordené que no obedeciera ningún llamado por hoy. Además por mucho que gritemos... Ningún alumno paseará por el cuarto piso hoy que no es día de Pociones.

Y a Ginny se le acabó la poca serenidad que le quedaba. Empezó a aporrear la pared como una loca, hiriéndose los nudillos.

-Para, para, -Malfoy la cogió del brazo. Ginny intentó soltarse febrilmente, invadida de pánico e histeria. Forcejearon y Ginny empezó a gritar y a llorar. Malfoy la apretó contra su pecho para que dejara de pegarle.

-No puedo... Estar encerrada... Desde la última... No soporto... Espacios cerrados...-susurró intentando explicarle a Malfoy que TENÍAN que salir de allí. Malfoy la abrazó más fuerte para que dejara de temblar. El olor de su pelo lo invadió, un olor fresco, como de flores. Y ella temblaba y temblaba como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

Y Malfoy dejó de abrazarla fuerte para abrazarla con gentileza. Sólo era una niña asustada. El tiempo que estuvieron abrazados... Ninguno de ellos sabría determinarlo. Los sollozos de Ginny se fueron calmando y poco a poco dejó de llorar. Se sentía segura allí. De alguna manera, su subconsciente entendió que no estaba en peligro y aunque el frío sentido común habría indicado lo contrario, Ginny supo que no había motivos para preocuparse.

Pero cuando volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de la embarazosa situación, no supo qué hacer así que se quedó quieta y luego intentó salir del abrazo despacio. Malfoy no opuso resistencia, la notaba más tranquila y ya no gritaba... Aunque su primer instinto fue lamentar que ella tuviera que alejarse.

Pero se separaron como se separan dos imanes, despacio y como venciendo la fuerza que los atraía. Ginny tosió.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Creo que... Que tendremos que pasar la noche juntos.

Ginny lo miró alarmada y Malfoy rectificó:

-Separados, separados... Pero aquí, quiero decir.-Él se recompuso.- Mañana a primera hora, Ringo me buscará y nos sacará de aquí.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó ella mirando alrededor.

-Dime una cosa, ¿eres bruja o eres una muggle infiltrada en Hogwarts?

Malfoy apuntó a la mesa que se convirtió en dos camas y envió una a cada lado de la habitación. Limpió las mantas con un hechizo y las colocó sobre las camas.

-Listo. Buenas noches, Weasley.- Y se echó en la suya, mirando al techo. Ella también se tumbó dejando a un lado su túnica y su jersey. Se quedó mirando el techo de piedra mucho rato pero no podía dormir: aun era muy pronto.

-Tú... ¿Viste a Dem esta mañana? ¿Te dijo qué tenía?

-Sí, la vi. -dijo él tras un rato de silencio.- Pero no me quiso decir nada. Ella... Estaba llorando.

-La busqué... Pero ya no estaba. No me explico qué pudo pasar.

Malfoy no dijo nada.

-Colin me detuvo porque pensó que preferiría estar sola. -No sabía por qué le contaba eso a él.- Somos como hermanos...

-Te pido disculpas por lo que dije antes-interrumpió Malfoy.- Estaba ofuscado.

-¿La quieres?-preguntó Ginny.

-Sí, mucho más de lo que ella se imagina.

A Ginny, esas palabras fueron muchas cosas: una decepción, una sorpresa... Fueron la confirmación de que el rubio tenía sentimientos. Y a Ginny le dolió, no supo porqué. Se dijo a sí misma que era porque le daba pena Malfoy, ya que Dem no le iba a corresponder. A Dem no se le conocían grandes amores.

Medio colegio se moriría por salir con ella pero ella era prácticamente inaccesible en ese sentido. A veces se encariñaba con un chico y accedía a ir con él a Hogsmeade y a estar a solas con él pasándolo bien pero solía suceder que siempre que ya todos pensaban que eran novios, Dem se olvidaba de él y rechazaba sus invitaciones. Dem le había contado que intentaba ver si podían hacerla sentir especial. Porque no bastaba con que se lo pasara bien con el chico, tenía que sentirse especial.

Dem jamás saldría con Malfoy, pensó ella. Sería como un cataclismo, ese tipo de cosas que no suceden ni siquiera en los sueños más estrambóticos.

-De pequeños, jugábamos juntos a soñar qué nos gustaría ser. Yo dije... Ella me dijo que yo no deseaba ser malo. Eso era imposible. Y fíjate, se equivocó.

-No. Tú no eres malo. No creo que haya personas buenas ni malas. Creo que hay personas que eligen... Bien o mal, esa es la cuestión. Y ¿sabes? Creo que ni siquiera las decisiones te determinan. Elijas bien o elijas mal... Tú no eres tu decisión. Y, al fin y al cabo, siempre puedes recomenzar y elegir el bien. Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar.-Hizo una pausa.- Perdona, creo que me he puesto demasiado filósofa...

-No. Prefiero eso a que hables de tonterías.

-Yo no hablo de tonterías.

-No, claro.

-Tú también me gustas más cuando no me insultas, ¿sabes?-dijo Ginny y al punto de decirlo pensó que acaba de soltar una cursilada increíble.

-Sí, vale, Weasley, no te insultaré más pero prométeme que no te enamorarás de mí.

Ginny rió muy fuerte.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? No sabía que supieras bromear, Malfoy.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, Weasley.

-Uuuh, qué misterioso...

-Lo sé, forma parte de mi atractivo.

-Oh, ¿así que te consideras atractivo, eh?

-No. Simplemente, sé que lo soy.

-Vaya ego, nene...

-Odio cuando la gente confunde el egocentrismo con el realismo puro y duro. Asúmelo, Weasley, soy muy atractivo.

Ambos rieron.

-Pues conmigo no funciona... Así que yo me lo replantearía.

-Eso lo dices porque nunca hemos tenido la ocasión de... Charlar.

-¿No lo estamos haciendo?

-¿Y no te estás volviendo loca de amor por mi?

-Créeme que no.

-Demuéstralo.

-¿Que te demuestre que no estoy loca por ti?

Ginny reía pero Malfoy no.

-Sí.

-Estás pirado. Eso no es demostrable.

-Claro que sí, la duda ofende... Siéntate y cierra los ojos.

Ginny giró la cabeza hacia él y arqueó las cejas.

-Vamos, no te voy a comer.

Ginny obedeció.

-Piensa...-La voz de Malfoy había sonado muy cerca.

-¡Ay!-Ginny abrió los ojos y lo vio agachado delante suyo.

-¡No abras los ojos, Weasley!

-Es que me has asustado...

-Ciérralos. Piensa. ¿Seguro que no sientes nada por mí? No contestes. ¿No has sentido ni siquiera un poquito de emoción al rozarme? Que no contestes. Piénsalo bien y dame una respuesta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Malfoy? No me fío de ti...

-Pues deberías. Piénsalo bien porque si es que sí aunque sea sólo una vez, lo descubriré.

Ginny supo que la respuesta era que sí. No de sentir algo pero si de notar lo atractivo que era él. Pero tenía que decir que no.

-No.

-¿Lo comprobamos o te rindes?

Ginny supo que si se rendía había perdido.

-Comprueba lo que quieras.

-Oh, qué valiente... -Susurró él. Ella no supo cómo pero de repente, sus labios rozaron los de él.

Fue un beso robado... Que no llegó a beso. Apenas había pasado una milésima de segundo:

-Apártate-dijo ella peligrosamente suave, interponiendo la varita entre ambos.- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Malfoy se levantó satisfecho.

-Nada. -Se giró hacia su cama con una sonrisa triunfante.- Tenías razón. No sientes ese punto de atracción hacia mí.

-Pues claro que no. No eres el ombligo del mundo, Malfoy, en serio.

-Ya, bien... Buenas noches.

Malfoy se echó en su cama boca arriba. Claro que sí, pelirroja. Le encantaba saber que ella sí lo veía atractivo. Aunque dudaba que pudiera enamorarla así como así. Tenía un carácter fuerte, la chiquilla. Pero en cualquier caso, era una duda que no resolvería: sus días de Casanova habían acabado. Y se durmió y tuvo un sueño extraño. En su sueño, estaba tumbado en un campo de flores, con un sol espléndido, y una ninfa de cabellos rojos vestida de bosque venía a su lado riendo y cantando y se dejaba caer a su lado y le miraba a los ojos y lo besaba...

-¡Despierta, Malfoy!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Bájame!

La pelirroja soltó una risita y lo devolvió a su cama.

-Uy, lo siento, estabas tan gracioso...

-Sí, muy gracioso. ¿Qué quieres?

-Ya es de día, fuera... Llama a Ringo.

-Ringo...-dijo Malfoy. Al instante CRACK y el elfo doméstico hacía dos reverencias.

-Sácanos de aquí, por favor, Ringo-le suplicaba Ginny.

-Sí... Primero a la señorita, luego ven a por mí.

Ringo se acercó a ella.

-Si me permite, señorita Ginny-le tomó la mano.- ¿Adónde vamos?

-A la torre de Gryffindor.

Los ojos de su tutor en medio de la penumbra desaparecieron y lo siguiente que vieron fue la Sala Común de la Casa.

-Gracias, Ringo-Ginny le dio un beso en la coronilla y el elfo se desapareció con una sonrisota.

Ginny subió a su habitación y vio la silueta de Dem en su cama y respiró hondo.

-Eh, despierta... Dem... Soy yo... Despierta...

-Emma... -Se frotó los ojos y se estiró. Luego la miró y le regaló una gran sonrisa, como si fuera un día normal.- Buenos días, ¿ya te has duchado?

-No... Pero antes quiero saber qué demonios pasó ayer.

-¿Ayer...? Nada.

-Eres una gran actriz, encanto, pero no insultes mi inteligencia.

-¿Estás enfadada?

-No. Quiero saber qué te pasó ayer. Qué pasó, qué viste... ¡Te fuiste del Gran Comedor sin más explicación! ¡Y te busqué y te estuve esperando! No apareciste...

-Perdóname, cariño... Es que antes de ayer tuve una pelea con Harry en clase de pociones y me enfadé mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no deja de repetirme lo que hago mal, una y otra vez. ¡Y además siempre lo tengo en mi nuca! ¡Se ha propuesto ser peor que Snape! Y cuando se lo dije amablemente se enfadó y casi me mata con sus miradas... Así que me fui al campo a volar... Y se me pasó el tiempo y de pronto ya era media tarde... Y no había clases. -Ginny rió: olvidarse del mundo sobre una escoba era muy típico de ella. Dem se sentó sobre el otro extremo de la cama y se puso las zapatillas.- De verdad, Ginny... Ya puede ser tu ex novio, el elegido o el Príncipe de Gales pero como profesor de pociones... Un zote.

Dem se metió a la ducha sin más explicaciones. Ginny se quedó sonriendo, pensando en lo mucho que se había llegado a angustiar por una tontería.

Se arreglaron y bajaron a desayunar y encontraron a Colin en el camino, que les recibió con una sonrisa.

-Pero bueno... Mis dos desaparecidas favoritas... -puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño.- Quiero una explicación satisfactoria. Ahora. O sabréis qué pie calzo.

-Y, ¿qué pie calzas?

-Oh, un treinta y nueve.

Los tres rieron. Y Dem repitió lo que le había contado a Ginny.

-Muy bien. Ahora tú, Weasley. Nunca volviste de Pociones y te esperé hasta tarde en la Sala Común para ver si habías encontrado a Dem.

-Un momento, -Dem miró a Ginny y la apuntó con el tenedor- ¡tú no has dormido en tu cama!

-¿¡Qué!-siguió Colin.

-Es cierto pero...

No la dejaron terminar. Mientras Colin la fusilaba a preguntas, Dem aulló varias veces y rió muy fuerte atrayendo la atención de los madrugadores que había en el Comedor y despertando una mirada reprensiva de McGonagall.

-¡Calla!- La urgió Ginny.

Dem reprimió la risa y se acercó a ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Cuenta...-dijo Colin.

-No, espera... Draco.

La mirada que Ginny le echó a su mejor amiga, confirmó la hipótesis de esta que golpeó la mesa repetidamente con las manos volviendo a despertar una expresión reprobatoria de la directora de Hogwarts.

-Nos peleamos y chocamos contra una pared falsa que se convirtió en un túnel que llevaba a una habitación secreta y sin salida... Y resultó que el altruista de Malfoy le da un día libre a su elfo doméstico cada semana... Y era ayer. Así que hicimos dos camas separadas y allí hemos dormido hasta que ha venido Ringo a rescatarnos.

Dem parecía desilusionada. Y Colin alucinaba.

-Vaya... Esto crece a pasos agigantados, ¿no? Hace dos días no podías verle y ahora ya eres capaz de dormir a su lado...

-¡No dormí a su lado y baja la voz!

-Vale, como quieras.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

-¿Qué?-pidieron Colin y Dem.

-¡Me he olvidado completamente del trabajo de McGonagall!

-¡Coge el mío!-Le gritó Dem porque ya había salido corriendo.

En la puerta del Gran Comedor chocó contra un grupo de alumnos que iban a entrar y que la increparon inútilmente. Malfoy la vio subir escaleras a toda prisa y se preguntó si Dem habría aparecido y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la vio en la mesa de Gryffindor con ese Creevey que estaba en todas partes. Se sentó a desayunar sin perderla de vista y cuando ella se levantó supo que era el momento. Se dirigió hacia ella y la interceptó cogiendo su brazo.

-¿Te importa que hablemos...-miró a Creevey- a solas?

-No seas bruto, -dijo ella soltándose- me has asustado. Nos vemos ahora en clase, Col.

-¿Te bajo la mochila a clase?-preguntó él, alejándose.

-Gracias, cielo. A ver, ¿qué quieres, Draco?

-Saber qué pasó ayer.

Dem repitió lo que le había contado a Ginny. Malfoy la escuchó sin interrumpirla.

-Y ahora quiero saber qué pasó ayer.

Dem parecía confundida.

-¿Ayer? Te lo acabo...

-No, Demi. Ahora quiero la verdad.

Dem cambió totalmente. Su mirada se volvió insegura, asustada y triste, ya no estaba serena. Miró alrededor y dijo:

-Aquí no...-Y lo llevó a un aula vacía que había allá cerca. Allí se retorció las manos, empezó a pasear arriba y abajo hasta que Malfoy la cogió de los hombros.

-¿Quieres parar? Confía en mí.

-Júrame que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

-Lo juro-dijo él sin dudar.

-Harry engaña a Ginny... Conmigo.

Malfoy le quitó las manos como asqueado. Era incapaz de asumir lo que había oído. Dem, que entendió lo horrible que le parecía, y se puso histérica.

-¡Fueron sólo besos! ¡Nada más! ¡Yo quería decírselo! Pero... ¡Draco! ¿A dónde vas?

Malfoy no sabía contestar a esa pregunta. Fue al Gran Comedor, sí allá iba Potter. A punto de sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor para el desayuno, oyó:

-¡Potter!- Y un puñetazo le cayó en plena cara. Al momento siguiente, Malfoy salía despedido por los aires hacia atrás y caía al suelo inconsciente por la mezcla de hechizos de Ron y Hermione.

Dem, desde la puerta, lo había visto todo y lloraba, encogida de dolor, agarrando la mochila que Malfoy había soltado por el camino.

Todos vieron como Harry hirvió de rabia pero no se dirigió hacia Malfoy sino hacia Dem y la sacó del Gran Comedor apretándole el brazo.

-¿QUÉ LE HAS DICHO?

-La verdad-repuso ella desafiante aun con lágrimas en la cara.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Demi?-ahora Harry susurraba.- ¿Quieres arruinarme la vida?

-Eso lo has hecho tú solito...

-Mira...

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces?

Hermione y Ron le habían seguido y miraban la escena sin comprender.

-No te importa-soltó Harry y se fue en dirección a los jardines.

-Dem... ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No lo has oído, Hermione? ¡No te importa! Y, por favor, deja de fingir que te preocupas por todos, ¡se te da fatal! Y por cierto, la próxima vez, antes de dejar a nadie inconsciente, pregúntate si tienes la certeza absoluta de que aquel a quien apuntas es el auténtico culpable del problema.

Y acompañó al grupo de Slytherin que, en ese momento, sacaban a Malfoy en volandas hacia la enfermería.

Dem intercedió para que lo llevaran a su Sala Común, así la señora Pomfrey no haría preguntas y estuvo con Malfoy toda la mañana hasta que despertó.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto?

-Draco... Yo...

-No me llames así. No estoy seguro de que aun seas la misma chica que era mi mejor amiga.

-Draco... Por favor...

-Yo no soy nadie para venir a dar lecciones de moral, Demelza. Pero desde luego jamás pensé que tú...

Dem bajó la cabeza.

-No voy a disculparme. No hay excusas para lo que he hecho. No puedo culpar a Harry. Llevo enamorada de él desde el primer día que le vi. Y... La primera vez... Aun no salía con Ginny... Y... Luego... No he querido hacerle daño, Draco. Yo no soy mala.

-Alguien me dijo que no hay personas buenas o malas. Sólo personas que eligen bien o mal. Y tú te has equivocado en tu elección. Yo no te voy a juzgar, Dem, ni voy a dejar de quererte.- Le tocó la cara- eso es lo que hace la familia.

Dem le miró agradecida.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Harry, Hermione, Colin y yo.

-¿No pensabas decírselo?

-Lo he intentado... Pero no he sido capaz.

-Ella no se lo merece, Dem. Ni tú tampoco.-Intentó controlar la rabia de su voz.- ¿Potter te dijo que te quería?

-No... Dijo que estaba confundido y que el beso no había sido nada serio. Pero este año... Me ha tocado con él la tutoría y nos hemos besado... Dos veces. Y yo le pedí explicaciones y me dijo que lo sentía, que Ginny y él estaban un poco distanciados y que por eso me había besado. Pero que quiere a Ginny y que no la dejaría por mí... Que no siente nada por mi.

Malfoy había cerrado los puños y tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar.

-Cómo se puede ser tan cobarde...

-Draco... No debiste pegarle.

-Claro que sí. Y lo volvería a hacer si lo tuviera delante... Hay que ser poco hombre para hacer lo que hace él.

Dem volvía a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Malfoy le cogió la mano.

-Dime que se lo vas a decir.

-No puedo, Draco... Me odiaría...

-No. Te odiaría si se entera por terceras personas.

-Pero tú no se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?

-¡Por Dios, Dem! Estupendo, yo no se lo digo y Granger, tú y Potter os quedáis callados... ¿Hasta dónde o hasta cuándo? ¿Irías a la boda de Weasley y de Potter a sonreír sabiendo lo que hay? ¡Contesta! ¿Serías capaz de ir a esa boda y desearles lo mejor del mundo?

Dem lloraba en silencio, sin aspavientos... Cómo sólo lloraba Dem. A Malfoy se le encogió el corazón y lamentó tener que decirle una verdad tan dura. Y quiso castigar a ese maldito de Potter con toda su alma.

-Tienes que decírselo...

Dem asintió, intentando contener las lágrimas. Malfoy le abrió los brazos y Dem se abrazó a él como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Dem se sentía como si fuera el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo que acariciaba su pelo y le decía que todo iba a salir bien.

Dem y Malfoy se reincorporaron a las clases por la tarde habiendo presentado las disculpas a la profesora McGonagall. Dem le contó a Ginny que Malfoy y Harry se habían peleado pero que no sabía por qué y que había acompañado al vencido toda la mañana. Por la tarde volvían a tener Pociones así que ambas se encaminaron al cuarto piso. Allí se despidieron porque el tutor de la pelirroja ya la aguardaba. Dem y Malfoy cruzaron una mirada de pregunta-respuesta cuyo resultado fue otra mirada reprobatoria por parte de él. Y acompañó a Ginny, que no se había percatado de nada, a su aula.

-Me he enterado de que has pegado a Harry.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

Malfoy decidió lanzarle una mirada socarrona y una sonrisa burlona.

-Digamos... Que me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

-Cretino...- Susurró Ginny.

-¿Perdona?

-Te he llamado cretino: digamos... que lo eres.

Malfoy rió.

-Está bien, pequeña. Soy un cretino pero me amas por ello.

-Sí, desde luego. No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti.

Malfoy fingió un acceso de pudor: miró a un lado y a otro del desierto pasillo y luego dijo en voz baja.

-Aquí no, por favor, podrían vernos...

Y le guiñó un ojo. Ginny le hizo una mueca.

-Muérete.

-De amor por ti, ya lo sabes, muñeca.

Ginny le miró divertida y extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿No te gusta que te digan cosas bonitas?

-¿Viniendo de ti?

-¿Prefieres que te insulte?

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? Eres raro.

Habían llegado al aula. Malfoy la abrió mientras respondía:

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-Oh, haz lo que quieras.

-¡Oh, no! Lo que quiera no... Me pegarías.-Dijo guiñando el ojo de nuevo.

-Te equivocas. Yo no lo haría. Lo harían seis traidores y un "cararrajada", como tú los llamas, muy enfadados.

Malfoy cerró la puerta de golpe y la cogió de la cintura con cara de latino seductor.

-No tendrían porqué enterarse, muñeca.

Ginny rió.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? ¿Qué has hecho con el Malfoy insufrible de siempre?

-Él tampoco tiene que enterarse...

Y la soltó y rieron los dos, Ginny aun lo miraba extrañada. Pero es que él no podía quitar de su cabeza la traición de Potter a esa niña de ojos brillantes y había decidido no hacerla sufrir, ser un punto de alegría en su vida. Con amigos así, quién quiere enemigos, pensaba. Y lo había conseguido por hoy, la pelirroja no borraba la sonrisa de su cara mientras preparaba su material de clase. "Qué fácil es hacerte sonreír, Ginevra Weasley."

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy.**


	9. Lo prometo

**¡Hola! Va el nueve.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Y la soltó y rieron los dos, Ginny aun lo miraba extrañada. Pero es que él no podía quitar de su cabeza la traición de Potter a esa niña de ojos brillantes y había decidido no hacerla sufrir, ser un punto de alegría en su vida. Con amigos así, quién quiere enemigos, pensaba. Y lo había conseguido por hoy, la pelirroja no borraba la sonrisa de su cara mientras preparaba su material de clase. "Qué fácil es hacerte sonreír, Ginevra Weasley."_

_**Capítulo 9; Te lo prometo.**_

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que sucediera la pelea y el cambio de Malfoy respecto a Ginny. Ésta no había tardado en contárselo a Dem y a Colin que no le pudieron encontrar ninguna explicación satisfactoria. "No es que ahora sea amable, porque es igual de borde y arrogante... Ahora, simplemente, es como si no quisiera hacerme daño. Como si fuera así para hacerme reír." Solía decir ella. Y era justo así. Habían empezado los entrenamientos de quidditch y se había anunciado la primera visita a Hogsmeade para el primer fin de semana de octubre, es decir, para ése fin de semana.

-Me muero de ganas por perder de vista estos muros, -dijo Ginny.

-Vaya... Sí que le tienes apego a este colegio, Weasley.

-¿Tú no irás?

-¿Es una invitación formal, Weasley?

-Idiota... ¿Irás o no?

-Aun no lo sé. No se me ha perdido nada en Hogsmeade.

-¿Tienes amigos?

Malfoy la miró desconcertado.

-Sí, Weasley, soy un organismo pluricelular de carácter social... No una ameba entre humanos, te lo confirmo.

Ginny rió.

-Me refiero a que no sé aun con quién te llevas mejor de tu curso...

-¿Te interesa?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Ginny echó hojas de laurel a su poción.

-Curiosidad.

-Blaise Zabinny es lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo en Slytherin. Llevamos juntos desde pequeños y no es mal tipo. Pero si necesitas algo, no recurras a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres una chica... Y él un Casanova. Ése es su gran defecto. Y su gran virtud… Es un buen amigo, un tipo divertido. Y luego está Theo. Nott, Theodore Nott. De ése sí puedes fiarte. Es callado pero muy simpático cuando lo conoces y es responsable. Y un gran tipo. Su gran defecto: la timidez que raya la insociabilidad. Su gran virtud: es muy leal, cuando consigues conocerle, te es muy fiel.

Ginny le miró sonriendo y anotó todo mentalmente.

-¿Y tú? ¿Dem y Creevey? La primera aun… Pero ¿qué le ves a Creevey?

-Colin es especial. Es como mi hermano pequeño… Protector, travieso, sensible y comprensivo. Su defecto es que es demasiado bueno. La gente se aprovecha de que es sincero al cien por cien y de que no tiene cara oculta. Es un gran amigo… A veces me lee el pensamiento de una manera que me asusta: es un gran amigo. Y Dem… Ya la conoces. Es incapaz de hacer algo mal para herir a nadie. Es un cielo, como mi hermana, como mi ángel de la guarda. Me ha cuidado siempre y yo… No sé qué haría sin ella.

-¿Y Potter?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-le respondió Ginny con una mirada desafiantemente divertida.

-Oh, está bien, señorita reservada… No, no tan fuerte… –Malfoy rodeó su mesa para ponerse a su lado y coger la mano de Ginny que sostenía el cucharón.- Así, suave… Tiene que quedar con la espesura suficiente pero sin grumos. Así que las vueltas tienen que ser lentas pero muchas… Y hay que bajar un poco el fuego. No demasiado, tranquila. Este tipo de pociones deben hacerse… A fuego lento. –Miró a Ginny y esta alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

Malfoy tragó saliva y se sumergió en sus ojos marrones y profundos. Y fue como si esos segundos no existieran: el color de esos ojos le hizo perder el sentido del tiempo. Quizá es que nunca se había fijado en lo increíble de los recovecos de ese iris con un dibujo de la textura de la madera. Las pestañas largas y no muy oscuras enmarcaban el ojo, tapándolo un instante cada poco.

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado… Puedes irte.- No podía mirarla, se había dejado llevar.

Ginny tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y notó cómo empezaba a sonrojarse y bajó la cara, ocultándola con el pelo.

-Te espero fuera, ¿vale?-quiso sonar casual.

-Sí, sí... Un minuto que tengo que recoger esto.

Malfoy empezó a ordenar su material, esparcido por toda la mesa. Ella, que sólo tenía que coger su mochila, salió inmediatamente del aula y se alejó unos pasos de la puerta. Fue andando muy despacio hasta el final del pasillo vacío. No solía encontrarse con sus compañeros porque Malfoy y ella solían acabar más tarde que los demás. Pero Ginny seguía siendo incapaz de recordar el camino a través del entramado de pasillos del cuarto piso, por eso solía esperar a Malfoy en algún punto de aquel largo pasillo. Cuando llegó al principio del pasillo, oyó voces provenientes de un aula cercana a la esquina del pasillo. Pensó en retirarse de nuevo hacia su aula, por discreción... Pero reconoció una de las voces y su nombre en las palabras que decía.

-¡Ginny no puede saberlo! ¡No lo entendería! ¡Y no me lo perdonaría! Lo sabes perfectamente... ¡Por favor, sólo fueron besos! ¡No significaron nada! ¡Ni para ti ni para mí! ¡Y si Ginny se entera yo tendría problemas con Ron! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

La cabeza de Ginny funcionaba muy lenta, de repente. ¿Por qué Harry hablaba así?

-... ¿O es que quieres que ella se entere para tener el camino libre conmigo? Si es eso, olvídalo. Lo siento pero ya te he dicho que no siento nada por ti.

Ginny se había quedado sin respiración. Incapaz de llorar o incluso pensar, el mundo se había detenido... Pero no habría tregua para ella.

-Ginny es mi mejor amiga, Harry. Lo nuestro sí significó algo: la traicionamos... Los dos.

El mundo ya no estaba parado. Dem. Era su voz. Se había roto en mil pedazos, simplemente.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

Unos pasos se oyeron en el pasillo y una puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Dem encontraron los de Ginny. Y la realidad abofeteó a ambas y Ginny se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sin poder articular un sonido. Sin poder decir una palabra.

-Ginny...

Por primera vez, ella miró a Harry. Y no lo conoció. Sus facciones le resultaban familiares pero jamás había visto su cara. Podía jurarlo. No sabía quién era el que la llamaba. Y sus ojos volvieron a Dem. Intentando recibir una sonrisa, una caricia que desmintiera lo que acababa de oír. Intentando encontrar el alma de Dem en sus ojos hendidos de culpabilidad. Y no pudo. Y huyó. Caminó hacia atrás, cada vez más rápido. Y se giró y allí estaba Malfoy que no intentó detenerla, que la dejó pasar. Y corrió y corrió y corrió y corrió. Como una desesperada. Como si encontrar la salida del cuarto piso fuera encontrar la solución a sus problemas. Como si lograr encontrar el camino fuera encontrar el porqué de la traición de Dem. Corrió y abandonó su mochila. Corrió y aguantó. Deseando que el corazón se parara en algún momento de su acelerada carrera para no sentir más su palpitar. Pero tuvo que pararse. Pararse y reconocer... Que estaba perdida. Que no sabía dónde estaba. Ni de dónde venía ni adónde iba. Que no sabía quién era. Y casi sin poder respirar, empezó a llorar con sollozos exagerados por la falta de aire. Se quedó de pie, tambaleándose, todo le daba vueltas.

Las risas con Malfoy o el desayuno con Dem y Colin esa mañana parecían ilusiones creadas por un genio maligno.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

No sentía dolor físico, que habría sido una ayuda para no pensar en nada. Le venían a la mente miles de preguntas de las que no sabía si quería saber la respuesta. Todo mentira. ¿Por qué llega un momento en la vida en que las verdades universales ya no responden a las preguntas?

Para Ginny, Dem había sido una respuesta universal. Y se había equivocado. Harry... ¿Quién era Harry después de todo? Ginny intentó rescatar los sentimientos que despertaba en ella cada vez que lo veía. Su primer beso... Cuando le pidió que fuera su novia. No encontró nada.

Sintió que unos pasos se acercaban. Sin mirar supo que no era Dem. Alzó sus ojos hinchados. Y allí estaba él, Malfoy, cuya expresión de derrota le hizo comprender.

-Lo sabías...

Malfoy bajó la mirada. Ginny se acercó a él buscando sus ojos.

-¡Lo sabías!-fue otro susurro apenas audible.

Y empezó a pegarle, sin chillar, llorando y desahogando una milésima parte del dolor que sentía dentro. Malfoy no se defendió de inmediato. Encajó todos los golpes en el pecho que le asestaba ella y, a cambio, fue guardándola muy despacio en un abrazo.

Ella se resistió pero la indefensión de él la venció y se abrazó a él como si, de no hacerlo, fuera a caer en un abismo insalvable.

Él respondió: su abrazo consiguió calmar sus convulsiones y sollozos. Y en medio de todo aquello, Ginny sólo pudo pensar en lo bien que olía él. Y le flaquearon las rodillas pero sujeta entre los brazos de él, no tuvo miedo de caer.

-Ven conmigo...

Él llamó a Ringo y Ginny no pudo entender de qué hablaban, no veía nada, no oía nada... Sólo era consciente de que estar apoyada en su hombro era muy cómodo. Y de pronto esa asfixiante sensación de la aparición conjunta y él que movía el brazo de la varita. Ella seguía abrazada a él en un estado febril de semiinconsciencia. Pero sentirle cerca, le quitaba el miedo. Y así sólo sentía dolor. El dolor que ni él ni nadie habría podido sacarle.

-Ven.

Él la cogió y la ayudó a acostarse. Ella no sabía dónde estaba, pero se había echado sobre blando. Él hizo ademán de echarse atrás pero ella no soltó su brazo.

-Está bien, tranquila...

Y ella sólo podía ver sus ojos grises porque lo demás se confundía en una nebulosa difuminada. Y Ringo había vuelto.

-Toma, bebe esto.

Él puso una mano tras su nuca y la ayudó a incorporarse para beber algo caliente que hizo que la tensión de sus músculos desapareciera. Incluso sus ojos grises empezaron a oscurecerse para ella por el sopor que le produjo la poción. No quería luchar contra el sueño.

-No te vayas...-balbuceó antes de caer rendida. Lo último que vio fue un deje de sorpresa en los ojos grises y oyó su voz:

-Te lo prometo.

Ginny abrió los ojos y tomó consciencia de su cuerpo. Estaba tumbada bajo un techo que reconoció como el de su aula de pociones. Su mano derecha aun aferraba algo y Ginny vio que Malfoy, sentado en un sofá justo a su lado, leía un libro. Y ella entendió que lo que aun aferraba era su brazo. Y relajó sus dedos. Entonces, él la miró y dejó el libro:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella tragó saliva.

-Tengo hambre...

Malfoy sonrió y Ginny lo imitó porque nunca le había visto una sonrisa tan sincera. Como si realmente se alegrara de que tuviera hambre.

-Eso está bien, muy bien. Toma, bebe esto primero.

Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a incorporarse. Ella bebió y el zumo de piña fresquito le supo a gloria.

-¡Ringo!-CRACK.

-¡Oh, Ringo se alegra de que la señorita haya despertado, señorito!

-Gracias, Ringo. Necesitamos comida, pero que sea ligera, ¿podrías prepararnos algo?

-Claro, señorito, ahora mismo lo traigo, señorito.- Y volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste... Llevas dormida un día entero, prácticamente. -Él la miró con cautela.- ¿Recuerdas algo?

Ella giró la cabeza hacia el tapiz que cubría la pared. Los ojos le picaron.

-Por eso Dem le evitaba. Por eso faltó a clase... Por eso le pegaste a Harry.

Él no sabía qué tenía que decir, ni si tenía que decir algo. Ringo llegó para sacarlo del apuro y convocó una mesa que encogió para que quedara a la altura de la cama. Ginny se dio cuenta de que seguía cogiéndole el brazo y le soltó. Malfoy miró su brazo y la mano de ella, luego a ella a los ojos y luego volvió a poner su atención en organizar la comida que Ringo traía.

-Aquí está, señorito, Ringo espera haber traído bastante, señorito, si no iría a por más enseguida.

-No te preocupes: de hecho, creo que sobrarán cosas. Gracias.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Ringo.

-Oh, señorita, Ringo se alegra tanto de que esté bien... Si el señorito se lo permite,-ahora miraba a Malfoy como excusándose- Ringo querría ofrecerle a la señorita Ginny su ayuda por si lo necesita algún día.

-Gracias, Ringo.-Dijo Ginny conmovida.

Malfoy le dio una media sonrisa al elfo y le indicó que podía marcharse. Y Ringo desapareció.

-¿Puedes sentarte? Inténtalo, ven...

Malfoy la cogió de las manos y le apartó la manta que la cubría, ayudándola a incorporarse. Ginny se mareó y cerró los ojos. Malfoy la sostuvo rodeando su espalda con un brazo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí...

-Come lo que quieras pero despacio, que no te caiga mal.

Había tostadas con mermelada, croissants, huevos revueltos, bacon, zumo y café y Ginny empezó a dar cuenta de ello. Pero luego miró a Malfoy.

-¿Vas a dejar que me lo coma yo sola?

Él sonrió y cogió una tostada.

-McGonagall debe estar hecha un basilisco conmigo-pensó Ginny en voz alta.

-Esto... No del todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Espero que no te importe... No sabía cuándo despertarías así que mandé a Ringo a traerla y te vio y... Se lo conté. Sin detalles. Y lo comprendió. Dijo que te tomaras tu tiempo. Que te ayudaría si te retrasabas y que intercedería por ti delante de los demás profesores. Espero que no te importe...

Ginny le miró sorprendida. De pronto, era como si lo descubriera de nuevo, como si lo viera por primera vez.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos, Weasley! Cualquier persona diría sólo gracias...

La miró y vio que iba en serio. Suspiró y dejó el vaso de zumo en la mesa.

-No lo sé... No te conozco demasiado. Sólo lo suficiente para saber que no te lo mereces. Si crees que lo hago para expiar mis pecados... Bien sé que una buena acción no redime una vida de fechorías. -Ginny siguió comiendo en silencio.-Y... También...- Pareció que cogía impulso.- Supongo que pensé que sin Dem, sin Creevey y sin Granger... Estarías sola...

La pelirroja se atragantó.

-¿Qué? ¿Colin y Hermione también...?

Malfoy asintió como si le diera vergüenza hacerlo.

-No te creo.

-Lo... Siento.

-No puedo creerte...

Ginny dejó de comer. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas de dolor y rabia.

-He sido la única estúpida en este juego de mentiras, ¿no? La única idiota que ha confiado ciegamente en sus amigos. Que se ha creído cada excusa, cada palabra que salía de sus bocas. Dios mío...-Ginny enterró su cabeza en las manos.- Incluso tú.

-Quise decírtelo en cuanto me enteré pero yo no soy nadie... No me hubieras creído.

Y tenía razón. Ginny se levantó y notó que se ahogaba. Las lágrimas habían nublado su visión pero ya no temblaba. Se dirigió hacia la ventana. Llovía. Todo lo que un día consideró cierto... Ya no lo era. Quizá debió haberlo imaginado. Llovía. Quizá podía haberse ahorrado ese dolor... Harry. Ella creía que su distanciamiento era por su culpa. El niño que vivió: su propio príncipe azul... Se había desteñido. Evitaba pensar en él porque habían estado lejos los últimos meses y no sabía si tenía razón al reclamarle su traición. Y porque la mentira de Dem dolía lo suficiente para taparlo. Pero es que ella le había querido mucho. Harry había sido su único gran amor. El epicentro de su vida. Su gran amor...

Y resultó ser una mentira. Deseó que todo volviera a ser como antes, que lo de Dem y Harry -sintió una náusea al pensar en "lo de Dem y Harry"- jamás hubiera pasado. Deseó incluso no haberlo sabido. Pero enseguida se arrepintió: la verdad por muy dolorosa que fuera... Era preferible a cualquier mentira. A cualquier mentira.

-Bueno, ya se acabó, Weasley. Ven conmigo.

Malfoy se limpiaba la boca y se levantó.

-¿A dónde?

-¡Ringo!-CRACK.- Quiero que nos lleves a Warningham. A los dos.

-¿A dónde?-inquirió Ginny. Malfoy fue hacia ella y le tendió la mano.

-¿Confías en mi?

Por toda respuesta, Ginny le cogió la mano. Ringo tocó a Malfoy y se aparecieron en unas colinas verdes y soleadas. Apenas era media mañana pero con la lluvia que había en Hogwarts, Ginny no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ringo ve a por dos escobas a la casa. Que no te vea nadie.- El elfo desapareció.

-Nadie de Hogwarts ha visto esto. Es la mansión de verano de mi familia. Aquí siempre hace sol. Siempre huele así...

Malfoy cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza. Ginny admitió que el paisaje era realmente espectacular. Había árboles y flores y matorrales. El cielo era intensamente azul y la hierba era muy verde. Olía a hierba. Olía como sólo huele el aire puro. Ella también cerró los ojos para dejar que el sol bañara su rostro y lo secara; aun estaba húmedo de lágrimas. CRACK.

-Gracias, Ringo. Descansa hasta que vuelva a llamarte, es una orden.

-Sí, señorito. Gracias, señorito.

-Vamos, Weasley, -Ginny le miró- no te he traído aquí para que seas una lagartija. ¡Cógela!

Le lanzó una escoba y montó la suya y echó a volar en espiral. Ginny lo miró durante un momento.

-¿No se supone que deberíamos estar en Hogwarts o también te ha dado McGonagall permiso para esto?

-¿No se supone que deberían enseñarte a divertirte, pelirroja? ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Sube y cógeme si puedes!

Ginny pasó la pierna por el palo y golpeó el suelo. El aire frío y el sol actuaron como un tonificante. Se sintió como nueva... Como si hubiera dejado las penas abajo. Siguió trazando una línea vertical, como si quisiera tocar el cielo, unos segundos más. Pero era suficiente. Se lanzó a la caza de Malfoy que había frenado su vuelo para mirarla y tuvo que reaccionar aprisa. Se persiguieron mutuamente durante mucho tiempo. Luego de que Malfoy susurrara al oído de Ginny "Te tengo...", aprisionando su cintura, ella se dejó caer suavemente hasta el suelo y se echó en la hierba a la sombra de un roble, exhausta. Malfoy la imitó. Recuperaron el aliento mirando el entramado de ramas del roble.

-Te buscaron.

Ginny giró la cabeza hacia él pero Malfoy siguió mirando arriba.

-Dem y Potter. Te buscaron. Y a mí también. Lo supe por Ringo. Dem lo llamó intentando que le dijera dónde estaba yo. Pero no se lo dijo. Creí que... Bueno, te toca a ti decidir cuándo estarás preparada para afrontarles.

Malfoy giró la cabeza hacia ella y entonces ella la giró hacia arriba.

-No voy a esconderme. No soy ninguna cobarde.

La voz de ella había sonado determinante, pero hubo en el tono un punto destructivo que hizo temer a Malfoy.

-No se trata de demostrar nada, Weasley... -Dijo suave.

-Sí, sí se trata de eso. Tengo que demostrarme a mi misma que soy valiente, que valgo la pena... Que si ellos no me han querido, otros mejores me querrán. -Ginny encontró sus ojos. Hasta entonces su voz había sido firme. Pero sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer y siguió con la voz temblorosa.- Necesito creer que es así porque si creo que me voy a quedar sola, que es culpa mía... No lo soportaría- acabó en un susurro.

Malfoy comprendió y siguió mirándola a los ojos. Pensó que podría hacerlo durante días enteros. Pero ella se sentó y se secó la cara.

-Es más, ahora mismo me llevas al colegio y los voy a encontrar para dejarlo todo claro.

Malfoy se sentó, mirando al horizonte.

-¿Estás segura? Será difícil, Weasley...- Ella le miró y sonrió.

-Deja ya lo de Weasley... -Él la miró sorprendido. Y ella le tendió la mano.- Me llamo Ginny.- Él rió y se la estrechó.- Un placer. ¿Y tú?

-Malfoy está bien...-Dijo él, burlón.

-¡Oh, venga ya! No seas rígido... Vamos, vamos, vamos...- Ella le cogió la mano.- ¡Es muy fácil! Hola, me llamo... ¡Vamos!

-Está bien, está bien... Hola, me llamo Draco. Un placer.

Ginny sonrió y se soltaron. Luego ella miró hacia el horizonte y se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Estarás conmigo?

Malfoy se la quedó mirando sintiendo una ráfaga de ternura que jamás habría reconocido.

-Si tú quieres, sí.

Ella tardó un poco en contestar. Miró a Malfoy que ahora era Draco y sonrió.

-Sí, sí quiero, huroncito lindo.

Draco le empujó el hombro suavemente sin responder al ataque.

-Pero antes comamos algo, ¿no?

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo has sabido que estoy hambrienta?

-He oído tu estómago...

-Mentiroso.

-¡Ringo!

El elfo les trajo comida de picnic y un mantel de cuadros para que lo pusieran sobre la hierba.

-¿Por qué te haces el duro?

Malfoy, es decir, Draco arqueó las cejas.

-¿Es que no me ves? Soy duro.

Ella rió.

-Nooooo. Eres un blando, mira qué blando.

Le cogió la barbilla para hacerle carantoñas él se la apartó con delicadeza pero muy firme.

-Cuidado, Weasley...

-¡Eh! No me llamo así, ¿sabes?-hizo fuerza con el brazo aunque en vano.

-Para...-ella siguió.

-No hasta que me llames por mi nombre-volvió a hacer fuerza.

-Para...

-No.

-Para, ¡te harás daño!

-No.

-Está bien, pero para quieta... Gi... Ginn... ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo! Es tan... No me gusta.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi nombre?

-¿De dónde viene?

-De Ginevra. Con uve.

Malfoy se quedó absorto mirándola a los ojos. Ella le pasó la mano por delante de la cara.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé.-Bajó la mirada.- ¿Por qué te escondes en un diminutivo?

-¿Qué?-ella pareció confundida. Él acabó de masticar y evitó su mirada.

-Ya te lo he dicho... No te conozco pero... -Se armó de valor.- Lo siento pero creo, francamente, que Ginevra te define mucho mejor que Ginny.

-Ginevra me hace vieja.

-¡No digas tonterías! Ginny es un nombre estúpido.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. No te pega.

-Vaya, gracias…

-Te voy a llamar Ginevra, si no te importa.

-Sí, la verdad es que a ti tampoco te pega…

-¿El qué? ¿Ginny?

Los dos rieron.

-No… Llamar a alguien Ginny.

-Me alegro. No tengo tratos con gente estúpida.

-Si repites la palabra estúpida una sola vez más en la misma frase que mi nombre te vas a enterar.

-Vale… Está bien… ¿Te he comentado alguna vez cuán estúpido me parece el nombre de Ginny?

Ginny lo miró y en un segundo se abalanzó sobre él con un vaso de zumo en la mano.

-¡Retíralo o muere ahogado en el zumo!

A Draco le costó hablar de la risa aunque la tenía sujeta por los brazos.

-¡Para! ¡Para! –Ella hizo mucha fuerza, Draco la contuvo y unas gotitas de zumo se cayeron en su pantalón- ¡Ginevra! ¡Basta ya!

Ella lo soltó rodando por la hierba de la risa.

-¡Sí, señor!-y lo saludó al estilo militar.- Si me llamas así, pienso: "ya me he ganado un castigo."

-Es que te lo has ganado… Mira cómo me has puesto, maldita.

-Vamos, si sólo han sido unas gotitas de nada.

Malfoy cogió la jarra del agua y, rápido, le arrojó todo el contenido. Ella gritó y luego rió.

-¡Idiota! ¡Estoy empapada!

-Qué va… Solo son unas gotitas de nada.-Dijo él mirando aun su pantalón manchado. Eso le dio a ella la oportunidad de coger la del zumo y echársela por la cabeza.

-¡WEASLEY! ¡AHORA SÍ QUE TE LA HAS GANADO! ¡ESTÁS MUERTA…! ¡COMO TE PILLE! Mierda, ¡ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos!

-Oh, ¡vamos! Sólo es un poco de zumo… No exageres.

-¿Que no exagere? Te mato…

Se levantó a trompicones y empezó caminar hacia ella y ella echó a correr. Estuvieron corriendo un buen rato, Draco pensó que, como mínimo debía tirarla al río o algo parecido para igualar. Pero no consiguió atraparla hasta que ella se dejó caer, unos metros por delante sin aliento.

-Está bien, ¡tregua! ¡Prefiero sufrir la condena que seguir corriendo con este sol!

Draco se arrastró hasta su lado y se tumbó.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, muñeca. Porque no habrá tregua que valga…

-No podrás cogerme.

-¿Ah, no?

Draco le aprisionó una muñeca y se puso sobre ella.

-¿Decías?

-¡SAL DE ENCIMA! ¡ME ESTÁS LLENANDO DE ZUMO!

Draco rió y agitó la cabeza para que de su pelo cayeran gotitas y la salpicaran a ella. Pero no se apartó y ella gritaba intentando salir de ahí hasta que se rindió.

-Arrgh… Por favor, señorito Draco, ¿le importaría SALIRSE DE ENCIMA? ¡Me aplasta!

-Ooh, me encanta que te portes como mi elfina doméstica.

-Sí, sí, sí, apártate.

-Mmmm… Suplícamelo.

-Aaaargh, ¡apártate, estúpido!

-Me encanta que supliques, Weasley.

-¡O te quitas o te juro que en cuanto me sueltes te echo una maldición mocomurciélago irreversible para que tengas aspecto de gelatina verdosa y negra por el resto de tu vida!

-Eso tiene fácil solución… No te suelto.

-Oh, muy inteligente y nos quedamos aquí hasta el día del juicio final…

-Hazme una oferta mejor….-dijo él, pícaro.

-Suéltame ahora y no te haré nada.-Él rió muy fuerte.

-Inténtalo de nuevo… Ella forzó otra vez los brazos pero de nada sirvió.

-Suéltame, vamos...

-Suplícalo...

-Oh, Malfoy, venga ya...

-Ah, ahora vuelvo a ser Malfoy, eh, muñeca... Ya no te gusto tanto.

-No digas bobadas...

-Ah, ¿te gusto?

-¡No, no! No... ¡No es eso! ¡Quiero que salgas de encima de mí!

-Está bien, Weasley, te suelto por piedad. Pero me debes una. Y pienso cobrármela.

-Uy, mira cómo tiemblo.

Draco no le hizo caso y sacó su varita para limpiarse y secarse. Cuando acabó se la volvió a guardar.

-Un momento, falto yo.

-Ah, qué bien.

-¿No me vas a secar?

-No.

-Mi varita se quedó en mi mochila... Me voy a poner enferma por tu culpa, Malfoy.

-Lo cargaré en mi conciencia.

Ginny lo agarró de la túnica.

-Malfoy...

-Está bien, está bien-dijo él riendo de nuevo. Y la secó de un plumazo.- Pero me debes otra.

-Argh... Cállate ya.

Draco miró el reloj y se le borró la sonrisa.

-Deberíamos volver. Ya casi es hora de cenar...

Ginny observó el sol que estaba en su fase roja, hermosa y triste.

-Supongo que sí...

-Sé que soy irresistible y que desearías tenerme encima tuyo todo el día pero...

-¡Cállate!

Y rieron mientras se cogían de la mano y llamaban a Ringo que los llevó de nuevo al colegio. En cuanto volvieron al aula de pociones, Ginny soltó su mano sabiendo que eso suponía la vuelta a la incertidumbre. Y se le quedó mirando mientras le decía a Ringo que ya no le necesitaba por el momento. Era Malfoy. Pero era distinto... Humano. Su expresión seguía siendo severa y de superioridad pero era como si, de pronto, Ginny hubiera aprendido a leérsela mejor y en ella vio preocupación cuando, tras la marcha de Ringo, los ojos grises la buscaron.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? O mejor me quedo...

-No. Por favor. Ven conmigo.

Él asintió y le abrió la puerta para que pasara. Ginny no quiso mirar la puerta por la que había escuchado todo aquello y giró la cara deliberadamente.

-Das más miedo cuando callas...-dijo él intentando arrancarle una sonrisa. Pero ella sólo pudo darle una mueca tensa. No sabía qué debía hacer ni decir. No sabía cómo se suponía que debía comportarse. Su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora mientras intentaba elaborar un discurso que hiriera a Harry y a Dem y que expresara lo que ella sentía... La habían traicionado. No, eso no, era ridículo. No había que ponerse melodramático. Ella no iba a quedar mal. Empezó a dolerle el estómago y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No sabía si aguantaría sin llorar. Le empezaron a temblar las manos y de repente notó un dolor punzante en el labio y un líquido caliente en su boca. Se había mordido el labio demasiado fuerte. Y aunque no dijo nada, Malfoy lo había visto. La hizo pararse y se lo curó con la varita. Ella no le dio las gracias, angustiada como estaba. Y, de pronto, ya estaban en el Recibidor. Y de las puertas del Gran Comedor se oía mucho bullicio.

-Yo te espero aquí-dijo él poniéndose en uno de esos ángulos en que se veía prácticamente todo el Comedor sin ser visto.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y los vio. El comedor estaba medio lleno. Y allí, ellos. Estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor: Harry, de espaldas a ella hablando con Ron que estaba en frente y con Hermione, a su lado. Y Dem más allá frente a Colin, que le daba la espalda a Ginny. Y todo flaqueó. Se dio la vuelta, derechita a Draco. Él la agarró de la cintura cuando iba a pasar por su lado.

-No puedo hacerlo...-Dijo ella con los ojos enrojecidos y casi sin voz.

-Claro que puedes. La cuestión es si quieres o no. Ven.-La abrazó con firmeza para que, por lo menos, dejara de temblar.- Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada más que en si tú quieres hacerlo o no. En nada más que en lo que quieres tú. ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Qué quieres, Ginevra?

Ella dejó que él siguiera abrazándola hasta que dejó de temblar y recuperó la voz y la serenidad.

-Quiero esto. Sí quiero hacerlo. Lo necesito.

Él aflojó el abrazo y la apartó pero seguía teniéndola por los brazos. Sonrió.

-Pues entra ahí y piensa que son de mi familia.

Y Ginny sonrió ampliamente y se giró y dio un par de pasos pero luego los rehízo y, en un momento y sin mirarle a los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se volvió a girar sobre sus pasos sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y entró en el Gran Comedor.

Muchas cosas pasaron en cuanto Ginny atravesó las puertas y se paró a mirarles. Dem la vio y se levantó de golpe. Ginny no le dirigió la mirada. Ron también la vio y la saludó haciéndole gestos para que se acercara. Ingenuo, pensó. Y Harry y Hermione se giraron para ver a quién saludaba Ron. Y se levantaron cuando la vieron con aire de gravedad y preocupación. Y Ron no entendía nada. Entonces fue cuando la gente empezó a mirarles. Pero Ginny no oía nada ni veía nada más que a Harry. Y empezó a andar, de nuevo. Despacio. No recordaba nada. Como si su cerebro hubiera saltado y se hubiera reformateado con la presión de los últimos minutos. La mente en blanco. O más bien, en negro.

Llegó hasta Harry. Él abrió la boca para hablar. Ginny cerró los ojos rechazando de antemano sus palabras. Él se quedó con la boca entreabierta. PLAS. Ginny lo había abofeteado. Con tanta fuerza que él había caído sobre el banco. Ron gritó algo que Ginny no entendió. Hermione miraba a Ginny con los ojos enrojecidos, sin reconocerla. Pero Ginny sólo miraba a Harry que, con una mano en la mejilla, la miraba desde abajo, incapaz de articular una palabra.

El comedor se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Ella, al ver que Harry no iba a decir nada, se giró y, mientras recorría el camino de vuelta hacia fuera del Gran Comedor, pudo oír cómo algunos Slytherin la aplaudían y la vitoreaban. Y ella sólo pensaba en los ojos grises de su nuevo amigo. Quizá el único en ése momento. Llegó hasta él, le cogió del brazo y tiró para que la siguiera. Fueron a los jardines, bajo una encina que había en la orilla del lago. Y ella le soltó y se sentó en la orilla, abrazándose las rodillas. No estaba triste. Estaba... En paz.

**Siento el retraso… ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	10. Buenas noches, muñeca

**¡Hola! Va el 10.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Llegó hasta Harry. Él abrió la boca para hablar. Ginny cerró los ojos rechazando de antemano sus palabras. Él se detuvo. PLAS. Ginny lo había abofeteado. Con tanta fuerza que él había caído sobre el banco. Ron gritó algo que Ginny no entendió. Hermione miraba a Ginny con los ojos enrojecidos, sin reconocerla. Pero Ginny sólo miraba a Harry que, con una mano en la mejilla, la miraba desde abajo, incapaz de articular una palabra. _

_El comedor se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Ella, al ver que Harry no iba a decir nada, se giró y, mientras recorría el camino de vuelta hacia fuera del Gran Comedor, pudo oír cómo algunos Slytherin la aplaudían y la vitoreaban. Y ella sólo pensaba en los ojos grises de su nuevo amigo. Quizá el único en ése momento. Llegó hasta él, dónde ya nadie les veía, le cogió del brazo y tiró para que la siguiera. Fueron a los jardines, bajo una encina que había en la orilla del lago. Y ella le soltó y se sentó en la orilla, abrazándose las rodillas. No estaba triste. Estaba... En paz._

_**Capítulo 10; Buenas noches, muñeca.**_

Él tuvo la inexplicable certeza de que no tenía que romper el silencio. Y se sentó a su lado, apoyando las manos en la hierba, sólo mirando el lago. No había sentido tanta paz desde que... No se acordaba pero seguro que había sentido tanta paz alguna vez porque la sentía familiar y cercana. Respiró hondo y se echó hacia atrás. Estuvo mirando el cielo a través de las ramas de encima durante mucho tiempo, hasta que la temprana oscuridad de los días de octubre, se echó encima.

-Intenté razonar... Pero soy un poco salvaje.

Draco se echó a reír a carcajadas aun boca arriba. Se incorporó y se apoyó en un brazo.

-¿Sólo un poco? Me pregunto cómo he sobrevivido tantos años a una enemiga como tú.

Ella sonrió.

-Nunca fuiste un problema...

Draco aulló y rió.

-Mafiosa... ¡Qué gran villana perdió el mundo contigo!

-Quién sabe si aun no me ha perdido...-dijo ella pensativa.

-No. Jamás dejarás de ser una maldita traidora a la sangre.

Ella rió.

-Piérdete. Tengo hambre pero no quiero volver. Y no sé dónde voy a dormir porque desde luego, no al lado de Dem.

-Eh, pero ¿no te dije que McGonagall te dio permiso para quedarte en el aula de pociones?

-¿En serio?

-De hecho, ella fue la que insinuó que si no querías dar la cara, podías hacerle un hechizo de no localización a la sala y así no la encontrarían. Cosa que ya hice. Así no puede encontrarla nadie. Sólo yo. Si quieres.

-Mmmm... Tendré que pensarlo... Me estás brindando la oportunidad de librarme de tus clases...

-Muñeca, eso no es posible. Además... No lo resistirías.

-¿Tú crees?

Él le indicó con los ojos que había alguien tras ella.

-Ginny...- Ella sólo volvió la cabeza hacia el lago. Ya sabía quién era.

-Sólo hay un par de cosas que quiero oír de tu boca, Robinson. Cuándo fue la primera vez, es una de ellas.

Dem hizo una mueca de dolor al oír la dureza de sus palabras y su apellido en vez de su nombre. Pero Ginny no la miraba.

-Fue... Antes de que empezarais a salir. Ya sabes que yo formaba parte del equipo…

-Ahórrame los detalles, gracias. Y la otra es… ¿Cuántas veces más ha pasado desde entonces?

-Sólo dos más. Hace unas semanas.

-Sólo. Ya. Bien. Puedes irte. Discúlpame con tu madre por no poder visitarla en Navidad.

-Ginny... Por favor...

Ginny notó que se estaba rompiendo por dentro. Que cada letra le arrancaba un trozo de su vida. No pudo contener unas lágrimas que limpió con rabia. No quería que viera su debilidad... Aunque la conocía mejor que nadie. Necesitaba demostrarse que podía sobrevivir sin ella.

-No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Dem se giró y antes de alejarse la miró. Ella también lloraba. En silencio moviendo los labios, le pidió a Draco que la cuidara y él sólo asintió como siempre con esa máscara de inexpresividad habitual en él. Y Dem se fue.

-No hacía falta ser tan dura con ella.

Ginny se giró y rompiendo en sollozos se abrazó a él.

-¿Cómo se supone que se vive sin Dem, eh? Explícamelo... Dios mío... No seré capaz...

Él sólo la abrazó sin saber qué decir.

-Anda, te llevo al aula y cenamos allá... Espera, es mejor que nos lleve Ringo, así no nos verán.

Y llegó Ringo y los apareció en el aula. Ya les tenía preparada una suculenta cena y ambos se lo agradecieron.

-Ve a dormir, Ringo, es una orden.

-Sí, señorito Draco.

Y se quedaron solos en el aula. Ginny se sentó sobre la cama en que se había despertado esa misma mañana y Draco acercó una silla a la mesita donde estaba la comida. Empezaron a comer en silencio.

-Has sido muy valiente, ¿sabes?-Ella no dijo nada.- Es muy difícil enfrentarse a quienes se ama.

-¿Sabes qué?-interrumpió ella.- Cuando miraba a Harry no veía nada.

Él bajó la mirada. Si le dijera lo que él había sentido cuando ella lo miraba... Pensaría que estaba chiflado. Y recordó las ganas de estampar a Potter en una pared y llevarse a la pelirroja lejos de allí, donde nadie ni nada recordara al cararrajada. Maldito... La sangre volvía a hervir en sus venas.

-¿En qué piensas?

Ella lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

-Dem quería decírtelo. Pero lleva enamorada de Potter desde primer año. Y él le dijo que si te lo contaba, le arruinaría la vida.

-Eso no es excusa. Por favor... Eso hubiera excusado la primera vez. Pero hubo dos más. Lo has oído.

-Sí... Sólo digo que...

-Sí. Ya sé lo que dices. La defiendes...-Ginny supo que le dolería aunque no sabía por qué lo que le iba a decir. Suavizó el tono. Se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano en la rodilla. - Sé lo difícil que tiene que ser esto para ti también... Gracias por tu apoyo.

-¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?

-Tú la quieres... Y es normal que ahora no puedas entender...

-Alto ahí, Weasley. ¿De qué hablas?

-De ti. Y de Dem.

-Pues te estás equivocando.

Ella dejó de sentir un hueco en el pecho.

-¿No estás...? ¿Enamorado de ella?

-¡No! Por Dios, Ginevra... ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso? ¡Sería como estarlo de una hermana!

-Pero si me dijiste que "la querías mucho más de lo que ella se imaginaba..."

-¡Pero de ahí a estar enamorado de ella hay un trecho!-protestó él.

-O sea... ¿No estás enamorado de Dem?

-No. Desde luego que no.

Ginny luchó por contener una sonrisa estúpida que quería salir a la luz.

-¿Eso te parece bien?-preguntó él, cauteloso.

-¡Oh, bueno...! Tú puedes querer a quien quieras.

Ambos apartaron la vista y se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¡Estabas celosa!-la acusó Malfoy con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿¡Qué! Celosa. –Arqueó una ceja.- Yo. –Arqueó la otra.- En tus sueños, querido...

-A mi no me puedes engañar, muñequita... Te morías de celos.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza!

-Admítelo.

-Ni borracha.

-Eso es fácil de comprobar. ¿Cognac o whisky, muñeca?

-Cama.

-Uuuh, ¡qué rápido vas!

-¡Idiota! ¡Que te largues! ¡Quiero dormir!

-Ya... -Recogió sus cosas. Ginny lo acompañó hasta la puerta.- Cierra la puerta con magia.

-Sí, señorito Draco.

Ella ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando él lo impidió con el pie.

-Mírame a los ojos y di que no estabas celosa.

-No lo estaba-dijo ella aguantándole la mirada a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Él cerró los ojos y la buscó. Su nariz acarició la de ella y cuando sus labios iban a tocarse, ella lo empujó y cerró la puerta. Él se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan torpe, por haberse dejado llevar y golpeó la pared con el puño, haciendo sangrar los nudillos. El dolor pareció templarlo. Suspiró, apoyó su frente en la puerta y susurró como si ella pudiera oírlo:

-Buenas noches, muñeca.

Ella se quedó en el otro lado de la puerta, intentando controlar la respiración e intentando encontrar insultos para calificar a Malfoy. Será arrogante... Será superficial... Egocéntrico. Vacilón. Chulo. Creído. Imbécil.

Cuando consiguió que su pulso regresara a los niveles normales, se empezó a poner un pijama que encontró y pensó que debía acordarse de agradecérselo a Ringo.

Esa noche, Ginny durmió soñando con puertas que no podía cerrar.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y notó con mucha alegría que Ringo había preparado un baño para ella. Consistía en una bañera blanca circular con patas de oro rodeada de biombos y llena de agua caliente con muchas burbujas.

Estuvo mucho tiempo en la bañera, hasta que el hambre pudo con ella. Se arregló sin dejar de sentir un pinchazo de tristeza demasiado doloroso al echar de menos los trucos de belleza de Dem. Se esforzó en reprimir todo eso. Cuanto menos lo pensara, mejor para ella. Se vistió y salió de allí preguntándose cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar el camino. Tuvo la respuesta. Un lazo rojo, largo y brillante entró por un lado del pasillo y dio varias vueltas a su alrededor y luego se estiró hacia un lado como si quisiera indicarle el camino. Ella no pudo más que sonreír, teniendo una leve idea de quién lo mandaba. El lazo la guió bien. Enseguida estuvo a las puertas del Gran Comedor y el lazo se detuvo y formó una palabra:

-Buenos.-Se deshizo y formó otra.

-Días.- Formó una tercera palabra.

-Muñeca.- Y el lazo salió por una de las ventanas.- Buenos días, muñeca... Malfoy.-Puso los ojos en blanco.- Argh...- Pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa bien amplia al entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Supuso que, por los cuchicheos y las miradas, todo el colegio sabría ya de su vida personal. Pero le dio igual. Llegó hasta su mesa y se sentó sola en un extremo. Sacó un libro de su mochila que fingió leer mientras empezaba a desayunar.

-¡Hola!

-¡Luna! ¡Siéntate!

-Gracias. ¿Cómo estás? Hermione me lo ha...

-Ya.- Ginny guardó el libro.- Estoy... Sola. ¿No me ves? Colin y Hermione lo sabían y se callaron.

-Si tú estuvieras en su situación habrías hecho lo mismo. Ellos no tenían nada que ver. Era cosa de Dem y Harry. –Hablaba de ello como si estuvieran haciendo planes. Luna le cogió la mano.- Yo estoy aquí: así que no vas a estar sola. Pero no los alejes de ti, Ginny. No sea que te arrepientas luego...

-Luna...-Ginny la abrazó.

-Todo va a estar bien, Ginny, te lo prometo. ¿Damos un paseo antes de ir a clase?

Recogieron y salieron de allí. En el Recibidor lleno de gente que iba a desayunar se oyó:

-¡Ginny!-Harry se abría paso entre la multitud que los miraba disimuladamente. Ginny estaba tan sorprendida de que Harry la buscara que se quedó donde estaba. Luna se retiró unos pasos. Harry llegó a ella y se arrodilló.

-Perdóname, por favor. Perdóname.

Luna empezó a decirles a los curiosos que se largaran en voz alta para que nadie escuchara lo que decían.

-Sé que he estado distante... Pero yo te sigo queriendo como el primer día. Y necesito que me perdones.

La miraba con esos ojos inocentes que la habían cautivado de pequeña. En ese tono de voz que siempre la hizo estremecerse. Y recordó. [CLick para escuchar la canción: .com/watch?v=D1Xr-JFLxik]

_Say you're sorry, / Dices que lo sientes,_

_that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to: / esa carita de ángel aparece justo cuando la necesitas:_

_as I paced back and forth all this time / mientras yo doy vueltas arriba y abajo_

_'cause I honestly believed in you. / porque creí sinceramente en ti._

Todos los que quedaban les estaban mirando pero Ginny ya no estaba allí. Estaba muy lejos. Dónde el primer beso. Dónde la primera cita. Dónde el primer mes juntos. Y en los últimos meses. Cuando buscaba estar a solas con él y no podía. O incluso cuando sólo necesitaba que la mirase. Que le dijera que la quería con los ojos. En su distancia.

_Holding on, the days drag on... / Si aguantas, los días irán pasando..._

_Stupid girl, I should have known. I should have known.../ Estúpida. __Debí haberlo sabido. Debí haber sabido..._

_That I'm not a princess, / que no soy una princesa,_

_this ain't a fairytale. / que esto no es un cuento de hadas._

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, / que no soy la única que cogías en brazos,_

_lead her up the stairwell... / y la llevabas escaleras arriba..._

_This ain't Hollywood, / Que esto no es Hollywood,_

_this is a small town... / que esto es un pueblecito..._

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. / Yo era una soñadora antes de que vinieras a decepcionarme._

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around. / Ahora es demasiado tarde para que tú y tu caballo blanco vengáis buscarme._

Ginny volvió a recordar cómo veía a Harry de pequeña. El héroe. Su héroe. Como había sufrido al saber que ella sólo era para él, la hermana de su mejor amigo. Y cuando la sacó de la Cámara Secreta... Y cómo le miró a partir de ese momento… suplicando… Rezando por que fijara sus ojos en ella. Sabiéndose muy poca cosa y, aun así… Y cuando besó a Cho. Salió con ella. Cómo lloró esas noches que lo sabía tan lejos. Y aun así, él la hacía feliz con una sonrisa, una mirada. Era su héroe. Su único amor.

_Baby, I was a naive: / Cariño, estuve ciega_

_got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance./ al perderme en tus ojos sin tener una sola oportunidad._

_My mistake, / Error mío,_

_I didn't know that to be in love, / no sabía que al estar enamorado,_

_you had to fight to have the upper hand./ tienes que luchar por el control._

_I had so many dreams about you and me: / tenía tantos sueños de ti y de mi:_

_happy endings.../ __Finales felices._

_Now I know that I'm not a princess, / ahora sé que no soy una princesa,_

_this ain't a fairytale.../ que esto no es un cuento de hadas..._

Quizá es que fue un error desde el principio. Quizá nunca debió suceder. Ginny creía que las personas tienen una media naranja en algún lugar del mundo y que se encuentran con ella a lo largo de su vida. Lo que Ginny no sabía era que había medias naranjas que no acababan juntas. Y no quería empezar a creer eso. Era horrible pensar que existía la posibilidad de que, aun habiendo una persona predestinada a ti… Podías no acabar con ella. Por eso se forzó a pensar que tal vez se había equivocado. Y tal vez Harry no fuera su media naranja. Quizá ella no estaba hecha para él. Pero eso dolía. Dolía demasiado.

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around. / Ahora es demasiado tarde para que tú y tu caballo blanco vengáis a buscarme._

_And there you are on your knees, / y ahí estás, arrodillado,_

_begging for forgiveness,/ suplicando perdón,_

_begging for me.../ suplicando por mi..._

_Just like I always wanted, / exactamente como siempre deseé,_

_but I'm so sorry. / Lo siento mucho._

_'Cause I'm not your princess, / porque yo no soy tu princesa_

_this ain't a fairytale.../ esto no es un cuento de hadas..._

_I'm gonna find someone someday, / y voy a encontrar a alguien un día de estos_

_who might actually treat me well. / que quiera tratarme bien._

_This is a big world, / El mundo es muy grande,_

_that was a small town, / esto fue una pequeña aldea_

_there in my rearview mirror disappearing now... / que ahora desaparece en mi retrovisor..._

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now... / Ahora es demasiado tarde para que tú y tu caballo blanco vengáis a buscarme…_

_Try and catch me now… / Intenta cogerme ahora…_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now… / Demasiado tarde para alcanzarme ya…_

Y Ginny lo miró. Arrodillado, aun la miraba suplicante. Sintió tener que hacerle daño.

-No. Puedo perdonarte. Pero no ahora. Y no para volver… Ya te lo dije. Se acabó. Desde ahora y para siempre…

Ginny levantó la mirada y encontró la de Draco. Sus fríos ojos grises la acogieron pero ella se dio la vuelta y salió seguida de Luna. No quiso mirar a Harry por miedo de vencerse y dejarse llevar y perdonarlo y volver a estar tranquila. Pero en los jardines respiró hondo. Se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a llorar. Se parecía más a un ataque de nervios que a un llanto porque no sacaba muchas lágrimas pero si se estremecía y sollozaba. Luna le puso una mano en la espalda.

-Luna... ¿Dejaré de sentirme así alguna vez?

-¿Cómo?

-Como que no valgo nada. Como que si dejo a Harry se acabó...

Luna la forzó a girarse y la encaró.

-Óyeme bien, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Harry es sólo un chico más, ¿vale? ¡Claro que lo superarás! Y estarás mejor que nunca y de hecho... Creo que sucederá mucho antes de lo que crees. Piénsalo. Lo que tú le has hecho a Harry no lo hace una persona que ama. Si él fuera el amor de tu vida, no hubieras dudado en perdonarlo para volver con él. No lo es. Y eso está bien.

Ginny la miró dejando de sollozar.

-Es verdad... No le amo. ¡No le amo! Si no le amo... ¿Por qué me duele tanto lo que ha hecho?

-Que no le ames no significa que no estuvieras enamorada, que no le quisieras mucho y que no te duelan sus mentiras y su traición. Y más siendo Dem la tercera en discordia.

-Tienes razón.

-No te dejes, Ginny. Eres muy buena y agradezco al cielo cada día que tú seas mi amiga. Y por supuesto, ahora me tienes a mi así que espérame para comer y todo eso...

Ginny miró a Luna enternecida por el cariño de sus palabras y la abrazó. Luego entraron en clase y Ginny tuvo un día de lo más normal. Excepto por la tensión que se palpaba cada vez que se cruzaba con Dem o con Harry.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Colin había espetado eso mientras se sentaba delante de ella a la hora de la comida. Ginny lo recibió con frialdad. Pero Luna lo saludó con entusiasmo.

-Ginny. No pienso pedirte perdón por lo que he hecho. Porque no he hecho nada. Estás dolida conmigo por ser leal a una amiga. Es cierto, eso resultaba en una deslealtad hacia ti. Y siento que la situación haya enfrentado mi lealtad a ti y mi lealtad a Dem. Sin embargo, si hubieras sido tú, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

-Yo no habría engañado a mi mejor amiga con su novio.

Colin se exasperó.

-Eres incapaz de entenderlo, ¿verdad? ¡Dem lleva toda su vida enamorada de él! ¡Y lo ocultó por ti! Nunca te dijo nada de eso porque sabía que tú también lo estabas. Y justo cuando empieza a olvidarse de él, la besó. Pero ella no quería decírtelo porque te dolería... Todos sabíamos que seguías enamorada de él aunque salieras con otros. Pero me da igual, le corresponde a ella darte explicaciones, no a mí... Yo he venido porque no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo.

-Elegiste entre dos lealtades. Ve con Dem.

-¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

-Eso deberías habértelo preguntado antes. ¿Dejar que la engañada siguiera tan feliz de la vida como si no hubiera pasado? ¿Mirar hacia otro lado? ¿Guardando un respetuoso silencio que la llevara a la más dolorosa de las caídas? Eso, desde luego, no. No se trataba de ser leal a mi o a Dem. Se trataba de ser leal a la verdad. Y, ¿sabes? ¡Ser leal a un amigo no significa ser su cómplice! No significa barrer su mierda. Ser leal a un amigo es no dejarle hacer las cosas mal. Así que ya ves cómo son las cosas. Quisiste ser leal y nos has fallado a las dos.- Ginny había levantado la voz demasiado. Susurró, esta vez:- Creía que eras mi amigo, Col. Que eras como mi hermano.

Colin se fue. Ginny contuvo las lágrimas. Luna la cogió de la mano. Fueron a la siguiente clase: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry. Ginny se sentó al final con Luna y pasó la clase, cuando no tenía ningún hechizo que probar y nada que leer, garabateando en un papel.

-Uau, es el ojo de Draco, ¿verdad? Te ha quedado increíble, captas el gesto de una forma impresionante... Qué bonito.

Todos recogían. La clase había terminado. Ginny no sabía de qué hablaba Luna y miró su pergamino. Había rayas y nudos por todos los lados y unas colinas con sol y un caldero y luego un ojo. Y Ginny se asustó. Sí. Era el ojo de Malfoy. Y sí, su ceja perfilaba ese gesto que solía tener de incredulidad o de sarcasmo. Ginny arrugó el pergamino y lo lanzó a su mochila.

-¿Desde cuándo le llamas Draco?

-Desde esta mañana... ¡Uy! Creo que no debí decir eso...

-¿Por qué? ¿Hablaste con él?

-Sí. Fue él quien me dijo dónde estarías... Y que necesitabas una amiga.

Ginny se quedó mirando al vacío mientras su amiga acababa de cerrar su mochila y salían al pasillo.

-Ginny... ¿Podemos hablar?-Harry se había acercado a ella en medio de los alumnos.

-Ay, sí. Te espero en Transformaciones Ginny. ¡Mirad! Crías de snargaluffs... Muerden a quienes escuchan conversaciones ajenas...-dijo Luna para apartar a los curiosos. Y se quedaron a solas. Ginny se acomodó la mochila en el hombro con pesadez.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Harry? Ya está todo dicho...

-Necesito explicarte lo que pasó. Ron tampoco nos habla... Y Dem no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo la besé... Y cometí el peor error que se puede cometer al no decírtelo. Pensé que había sido un desliz. Que no volvería a pasar. Pero pasó. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Dime qué quieres que haga para que me perdones y lo haré. Lo que sea. Por favor. Te pido otra oportunidad. Si me quieres, dame otra oportunidad... Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Y te quiero a mi lado. Como antes...

Ginny sintió que le temblaban las piernas y bajó la mirada. Harry se acercó a ella un paso más y le puso la mano entre el cuello y el pelo. Ella se estremeció.

-No me hagas esto...-susurró ella y cerró los ojos tratando de resistirse.

-Te necesito.

-Por favor... No me hagas esto...

-Cásate conmigo.

-¿Qué? -Ginny entró de golpe en conciencia de cómo ardía su piel al contacto con la de Harry. Se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así porque ya no lo quería. Ya no lo quería. Y sintió el fuerte impulso de decirle que sí para que todo fuera más fácil: su familia sería feliz. Y Harry. Y ella estaría a salvo. Pero entonces recordó que Malfoy le había dicho: "has sido muy valiente"... Y apartó a Harry, que ya rozaba sus labios, de un empujón.

-¿Crees que puedes traicionarme con mi mejor amiga y hacerme creer que me necesitas? No me creo ya tus cuentos...

-Pero Ginny, ¡tienes que entender!

-¿Entender qué, Harry? ¿Que sólo quieras reconciliarte conmigo porque necesitas a Ron?

Ginny salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a contestar. Giró dos esquinas y prácticamente se tiró escaleras abajo. Al tomar el pasillo que la llevaría a Transformaciones chocó contra algo duro que soltó un improperio. Tuvo miedo de caer pero se notó bien sujeta.

-Weasley... ¡Cómo no! –dijo Malfoy con cierto tono de desdén. -¿Qué ha pasado?- el tono había cambiado a la ansiedad al verle la cara.

-Nada,-ella intentó seguir su camino pero él la cogió del brazo. – ¡Suéltame!- La miró a los ojos con intensidad pero ella ya no se movió, se quedó quieta mirándole a los ojos.

-No te hagas la orgullosa conmigo.

Ella le aguantó la mirada soberbia y luego la cambió por otra: una mirada de indefensión profunda, de dolor. Él aflojó el agarre sobre el brazo de ella. La rodeó con los brazos. Él volvió a sentir esas ganas imperiosas de llevársela muy lejos y no dejarla ir nunca más de sus brazos. De tenerla siempre así. De poder seguir oliendo su pelo. Así, como estaban perdiéndose en sus ojos que le suplicaban en silencio protección.

-Está siendo... Difícil.-susurró ella acercándose aun más a él. Él solo le sostuvo la mirada. Ella sintió que le atravesaba el alma y el nudo en su garganta se solidificó. Sus ojos enrojecieron.- Más de lo que esperaba...-acabó con la voz rota.

-Aquí no.-Malfoy se recompuso aun sin ganas de soltarla.- ¿Puedes esperar una hora?

Ella se pasó la mano por la cara y se frotó los ojos. Le había mejorado el ánimo encontrarse con él. Realmente estaba interesado en ella. Forzó una sonrisa que salió torcida y dijo:

-Claro que sí... ¿Por quién me tomas?

Él no sonrió pero la miró con un gesto distinto. No era severidad, era... Preocupación. Estaba preocupado por ella.

-¿Nos vemos en el cuarto piso en una hora?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Malfoy se apartó de ella. Y la dejó ir hacia el aula de McGonagall. Él permaneció allá hasta que la vio entrar y luego siguió su camino, pensativo.

-Me ha pedido que me case con él-susurró Ginny ante la mirada interrogante de Luna en el aula de Transformaciones.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes...

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-¡Que no, por supuesto!

Luna miró hacia adelante. McGonagall explicaba la lección. Ginny fingió tomar apuntes mientras intentaba entender lo que decía.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí. Gracias. -contestó Ginny a Luna todavía en susurros.

La clase acabó puntual y McGonagall les puso un pergamino de deberes. Ginny notó que la miraba preocupada y ella intentó sonreírle para calmarla.

-Tengo Pociones, ¡nos vemos en la cena!-Le dijo a Luna y cargando la mochila al hombro salió escopeteada.

Cuando llegó al cuarto piso, él ya la esperaba. Caminaron juntos y aun en silencio hasta su aula.

-Cuéntame...-dijo él al cerrar la puerta.

Ella soltó la mochila. Se cruzó de brazos frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda. Él se quedó quieto, mirándola, la poción que les tocaba hacer había quedado relegada a una parte suburbial del cerebro.

-Me ha pedido que me case con él.

Él no dijo nada. La mochila resbaló de su brazo hasta el suelo sin hacer ruido. Silencio total. Los ojos de él se habían clavado en su pelo, como si anhelara saber qué pensamientos escondía. Se calla porque no le importa: qué va a decir... Pensaba ella. No se atrevía a mirarle por miedo a descubrir burla en sus ojos. Qué tonta había sido. Los ojos de Ginny escocieron mientras veían atardecer y se sintió sola.

-No lo hagas...-La voz de él había sonado justo detrás, en su oído.

Y ella se estremeció a la vez que él ponía las manos en sus brazos. Ambos cerraron los ojos para notar intensamente la electricidad que desprendía su contacto. Él, aspirando con fuerza el aroma de su pelo, acercó su cara para rozar con su nariz la mejilla sonrojada de ella. Y la besó. Fue un beso corto, rápido, en la mejilla. Y se quedó en suspenso como esperando una respuesta pero ella temblaba en sus brazos y no podía moverse. Y repitió el beso. Y otro. Fue bajando hasta el cuello, apartando su pelo, notando como ella se estremecía cada vez. Y de pronto, ya había recorrido todo su cuello. La giró sin mucha delicadeza y la miró a los ojos durante un segundo. Y la soltó.

Ella fue la que le cogió de la túnica y empezó el beso que ambos habían soñado, inconscientemente. Era lento, una fuerza salvaje contenida para intensificarla, ella se apoyó contra la pared y continuaron el beso. Dejaron que se extinguiera solo, tal y como había llegado. Podían haber pasado horas. Él quitó una mano de la pared y se la pasó por el pelo, apartándose el flequillo de la cara. Se miraron. Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó el rostro pecoso de la pelirroja y se le escapó una risita. Soltó la túnica de él, que aun aferraba y le estiró las arrugas que le había hecho. A él le divirtió ese detalle. Sonrió también. Pero se puso serio cuando ella lo volvió a mirar. Ella se puso de puntillas para acercarse a su oído.

-Le dije que no en cuanto me lo preguntó. Así que si has hecho esto por...

Él la cogió y la obligó a mirarle. Arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa petulante.

-Somos adultos... Él no pinta nada aquí.- La cogió de la barbilla:- A trabajar, muñeca.

**¡Hola! ¿Les gustó?**

**Quiero agradecer, de corazón, a todos los que dejaron reviews, dándome ánimos y pidiéndome continuar. No atravieso una buena época emocional y es por ellos solamente que sigo escribiendo. **

**Gracias a jime, a NiniChesi, a MuminSarita, a ginn19, a Julieta, a Alhena A.F., a Garbie Malfoy Black, a Jiim Malfoy, a Joe Weasley, a Blake Malfoy, a Jane Malfoy-028, a Aii.7, a Lilis, a Lilialh, a the Darkness Princess y a todos los demás que me apoyan…**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	11. Te contrato como hermano

**¡Hola! Va el 11…**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Ella fue la que le cogió de la túnica y empezó el beso que ambos habían soñado, inconscientemente. Era lento, una fuerza salvaje contenida para intensificarla, ella se apoyó contra la pared y continuaron el beso. Dejaron que se extinguiera solo, tal y como había llegado. Podían haber pasado horas. Él quitó una mano de la pared y se la pasó por el pelo, apartándose el flequillo de la cara. Se miraron. Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó el rostro pecoso de la pelirroja y se le escapó una risita. Soltó la túnica de él, que aun aferraba y le estiró las arrugas que le había hecho. A él le divirtió ese detalle. Sonrió también. Pero se puso serio cuando ella lo volvió a mirar. Ella se puso de puntillas para acercarse a su oído._

_-Le dije que no en cuanto me lo preguntó. Así que si has hecho esto por..._

_Él la cogió y la obligó a mirarle. Arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa petulante._

_-Somos adultos... Él no pinta nada aquí.- La cogió de la barbilla:- A trabajar, muñeca._

_**Capítulo 11; Te contrato como hermano**_

Él se dio la vuelta, fue a recoger su mochila y colocó su material en la mesa.

-Hoy toca...

-Bailar.

-¿Qué?- Draco la miró. Ella sonreía misteriosamente. Sacó la varita de la cintura y la agitó en el aire: el ritmo de una salsa inundó el aire.

-No...

-Sí...-Ginny se acercó y le cogió de la mano para tirar de él.- Vamos, no te resistas... Alguien como tú tiene que saber bailar...

-No, no, para... Deberíamos empezar la clase... No seas... ¡Para!-pero se le escapaba la risa porque ella había empezado a bailar y le miraba insinuante.- Weasley... No me tientes.

-¿O si no, qué?

-Quizá no puedas seguir mi ritmo.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Y empezaron a bailar, y la música no paraba. Enseguida él tomó el mando y la llevaba de aquí para allá como si fuera una muñeca. Ella no se dejaba y aun se resistía y ponía sus manos en el pecho de él para acercarlo y atraerlo cuando quisiera. Y fue como si el baile fuera la conquista del poder en su relación. Y podían haber pasado siglos bailando.

-¡Señorito Malfoy!-la voz chillona de Ringo los interrumpió. Ambos interrumpieron la danza en el momento en que Ginny estaba enrollada en su propio brazo con la espalda en el pecho de él que la abrazaba cogiéndola de las manos. Respiraban entrecortadamente pero no soltaron su abrazo.

-Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Draco, Ringo.

-Ringo lo siente, señorito Draco, y también siente haber interrumpido, pero usted tiene que acompañar a Ringo... Le requieren...

Ringo intentaba decirle a Draco con la mirada de qué iba el asunto. Draco soltó las manos de Ginny con lentitud. Se apartó de ella. Se recompuso la túnica y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ginny intrigada girándose hacia él.

-Debo irme. Tú te quedas aquí sin moverte, Weasley. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, papá...

Él agarró su brazo con fuerza. No bromeaba. Respiró y habló bajito.

-Ginevra, esto es en serio. Quédate aquí. Por favor.

-Me haces daño...-susurró ella con la voz quebrada, impresionada por la gravedad de sus ojos. Él aflojó hasta convertir el contacto en una caricia. Del brazo paso a su cuello. Su otra mano encerró la cintura de ella mientras él cerraba los ojos y la besaba. Ella creyó que sería como el primero. Y se dejó llevar. Pero él, con la mano en su nuca la apartó bruscamente.

-No te muevas, Ginevra, es una orden.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y él se fue con Ringo.

-¡ARGH! Cómo te odio, Malfoy...

Se echó en la cama farfullando los insultos que le gritaría si lo tuviera delante. Te odio, te odio, te odio. Intentó quitar de su mente todo rastro de los besos que se habían dado que le impedían odiarlo como se merecía.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba loca. Loca no. Chiflada. Pirada. Tarada. Como una cabra. Tonta de remate. Cómo había podido besar a Malfoy. Cómo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? CÓMO HABÍA PODIDO BESAR A MALFOY. ¿Y él? ¡Maldito aprovechado! ¡Había abusado de que ella estaba en un mal momento para besarla! Cómo podía ser tan canalla, tan estúpido, tan arrogante. CÓMO HABÍA PODIDO BESAR A MALFOY. No debió haberlo besado. Nunca. No debió haber pasado. Había sido un maldito error. Como todo lo demás. Mierda. Intentó pensar en otra cosa. CÓMO HABÍA PODIDO BESAR A MALFOY.

La espera se le hizo eterna. Oscureció mientras ella intentaba llenar su tiempo haciendo los deberes y adelantando trabajos. CRACK, Ringo apareció solo cuando Ginny ya pensaba que no volverían.

-El señorito Malfoy me ha pedido que me ocupe que esté usted a salvo y que no necesite nada.

-Necesito que el impresentable de tu señorito venga a darme la cara.

-Ringo lo siente, señorita, pero el señorito no puede venir...

-¡Es un cobarde!

-No, señorita, el amo es muy valiente pero está indispuesto...

-¡Dile de mi parte que lo es!

-¡Señorita! ¡El amo de Ringo no puede venir porque ha recibido muchos golpes y está curándose en su casa! El señorito quería volver para comprobar que a usted no... Pero no podía moverse... Y Ringo tuvo que atarlo a la cama, sí, para que no se moviera.

-Llévame.-A Ginny se le había pasado el ataque de histeria. -Llévame con él.

-Ringo no puede hacer eso, señorita.

-¡Ahora!-Ginny tomó la mano del elfo, que ya no podía negarse más.

Y se aparecieron directamente en una habitación oscura, de paredes de piedra. En medio había una cama con el dosel recogido. Y en la cama estaba él. Ginny contuvo un grito de horror y una náusea le escaló por la garganta. Los cortes de su cara aun sangraban. Sus mejillas estaban amoratadas y la ceja izquierda se le había hinchado hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una snitch. Tenía la camisa abierta y el pecho cubierto de hematomas y cortes.

-Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?-ella había corrido a sentarse a su lado.

-Ringo... ¿Qué...?

-No le eches la culpa a Ringo. Yo le obligué a traerme y no pienso volver sin ti.

-Tienes... Que... Volver...-él empezó a respirar con agitación. La cara se le torció de dolor. El labio inferior, partido, no le dejaba vocalizar.

-No, no, nada de eso.

Él, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, intentó incorporarse:

-Ringo... Llévatela...

-¡No!-Ella le cogió la mano.- Por favor...

Él la miró a los ojos y recogió con la yema del dedo la lágrima que colgaba del párpado de ella. Ella sonrió. Demasiado esfuerzo: él dejó caer su brazo con pesadez.

-Hay que curarte... Ringo trae gasas, paños, hielo, algún líquido desinfectante y agua tibia.

-¿Dónde conseguirá Ringo el líquido desinfectante, señorita?

-Vale, pues tráeme esencia de díctamo que está en mi mochila y sal de cocina.

El elfo desapareció. Ella acarició su cara y él abrió los ojos.

-Siento... el beso…

Ella le miró, arqueó una ceja:

-No me has besado. He sido yo.

Él intentó sonreír y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

No hubo respuesta. Ella insistió pero no supo nada. Y apareció el elfo de nuevo, con todo lo que se le había pedido. Ginny le pidió que la ayudara a limpiar las heridas, los cortes y la sangre que había corrido con paños y agua tibia. Pusieron hielo en las zonas hinchadas y enseguida las vieron disminuir. Luego desinfectaron las heridas y les pusieron gasas. Al final, él volvía a tener aspecto humano.

-Habría que mirarle las piernas, señorita,-dijo Ringo- cayó de rodillas muchas veces.

-Veamos, ayúdame a sacarle el pantalón.

Draco la agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Qué?

-Nada... Sólo... No te emociones con lo que vayas a ver...-y sonrió con superioridad y agotamiento.

-Serás egocéntrico...

Y empezó a sacarle, con menos delicadeza de la que había tenido hasta ahora, los pantalones. La tela se había pegado a las heridas por la sangre y dolió más de lo esperable. Las heridas no eran muy profundas pero eran raspazos grandes.

Ella no dijo nada y procuró mantener su expresión inmutable pero él se quejó.

-Oh, vamos... Los hombres sois unos cobardes...-replicó ella.

Acabó de curarle las heridas y le pidió a Ringo que le trajera el material para hacer una poción reconstituyente.

-¿Quieres matarme? Conociendo tu nivel de pociones…-susurró él intentando sonreír.

-Tu vida está en mis manos... No deberías provocarme.

Entró en ese momento y como un torbellino, una mujer vieja.

-¡Apártate, muchacha!

Ginny se retiró. La anciana se encorvó para mirarle las heridas.

-Gracias, Sila.

-Calla, insensato. O te dejaré peor de lo que estás.-La mujer guardó silencio mientras observaba ceñuda las curas que le había hecho Ginny.- Vaya, es toda una novedad que tengas una novia inteligente. Bien hecho, muchacha. -Por alguna razón, su cara no reflejaba lo mismo que sus palabras.- Y tú, insensato… Bah, para qué decir nada… Nunca escuchas.

Ginny se sentó en la cama, al otro lado del herido. Lo miró mientras la anciana sacaba unos ungüentos de la bolsa que traía. Él había cerrado los ojos y respiraba despacio.

-Ya puedes...-empezó él dirigiéndose a Ginny.

-Si acabas esa frase, Draco Malfoy, lo lamentarás. Me quedo.

La mujer miró a Ginny de soslayo.

-Vaya, vaya, pichón, alguien que se atreve a ponerte las cosas claras. A lo mejor y es verdad que has cambiado de vida.

-Te dije que lo haría...-susurró él.

-Insensato... No es tan fácil, niño ingenuo. No se sale así como así. Y mucho menos tú.

Ginny miraba alternativamente a uno y a otra. ¿Salir? ¿De dónde? Empezaba a imaginárselo. Y, en lo más profundo de su alma, deseó acertar.

-¡No te quedes ahí parada, muchacha! Tú debes de ser tan insensata como éste para estar aquí... ¿En el colegio os han enseñado a hacer vendas de lino?

-No, señora, pero aprendí de mi madre.

-Oh, qué bonito. Pues ¿a qué esperas para hacer una decena de ellas? ¡Usa esas sábanas!

Ginny se puso a hacerlas, intimidada por la brusquedad de la mujer.

-No te asustes, Weasley... Sila ladra... Y ladra duro... Pero no muerde.

-Cierra la boca, imprudente.

Ginny asumió que no debía decir nada.

-¿Así que una Weasley, eh? Si lo haces solo por...

-No... No es eso...-interrumpió él.

-¿Fue por ella?

-No...

-He cambiado de opinión: no quiero saberlo. Esto tiene que aliviarte el dolor por lo menos. Luego cerrarán solas. Y los huesos... Soldarán esta noche. Hasta mañana, nada de esfuerzos- miró de reojo a Ginny.- Voy a ir a decirle al elfo que me prepare algo de cenar.

-Sila... No tienes que quedarte... Tú odias esta casa...

La mujer se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta y lo taladró con sus ojos negros, como de gitana.

-¿Aun no has aprendido la lección? Malfoy hasta la médula, tenías que ser... Sólo un tonto de capirote pondría lo que odia por delante de lo que ama.- Sentenció mientras salía.

Él echó atrás la cabeza y sonrió con pesadez.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, bien... No te preocupes. Deberías... Volver.

-Ni hablar.

-No voy a discutir, Weasley. Nadie debe saber qué ha pasado. Por favor, vete.

-No.

En ese momento, entró la mujer de nuevo.

-Bien, jovencita, es hora de volver al colegio. Este insensato va a tomar una poción de sueño para no sentir el dolor. Mañana por la tarde puedes volver a visitarle. Ahora, dile al elfo que te lleve.

Ginny no se atrevió a contradecir a la mujer que tanto la intimidaba así que miró a su tutor que sonrió con sorna y le dio rabia no poder negarse.

-Pues hasta mañana,- musitó. Fue hasta la puerta y oyó:

-Weasley...-Ella se giró.- Gracias. -Ella solo asintió y se fue.

Apenas pudo dormir esa noche. La sala de pociones le regalaba oscuridad y silencio absolutos pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su cerebro que hervía de actividad. Quería saber si había imaginado bien. Quería saber si Malfoy había... Renunciado a ser mortífago. Gran parte de su ser deseaba que fuera así. Porque era lo correcto. Pero si era así... Otra parte de ella entendía las complicaciones que tendría su relación si él realmente hubiera renunciado a la magia oscura... Su cerebro pujaba por imaginar hasta qué punto podía enamorarse de él. Pero ella atajaba esas escenas. Un momento, ¿enamorarse de él? ¿De Malfoy? ¿Ginny Weasley enamorada de Draco Malfoy? No podía ser. Aunque se pasara al bando de ella... Seguía siendo un Malfoy. Y ella tenía que odiarlo. Y en cuanto la palabra odio apareció en su cabeza, le vino a la mente la voz ronca de aquella mujer: "Sólo un tonto de capirote pondría lo que odia por delante de lo que ama." Pero Ginny descartó en seguida esa frase, ¿a qué venía pensar en eso ahora?: ella no tendría jamás ese tipo de prejuicios. Si amaba algo, lo pondría por delante de todo. O eso pensaba ella.

Pero había que ser muy tonto para pensar que algo así tendría futuro. Weasley y Malfoy, clases de pociones… Vaya tontería.

++0++0++

-Señorita Ginny, señorita Ginny... Tiene usted que levantarse o llegará tarde a clase.

-Ringo... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Desayune, señorita. El señorito Malfoy me dijo que debía asegurarme de que llegara usted a su clase. Le cogí el uniforme anoche y se lo lavé, espero que no le importe...-Ginny se puso a comer de la bandeja que se flotaba al lado de su cama.

-No, para nada, mil gracias Ringo. Y por el desayuno también, mil gracias. ¿Cómo está él?

-Ringo no ha hablado con el amo desde que se puso a dormir ayer, pero la señorita no debe preocuparse. La bruja Sila cuida de él todo el tiempo.

-¿Quién es esa mujer, Ringo?

-Ella fue la nana del señorito. Cuándo los señores Malfoy estaban ocupados en... Su trabajo, la bruja Sila cuidaba de él. Y ella quiere mucho al señorito porque siempre le ha dicho que debía dejar... A sus antiguos amigos. Porque le traerían problemas. ¡Ay, si el señorito le hubiera hecho caso a tiempo...!-Los ojos de la criatura se llenaron de lágrimas, pero luego sonrió.- Pero ahora por fin lo ha hecho, si me permite, con la señorita, el amo no tendrá más problemas... Es muy noble la señorita al ofrecerle así su amistad al amo de Ringo.

-Bueno... En realidad, no somos amigos.

-Oh, señorita, Ringo sabe que está enfadada con el amo, pero no debe estarlo más, si me permite... El amo es muy valiente. Ringo no le puede decir por qué lo sabe pero la señorita puede confiar que Ringo dice la verdad. El amo de Ringo cometió muchos errores, pero ahora quiere rectificar. Y el amo es noble y de corazón gentil. Igual que la señorita Ginny, Ringo está seguro de que la señorita quiere al amo, a pesar de todo, si me permite.

Ginny dejó de mirarle y se concentró en su tostada. "Y el amo es noble y de corazón gentil. Igual que la señorita Ginny, Ringo está seguro de que la señorita quiere al amo, a pesar de todo, si me permite." La tostada era realmente interesante.

Cuando se hubo lavado y vestido, Ringo la condujo a las clases y la dejó con Luna. Ginny le habló de lo que había pasado. Luna la estaba apoyando en todo. Era su única amiga. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Yo creo que Ringo tiene razón.-Dijo ella simplemente a la hora de la comida. Se habían sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff y llevaban toda la mañana elucubrando acerca de las posibles causas del ataque a Malfoy.- Piénsalo, Ginny, sea por lo que sea, ese ataque es injusto, ¿no? Si no, ese elfo no lo defendería tanto. Y respecto a lo de "sus antiguos amigos" como dice Ringo... Sí, suena a mortífagos.

Ginny removió el helado de vainilla y chocolate, pensativa.

-Vamos, toca Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas...

Ginny sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar que Dem habría dicho eso con el mismo entusiasmo que Luna, y no pudo tragar las últimas cucharadas de su helado favorito.

-Hola…

-Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor que nunca. Me batiría en duelo contigo para demostrarlo pero a lo mejor tú no estás en forma como yo…

-Sí, ya te veo-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hoy colgaban el calendario de entrenamientos y partidos de quidditch, ¿te has enterado de cuándo es el primer partido?

-No. La verdad es que no me he fijado...

-Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿La preocupación por mi te ha impedido pensar?

-No seas pretencioso...-Ella se levantó de la cama y se puso a mirar por la ventana.- La verdad es... Bueno, supongo que este año tendré que dejar el quidditch.

-¿Por qué...? ¡Ay!

-¿Qué haces? ¡Vuelve a tumbarte!

Malfoy se recostó de nuevo.

-Pues ven aquí, es una orden. Mírame.

Ella obedeció con reticencia.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué vas a dejar de jugar?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque en el equipo están Harry y Dem. Y mi hermano, para más morbo.

Malfoy la miraba sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Bueno, definitivamente, el Sombrero Seleccionador chocheaba cuando te puso en Gryffindor. ¡Eres una cobarde!

-No es cierto, -protestó ella, molesta.

-Weasley...

-Pues sí, soy cobarde, ¿y? No quiero verles la cara, no quiero tener que jugar en su equipo, no quiero que celebremos juntos las victorias.

-¡Ringo! -el elfo apareció.- Ve a mirar cuándo se hacen las pruebas de los equipos y el calendario de partidos, por favor.

Se oyó como desaparecía y la miró otra vez.

-Yo he visto como vuelas. ¡No seas boba! Te encanta. No puedes dejarlo por ellos. Sé fuerte. Jugar a quidditch es lo mejor que tienes en el colegio. Incluso te ayudará a superar lo de Potter. Así puedes demostrarle que sigues siendo buena, que puedes ser feliz sin él.

Ringo apareció de nuevo trayendo una pergamino que entregó a Malfoy y se quedó mirando, sin saber si debía marcharse o no. Malfoy leyó el pergamino y luego lo dejó a un lado de la cama sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Ringo, la señorita tiene que ir a vestirse para las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor.

Ginny se dejó coger la mano por el elfo mirando aun a su tutor con incredulidad.

-¿Confías en mi?

Ella lo envolvió en su mirada.

-No.

Él sonrió con sorna:

-Ve. ¡Ah! Y... Suéltate el pelo.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por qué, lo último que vio antes de aparecerse con Ringo en la sala de Pociones, fue la cara de su tutor sonriendo con superioridad.

Ringo le dio su ropa de quidditch, metiéndole prisa para que se cambiara. Y ella entendió porqué tenía que dejarse el pelo suelto. Se puso brillo de labios y lo fijó con el hechizo que solía usar Dem. Ya no había más tiempo para maquillarse. Ringo se apareció con ella muy cerca del campo de quidditch.

-Aquí Ringo debe dejarla, señorita. Ringo le desea la mejor de las suertes. Y también el amo de Ringo.

Ella no tuvo voz para decir gracias. Convocó su escoba con magia y se encaminó al campo. Allí quedaban dos aspirantes. Y los miembros del equipo estaban del otro lado. Supuso que estaban seleccionando a los cazadores porque detrás de Harry estaban Ron, los golpeadores y Dem que sería la única cazadora fija.

Cuando descartaron al que se estaba presentando, bajaron todos a tierra. Y la vieron. Ron corrió hacia ella. Ginny le retó con la mirada. Pero Ron no venía a reñirla. La abrazó. Ella entendió que él también había sufrido. Todos los estaban mirando porque Harry se había quedado mirando, sin saber qué debía hacer. Luego se dio cuenta de que aun le faltaba un cazador así que ordenó al equipo que probaran al penúltimo aspirante. Todos subieron a sus escobas. Ron soltó a Ginny no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla.

-Lo siento.

-No, Ron. Tú no hiciste nada. No tienes que sentirlo.

-En mis propias narices... Y yo debía protegerte.

-No, Ron. ¿Lo ves? ¡No tienes que protegerme! Sé cuidarme solita.

-Es que nunca me imaginé que... Y Hermione lo sabía y no me dijo nada.

-¡Ron, mírame! No te pido que seas mi guardaespaldas. Nunca te lo he pedido. ¡Quiero que seas solo mi hermano! De hecho, ni siquiera deberías estar enfadado con Harry y Hermione. Lo que ha pasado es conmigo, no contigo.

El último aspirante estaba ya en el aire.

-Supongo que tienes razón...-Sonrió con tristeza- ¿Me despides como guardaespaldas, eh?

-No. Te contrato como hermano.

Sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar. Ginny no recordaba la última vez que había abrazado a Ron. Y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado un abrazo suyo. Más allá de lo de Harry y Dem. En aquel abrazo había más cosas.

El silbato volvió a sonar. El equipo descendió. Ron la soltó y echó a correr, cogió su escoba y se dirigió hacia los postes.

-¡A ver cuántos me marcas, enana!

Ginny sonrió. La adrenalina a flor de piel. Subió en su escoba y se sintió segura. Voló raso para arrebatar la Quaffle de las manos de uno de los golpeadores. En cuanto la tuvo, ascendió hasta quedar a la altura de los postes. Zigzagueó. Hasta llegar a Ron y luego lo despistó con una vaselina, tiró y marcó.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Sigo siendo la mejor, Ronald!

Entonces los golpeadores que se había quedado mirando la jugada desde tierra reaccionaron. Ascendieron al nivel de Ginny y jugaron como habían hecho con los otros aspirantes. Intentaron quitarle la pelota, bloquearle las jugadas, desestabilizarla. Pero Ginny volaba rápida y ágil. Hizo gala de sus maravillosos reflejos una vez más. Ron le paró cinco de forma espectacular. Ella metió doce. En seguida se hizo amiga de los golpeadores, Terry y David, que eran más pequeños que ella pero bastante buenos.

Desde el aire, se daba cuenta de que Harry y Dem la miraba. Pero estaba tranquila. En el aire estaba tranquila. Al cabo de un rato, bajó entre risas a tierra. David había hecho una broma sobre Ron y ella lo había secundado.

-Eh, chaval, a mi hermana se lo permito pero tú ándate con cuidado, ¿eh?

-Ni caso, David, no te hará nada... ¿Verdad, Ro-ro?

-Quita, enana...

La risa se interrumpió sola cuando llegaron ante Harry.

-Esta entra en el equipo, ¿verdad, capitán?-preguntó David poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ginny, fraternalmente.

Harry solo miraba a Ginny que le aguantó la mirada, desafiante.

-Ehm, sí, sí, claro...

-¡Genial!- David y Terry le palmearon la espalda, felicitándola.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios y Harry se quedó mirando a Ginny. Ron la salvó cogiéndola de los hombros y caminando con ella hacia el castillo.

-Te esperé cada noche en la sala común.

-Ya. Pero no tenía ganas de volver. Así que un elfo acondicionó un aula para mí y me trajo todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas nada? Yo estaba tan preocupado que estuve a punto de avisar a mamá.

-Sí, claro, estoy bien.

-Bueno pero cierra la puerta con magia, ¿eh?

-Sí... -dijo ella riendo.

-Ginny...-Dem la llamaba desde atrás. Ella se paró y miró a Ron para que entendiera. Él siguió solo lanzándole una mirada recelosa a Dem.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Darte esto. Es tuyo.-De la muñeca se sacó una pulsera.

La habían comprado en una de las tiendas de antigüedades de Hogsmeade, juntas en su primer año en Hogwarts. Dem había pasado mucho miedo cuando el basilisco secuestró a Ginny y quiso que ambas tuvieran un recuerdo de la otra. Las dos habían comprado una y se la habían intercambiado. Ginny la miró. Dem tenía la suya en la otra mano.

-Gracias...

-Te dejaste el trabajo de Encantamientos en la habitación. Como no sabía dónde localizarte y ni Ron ni Draco me hablan, lo acabé y lo entregué por ti.

Separaron sus miradas. Hubo silencio.

-Me ha dicho Luna que lo estás superando.

-Sí, es tan fácil superar que tu mejor amiga te engañe de esta manera...-Ginny se arrepintió al momento de decirlo, al ver la cara mortificada de Dem bajar los ojos húmedos.- Lo siento. Eso sobraba.

-No, tienes razón. No debí meterme. Tengo que irme a clase de Pociones. Tengo un nuevo tutor, ¿sabes? Se llama Daniel Quaid, de Hufflepuff.

Hubo otro silencio.

-Bueno, si me necesitas... Para cualquier cosa...

-Sí, está bien.

-Adiós, Ginny.

La pelirroja no contestó. Aun con la pulsera en la mano, se quedó de espaldas a Dem que caminaba hacia el castillo. Quiso decirle que no importaba, que la quería mucho. Dolía demasiado. Y la dejó marchar.

-Ringo-susurró intentando no mover los labios. ¡Plop! El elfo apareció. -Llévame de vuelta.

Y volvió a estar en la habitación y volvió a verle a él en la cama, con la cara contraída de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te vuelve a doler? ¿Dónde? ¡Ringo avisa a la mujer Sila!

-El señorito debió permanecer en la cama...

-¡Ringo!- su amo le amenazaba con voz ronca.

-¿Qué? ¿Has salido de la cama? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Eres un irresponsable!

-¡Pues claro que lo es! Siempre lo ha sido ¡y así está!-Sila había entrado con un portazo y Ginny había callado al instante.- ¡Pero el señorito no podía obedecer! ¡Tenía que ir a vigilar a la novia!

-¿Qué...?-lo de Ginny había sido un susurro de asombro. Él la miró, incapaz de articular un sonido por el dolor.

-Eres un insensato, Draco Malfoy. ¡Y un loco! ¡Si es que no puede una tomarse un café tranquila! Ahora te vas a tomar esto para dormir sin dolor. Abre la boca.- El chico miró a Ginny.- ¡No te preocupes por ella! ¡Ringo! Te la llevas de vuelta al castillo ahora. Buenas noches, muchacha.

Ginny sacudió la mano para despedirse del que todavía la miraba y salió agarrada del elfo hacia un pasillo oscuro y ancho. Ringo iba a desaparecerse pero Ginny se soltó y se pegó a la puerta. La voz ronca y entrecortada de Malfoy se oía de lejos.

-Sila… Si sabías que en cuanto salieras me iba a ir... ¿Por qué me dejaste?

-Que te ibas a ir, que pensabas desobedecerme, lo hubiera sabido cualquier vieja solo con verte la cara. Pero resulta que esta vieja en concreto también sabía lo importante que era verla volar para ti... Y para ella. Y ahora o te lo tomas por las buenas o te lo hago tomar por las malas.

Ringo la agarró y se desapareció con ella. ¡Plop! Desde dentro, la anciana gruñona, sonrió con el ruido. _Había sabido_ que ella escucharía.

**¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? =) ¡Una vez más, gracias a todos los que me apoyan con sus opiniones! Dejen reviews… =)**


	12. Te he echado de menos

**Hola, va el 12...**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Que te ibas a ir, que pensabas desobedecerme, lo hubiera sabido cualquier vieja solo con verte la cara. Pero resulta que esta vieja en concreto también sabía lo importante que era verla volar para ti... Y para ella. Y ahora o te lo tomas por las buenas o te lo hago tomar por las malas.__  
__Ringo la agarró y se desapareció con ella. ¡Plop! Desde dentro, la anciana gruñona, sonrió con el ruido. Había sabido que ella escucharía._

_**Capítulo 12; Te he echado de menos**_

-¡Ginny! ¡Felicidades! Ya me he enterado de tu prueba de quidditch, ¡enhorabuena!

-Gracias...

Tuvieron que seguir en voz baja porque Flitwick acababa de entrar en el aula. No se habían visto en el desayuno porque Ginny se había quedado dormida y Ringo le había subido el desayuno, para ahorrar tiempo.

-¿Has visto a...?

-Shhh...-Parvati las miraba, con la antena puesta y muy poco disimulo.

Así que Ginny tuvo que esperar al descanso para contarle todo a Luna. Luna pensaba que Sila tenía razón.

-No me digas que no sentiste un vuelco en el corazón al saber que él había estado ahí.

Ginny guardó silencio. No había sido un vuelco: su corazón había saltado literalmente, con la noticia. Y casi no había dormido dándole vueltas al significado de ello.

-Eh, Ginny, -David se acercaba a ellas dos. Y ya se habían acabado las clases.- Tenemos entrenamiento ahora, Harry me ha mandado a buscarte. ¿Vamos?

-Eh, sí, ve hacia allí, tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

Pero Ginny no sabría volver a su habitación sola, así que pensó que convocaría la ropa desde los vestuarios del campo. En cuanto, David desapareció por el pasillo, Ginny cogió a Luna del brazo y susurró de prisa.

-Ve a ver cómo está él, por favor.

-Oh, claro, ¿cómo se llega?

-Llama a Ringo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje?

-Em... -Ginny dudó.- Sí. Bueno, no. No importa, ¡llama a Ringo!

Y echó a correr por el pasillo hacia el campo de quidditch. Cuando salió al campo, ya cambiada, aun no habían empezado, Harry estaba explicándoles algo. Ron la recibió con un guiño.

-Ah, Ginny, ya estás aquí, genial, supongo que podríamos empezar ahora, ¿no?

-¿No esperamos a Dem?

En cuanto Terry preguntó por ella, una paloma blanca apareció y depositó un papel en las manos de Harry y luego se deshizo en chispas de colores.

Harry arrugó el papel y forzo una sonrisa. Ginny supo por el gesto del ceño que estaba enfadado.

-Vaya, parece que tendremos que empezar sin ella durante una temporada. -¿Qué?-preguntó Ron- ¿no va a venir?

-No,-Harry le tendió el papel, desafiante,- se ha ido.

En manos de Ron, Ginny leyó en caligrafía de McGonagall: "Harry, Demelza se ha ido del colegio una temporada. No creo que deba explicarte las razones. En cualquier caso, te aviso a ti como su capitán para que vayas buscándole sustituto en el equipo."

Ginny sintió un mini ataque de corazón. Dem. Se había ido.

-Al aire, todos, ¡vamos! - bramaba Harry.

No me va a afectar, pensó Ginny. No me va a doler. Voy a volar. Y pareció que el aire la recogía en un abrazo afectuoso.

-o-O-o-

-¡Lovegood! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ginny me pidió que viniera a verte para saber qué tal estás y por si necesitas algo.

-No, estoy bien... ¿Te dijo algo para mí?

-Sí,-la sonrisa de Luna se acentuó- que vendrá luego y que la perdones, porque tenía entrenamiento. También me ha dicho que, en realidad, preferiría estar contigo que en el campo, pero así están las cosas...

-¿En serio te ha dicho eso?

-Ajá...

Él perdió su mirada, pensativo. ¿Qué significaría eso?

-Y, ¿cómo estás?

-Pues muy bien. Supongo que mañana volveré a las clases.

-¿Y a mí tampoco me vas a decir quién te hizo esto?

Malfoy la taladró con la mirada y ella sonrió como si no se diera cuenta, y se puso a mirar los ungüentos de Sila.

-No.

-Vale.

Y se sentó en el borde de la cama y le miró sonriente.

-¿No tienes nada más que hacer?

-Tan importante como cuidarte, nada.

Él se quedó callado, con eso. Y ella no se movió.

-o-O-o-

Dem rompía el agua de una piscina enorme con sus brazos ágiles. Su cabeza se sumergía a cada brazada. En cuanto llegaba a un extremo, se sumergía por completo, daba una voltereta completa en el agua y se impulsaba con los pies para volver a empezar. La velocidad fue en aumento. Movía piernas y brazos en absoluta coordinación. Su traje de baño negro y de una pieza parecía una segunda piel. Y su espalda se arqueaba y la tensión de sus músculos iba en aumento. Cuando ya parecía que no podía ir más deprisa, se paró en seco cerca de las escaleras de mármol blanco que emergían en semicírculo. Apoyó la cabeza en los peldaños que había fuera del agua y tosió, sin fuerzas para moverse.

Había obligado a su cuerpo a seguir y a seguir a pesar del dolor y el cansancio, como si fuera un castigo. O una penitencia. Y ahora no tenía fuerzas ni en los dedos.

(clicka para escuchar la canción: .com/watch?v=-lPaNdGlG7Q)

SHOW ME THE MEANING OF BEING LONELY / enséñame el significado de estar a solas

SO MANY WORDS FOR THE BROKEN HEART / demasiadas palabras para un corazón roto

IT'S HARD TO SEE IN A CRIMSON LOVE / Difícil de ver en un amor color carmesí

SO HARD TO BREATHE / Respirar es demasiado difícil…

Sentía que se ahogaba. Un peso horrible en los pulmones.

Un pinchazo en el pecho, demasiado largo.

El día era perfecto, en contraste con su alma que parecía tempestuosa y negra.

WALK WITH ME, AND MAYBE / Camina conmigo y quizá…

NIGHTS OF LIGHT SO SOON BECOME / noches de colores de pronto se vuelven

WILD AND FREE AND I COULD FEEL THE SUN / salvajes y libres y yo podría sentir el sol…

YOUR EVERY WISH WILL BE DONE / cualquier deseo te sera cumplido

THEY TELL ME / me dicen…

Tumbada boca arriba, con medio cuerpo bajo el agua, dejó que el sol le secara la cara.

No se movió pretendiendo, con los ojos cerrados, evaporarse como una de esas gotitas que el sol hacía desaparecer.

SHOW ME THE MEANING OF BEING LONELY / Enséñame el significado de estar a solas

IS THIS THE FEELING I NEED TO WALK WITH / Es este el sentimiento con el que tengo que aprender a caminar?

TELL ME WHY CANT I BE THERE WHERE YOU ARE / dime porqué no puedo estar donde tú estás…

THERES SOMETHING MISSING IN MY HEART / hay algo que falta en mi corazón.

El recuerdo de las palabras de Harry, la estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

"No quiero volver a estropearlo."

"Mantente lejos de mí, por favor."

"Asegúrate de que no nos vean a solas."

LIFE GOES ON AS IT NEVER ENDS / La vida sigue como si nunca terminara

EYES OF STONE OBSERVE THE TRENDS / ojos de piedra observan las modas

THEY NEVER SAY FOREVER / nunca dicen "para siempre"

GAZE UPON ME / mírame

"Ya he hablado con McGonagall: te está buscando un nuevo tutor."

Y los ojos de Ginny...

GUILTY ROADS TO AN ENDLESS LOVE / caminos culpable hacia un amor que no se acaba

THERES NO CONTROL / no hay control

ARE YOU WITH ME NOW? / estás conmigo?

YOUR EVERY WISH WILL BE DONE / cualquier deseo te sera cumplido

THEY TELL ME / me dicen

Ginny. Pensando en ella, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; sólido como una piedra.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad cayó como una losa sobre sus pulmones.

THERES NOWHERE TO RUN / no hay sitio hacia dónde correr

I HAVE NO PLACE TO GO / no hay ningún lugar seguro

SURRENDER MY HEART, BODY, AND SOUL / rodea mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma

HOW CAN IT BE / "cómo puede ser?"

YOURE ASKING ME / Me estás preguntando…

TO FEEL THE THINGS YOU NEVER SHOW / "sentir las cosas que nunca demuestras?"

Entreabrió los labios intentando respirar por la boca pero no surtió efecto.

Abrió los ojos y miró el cielo: tan azul que dolía y las lágrimas se acumularon en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Sus pupilas se clavaron desesperadas en él.

YOU ARE MISSING IN MY HEART / Tú eres lo que falta en mi corazón.

TELL ME WHY CANT I BE THERE WHERE YOU ARE / dime porqué no puedo estar donde tú estás.

De pronto, ya no cabían más lágrimas en los párpados. Cayó una de ellas arrastrando todas las gotas que el agua de la piscina había dejado en su cara. A diferencia de estas, la lágrima ardía. De miedo. De amor. De dolor. De culpa.

No se movió. Cerró los ojos muy lentamente. Se quedó inconsciente. O puede que dormida. El sol secó totalmente la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-o-O-o-

-¡Luna! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

Ginny entró con ella en los cambiadores femeninos. Había acabado el entrenamiento. Todos se dirigían hacia los vestuarios. Luna la había esperado en la puerta. Era la única chica en el equipo, ya que Dem no estaba.

-Sí, sí, me ha pedido que le dejara solo porque quería dormir. Está bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Te ha…? ¿Te ha dicho algo para mí?- Ginny se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Sí. Que te pidiera por favor que lo fueras a ver cuando acabaras.

-Oh, vaya. Bien. Pero, estaba durmiendo, ¿no? Pues aun me da tiempo de ducharme…

-¡Oh, sí! ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de ropa nueva?

Ginny dudó un poco. Conocía los gustos de Luna _demasiado bien_. Decidió probar suerte.

-Sí, claro, muchas gracias… Paso a la ducha.

Luna le prestó un vestido azul muy cómodo atado al cuello y unas bailarinas del mismo color. Ginny se secó el pelo y lo dejó suelto sobre los hombros.

-Bueno, pues supongo que nos vemos mañana…

Luna le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

-Vaya, Weasley, qué sorpresa. Pensé que no vendrías.

Ginny entraba en la habitación del herido, que estaba en pie, apoyado sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Y le sorprendió la ironía de las palabras de su tutor.

-¿No habías pedido que viniera? Aquí estoy. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor, mañana volveré a clases.

-Me alegro.

-¿Has ido vestida así al entrenamiento?

-¿Qué…? ¡No! En absoluto… -Ginny bajó la mirada. Se había notado que se había vestido así para verle a él. Tenía que disimular. O mejor, contar la verdad. Él se volvió a sentar en la cama con una mueca de dolor.- ¿Todo bien? Luna me estaba esperando a la salida y me había traído esta ropa para que me cambiara y viniera.

Él la atravesó con la mirada para ver si decía la verdad. Ella se la sostuvo, sin miedo. Como retándole a objetar algo.

-Y, ¿cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?

-Bien, bien.

-¿Estaba Potter?

-Pues claro, es el capitán…

-¿Y Dem?

-No… Al parecer se ha ido del colegio una temporada.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

Ginny le contó lo que sabía. Él estaba realmente preocupado. Se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Tengo que ir a verla.- No hubo réplica.- ¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? -Ginny se apartó de la cama y miró por la ventana.- Yo misma iría...

-Ven conmigo, entonces.

-No puedo- dijo ella tras un silencio.- No sé si puedo perdonarla. No sé si todo pueda volver a ser como antes.

-Vaya, Weasley, sinceramente... Creí que el rencor no era propio de Gryffindor.

-Y no lo es. Lo que siento no es rencor. No la odio. No puedo odiarla. La quiero con toda mi alma. Ella ha sido para mi... Ángel de la guarda, amiga, hermana, confidente, cómplice... No puedo odiarla. Pero pensar que fue capaz de mentirme de esa manera, de engañarme... Me duele mucho. No te imaginas lo que duele.

-Sé lo que duele. Perfectamente. Pero... ¿Vale la pena? ¿Realmente crees que vale la pena? No sé, Weasley. Me pongo en tu lugar y creo que mi mejor amigo habría tenido que guardarle el secreto a mi novia, si se hubieran besado. Tendría que ser ella, la novia, en este caso Potter, -sonrió maléficamente- el que tendría que decirlo. Porque la relación con la persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida es más íntima que la del amigo. Los amigos también compartirán la vida contigo pero de maneras distintas. Y, entiéndeme, no la justifico. Dem no debió besarle. Dem no debió pensar en él desde el momento en que empezasteis a salir tú y Potter. Sé cuánto te duele y también que la quieres mucho. Pero creo que perdonarla, o al menos intentarlo... Te haría bien. Sé que hablo de algo que yo no haría. Pero tú eres mejor que yo.

Él miró su reloj y luego volvió a mirarla, apoyada en el marco de la ventana.

-Vuelve al castillo... -Dijo con suavidad.- Yo iré a verla. Mañana nos vemos.

Ginny bajó la cabeza y Malfoy llamó a Ringo que apareció como siempre, al instante.

-Tráeme un abrigo, por favor...

-¿El señorito va a salir? Pero la mujer Sila dijo que...

-Por favor, Ringo... Confía en mí. Si no fuera importante, no saldría.

Ringo se fue.

-Voy contigo.

Malfoy miró a Ginny, en el fondo de su alma, la admiró intensamente.

-¿Segura?-ella se rehízo y levantó una ceja.

-Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti.

-Pues entonces, Ringo nos llevará.

Ya había anochecido así que la hierba del prado donde se aparecieron, lucía oscura aunque brillante a la luz de la luna. Una casa enorme de dos plantas pero muy ancha estaba ante ellos.

-¿Cómo sabes que está aquí? -Intuición masculina.

Se acercaron despacio, iban abrazados prácticamente porque él cojeaba de la pierna derecha. Llamaron a la puerta y apareció una mujer de unos cincuenta años. Al ver a Malfoy su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Draco! Gracias a Dios... Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi... Qué guapo estás... Déjame darte un abrazo.

Ginny se apartó un poco y la señora lo abrazó con ternura.

-Pasad, por favor... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me caí, nana, no te preocupes.

Ginny identificó en ese momento a la señora. Había cuidado siempre de Dem. Era como su abuela, pero la llamaba nana. Para Dem era un ángel. Le había hablado mucho a Ginny de ella, pero nunca se habían conocido. Entonces Ginny supo que estaba en casa de Nana, en una llanura a diez quilómetros de cualquier pueblo. Que Dem había ido a su refugio favorito: los brazos de Nana.

-Y tú debes de ser Ginny... Ella siempre me cuenta lo bonita que eres y lo precioso que es tu pelo.- La señora la abrazó.- ¿Cómo está tu familia?

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Cómo está ella, Nana?

Miró a Draco y la cara de la mujer se afligió.

-No está bien, mi niño, no está bien. No me ha contado qué le pasa. Pero vino esta mañana y no paró de nadar hasta que quedó totalmente extenuada y dormida en la piscina... Vino un doctor a revisarla y dijo que solo estaba triste. Y no ha querido comer nada. Pero a mí no me engaña. Esas lágrimas son de desamor. Pero no acabo de entender porque mi niña siempre fue muy valiente... ¿Tú sabes lo que le ha pasado, mi niño?

-No, Nana, a eso venimos...

-Está en su habitación. Venid conmigo.

Dem estaba acostada en una cama circular de sábanas rosas sobre una montaña enorme de cojines de todos los colores y tamaños. Vestía un pantalón gris de pijama y una camiseta de manga larga rosa. Su pelo se esparcía por todos los cojines y ella tenía clavados los ojos en el techo. Una lágrima colgaba de la esquina del ojo. No se movió cuando entraron. Nana se acercó a la cama.

-Mi niña preciosa, mira quién ha venido.

Ella tardó en reaccionar unos segundos.

-¿Mamá? -y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Como si un rayo la fulminara, se levantó y se quedó mirando a Ginny. Temblaba. La lágrima decidió caer veloz sin hacer ruido y sin dejar huella en la cara. Los segundos que duró esa situación fueron largos como siglos. Luego, al mismo tiempo que Draco decidía intervenir, temiendo ese contacto visual, Dem caminó hasta Ginny y se postró a sus pies. De pronto, Ginny se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando. Pasó un instante como una vida entera. Y luego Ginny, Ginevra, abrió los brazos y la ayudó a levantarse. Se miraron unos instantes: Dem sollozaba débilmente. Y se abrazaron. Fue un abrazo de impulso contenido. Como una ráfaga de viento en el mar calmado. Algo necesario. Algo que ambas sintieron muy adentro. La calidez del abrazo borró el sentimiento de decepción de una y el de culpabilidad de la otra. Volvían a ser ellas. Hermanas. Almas gemelas.

Y se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos. Y, cuando, en silencio, se dijeron todo lo que se tenían que decir, sonrieron. Y la sonrisa se transformó en carcajadas acompañadas de bobas lágrimas de felicidad por haber recuperado una parte del corazón que ambas habían perdido.

-Bueno, -incidió Draco-cuando os deis cuenta de que existo avisadme y eso... Intentaré no dormirme hasta entonces.

Ambas rieron y Dem se soltó de Ginny para abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

-¡Au, au! -se quejó él- ¡Demelza! Me haces daño...

-Lo siento, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Es una larga historia...

-Me alegro de verte.

-Vaya, una palabra amable para mí... Encima que fui yo el que quiso venir y que casi tuve que hechizarla para que me acompañara...

-¡Qué mentiroso!-rió Ginny.

-Déjalo... Está celoso.

Él miró ceñudo a Dem.

-¿Celoso, Robinson?

-Sí, Malfoy. Celoso. Pero no te preocupes, te quiero igual.

La cara de qué-hago-entre-locos que puso el rubio hizo reír a Ginny mientras veía a Dem abrazarle de nuevo.

-Vamos abajo, Nana, ¿podrías pedirle a Pequeña que nos haga algo de comer? ¡Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un jabalí! Cielo,-miró a Ginny- como cenáis aquí, voy a enseñaros la casa mientras preparan la cena.

-Ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza que deberíamos decirte que no y volver al colegio, ¿verdad?-sonrió Ginny. Dem le devolvió una de sus sonrisas más perversas y divertidas.

-Ni por un instante, querida.

-Eso, volved a olvidaros de mi-replicó Malfoy- empiezo a sentirme un poco elfo doméstico.

-Tú deberías descansar. -apuntó Ginny en seguida.- O Sila te matará.

-Además, tú ya conoces esta casa, rubito.

-Entonces vendrá conmigo abajo y me contará, mientras toma un aperitivo que le voy a preparar, que ha sido de su vida todos estos años que se ha olvidado de mi...-dijo Nana mirándolo melosa. El rostro de Malfoy se destensó y fue la primera vez que Ginny identificó ternura en su expresión. Nana le ofreció su brazo para ayudarlo a bajar y él lo aceptó. Así se quedaron solas Ginny y Dem. Ella le cogió de las manos y se miraron, sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

-Gracias. Gracias por estar aquí, por perdonarme, por...

Ginny movió la cabeza. La abrazó.

-Te he echado de menos.

**¿Les gustó? ¿qué tal estuvo? ¡El 13 pronto! ¡Besos!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	13. Saca a tu princesa a bailar

**¡Hola! Va el 13…**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Vamos abajo, Nana, ¿podrías pedirle a Pequeña que nos haga algo de comer? ¡Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un jabalí! Cielo,-miró a Ginny- como cenáis aquí, voy a enseñaros la casa mientras preparan la cena._

_-Ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza que deberíamos decirte que no y volver al colegio, ¿verdad?-sonrió Ginny. Dem le devolvió una de sus sonrisas más perversas y divertidas._

_-Ni por un instante, querida._

_-Eso, volved a olvidaros de mi-replicó Malfoy- empiezo a sentirme un poco elfo doméstico._

_-Tú deberías descansar. -apuntó Ginny en seguida.- O Sila te matará._

_-Además, tú ya conoces esta casa, rubito._

_-Entonces vendrá conmigo abajo y me contará, mientras toma un aperitivo que le voy a preparar, que ha sido de su vida todos estos años que se ha olvidado de mi...-dijo Nana mirándolo melosa. El rostro de Malfoy se destensó y fue la primera vez que Ginny identificó ternura en su expresión. Nana le ofreció su brazo para ayudarlo a bajar y él lo aceptó. Así se quedaron solas Ginny y Dem. Ella le cogió de las manos y se miraron, sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo._

_-Gracias. Gracias por estar aquí, por perdonarme, por..._

_Ginny movió la cabeza. La abrazó._

_-Te he echado de menos._

_**Capítulo 13; Saca a tu princesa a bailar**_

Las risas se extinguieron solas. Habían pasado una velada estupenda. Ginny había conocido la inmensa mansión de veraneo de Dem. Luego habían cenado los tres con la abuela de Dem. Con una cena suculenta, Nana le había contado a Ginny las mil y una travesuras de Draco y Dem cuando eran pequeños y se habían reído mucho.

-Si me disculpáis, yo me retiro que ha sido un día duro y estoy cansada. Pero por favor, quedaos cuanto queráis, mi casa es vuestra casa. Ginny es un placer haberte conocido por fin, vuelve siempre que quieras-dijo Nana dándole un beso en la frente. -Draco... Cuídate mucho y por favor, no te vuelvas a "caer".-Nana también le dio un beso a él y él se quedó tocado porque Nana había demostrado con esa frase que no se había creído su excusa ni un solo instante. -Buenas noches, cielo.

-Buenas noches, Nana. Que descanses, -le dijo Dem. Se quedaron los tres solos, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, en esa sobremesa somnolienta que sigue a una cena inolvidable.

-No vas a volver, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Ginny a Dem. Se miraron.

-No. Aun no estoy... Preparada.

-¿Qué?-saltó Draco.

-Dem, a mi ya no me importa...

-No es por eso, Ginny.

Dem guardó silencio mientras jugaba con su cucharilla de postre.

-Yo he estado muy enamorada de Harry durante mucho tiempo. Pero esto se acabó. No voy a perder nada por un amor no correspondido.

-Pero...

-Ya sé que no te he perdido, Ginny, y créeme que es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida. Más, incluso, que la caída de Voldemort. Pero no es eso. Aun sigo enamorada de Harry. Y esto ha llegado a un punto muerto y ya empieza a oler a cadáver. Demasiados años enamorada de una persona que no me quiere. Se tiene que acabar. Y si no es ahora, no será nunca. Tengo que tener la fuerza de olvidarme de él. Por eso me he ido. Volveré cuando sea capaz de convivir con él sin que me duela. Mi madre me ha ofrecido la oportunidad perfecta. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella crema que te puse? Empieza pasado mañana la campaña de promoción. Mi madre ya está en Europa para eso y hay una gira a nivel mundial para que la gente conozca la crema y la compre en cuanto salga. Y será muy intenso porque es también para el ámbito no mágico, así que voy a ir con ella, voy a estar a su lado, y así evitaré pensar más de lo necesario.

Se hizo un silencio horrible.

-O sea que vas a estar de fiesta en fiesta a lo largo y ancho del mundo, -simuló valorar Malfoy- está bien, no insistas, te acompañaré para que no hagas sola el sacrificio.

Dem sonrió y miró a Ginny que pujaba por no llorar.

-Más tiempo sin ti...-susurró. Dem no supo que decir. Ginny leyó en su cara el deseo de quedarse junto a ella. Pero Dem necesitaba ese viaje. Y Ginny no podía atarla.- Prométeme que escribirás.

-Cada día. Prometido. Y que te traeré una cosa de cada sitio.

-Eso, volved a olvidaros de mi. Si queréis os dejo a solas, ¿eh?

Las dos rieron.

-Está bien, a ti también te traeré souvenirs...

Los tres, esta vez, rieron a coro. Todos tenían la sensación que aquella velada tan maravillosa había acabado.

-Deberíamos volver,-dijo Draco, serio esta vez.

-Sí... No quiero que os castiguen por mi culpa. Os acompaño hasta el jardín.

Salieron y el aire helado les golpeó con dureza. Era una noche tranquila. La luna ya estaba muy avanzada y las estrellas se veían con claridad en un cielo tan puro. A lo lejos se oían los grillos y las cigarras. La hierba del prado cuyo fin no se divisaba, se volvía plateada al roce de la luna. Era una imagen preciosa. Ginny sintió un escalofrío y luego vio como Draco se quitaba su abrigo y se lo ponía sobre el fino vestido que le había prestado Luna.

-Gracias...

-Me alegro muchísimo de que os llevéis bien por fin- dijo Dem mirándoles con orgullo.

-¿Yo? ¿Con ésta? No... Solo la soporto...-dijo él desdeñoso.

Dem lo abrazó de golpe. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

-Gracias. -Le dijo al oído.- Cuida de ella. Y de ti: no te metas en líos... Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

Él sólo supo responder al abrazo porque era posible que si abría la boca le picaran los ojos con el frío de la noche. Luego Dem fue hacia Ginny y se abrazaron. Enterró su cara en el pelo rojo y le susurró al oído intentando controlar las lágrimas y la voz.

-Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Y gana todos los partidos en mi ausencia. Y cuida de este hermanito mío, que ya sabes... Es Slytherin y sólo sabe meterse en líos. Y dile a Colin que le quiero. -Ginny también lloraba, silenciosa. - Os escribiré cada día. Te lo prometo. Perdóname por todo esto, Ginny. No tendría que haber pasado. Si hubiera una sola fórmula para evitarte todo este dolor, vendería todo, mi vida entera por ella. Te quiero, pequeña. Te quiero muchísimo.

-No pienses en fórmulas. Cúrate el corazón, Demi, sólo cúralo y vuelve pronto. Te voy a echar de menos...

-Estaré de vuelta antes de lo que piensas, ya verás.- Dem se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.- Prométeme que te portarás bien.

Ginny afirmó con la cabeza porque si hablaba, estallaría en sollozos. Dem sonrió.

-Bien... Volved al castillo.

Malfoy se acercó a Ginny y le pasó la mano por la cintura, por encima de su abrigo. Ringo ya estaba ahí. Le hizo una reverencia a Dem y luego cogió la mano de Draco. Dem levantó una mano para despedirse e intentó sonreír para calmar a Ginny, y se alegró de ver que, en el último momento, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Dem, Ginny apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

Así aparecieron en la sala de Pociones. Draco no sabía qué hacer: ¿debía abrazarla o alejarse? Al final, ella lo hizo: se recompuso y se apartó de él. Intentaba ocultarle el rostro. Entonces, él la cogió de los hombros por detrás y le susurró:

-No te preocupes por ella. Estará bien.

Ella se giró, sin intentar ocultar que seguía llorando.

-Ella sí... ¿Y yo?

Y Draco la atrajo hacia si con una fuerza inexorable, sin agresión ni forcejeo, la atrajo hacia si como la arena al mar. Y la rodeó con sus brazos firmemente. Intentó decirle en ese abrazo todo lo que no podía decirle de viva voz. Necesitó protegerla de todos y de todo. Como la primera vez. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de llevársela y mantenerla a salvo de cualquier dolor. Y también, aunque jamás lo habría reconocido, tuvo ganas de llorar.

-¿Confías en mi?-su voz sonó ronca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en su pecho, encerrada en un abrazo del que no quería salir.

-Vas a estar bien, Ginevra. Te lo juro.

Ella solo hundió su cara en su pecho un poco más. Y él, al final, tuvo que romper el silencio:

-¿Quieres que me quede...? ¿Hasta que te duermas?

Ella se rehizo. Se secó las lágrimas pero no le miró a los ojos.

-No. No te preocupes por mi. Tú tienes que descansar. Es muy tarde y aun estás convaleciente.

-Estoy bien...

Ella sonrió y por fin le encontró la mirada, su expresión puerilmente divertida anunciaba una travesura:

-Ringo... A la habitación del señorito, en silencio.

Draco la miró horrorizado:

-¿Estás...?

Demasiado tarde. Las manos de Ginny se aferraron a su espalda. Aparecieron en una habitación oscura:

-Weasley, ¡estás loca! ¡Si te pillan aquí lo que menos debería preocuparte es la expulsión!

-Pues entonces deja de farfullar, ¡lumos!

La varita de ella se encendió e iluminó débilmente una habitación individual con una cama, un escritorio y una chimenea.

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo Ginny, que había esperado cuatro camas con sus respectivos ocupantes, y prendió la chimenea.

-Esto es mi habitación, Weasley.

-¿No la compartes?

-Los Slytherin no compartimos habitación.

Ginny se lo quedó mirando con la ceja levantada. Luego agitó la cabeza con incredulidad y volvió a su expresión pícara.

-A ver, Ringo, ayúdame a cambiar al señorito.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

Ginny se quitó el abrigo que él le había dado y lo dejó sobre una silla.

-Vamos allá.

-Nada de eso, Weasley. Quieta dónde estás o te echaré un maleficio.

Ginny rió:

-¡Uy, qué miedo!

-Voy en serio, Weasley, ¡ni te acerques!

A ella le entró la risa floja al verlo tan a la defensiva.

-Está bien, pero no grites que no te voy a violar.

-No estoy gritando.

-Como una niña...-Y volvió a reírse mientras se daba la vuelta para no mirar.

-Como te gires, Weasley, te prometo que te arrepentirás.

Pero las amenazas de Draco solo la hacían que no pudiera parar de reír. Y Ringo lo ayudó a cambiarse, mientras tanto.

-Ya puedes mirar.

Ginny se giró y lo que vio le enterneció: él con un pantalón gris largo de goma que le quedaba ancho y una camiseta blanca ajustada de manga corta. En pijama, parecía más niño.

-A ver, vamos, ven aquí...

Ginny le abrió las mantas de la cama y lo fue a buscar para brindarle un apoyo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó él cuándo ella lo empujaba para que se tumbara en la cama.

-Arroparte.

-No necesito que me arropen.

-Todo el mundo necesita que lo arropen.

-Yo no soy todo el mundo.

-¡A callar!-Ginny le pasó la manta por encima y se sentó a su lado en la cama.- Hoy te has portado muy bien.

-Vaya, gracias, mamá...-dijo él con cara de fastidio.

-No, en serio.

Ella le apartó el pelo de la frente. Ese gesto, hizo que él se estremeciera y luego deseara fervientemente que ella no lo hubiera notado. No pareció que lo hiciera.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y Dem también.

-¿Tú? ¿Orgullosa de mí? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque he sido yo, aunque pretendas negarlo, quien ha suscitado tu lado humano.

Malfoy fue a protestar pero ella sonrió como una chiquilla, le dio un rápido beso en la frente y se levantó:

-Como te levantes, verás.-se cogió a la mano de Ringo.- Que duermas bien y que sueñes conmigo... Quiero decir con angelitos...-Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

-Weasley, ¿sabes qué día es?

-Hmmm...

-¡Es sábado! ¡Todos se han ido a Hogsmeade! Y yo como no lo sabía, ¡me he levantado cuando ya no quedaba nadie! ¡Y me he pasado la mañana con la tarea atrasada!

-Entonces te he hecho un favor, ¿no?-dijo ella con voz somnolienta y entreabriendo un ojo.

Malfoy no contestó.

-Desayuna ya. En pago por tu error, vas a acompañarme a hacer algo que hace tiempo quería hacer.

-Yo no voy a hacer ninguna cochinada contigo, señorito.-sentenció Ginny eligiendo tostada.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de cochinadas? Sé que te encantaría pero créeme que no es eso. Vamos, come.

-No puedo comer si me estás mirando.

-Oh, la que quería desvestirme ayer...

-¿Quieres que me ponga mala y te vomite encima?

-Tú ganas -Malfoy se levantó y se puso a mirar por la ventana. -Además, vas a necesitar tener un buen estómago para lo que vamos a hacer...-susurró.

-¿Dónde estamos?- acababan de aparecerse de la mano en una garaje muggle. Malfoy se puso a buscar algo sin contestarle.

-¡Ajá! Aquí estás, preciosa...

Sostenía una cazadora de cuero negro con escudos bordados con inscripciones como "Road 66" y demás. Se la puso encantado, como un niño en Navidad. Ginny lo miraba entretenida.

-Me queda bien, ¿eh?

La verdad era que en vaqueros y con una camiseta negra... La cazadora le quedaba de lujo. Pero Ginny rió.

-¿Me has traído a buscar una cazadora?

-¡No! Toma esto...

Le lanzó un casco blanco de moto mientras él se ponía otro, negro con ribetes plateados.

-¿Para qué es esto?

-Para montar a Becky. Ginevra, te presento a mi pequeña Becky.

Lo dijo descorriendo una sábana blanca que cubría un bulto. Una moto negra y plata enorme y ancha apareció bajo la tela. La puerta del garaje se abrió. Un sol muy poco frecuente en Inglaterra se coló en él.

-¿A qué esperas, Weasley? ¿Vienes o te quedas?

Draco se bajó la visera, ya estaba subido en la moto. Ginny rió y se puso el casco mientras se acercaba a la moto y se sentaba justo tras él, apoyándose en su espalda.

-¿Todo bien allá atrás?

Y Ginny sintió abajo la moto vibrar y soltar un rugido ensordecedor. Y luego solo la velocidad y el viento en la cara. Se agarró fuerte a él. Supo en seguida que estaban muy lejos de Hogwarts: en aquel lugar estaba amaneciendo. La carretera estaba rodeada constantemente por campos de cultivo y que estuviera vacía sólo la hacía más bonita. A Ginny le encantó.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Malfoy a gritos a través del casco.

-¡Más rápido!-fue la contestación de ella. La reacción no se hizo esperar.

Ginny notó el acelerón y el aumento progresivo de la velocidad. Su piel se erizó y se abrazó a él con firmeza. No estaba asustada, le estaba encantando la velocidad. Sólo el viento y la carretera que se fundían y chocaban de frente con la moto y ellos que eran uno solo.

Llegaron a un bar de carretera, destartalado y viejo. Al lado un garaje abierto. Cerca de cincuenta coches estaban aparcados alrededor. Y todos ellos estaban controlados por gente de su edad que estaban como de fiesta. Del garito salía una música atronadora y repetitiva.

En cuanto la moto de Draco apareció, todos los que había fuera la reconocieron y la recibieron con aullidos y aclamaciones. Draco se dirigió al grupo principal de chicos y chicas que se apoyaban en un 4x4 amarillo chillón. Las chicas vestían con minifaldas de cuero y tops estrechos y los chicos con camisetas de tirantes y pantalones anchos. Todos tenían bebida en las manos. Uno de ellos se adelantó a recibirles mientras Draco frenaba. El rubio se sacó el casco.

-¿Cerveza ya a estas horas, Jimmy? Empiezas pronto...

-Ya sabes que a mí no hay quien me pare, AJ [N/A: se pronuncia "a-jota"].

Se estrecharon las manos y se dieron un abrazo.

-Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí...

-He estado ocupado...

-¿Con esa vida secreta de la que nunca nos hablarás?

Draco sólo rió y apagó el motor. Se bajó y empezó a saludar a los presentes. Entonces Ginny se sacó el casco y se sacudió el pelo y el tal Jimmy se fijó en ella. La miró y luego a Draco y luego se echó a reír jocosamente.

-Vaya... Vaya, AJ... Ya veo en qué estabas tan ocupado... ¿Quién es esta belleza que te acompaña?

Draco volvió y le puso la mano en la cintura, de forma un tanto posesiva. Ella, aun sobre la moto, no se movió.

-Ella es Isabella.

Jimmy tomó la mano de Ginny y se la llevó a los labios.

-Bienvenida, Bella. Mi casa es tu casa... Tienes que perdonarnos, este canalla nunca había venido acompañado...

Ginny decidió que era mejor no hablar, así que sólo sonrió.

-Entonces hermano, ¿hoy juegas?- Jimmy volvía a Draco.

-Sí, en la grande.

-Vaya, -Jimmy rió- pues voy. ¡A doscientos!

-Te vapulearé.

-¡Ya lo veremos, campeón! Vamos, gente, ¡a prepararlo todo! ¡Si queremos hacer la grande hay que empezar ya!

Todos se pusieron a hacer cosas y Draco volvió a la moto.

-¿Me bajo, AJ?-le preguntó Ginny con una mirada elocuente.

Él sonrió con superioridad y la cogió de la barbilla.

-No, Isabella. Vamos a aparcar a Becky.

Subió de nuevo a la moto y la empujó con los pies por entre los coches aparcados hasta rodear el garaje y encontrar poder dejar a Becky bajo un porche un tanto alejada de las otras motos.

-¿De qué va todo esto?-preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

-Son muggles y no voy a decirles mi verdadero nombre. Ni el tuyo tampoco.

-Oh, ¿y a qué vas a jugar?

-Di mejor que vamos a jugar... Y ya lo verás. Ven.

La cogió de las manos para ayudarla a bajar y luego la condujo hacia el garaje. Pasaron varios coches y luego:

-Aquí estás...

Draco se refería a un 4x4 descapotable, de maletero abierto y de dos plazas. Era negro brillante y plata, los mismos tonos que Becky. Draco le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a subir por la altura del vehículo.

-¿Este no tiene nombre?-preguntó Ginny mientras Draco lo rodeaba y montaba a su lado.

-No. Este es mi campeón. Hazme un favor, en la guantera tiene que haber una camisa, pásamela.

Ginny se agachó para cogerla y cuando se incorporó, Draco ya se había quitado la cazadora y la camiseta negras.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos, no te alteres, Weasley...-dijo él en voz baja para picarla. Ella le lanzó la camisa a la cara y él se la puso riendo. Era una camisa de manga corta muy ancha.

Se dejó los botones de arriba abiertos. Ginny miró al frente. Él puso el coche en marcha y arrancó con suavidad. Llegó hasta la carretera siguió y al poco la carretera se dividió en dos. Draco paró ahí y sacó unas gafas de sol estilo retro y muy oscuras de su guantera pequeña. Luego miró a Ginny que lo contemplaba con una ceja alzada y sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Qué? Toma, ponte tú esto.

Alargó la mano hacia la parte de atrás y le ofreció un sombrero de paja vaquero de ala ancha. Ella se lo puso recelosa. Iba a preguntarle qué hacían allá pero de repente oyó acercarse el mismo tipo de música del bar. Un todoterreno con llamas pintadas en la carrocería de amarillo y rojo se paró a su lado. Jimmy conducía y a su lado se sentaba una chica de cara dulce con un pañuelo en la cabeza. El amigo de Draco los saludó alzando la botella de cerveza que llevaba en la mano.

-Una carretera, dos gasolineras.-Draco asintió.

-¿Motores?

Ambos los arrancaron.

-¡Nos vemos luego!-gritó Jimmy.

Cada uno tomó un camino. Dejaron pronto de oír la música.

-¿Ahora me vas a contar de qué va esto?

-Carreras de coches. Vamos por caminos distintos y acabamos en un pueblecito cerca del taller donde hemos parado. Pero tienes que ir recogiendo las pruebas de todo el camino si no, no vale.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Georgia, Estados Unidos.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿pasa algo?

Ginny alucinaba. Había cruzado el gran charco y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-No. Quizá es que nunca estuve tan lejos de casa.

-Dame la mano.

-¿Qué?

-Que me des la mano.

Draco conducía solo con la izquierda y le ofrecía la derecha. Ginny se la cogió extrañada.

-Ponte en pie sobre el asiento.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás chiflado!

Él apartó la mirada de la carretera y le dijo:

-¿Confías en mi?

-Sí, pero...

-Súbete, yo te cogeré.

Ginny lo hizo. A medida que se iba irguiendo sobre el asiento, le aferraba más fuerte la mano. Cuando estuvo de pie, supo porqué había querido que lo hiciera. Era como sentirse un ave del cielo. Sólo el viento y ella. Abrió el brazo libre y cerró los ojos y el viento le desordenó con violencia el pelo. Le azotó la cara con dureza. El viento y ella. Sólo el viento y ella. Bueno, y la mano que la sostenía, que la mantenía a salvo.

Y bajó. Tenía los ojos brillantes y Malfoy se relajó, había tenido que controlar mucho que la velocidad fuera constante, para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Pero la miró reírse y aullar de emoción y sonrió: había valido la pena. De repente, ambos sintieron la necesidad de usar la mano que aun los unía. Él cambió de marcha y aceleró. Ginny se puso el sombrero de nuevo. Draco encendió la radio.

Sonaba una canción country. La miró y ambos sonrieron. La música, el viento, el motor, el sol... Y ellos. Sólo ellos. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Pensaban los dos.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Sólo podían repostar dos veces así que no pararon demasiado, sólo lo justo para comprar comida y recoger las pruebas que resultaron ser pañuelos de colores atados en los postes indicadores de kilómetros a la salida de los pueblecitos que atravesaban. Ginny se ató los pañuelos a la cintura y Malfoy sonrió con aprobación.

-Eh, Ginevra, ¿has conducido alguna vez?

-No, pero tu cara me dice que estoy a punto de hacerlo.

Una sonrisa malévola se torció en el rostro de él que ya tenía el pelo totalmente despeinado por el aire.

-Ven aquí.

Le indicó que se sentara encima suyo. Ella lo hizo.

-Pisa el pedal que yo piso -hizo su pie a un lado.- ¿Lo tienes? Voy a soltarlo, si lo sueltas, ¡frenaremos de golpe!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Un momento! ¡No estoy preparada! ¡No me sueltes!

-Ginevra, tranquila, a ver, relájate- Draco le cogió la mano que le estaba tirando de la camisa y se la hizo aflojar.- Relájate. No va a pasar nada. Sigue pisando. No va a pasar nada porque ya estás pisando sola.

-¿Qué? -Ginny se alteró y fue a pisar un poco más fuerte y dieron un acelerón.

-Tranquila, baja, tranquila. Ahora, despacio, quiero que hagas lo que yo te diga, despacio. Sostén tu peso en el otro pie, en el que no apoyas.-Ginny lo hizo y él quitó sus piernas de debajo de ella pero mantuvo su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento.- Muy bien, lo estás haciendo genial. Ahora siéntate. Muy bien, tranquila, coge el volante. Cógelo, así. Bien, tranquila. No me voy a mover de aquí, ¿vale? Pero voy a soltar el volante.

-No...

-Mira la carretera. Relájate, Ginevra, todo va a salir bien.

Al oír su nombre se calmó. Se aferró al volante y miró la carretera. Él puso sus manos sobre las de ella para que aflojara un poco.

-Así, suave. Perfecto. Ya lo tienes...-Con suavidad, deslizó sus manos por las de ella y, sin querer, lo convirtió en una caricia que la hizo estremecerse. Ella no lo miró, con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Atenta a la curva... Pisa con el otro pie ese pedal. Pisa, ¡a la vez no! Y no tanto, no tanto... Así, perfecto, mantén la presión constante. Ya lo tienes, estás conduciendo.

-¡Qué bien! -De la emoción, ella soltó un poco el pedal y frenaron bruscamente. Él rió:

-¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido esta idea?

Cuando volvieron a estar en marcha y riendo, ella ya estaba cómoda. Fue aumentando la velocidad. Sonreían, él seguía muy cerca de ella para controlar por si pasaba algo. Y ella lo prefería así.

-No vayas tan deprisa, podría...-Un coche apareció de pronto tras una curva: iba directo a ellos.- ¡GIRA! Él tomó el volante y giró con brusquedad hacia un lado de la carretera mientras con el otro brazo la apretaba hacia sí. El coche paró en un el terraplén en seco. Él respiró hondo.

-¿Cómo estás?

Ella rió:

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Claro! ¡Te preocupas demasiado! ¡Voy a hacerlo otra vez!

-De eso nada, Ginevra, apártate, vamos. No me mires así, tu cara de corderito no me va a convencer porque no estoy preparado para morir. Apártate, vamos.

-No... Porfis, porfis...

-No me obligues a usar la fuerza...

Ella cedió y pasó por encima de él hasta su asiento.

-¡Jo! ¡Qué aburrido eres!

-Y tú qué infantil.

-¡Prefiero ser infantil que ser aburrida!

-Yo prefiero ser aburrido.

Ella rió:

-Qué tramposo...

Él respiró. Por un momento había parecido que se iban a pelear y no habría querido que acabaran así.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Mierda!

Ya atardecía cuando alcanzaban la meta. Por la carretera paralela a unos doscientos metros iba Jimmy un poco más adelante que ellos.

-¡Acelera!-dijo Ginny.

Y lo hicieron. Se pusieron a la altura de Jimmy que intentó acelerar más pero la carretera de Draco era un poco cuesta abajo y entraron en el pueblo derrapando. Y en la plaza principal del pueblo en la fuente había un solo pañuelo que Draco cogió estirando la mano mientras sonreía descaradamente a Jimmy.

Los cuatro se bajaron del coche y Draco y Jimmy empezaron a golpearse en broma.

-Son así de brutos... Hola, soy Connie, -la chica de la cara dulce que iba en el coche de Jimmy le tendía la mano.- Y soy novia de esa cosa que ves ahí, peleando con AJ.

Ginny rió.

-Ven, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Vale, lo que tomes tú.

Connie se subió a la parte de atrás del 4x4 y de una neverita sacó dos latas y le lanzó una a Ginny que la atrapó al vuelo. Luego Connie se sentó en el borde de la fuente.

-Perdona que te pregunte, ¿sois novios, verdad?

Para salvación de Ginny, Draco y Jimmy llegaron en ese momento junto a ellas.

-¡Eh, Jimmy! Saca de eso para dos-le dijo Draco.

Mientras lo hacía, Jimmy reía:

-Eh, Bella, si hubiera sabido que además de preciosa eres un talismán poderosísimo, te habría secuestrado, ¿verdad Connie?

Connie puso los ojos en blanco, divertida.

-Entonces no habría funcionado, -dijo Draco bebiendo de su refresco.

-Isabella, ¿no bebes?-le preguntó Connie. El problema era que Ginny no sabía abrir una lata y no sabía cómo decirlo. Por suerte, él -sí, él- se dio cuenta y acudió a su rescate. Dejó el suyo apoyado en la pared de la fuente y cogió el de Ginny, se lo abrió y se lo devolvió.

-Es que... Isabella es de la realeza.

Jimmy se atragantó con el refresco. Y Connie rió.

-No es en serio, ¿verdad?

-No propiamente de la realeza pero pertenece a una familia de nobles británicos muy arraigados aun en sus costumbres así que bueno, muy pocas veces abre latas de Coca-cola...

Connie y Jimmy miraban boquiabiertos.

-Y ¿cómo ha sido? ¿La princesa se ha dado a la fuga? ¿Con este bribonzuelo? ¿Con este plebeyo? ¿Con este pisaverde?-Draco golpeó a Jimmy en el brazo.

-Creo que lo ha entendido.

-Bueno, -dijo Ginny ya recuperada de los efectos que las burbujas le habían causado, -es que tenía tiempo libre y mis padres no estaban y -miró a Draco- AJ insistió mucho para que le acompañara y eso es todo...

-Pues llamaré a tus padres para que no te dejen venir y AJ no gane nunca más...

Ginny y Draco cruzaron una mirada y rieron con nerviosismo pensando en cómo sería si realmente los señores Weasley lo supieran. Jimmy y Connie se dieron cuenta.

-Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Realmente tus padres no lo saben?-preguntó Jimmy mirando a uno y a otro.

-Digamos que... Los padres de Isabella... No me ven con buenos ojos.

-Entonces, ¿estáis saliendo?-dedujo Connie rápida. Draco sonrió.

-Sí... -Ginny alzó la cabeza para mirarle, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Él añadió:- Pero es un secreto...

-Oh, qué bonito...-exclamó Connie mirándoles. Se acercó a Ginny y le cogió la mano.- Bueno, pues si alguna vez necesitáis un refugio, un escondite o lo que sea, venid aquí... Jim y yo seremos vuestros cómplices, ¿verdad, Jim?

-Sí, cariño.

Ginny sonrió a ambos.

-Gracias, sois muy amables.

-Venga, ¡vamos a bailar!-dijo Connie levantándose y volviendo al coche.

-¡Sí!-dijo Jimmy- ¡Eh, AJ, a ver si te funciona aun tu talismán para llegar al bar antes que yo!

-¡Apuéstate algo!-gritó Draco que subió a su 4x4.

-¿Por qué les has dicho que somos novios?-Draco se sentó con ella. Ya era de noche, muy tarde, y estaban en la terraza del bar de Jimmy. Draco y Ginny, refrescos en mano, miraban a Connie y a Jimmy bailar una balada.

-Porque si no, no se explica que no te haya traído antes y todo eso que tú has dicho...

Ella no dijo nada.

-Son buena gente... Connie es una gran persona. Sin ella, Jimmy estaría perdido. Es muy bocazas y un cabeza loca, pero Connie lo ata y lo controla, lo hace bueno. Lo hace un gran tipo. La idea de abrir un taller en un bar de carretera, fue de ella. Y se están haciendo ricos...

-¡Eh, rubio! ¡Deja de darle al pico y saca a tu princesa a bailar!-gritó Jimmy desde los brazos de Connie, guiñándoles un ojo. Estaba a punto de empezar una nueva canción.

-Sí, AJ, ¡sácala a bailar!-apoyó la muchacha.

Draco dejó su refresco, remoloneando y la miró.

-¿Bailas, novia mía?

Ella sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Contigo, Malfoy?

-Sí, Weasley, pero no esperes que te bese... Esto es sólo un teatro y yo no estoy preparado: quiero reservarme para el matrimonio.

-¿Qué?-Ginny rió.- Eres idiota...

-Ven.

Él tiró de ella y la puso frente a sí. La cogió de la cintura, ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined / Dijiste que mis ojos brillaban de tal manera_

_put those Georgia stars to shame that night. / que avergonzaban a esas estrellas de Georgia._

_I said, "That's a lie". / Yo dije: "Mientes."_

Ginny apoyó la cabeza en él. Paz era lo que sentía. No se acordaba de nada y no quería acordarse. Todo estaba bien.

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck, / Un chico con un camión Chevy_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck, / y cierta tendencia a quedarse_

_On backroads at night / en carreteras por la noche._

_And I was right there beside him all summer long, / y yo estuve a su lado todo el verano_

_And then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone / Y cuando nos despertamos encontramos que el verano había acabado_

Ginny alzó la cabeza, sus ojos rojos. La letra de la canción... ¿Se acabaría ese momento? ¿No volvería a sentir toda esa paz? Le miró intensamente a los ojos. Quería, no. Necesitaba que ese momento no acabara. Estaba bien, allí, bailando en sus brazos.

_But when you think "Tim McGraw", / pero cuando pienses 'Tim McGraw'_

_I hope you think my favorite song. / espero que pienses que es mi canción favorita._

_The one we danced to all night long, / aquella que bailamos toda la noche_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake. / la luna de farolillo en el lago._

_When you think "happiness", / cuando pienses 'felicidad'_

_I hope you think that little black dress / espero que pienses en ese vestidito negro._

_Think of my head on your chest, / que pienses en mi cabeza en tu pecho._

_And my old faded blue jeans. / Y mis viejos vaqueros desteñidos_

_When you think Tim McGraw, / Cuando pienses 'Tim McGraw'_

_I hope you think of me / espero que pienses en mi._

Encontró los ojos de Draco y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Él no parecía tener miedo. Él la miraba como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Como si no hubiera más momentos ni más lugares que ese. Y se absorbieron el uno en el alma del otro a través de sus ojos.

_September saw a month of tears, / Septiembre vio un mes de lágrimas_

_And thanking God that you weren't here, / y de agradecerle a Dios que no estuvieras aquí_

_To see me like that. / para verme así._

_But in a box beneath my bed, / pero en una caja bajo mi cama_

_Is a letter that you never read, / hay una carta que nunca leíste_

_From three summers back. / De hace tres veranos._

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet, / Es difícil no ver lo agridulce que fue_

_And looking back on all of that, / y mirando atrás_

_It's nice to believe / es bonito creer que_

_When you think "Tim McGraw", / cuando pienses 'Tim McGraw'_

_I hope you think my favorite song. / espero que pienses que es mi canción favorita._

_The one we danced to all night long, / aquella que bailamos toda la noche_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake. / la luna de farolillo en el lago._

_When you think "happiness",/ cuando pienses 'felicidad'_

_I hope you think that little black dress / espero que pienses en ese vestidito negro._

_Think of my head on your chest, / que pienses en mi cabeza en tu pecho._

_And my old faded blue jeans. / y mis viejos vaqueros desteñidos_

_When you think Tim McGraw,/ Cuando pienses 'Tim McGraw'_

_I hope you think of me / espero que pienses en mi._

La luna iluminaba las dos parejas que bailaban. Con la barbilla sobre la cabeza de "Isabella", Draco sonrió porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no le costaba en absoluto cerrar la puerta que conectaba con la parte de su cerebro que le preguntaba una y otra vez qué demonios estaba haciendo. No le costó en absoluto. Sabía que estaba ahí y que eran preguntas que, tarde o temprano, tendría que contestar. Pero ¿qué importaba? Apretó un poco las manos alrededor de ella. Le entró miedo, de pronto. Una necesidad imperiosa de sentir con intensidad ese momento. Porque sabía que iba a acabar. Se forzó a no pensar. No, había que disfrutarlo. Bajó un poco la cabeza y olió su pelo: aire, campo, sol, libertad.

_And I'm back for the first time since then, / y he vuelto por primera vez desde entonces_

_I'm standing on your street / Estoy de pie en tu calle_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep, / Y hay una carta en tu puerta_

_And the first thing that you'll read is, / y la primera cosa que lees es_

_"When you think 'Tim McGraw' I hope you think my favorite son / "Cuando pienses 'Tim McGraw' ojalá pienses en mi canción favorita"_

_Some day you'll turn your radio on, / algún día encenderás tu radio_

_I hope it takes you back to that place... / Y espero que te lleve de vuelta a aquel lugar..._

_When you think "happiness", / cuando pienses 'felicidad'_

_I hope you think that little black dress / espero que pienses en ese vestidito negro._

_Think of my head on your chest, / que pienses en mi cabeza en tu pecho._

_And my old faded blue jeans. / y mis viejos vaqueros desteñidos_

_When you think Tim McGraw,/ Cuando pienses 'Tim McGraw'_

_I hope you think of me / espero que pienses en mi._

_You said the way my blue eyes shined, / dijiste que mis ojos brillaban de tal manera_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night / que avergonzaban a las estrellas de Georgia, esa noche_

_I said, "That's a lie"/ Yo dije, "Mientes."_

La canción se había acabado pero Ginny y Draco seguían abrazados moviéndose levemente de lado a lado. Jimmy y Connie se dirigieron hacia ellos de la mano.

-Eh, pareja, ¡buscaos un hotel!-dijo Jimmy. Draco y Ginny dejaron de bailar pero él mantuvo su mano en la cintura de ella. Connie golpeó a su novio en el brazo.

-No seas tan vulgar.-Él sólo reía.

-Voy a devolver a Connie a su casa. Ya es muy tarde. Nos vemos otro día, hermano –Jimmy puso el puño para que Draco lo golpeara en forma de despedida. Connie abrazó a Ginny.

-Isabella, nos ha encantado conocerte, ojalá vengas más a menudo…

-Gracias, Connie… Ha sido un placer.

-Cuando quieras, ¿eh, Bella? Un placer conocer al ángel del rubio este… -Le dijo Jimmy mientras se alejaba hacia la camioneta tirando de Connie. Draco y Ginny sonrieron como toda respuesta y los vieron arrancar el coche y salir a la oscura carretera.

-Nosotros también deberíamos volver-dijo Draco mirándola. Aun con su mano en la cintura. Ella sintió un escalofrío. Él sonrió, se acercó con ella al 4x4 y cogió la cazadora negra para echársela a los hombros. Volvieron a la moto.

-Se está convirtiendo en una costumbre…-le dijo ella respondiendo a su sonrisa.

-No me culpes de tu falta de previsión, Isabella.- Le pasó su casco y la ayudó a subir.

-Vaya, ¿me prefieres como Isabella porque sería tu novia?

-¿Bromeas? –Arrancó el motor.- ¿La exótica hija de la aristocracia inglesa? ¿Dónde hay que firmar? ¡Agárrate!

El camino de vuelta se le hizo un poco más largo a Ginny. No veía nada porque la carretera no estaba iluminada. El frío le congeló los pies y las piernas bajo los vaqueros y, apoyada en la espalda de Draco, se estaba quedando un poco dormida. Otra vez llegaron al garaje y Draco se hizo cargo de la situación de Ginny. Le quitó el casco porque ella no atinaba y la ayudó a bajar de la moto. Luego, dejó a Becky tapada y se apareció, con ella de la cintura, en la sala de pociones del castillo. En Hogwarts ya era de madrugada.

-Vamos, Ginevra, échate. - Ella estaba ya casi dormida por completo. Él le quitó la cazadora negra. Ella quiso asentir, levantó la cabeza y se encontró la mejilla de Draco que miraba hacia abajo. Le besó en la mejilla y luego se quitó los zapatos y se tapó. Antes de quedarse quieta, ya estaba dormida.

Él se quedó inmóvil totalmente. En la oscuridad de la habitación, el rostro de Draco era impenetrable. Al cabo de un rato, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews…**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	14. La única luz al final del túnel

**¡Hola! Va el 14…**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_El camino de vuelta se le hizo un poco más largo a Ginny. No veía nada porque la carretera no estaba iluminada. El frío le congeló los pies y las piernas bajo los vaqueros y, apoyada en la espalda de Draco, se estaba quedando un poco dormida. Otra vez llegaron al garaje y Draco se hizo cargo de la situación de Ginny. Le quitó el casco porque ella no atinaba y la ayudó a bajar de la moto. Luego, dejó a Becky tapada y se apareció, con ella de la cintura, en la sala de pociones del castillo. En Hogwarts ya era de madrugada._

_-Vamos, Ginevra, échate. - Ella estaba ya casi dormida por completo. Él le quitó la cazadora negra. Ella quiso asentir, levantó la cabeza y se encontró la mejilla de Draco que miraba hacia abajo. Le besó en la mejilla y luego se quitó los zapatos y se tapó. Antes de quedarse quieta, ya estaba dormida._

_Él se quedó inmóvil totalmente. En la oscuridad de la habitación, el rostro de Draco era impenetrable. Al cabo de un rato, se dio la vuelta y se marchó._

_**Capítulo 14; La única luz al final del túnel**_

Ginny se derrumbó por fin en su cama de Gryffindor. Ya anochecía. Se había levantado a las tres de la tarde del domingo, y pensando en lo que había ocurrido el viernes con Dem había decidido que debía volver a su habitación de siempre así que lo recogió todo y lo sacó de la Sala de Pociones con la ayuda de Ringo.

Ya en su cama, pensó que la había echado de menos. Luego se le fue la mente al sábado tan estupendo que había pasado. Parecía un sueño: Becky, Jimmy, Connie, Georgia... Pero al levantarse, los pañuelos seguían anudados a su pantalón. Sonrió.

Todos estaban en Hogsmeade de nuevo, era fin de semana libre en Hogwarts, aunque debían de estar de regreso ya. Ginny no había vuelto a ver a Malfoy desde el día anterior. Había comido un emparedado que le había traído Ringo y no había salido. Bajaría a cenar cuando llegaran todos.

Giró la cara para mirar por la ventana y descubrió en su mesilla una carta. La cogió. Era de Dem, debía de haber llegado esa mañana.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Una y mil veces, gracias. No me cansaré de repetírtelo. Eres el corazón más grande que he conocido nunca y agradezco a Dios cada mañana que me hayas regalado tu amistad._

_La perspectiva de este viaje sabiendo que tú me esperas es radicalmente distinta. Y también doy gracias por eso._

_Sinceramente creo que no merezco que me perdonaras como lo hiciste. Pero gracias por hacerlo. Mil gracias._

_Ayer llegué al hotel. Ni te imaginas qué lujo. Te encantaría estar aquí porque todo es precioso y en París llueve muchísimo -y ya sabemos que tú y la lluvia...-, en fin, me acuerdo de ti todo el rato y ya te envío una postal de París que compré en el hotel y me encantó. (También le voy a enviar una a Draco para que no se me encele...)_

_Por cierto, sé que Luna ha estado contigo. Y pienso mandarle el mejor regalo que encuentre en el viaje. Pero Colin te adora. Y te necesita. Siempre lo ha hecho. Si pudiste perdonarme a mí, que hice lo peor que se le puede hacer a una amiga... No me cabe duda de que eres capaz de perdonarle, si tú quieres. Piénsalo._

_Te dejo porque me estoy muriendo del sueño y acabaré escribiendo incoherencias._

_Cuídate y cuida del rubio. Te adoro, cariño. Un beso._

Ginny se puso la carta en el pecho y sonrió. La postal enseñaba una torre triangular altísima iluminada de noche. Era preciosa. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le dedicó espacio a escoger su ropa y arreglarse.

Cuando bajó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno de los estudiantes que habían regresado de Hogsmeade. Desde la puerta, vio que en la mesa de Slytherin ya estaba su tutor, rodeado de gente pero como si estuviera solo. Y fue como magia que levantara la mirada y se toparan. Ella sonrió muy levemente con las comisuras y él ni siquiera eso: inclinó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Pero no hacía falta, las sonrisas las llevaban las miradas.

Ginny llegó a la mesa de Ravenclaw, segura de seguir acaparando los ojos de su tutor y saludó a Luna:

-Hoy cenaré con Colin. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Luna la miró. A veces, parecía que supiera muchas cosas que no decía. A veces parecía capaz de saber cosas de los demás que ni ellos mismos sabían.

-No. Estoy segura de que tenéis temas de conversación suficientes para no aburriros. Nos vemos mañana en clase, Ginny, y me cuentas qué ha pasado este fin de semana que los ojos te brillan y tienes el corazón feliz. Y no sólo a ti.

Ginny la abandonó con una sonrisa y cambió de mesa para sentarse justo en frente de Colin. Él ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Removía la comida de su plato y la traía de aquí para allá sin decidirse a probarla.

-¿No te enseñaron en tu casa que con la comida no se juega?

Del susto, a Colin se le cayó el tenedor. Tenía ojeras y estaba demacrado y llevaba el cuello de la túnica mal puesto.

-Ginny...

Ella se sirvió y empezó a cenar.

-¿Tenemos deberes para mañana?

-Hmm... Sí, sí... Mañana entregamos la redacción de McGonagall y el esquema de historia.

-Uf, la redacción de McGonagall puedo hacerla rápida pero el esquema me llevará horas. Espero que hoy todos se vayan a dormir pronto... ¿Qué miras?

Colin aun la veía como a un fantasma.

-Estás preciosa.

Ginny lo envolvió con su mirada mientras se sonrojaba, Colin no solía decir esas cosas tan serio. Las acompañaba siempre de sonrisas y bromas. Y en ese momento, la mirada de Colin era un volcán de emociones y sentimientos que la turbaban. Nunca había imaginado que su amigo la necesitara tanto. Sabía que era amor de hermano lo que le profesaba, pero aun así, la necesitaba mucho.

-Creo que alguien anda loquito por mis huesos-dijo Ginny mirando al cielo. Colin rió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ya. Ya eran de nuevo Colin y Ginny.

-Está bien, deja de suplicar, te dejaré copiar mi esquema de historia.

Ginny rió.

-Maldito... Yo no suplico, ordeno.

Entre sus risas, las miradas de perdón se cruzaban. Ambos se sentían perdonados y redimidos. Se sentían bien. Ginny le contó lo que había pasado con Dem y lo del día anterior con Draco. Colin sonreía.

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de tonto?

-No, guapa, tonta tu sonrisa: esa que te sale cuando piensas en él.

-¿Qué dices? Anda ya... Mientes.

-Uy, y encima no lo reconoces... Estás peor de lo que pensaba...

-Cállate, Colin- protestó ella.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? Es Malfoy.

-No te he preguntado eso.

-Colin, ¡es Malfoy!

-Y yo Creevey. Y tú Weasley. Ahora, ¿dejas de evitar mi pregunta por favor?

-Tú lo has dicho. Yo soy Weasley. Y él Malfoy. Suma dos y dos.

-Cuatro.

-¿Qué?

-Que dos y dos son cuatro. Y aun no me has dicho nada.

-¿Qué? Oh, vamos, Colin...

-No, es que aun no me has dado una respuesta.

-Piensa un poco, Colin. ¡Él es un Malfoy! No es viable una relación entre él y yo. Sería... Antinatural. Mi familia lo odia y él a ellos.

-Te empeñas en explicarme lo imposible que sería una relación entre tú y yo. Sigues sin decirme si te gusta o no.

Ginny miró su plato.

-No sé qué quieres saber, Colin.

-La verdad. Si cuando estás con él te sientes bien y tranquila, si quieres estar con él y si te pasan esas cosas que te pasan solo cuando estás con esa persona especial.

Ginny lo miraba con la ceja levantada.

-¿Seguimos hablando de Malfoy y de mi? Porque creo que me he perdido. Colin... Estás exagerando. Sólo nos lo hemos pasado bien. Hicimos una tregua para convivir y está funcionado, eso es todo. Me ha encantado descubrir que es humano, al fin y al cabo y que no es una mala persona. Ha sido muy... Noble, muy gentil conmigo. Somos amigos. Y no vayas de vieja alcahueta, que te conozco.

-Amigos.

-Sí, eso he dicho.

En el camino hacia la sala común, Hermione iba hacia ellos.

-Antes de que digas nada, Ginny, ya sé que no me hablas pero McGonagall

te busca y te ha llegado una carta esta mañana. Te la he dejado sobre tu mesilla y luego me he enterado de que ya no duermes en Gryffindor. Así que bueno... Que sepas que la carta está ahí.

-Tu frialdad me asusta. Me encantaría saber dónde está la Hermione que conocí. -Le espetó Ginny.- La que fue mi amiga. Nunca imaginé que Voldemort también se la llevaría a ella. ¿Te has vuelto tan importante, tan adulta que te has perdido a ti misma? Porque la Hermione que yo conocí, a la que echo de menos, le habría dolido mi dolor. Habría estado conmigo. ¿Sabes? Yo ya no quiero estar en el mundo de "asuntos importantes" en el que tú estás. Prefiero ser fiel a lo que soy.

Y siguió su camino junto a Colin, dejando a Hermione paralizada.

-Eh, Ginny, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿qué haces aquí, George?

-Ultimar los preparativos de mañana.

-¿Qué pasa mañana?

-¡Fiesta! Hay baile, no me digas que aun no tienes pareja...

-Oh, lo siento, he estado muy centrada en los estudios.

Era cierto desde la reconciliación con Colin todo había sido más fácil. Ahora que el corazón no dolía, volvía a estar al día en las materias y a ser de las primeras de la clase. Además, se llevaba bien con Draco y sus clases de Pociones también avanzaban a pasos agigantados. Veía menos a Luna porque había empezado a salir con Dean y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. A Ginny le encantaban como pareja. Recibía carta de Dem cada día, contándole sus aventuras. Cada día una postal. Ginny había encargado un álbum por correo para conservar las cartas y las postales. A Colin también le escribía muy frecuentemente, igual que a Draco y también les enviaba postales.

Ginny también le contaba a Dem el día a día del colegio. Que la echaba de menos, que Draco la había ayudado con el trabajo de Herbología, que creía que Colin estaba enamorado pero aun no sabía de quién... No le hablaba de quidditch, ni de que pronto tendrían su primer partido: eso la haría pensar en Harry y sufriría. Con todo eso, el final del mes de octubre había sido el mejor de ese curso.

-Pues espabílate, ¡a ver si consigues a alguien!

-¿Tú tienes pareja?-Colin revisaba sus gachas.- ¡Eh, Colin!

-No...

-Vale, así no me iremos solos.

-Por cierto, Ginny, mamá me ha dicho que comas bien.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mamá siempre dice lo mismo. Suerte en el partido de mañana, enana... ¡Vendré a verte!

George le guiñó un ojo y se fue. Ginny aprovechó la clase de historia para escribirle a Dem contándole que al día siguiente habría baile en el colegio y que ojalá estuviera allí.

-¿Preparada para la gran paliza de mañana?

-¿Para la que os daremos a vosotros? ¡Claro!

-Sabes que no, muñeca.

Ginny le enseñó los dientes, concentrada en su pócima.

-Va a ser muy divertido...

-¿Por?

-Nadie en Slytherin, salvo Blaise y Theodore, sabe que eres mi pupila. Y se va a notar que nos conocemos algo más.

Ginny torció la cabeza, pensativa.

-Sí, en mi casa, sólo Colin y Dem lo saben. Mi hermano te mataría si supiera que estás tan cerca.

Él rió con franqueza y se le acercó por la espalda, le ro deó la cintura con los brazos.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Así de cerca?

Ginny se zafó.

-Sí, algo así sacaría a Ron de sus cabales. Y te mataría.

-Qué dulce morir...

-Sí, ¿verdad? Prefieres morir a enfrentarte a mí en el campo... Qué mono.

-Cuidado, las raíces se echan cuando has dejado de revolver y la poción se ha estabilizado.

Ginny dejó que parara sola y luego echó las raíces. Miró su reloj, tenía que esperar un cuarto de hora antes de tenerla lista. Se sentó sobre su pupitre.

-Bueno, y dime ¿tienes pareja para lo de mañana?

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo?

-¿Quieres que te lo pida?

-¿Estás segura de que a tu hermano no le importará?

Ella rió.

-Pues claro que sí... Entonces, ¿con quién irás?

-Con nadie, Blaise tiene pareja-Ginny puso los ojos en blanco- sí, no quieras saber su edad y Theo está como yo así que supongo que bajaremos juntos. Pero no creo que estemos mucho tiempo. Las distracciones mundanales no son nuestro pasatiempo favorito.

Con el tono de superioridad en la voz, le guiñó un ojo.

-Pues he oído que se han estado impartiendo clases de danza estas semanas. Y yo sin enterarme...

Ginny le cogió de las manos y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, haciéndole girar sobre sí. Draco reía y luego ella volvió a su poción. [click para escuchar la canción: .com/watch?v=eorwh5MMIao]

Ginny's eyes are like a jungle / Los ojos de Ginny son como una jungla

_She smiles, it's like the radio / Ella sonríe, es como una radio_

_She whispers songs into my window / Susurra cosas en mi ventana_

_In words nobody knows / que nadie entiende._

Draco se daba cuenta de que su expresión había cambiado. Cuando estaba con ella, sonreía. Ya no era esa expresión inmutable y seria de siempre, que tenía incluso con sus mejores amigos. No. Con ella era diferente porque no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Le daba la risa cuando ella hacía el tonto e intentaba provocarle y pretendía ser más fuerte que él. O cuando ella le amenazaba. O cuando ella le contaba un secreto o cuando le salía esa mirada tierna mientras hablaba de Dem, de Colin Creevey o de sus hermanos. En esos momentos, Draco se quedaba mirándola casi sin escuchar lo que decía. Solía contar sus pestañeos y buscar el hoyuelo casi imperceptible que asoma cuando ríe. Ahora que la conocía, se daba cuenta de que había estado equivocado. Ella no era como las otras. Ella era distinta.

_There's pretty girls on every corner / Hay chicas monas en cada esquina_

_That watch her as she's walking home / que la miran mientras vuelve a su casa_

_Saying, "does she know?" / diciendo, "¿lo sabe?"_

Él la seguía con los ojos cuando entraba en el Gran Comedor. Se daba cuenta de que despertaba la atención de muchos. Veía las miradas de envidia que le dirigían las chicas y las de admiración de los chicos. Lo mejor era que no se daba cuenta. Ella no alardeaba de belleza. Quizá ése era su punto fuerte. No sabía que la belleza lo era. Draco sabía que ella no se consideraba bonita. Siempre hablaba de lo bella que era Dem. Y no se daba cuenta de que ella tenía unos ojos marrones increíbles, una piel extraordinaria, un pelo precioso. Una expresión enternecedora y a la vez sensual.

_Will you ever know? / ¿Lo sabrás algún día?_

Al principio, Draco había intentado resistir ese sentimiento. Sí. Cómo podía ser que le gustara una Weasley. Pero luego… Había estado muy cerca de la muerte. Cuando ellos lo llamaron creyó que nunca más la volvería a ver. Creyó que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de meterse con ella. Y, curiosamente, sólo podía pensar en su mirada. En esa mirada que lo hipnotizaba, con la que no funcionaba ni el sarcasmo ni la ira. Ella era la única capaz de ver más allá de la capa de hielo de sus ojos. Así, en los umbrales de la muerte, ella había estado con él. En su mente. Y cuando el cuerpo ya no resistió más y cayó desfallecido, inconsciente y destrozado, sus ojos seguían ahí. Como la única luz al final del túnel.

_You're beautiful / Eres preciosa,_

_Every little piece love, don't you know? __/ Cada centímetro de ti, ¿sabes?_

Y finalmente, y gracias a una provocación de Theo, lo había aceptado. Sí. Estaba enamorándose de ella. Lo había conquistado. Lo había hechizado. Maldita preciosa. Se creía tan poquita cosa que se hacía grande ante sus ojos. Y aun así tenía ese carácter que la hacía fuerte. Y Draco sabía que valía mucho más de lo que ella misma pensaba. Y la sabía vulnerable, también, pero maravillosa. Supo que era bonito quererla. Era bonito estar enamorado de ella y tener permiso para contemplarla en esas horas de clase que se hacían más cortas cada vez. Pero no pensaba decirle nada. Estar cerca de la muerte le había enseñado a borrar sus prejuicios para reconocer que la quería y también para prometerse que nunca le diría nada. ¿Para qué? Ella merecía un gran futuro.

_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone / Llegarás a ser alguien, pregúntale a quien quieras_

_And when you find everything you looked for / Y cuando finalmente hayas tenido todo lo que buscas_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door / Espero que tu vida te traiga de vuelta a mi puerta_

_Oh but if it don't… __Stay beautiful. / Pero si no lo hace… Sigue así de preciosa._

Y él sólo quería seguir a su lado el tiempo que le fuera permitido. Sólo quería mirarla a la cara y verle brillar los ojos.

-¡Eh, Malfoy! ¿Me estás echando mal de ojo?-le gritó, pero con los ojos le sonreía. Montada en su escoba el viento le hacía bailar el pelo.

-¡Si lo hiciera no te lo diría!-dijo él recuperando el control de la situación. Se había olvidado de que se estaban enfrentando. La gradería gritaba y aplaudía. Ella rió y azuzó su escoba para dar una vuelta a su alrededor y luego salir riendo.

_Ginny finds another way to be / Ginny encuentra otra forma de ser_

_The highlight of my day / La luz de mi día_

-¡No me provoques, Weasley! ¡No pienso caer en tus trucos!

-¡Ginny! ¡Cógela! –le pasaron la Quaffle. Los golpeadores de Slytherin le lanzaron sendas bludgers. Draco se tensó en su escoba. Ella las evitó con soltura. Tuvo problemas para regatear y esquivar a los cazadores que intentaron tirarla de la escoba y entonces marcó. El público la ovacionó pero ella casi no se dio cuenta. Volteó y le guiñó un ojo a Draco, recuperando su posición en el campo.

_I'm taking pictures in my mind / Yo saco fotos con la mente_

_So I can save them for a rainy day. __/ y las guardo para los días de lluvia._

-Pon cara de enfadado.

-¿Qué?

-Que nos está viendo toda la escuela, que pongas cara de que me estás insultando.

-Si quieres lo hago de verdad…

-¿Te estás dando cuenta de que por hablar conmigo dejas de buscar la snitch?

_It's hard to make conversation / Es difícil mantener una conversación_

_When she's taking my breath away / cuando me está dejando sin aliento._

Draco tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. La hubiera matado cuando vio que Potter volaba hacia un destello dorado. Cruzó el cielo como una flecha pero Potter llegó antes. Otra vez perdían. Maldita pelirroja. La vio encaminarse hacia él, ya en tierra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Maldita preciosa. Él puso su gesto más adusto.

-Buen partido, -bajó la voz- Draco…

-Cierra el pico.

_I should say, hey by the way / Y yo debería decir, hey, por cierto,_

Su carcajada lo siguió hasta que abandonó el campo. No quería verla celebrar junto a Potter. Pero cuando salió, ella no estaba con él, estaba con los golpeadores y con Creevey. Él se paró a aspirar y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Se imaginó cómo sería si ella supiera. Si ella también…

_If you and I are a story / Si tú y yo somos una historia_

_That never gets told... __/ que nunca será contada..._

_If what you are is a daydream, / Si tú eres sólo un sueño,_

_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know / que jamás atraparé, por lo menos que sepas que_

_You're beautiful / Eres preciosa,_

_Every little piece love, don't you know? __/ Cada centímetro de ti, ¿sabes?_

_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone / Llegarás a ser alguien, pregúntale a quien quieras_

_And when you find everything you looked for / Y cuando finalmente hayas tenido todo lo que buscas_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door / Espero que tu vida te traiga de vuelta a mi puerta_

_Oh but if it don't... __Stay beautiful. / Pero si no lo hace... Sigue así de preciosa._

Por lo menos, él se aseguraría de estar ahí mientras pudiera. Iba a estar ahí para protegerla. De todos y de todo, incluso de sí mismo, pensaba mientras la veía almorzar en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntaba. Acababa de llegar un paquete enorme cargado por cuatro lechuzas que se posaron en frente de ella y le entregaron una carta.

_NO LO ABRAS EN PÚBLICO_

_Queridísima Ginny,_

_Este es mi regalo para el baile de esta noche. Imagino que estarás en el Gran Comedor así que no lo abras hasta que subas a tu habitación, tiene que ser una sorpresa para todos._

_Quiero que lo aceptes porque es mi manera de estar ahí esta noche. Sé feliz, sé muy feliz: te lo mereces. Dem._

_PD: quiero una foto tuya cuando estés arreglada. Tuya y de Colin._

-¿Dem?-preguntó Colin.

Ginny asintió.

-Me pide que no lo abra aquí. Voy a ver qué es, ¿vienes, Luna?

Se cerraron en la habitación de Gryffindor y abrieron el paquete. Lo primero que encontraron fue que estaba dividido en dos cajas. Una muy pequeña y la otra muy grande. Abrieron la pequeña: era un set completo de maquillaje de la empresa de la madre de Dem. Estaba todo.

-Esto debe de ser carísimo-comentó Luna.- Es precioso... Abre el grande.

Y Ginny lo destapó. Y se quedaron las dos boquiabiertas. Ginny lo cogió y lo sacó para verlo entero. Era un vestido. Un vestido largo. Negro y liso. De mangas cortas y vaporosas semi transparentes y escote de pico. Caía en una falda de volantes hasta abajo abriéndose en el lateral derecho a la altura de la rodilla.

-Ginny... Mira esto.

Luna señalaba los zapatos del mismo color que el vestido y no tenían demasiado tacón pero prometían comodidad a cambio. Y quedaban dos caja más. En la primera, una diadema de flores muy pequeñas de oro blanco y una nota, "Para que adorne tu pelo." En la segunda, una esmeralda del tamaño de una uña con una cadena fina de oro blanco y una nota "Para adornar tu cuello."

Ginny no sabía qué decir.

-Es precioso-Luna lo dijo por ella.- Vas a estar preciosa.

Y sí. Lo estaba. Cuando esa noche Luna fue a por ella a su habitación, sus compañeras de cuarto la miraban con envidia, diciéndole que estaba preciosa. Y ella estaba como en trance ante el espejo. Luna la miró desde la puerta. La diadema se fundía en su pelo como si las flores se hubieran colado sin permiso en él. Se lo había ondulado y caía sinuoso por sus hombros. El vestido parecía hecho a medida y el corpiño se le ceñía con precisión y la falda se volvía amplia. En el escote de pico, la esmeralda solitaria le brillaba, destacando contra lo blanco de su piel y lo negro del vestido. Había usado la mascarilla de Dem y la piel le había quedado como de actriz y la sombra de ojos verde esmeralda con brillantes sólo se veía si cerraba los ojos y le daba un aspecto mágico.

-Estás preciosa- murmuró Luna con una sonrisa.- ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella le miró.

-No, es sólo que... Sí. Estoy... Increíble y no puedo evitar sentirme muy extraña. Como si me diera miedo que me vean así.

-Oye, -Luna la cogió de las manos.- Mira, eres hermosa, pareces sacada de un cuento de hadas e incluso sin toda esta parafernalia. Eres hermosa. Tienes miedo a que alguien pueda notarlo y tienes miedo de tu propia belleza y de que alguien se enamore de ti. Es normal. Pero eres una Gryffindor, Ginny. Saca valor de tu interior, vamos. Y sonríe. Tienes una sonrisa encantadora.

Ginny le apretó las manos. Los que quedaban aun en la Sala Común se quedaron en silencio al verlas bajar. Colin las recibió al final de la escalera y cogió a Ginny de la mano.

-Estás increíble.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo.

-Dean, sácales una foto.

-Sí, claro.

Hubo turno de fotos. Colin y Dean se turnaron para hacer las fotos con las chicas, luego ellas solas, luego Dean y Luna... El Gran Comedor estaba adornado como aquel baile en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¡Ginny!-Ron y George se acercaban.- Estás preciosa... ¿De dónde has sacado ese vestido?

-Dem me lo ha enviado. Es un regalo.

-Vaya, es realmente muy...

-No empieces Ron.

Él la miró y aflojó e intentó sonreír.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Harry se había acercado. Ron no hizo nada, pero la miró esperando que le pidiera ayuda. Ella se apartó con Harry.

-Ginny… Estás preciosa. Y yo… Necesito que me perdones. Necesito volver a estar contigo.

A Harry se le enrojecieron los ojos. Ginny suavizó el tono y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

-Te perdono, Harry. No ahora. Pero te prometo que te voy a perdonar. Pero incluso entonces, no volveré contigo.

-Pero yo te quiero...-musitó él.

-Lo sé. Y yo a ti. Pero querer no es suficiente. De hecho, nunca lo fue. Yo voy a estar bien: no sé cuándo pero lo conseguiré. Y Ron lo olvidará, más tarde o más temprano. Es más, hablaré con él.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Harry. Ella bajó la mano y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Tú vas a estar bien. Ahora crees que no porque piensas que aun estás enamorado de mi. Pero cuando aclares tus sentimientos verás que no es cierto. No estás enamorado de mi, Harry. Quizá no lo estuviste nunca. Sólo que, al ser Ron tu mejor amigo y al tener a los míos como familia adoptiva, prácticamente, confundiste tus sentimientos. Es normal. Creo que, en cierta manera, a mí también me pasó cuando me pediste salir. Pero por eso no voy a volver contigo. Ojalá lo entiendas. Mereces ser feliz. Y yo... Yo también me lo merezco.

Y volvió con los demás. Ron la miró interrogante.

-Vamos a por bebida,-la salvó Colin.

Muchos se acercaban a saludarla al verla tan hermosa pero ella no les hacía demasiado caso. Reía nerviosa y se aferraba a su champagne casi con desesperación. Y entonces empezó la música y Dean sacó a Luna a bailar. Y llegó él. Vestía un traje negro de camisa blanca. La corbata era verde. Verde esmeralda. Se miraron de lejos y él le hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Ella sonrió y alzó su copa.

-Conviérteme en el más envidiado del colegio, Ginny, ¿bailamos?

Ella sonrió, las galanterías de Colin siempre le sacaban sonrisas. Y se agarró a él y bailó. Y tras Colin, llegó Ron a bailar con ella y luego George y luego Neville con quién rió recordando el baile del Torneo, y luego los golpeadores del equipo que, como eran más pequeños que ella, ufanos de poder bailar con una chica mayor y tan guapa. Ella se lo pasó bien, luego volvió Colin y luego cambiaron con Luna y Dean.

-Ginny, no sé qué ha pasado entre tú y Harry y no pretendo saberlo. Pero lleva mirándote toda la noche y no ha dejado de beber- le dijo Dean mientras bailaba con ella. Dean giró sobre sí para que Ginny pudiera verlo. Ella asintió.

-¿Tomamos algo?-interrumpió Luna- ¡Estoy agotada...!

Salieron los cuatro de la pista de baile entre risas y comentarios. Con la tontería se les estaba pasando muy rápido la noche. La gente empezó a buscar intimidad y el Comedor empezó a vaciarse y la música se volvió más lenta, más intimista. Ginny, Luna, Dean y Colin se divertían sacándose fotos en un lugar un tanto alejado de las mesas.

-Voy por más ponche-dijo Ginny.

Se encontró vadeando la pista de baile, donde las parejas que quedaban aun bailaban. Y de pronto alguien se interpuso en su camino:

-Vaya, pensé que no te quedarías demasiado. ¿No era que las distracciones mundanales no eran tu pasatiempo favorito?

-Es que a pesar de que estemos por encima de ciertas cosas, un Malfoy es un ganador, querida. Por eso, incluso en lo vulgar ganamos.

-¿Y qué esperas ganar?

-Un baile con la más hermosa de la fiesta.

Ella le miró con los ojos entornados, sonriendo.

-¿Delante de todos?-susurró.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Lo crees prudente?

-No. Pero no me digas que todo lo que haces en tu vida lo haces porque es prudente, niña de papá.

Ella le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta la pista de baile. Fue fácil, ya lo habían hecho antes. Él puso sus manos en la cintura y ella los puso alrededor de su cuello. No llevaban diez segundos bailando cuando acabó la canción.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, voy por mi ponche.

Pero él la sujetó del brazo. Habían empezado a sonar unos acordes familiares.

[Click para escuchar la canción:.com/watch?v=GkD20ajVxnY&ob=av2n]

_You said the way my blue eyes shined / Dijiste que mis ojos brillaban de tal manera_

_put those Georgia stars to shame that night. / que avergonzaban a esas estrellas de Georgia._

-Esta no me la puedes negar, Isabella.

Ella entendió y sonrió mientras volvía a abrazarse a él.

_I said, "That's a lie". / Yo dije: "Mientes."_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck, / Un chico con un camión Chevy_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck, / y cierta tendencia a quedarse_

_On backroads at night / en carreteras por la noche._

_And I was right there beside him all summer long, / y yo estuve a su lado todo el verano_

_And then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone / Y cuando nos despertamos encontramos que el verano había acabado_

_But when you think "Tim McGraw", / pero cuando pienses 'Tim McGraw'_

_I hope you think my favorite song. / espero que pienses que es mi canción favorita._

_The one we danced to all night long, / aquella que bailamos toda la noche_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake. / la luna de farolillo en el lago._

_When you think "happiness", / cuando pienses 'felicidad'_

_I hope you think that little black dress / espero que pienses en ese vestidito negro._

_Think of my head on your chest, / que pienses en mi cabeza en tu pecho._

_And my old faded blue jeans. / Y mis viejos vaqueros desteñidos_

_When you think Tim McGraw, / Cuando pienses 'Tim McGraw'_

_I hope you think of me / espero que pienses en mi._

_September saw a month of tears, / Septiembre vio un mes de lágrimas_

_And thanking God that you weren't here, / y de agradecerle a Dios que no estuvieras aquí_

_To see me like that. / para verme así._

_But in a box beneath my bed, / pero en una caja bajo mi cama_

_Is a letter that you never read, / hay una carta que nunca leíste_

_From three summers back. / De hace tres veranos._

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet, / Es difícil no ver lo agridulce que fue_

_And looking back on all of that, / y mirando atrás_

_It's nice to believe / es bonito creer que…_

_When you think "Tim McGraw", / cuando pienses 'Tim McGraw'_

_I hope you think my favorite song. / espero que pienses que es mi canción favorita._

_The one we danced to all night long, / aquella que bailamos toda la noche_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake. / la luna de farolillo en el lago._

_When you think "happiness",/ cuando pienses 'felicidad'_

_I hope you think that little black dress / espero que pienses en ese vestidito negro._

Y como si estuvieran solos se miraban a los ojos y recordaban aquel día y sonreían. Y entonces ambos notaron como una mano los cogía del hombro y los separaba y acto seguido Harry asestó un puñetazo a Draco en la cara.

-¿Qué haces?

La gente que había en el Comedor dejó de bailar ante el grito de ella. Nott se acercó. Colin y Dean llegaron a sujetar a Harry. Draco se irguió lentamente. Se estiró el traje. El golpe le había desordenado el pelo. Dio un paso hacia Harry pero Ginny se puso en medio y le puso las manos en el pecho.

-No, por favor...

Y él la miró como si no la conociera. El profundo desprecio en su mirada la paralizó. Él se deshizo de su contacto. Se giró y salió del Gran Comedor seguido por Nott. Y, de repente, Ginny que se había quedado mirando cómo desaparecía su tutor, notó algo líquido en el rostro. Estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta. Aquello fue un revulsivo. Se giró furiosa y sin previo aviso abofeteó a Harry.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-La ira casi no la dejaba hablar.

Y salió del Gran Comedor. Colin quiso seguirla pero Luna lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que no, déjala sola un rato. Luego la buscamos.

Ella fue al cuarto piso e intentó llegar a su aula. Y se perdió como siempre. Al final, rendida y sin ver nada a causa de las lágrimas, se sentó en el suelo.

-Ringo-susurró y el elfo apareció.- Llévame dónde esté él.

Y se aparecieron al pie de la torre de Astronomía. Nott bajaba las escaleras en ese momento. Vio a Ringo y luego a Ginny.

-No sé si es buen momento.

-Necesito verle-le suplicó ella.

-Te acompaño, entonces.

Ringo se marchó y Nott guió a Ginny por las oscuras escaleras. Subieron hasta la última planta. Allí el transparente techo abovedado dejaba ver las estrellas y la luna creciente. Draco estaba de pie mirando hacia los jardines. Se había quitado la chaqueta. Su rostro pálido casi parecía brillar con la luna.

-Lo siento muchísimo.

-¿Qué crees? No me importa.

-Por favor...

-Lárgate, Weasley.

-¿Ya vuelvo a ser Weasley?

-Nunca debiste ser otra cosa. Porque sigues siendo la misma arrastrada noviecita de Potter.

-Basta.-La voz imperiosa y serena de Nott lo hizo callar.- Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Ella no le oyó.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-No. No lo piensa. Pero te dirá que sí porque está furioso. Por eso creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Ginny solo miraba a Draco y él guardaba silencio cruzado de brazos. Ella se vio reflejada en la pared de cristal y se pareció una estúpida. Y le dio rabia.

-Pues ¿sabes qué? ¡Me alegro de que pienses eso porque tú sigues siendo el mismo hurón, egocéntrico, arrogante, egoísta y orgulloso de siempre, Malfoy! Tenías que estropearlo, ¿verdad? Tenías que enfadarte como un crío y estropearlo todo.

Sin querer había avanzado hacia él mientras le gritaba y Draco, al girarse furioso consumió la distancia que los separaba.

-Estropearlo ¿yo? ¿El qué? Ah, sí, perdona, el rescate de tu amado Potter... ¡Que yo recuerde él ha sido el que me ha golpeado y el que te ha empujado a ti para alejarte de mi! Ha sido él y no yo el que ha interrumpido el baile... Pero tienes razón. Yo tenía que haber dejado que me pegara, ¿bailabas conmigo por eso, no? Para que él llegara a salvarte y así mendigar su atención. Por el amor de Dios, qué patética eres.

-¡Tiene gracia que me llames a mi patética cuando eres tú el que se ha enfadado como un niño de tres años!

-¡Me enfado conmigo por pensar que eras de otra manera!

-¡Te enfadas porque no he permitido que te pusieras a su altura!

-¡Porque no le permitirías a nadie que tocara a tu amado! Ese imbécil con el que te vas a casar.

-¡Estás celoso!-dijo Ginny asombrada.

-No digas bobadas.

-Lo estás, por mucho que lo niegues.

-No pienso seguir hablando contigo.

-Pues me vas a oír, entonces. Por si no lo sabías, Harry me ha pedido otra vez perdón y que volviera con él y le he dicho que no. ¡Qué poco me conoces! La estúpida soy yo por creer que tú eras distinto. Pero no. Sigues siendo la misma serpiente que envenena a quienquiera que tenga cerca. Él ha empezado, cierto, por eso le he abofeteado.

-Ah, tú puedes pegarle pero yo no, ya veo...

-... Pero tú podrías haberlo arreglado si te hubieras comportado como un señor y no como un niñato de tres años. Y no. Tenías que enfadarte de esta manera y hacerme correr tras de ti.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido.

-Crece de una vez, Malfoy, maldita sea. Pero hasta que crezcas, no me dirijas la palabra.

Draco se quedó mirando a Theo, que no dijo nada. Al cabo de medio minuto, puso los ojos en blanco y agarró su chaqueta.

-Sí, ya lo sé.-Y salió corriendo.

Ginny había salido de allí airada y corrió, corrió furiosa hasta respirar el aire puro de la noche. En los jardines quedaban las parejas de novios que buscaban intimidad. A Ginny le dio envidia.

Fue hasta el lago y se saco los zapatos y metió los pies en el agua levantándose el vestido para no mojarlo.

Vio su reflejo en el agua y no quiso mirarse. Hizo equilibrio con un pie en una roca sumergida llena de musgo. Qué estúpidos habían sido los dos. Qué estúpidos. Y ella había salido perdiendo. Dios mío, ¿cuándo entendería Harry que ya no podía protegerla más? ¿Que había perdido su derecho? Y por no hablar de mister ofendido del año.

-Imbécil, -susurró para sí.

-Me encanta que pienses en mi.

Del susto, Ginny perdió el equilibrio y el musgo la hizo resbalar. Por suerte, Draco la atrapó desde tierra firme y la sostuvo para que no cayera.

-¿Intentas coger una pulmonía? Anda, saca los pies del agua.

La ayudó a salir del lago y fue muy rápido: le puso su chaqueta por encima y de su pantalón sacó un pañuelo. Se agachó, la cogió del tobillo y empezó a secar las gotas de agua que quedaban en su piel. Repitió la operación con el otro pie y luego se levantó, secó el pañuelo con la varita y lo guardó. Ella le estaba mirando como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

-¿Qué haces?

-Prevenir. Odiaría sentirme culpable si te pusieras enferma.

-Si crees que esto disculpa tu comportamiento...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Me enfadé porque pensé que lo defendías. Y, con todo el daño que él te ha hecho...

-Le defendí porque tu historial no te avala y si le pegas sales perdiendo.

-Oh, así que lo hiciste por mí, ¿eh?-dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí, aunque debí dejar que os matárais. Por lo menos, mi noche habría acabado mejor.

-No suele pasar que yo no tenga la razón. Y te la estoy dando. ¿No sirve?

-No.

-¿Y si pido...? ¿Disculpas?

-Inténtalo.

Él cogió aire y se acercó más a ella.

-Siento haber reaccionado así. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Siento todas las cosas que te dije. No las dije de verdad, estaba furioso. Y sé que no es excusa. Lo siento.

-Si lo repitieras de rodillas...

-¡Ginevra!

Ella rió.

-Está bien...

-No, tú aun me debes algo. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? Ah, sí, en que un Malfoy jamás se va de la fiesta sin haber bailado un baile -puso énfasis- completo con la más bella.

-¿Aquí? Pero si no hay música.

-Dios mío, deja de fijarte en los detalles...

Él agitó la varita y la música los envolvió. Otra vez estaban solos en el mundo y el reflejo de la luna en el lago era su único testigo.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estuvo? Tengan en cuenta que los celos de Harry no acaban aquí… La canción es Stay Beautiful y Tim McGraw de Taylor Swift.**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	15. Tu gran amigo

**¡Hola! ¡Va el 15! La primera canción es **_**Si tú la hubieras visto **_**del Arrebato.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Él cogió aire y se acercó más a ella._

_-Siento haber reaccionado así. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Siento todas las cosas que te dije. No las dije de verdad, estaba furioso. Y sé que no es excusa. Lo siento._

_-Si lo repitieras de rodillas..._

_-¡Ginevra!_

_Ella rió._

_-Está bien..._

_-No, tú aun me debes algo. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? Ah, sí, en que un Malfoy jamás se va de la fiesta sin haber bailado un baile -puso énfasis- completo con la más bella._

_-¿Aquí? Pero si no hay música._

_-Dios mío, deja de fijarte en los detalles..._

_Él agitó la varita y la música los envolvió. Otra vez estaban solos en el mundo y el reflejo de la luna en el lago era su único testigo._

_**Capítulo 15; Tu gran amigo**_

-Hmmm…

-Buenos días, dormilona...

-¿Qué...?

-Te quedaste dormida hace unas horas pero has despertado a punto para ver amanecer.

_Amigo, si la hubieras visto, no pensarías que me he vuelto loco perdido._

Ginny se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Estaba tumbada en la hierba, al pie del sauce, sobre la chaqueta de Draco y tapada con una manta que desprendía calor gracias a la cual, no tenía los pies fríos. Sospechó que debía de ser un encantamiento de Draco que estaba tumbado a su lado. Lo último que recordaba era que habían estado mirando las estrellas y contándose los sueños más raros que habían tenido.

_Tú sabes que para estas cosas siempre he sido un poco frío _

_Pero, amigo mío, si la hubieras visto... Comprenderías lo que te digo._

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? Hubiéramos vuelto...

-Quedaba poco para el amanecer así que... ¿Qué más da? ¿Tan mal has dormido?

-No, no, en absoluto...

-Mira, ponte hacia allá, vamos a ver amanecer sobre el lago... Nunca lo he hecho, ¿tú?

-¿Eh?

Él se paró a mirarla y rió.

-Deberías mirarte... Llevas unos pelos...

_Amigo, si la hubieras visto... Allí donde miran sus ojos nace un suspiro; _

_La primavera viene abrazada a su destino._

Ginny se levantó y se acercó un poco al lago para mirarse. Se acomodó el pelo y volvió. El cielo estaba clareando.

-Siéntate o te lo perderás.

Volvió a las raíces del árbol y se sentó. El aire frío del alba la hizo estremecerse.

-Bueno, tú de verdad quieres coger una pulmonía, ¿verdad?

Draco le echó su chaqueta por encima.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre, ¿eh?

_Sus labios rosas encarnadas, su sonrisa es la mermelada. _

_Si la hubieras visto, amigo mío, comprenderías lo que te digo._

-¿Por qué me cuidas?-preguntó Ginny.

-Porque no lo haces tú. Mira, el primer rayo de sol.

_Es tan hermosa que a su lado la luna me parece poca cosa. _

_Que vaya por donde vaya no hay más cielo que su boca: si tú la hubieras visto..._

Y Ginny se giró a tiempo para verlo. Y atravesó el lago en un instante y les dio en la cara. Ambos parpadearon para acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando Draco volvió a abrir los ojos y vio sin querer, algo más hermoso que el amanecer.

_Es tan hermosa que, a su lado, la luna me parece poca cosa _

_Y yo quisiera ser aire del suspiro de su boca. Si tú la hubieras visto..._

La luz primera del sol hacía que el pelo de ella pareciera en llamas y su pálida piel brillaba casi translúcida como si de una ninfa o de cualquier otro ente mitológico se tratara.

_Amigo, si la hubieras visto no dirías que mañana se me pasa y la olvido. _

_El compás de sus zapatos me anuncia el paraíso..._

El sol volvía color marrón claro sus ojos casi amarillo lo cual junto con la empequeñecida pupila los hacía parecer mágicos y como de sirena.

_Que la más bella estrella que en el cielo puede haber,_

_Envidiará seguro el brillo de esos ojos de mujer. _

_Que me miraron y me enamoraron, asesinándome después._

Y en ese momento, inexplicablemente, Draco se sintió inmensamente afortunado. Supo, de alguna manera, que no muchos la habrían visto así y que sin duda muy pocos la verían. Y se sintió como el explorador que tras un duro y pedregoso camino oscuro encuentra al amanecer la cima que buscaba y se queda extasiado contemplándola. Porque todos los caminos que ha tomado, todo lo que ha hecho y decidido desde el momento en que nació, le ha conducido hasta ahí. De alguna extraña manera, Draco sintió que viéndola en así, cuando de tan bella no parecía humana, estaba cumpliendo su destino, su vida. Podía parecer melodramático y exagerado pero era lo que él sentía aunque nunca lo confesaría.

_Si tú la hubieras visto... Es tan hermosa que a su lado la luna me parece poca cosa. _

_Yo quisiera ser aire del suspiro de su boca; si tú la hubieras visto..._

Ginny rompió el silencio. Tenía los ojos rojos de mirar al horizonte pero no apartó la vista.

-Es precioso, -murmuró.

Él no tenía voz. Pensó que quizá... Se permitió el lujo de imaginarse junto a ella; sí, tal y como estaban en ese momento, pero de otra manera. No se atrevió a pensar en la palabra oportuna. Pero imaginó como sería poder besarla sabiendo que tenía el derecho a hacerlo cuando quisiera. Se vio abrazándola y bailando con ella. Porque si fueran... En fin, ella no tendría que bailar con ningún otro. Y la llevaría a todos los sitios bonitos que ella no hubiera visto y se pasaría horas escuchándola y sólo mirándola. Y la llevaría de copiloto en su 4x4, y volvería a sentir esa sensación -que ya había sentido- tan agradable, como de llevar un ángel protector. Porque a su lado no cabían las desgracias…

-Me muero de hambre, ¿desayunamos?

Draco asintió y en un momento habían recogido y caminaban de vuelta al castillo. Tenían una pinta extraña. Ginny llevaba la chaqueta de Draco que le venía grande por encima de los hombros y los zapatos en la mano y se levantaba el vestido para poder caminar. Y Draco también iba descalzo, con la camisa por fuera y la corbata verde esmeralda ya no estaba atada sino que colgaba de su cuello como una bufanda.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor, totalmente vacío y se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin que era la que les quedaba más cerca. En seguida apareció su desayuno.

-Mmmm... Adoro los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts...-dijo ella ante los suculentos manjares.- Cuando me vaya de aquí, los echaré de menos.

-¿Qué harás cuando dejes todo esto?

-Siempre había pensado que sería auror.

-¿Por qué auror?

-Porque aun quedan muchos malos en el mundo y porque bueno, de alguna manera, yo quería estar con Harry. Pero ahora... Creo que me encantaría trabajar al aire libre, como mi hermano Charlie. Creo que me encantaría trabajar así. No cuidando de dragones, ya me entiendes, me moriría de miedo, no. Pero quizá...

-Juegas bien a Quidditch, podrías pedir audición en cualquier equipo profesional.

-Sí, ¿de verdad lo crees?

-Sí.

-Bueno, lo pensaré. ¿Y tú qué harás?

Él sonrió y miró a su plato.

-Supongo que jamás pensé que saldría con vida de todo esto...-guardó silencio.

-Bueno, pero lo has hecho, ¿no? -él la miró, como si no lo hubiera pensado- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-Me gustaría... Montar una editorial. Publicar libros de gente joven, de autores desconocidos y tener una revista propia o incluso un periódico.

Ginny le miró con una sonrisa:

-Pues para no haberlo pensado, es un gran plan.

Los dos rieron. Era la primera vez, por increíble que pareciera, que Draco hablaba de futuro con alguien. Y la sensación le gustó.

-Bueno, pues cuando seas un poderoso editor, invítame a cenar.

-Sólo si tú me firmas un autógrafo. Para entonces ya serás una famosa estrella del Quidditch.

-Uy, de todas maneras, no sé si me convendrá que me vean contigo, si la prensa de corazón se entera que tuve un tutor de Pociones porque no se me daba bien...

-Tranquila, diremos que fui... Tu gran amigo.

Ella le miró sonriendo, pensando en algo muy gracioso.

-¿Tú? ¿Amigo de una mujer? Nadie lo creería.

-¿Por?

-Porque tienes cara de don Juan, no de amigo.

-Oh, vaya, gracias por la parte que me toca.

-No es un elogio: tener cara de don Juan cuando no lo eres, no es nada bueno.

-Está empezando a molestarme ligeramente que hables de mi cara como si yo no estuviera aquí.

Ella rió por toda respuesta.

-Así que prensa de corazón, ¿eh?-dijo él.

-Sí. Lo más bonito será cuando me pidan las fotos de mi boda para publicarlas. Siempre he pensado que me encantaría verme en la portada de una revista de esas vestida de blanco.

-¿Y ves al galán?

-No. Nunca consigo verle la cara. Sólo el traje y vaya traje... Me gusta ya con sólo imaginarlo.

-Perturbada...

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada...

-¿Me has llamado perturbada?

-Si lo has oído, ¿para qué preguntas?

-¡Ah! ¡O sea que sí me has llamado perturbada!

Él se echó a reír.

-Dícese de las personas con un trastorno emocional grave...

-Sé lo que significa, idiota... Y si sigues provocándome lo vas a lamentar.

-Ah, sí, ¿qué me vas a hacer?

-Esto...

Ginny rodeó la mesa y empezó a intentar hacerle cosquillas. Él empezó a removerse para quitarse sus manos de encima y de repente se giró en su banco y ella del impulso tropezó y él la cogió y habían quedado demasiado cerca. Las risas se apagaron y se miraron. Ella estaba totalmente sobre sus rodillas y él la sostenía de los hombros. Ambos se habían abandonado a la idea de un beso cuando oyeron una voz por detrás.

-Suéltala, Malfoy.

Se pusieron de pie con rapidez.

-¡George!

-Ven aquí, Ginny.

-Sólo estábamos...

-Que vengas.

Se separaron. El rostro desencajado de George expresaba una profunda preocupación. Y desprecio hacia Malfoy. Ella miró a Draco y él, que aun tenía la mano en su espalda, la empujó con suavidad lejos de sí.

Cuando George la tuvo cerca, la cogió del brazo y levantó un dedo mirando a Malfoy.

-No te atrevas siquiera a mirarla.

Y sacó a Ginny del Gran Comedor prácticamente arrastras. Ella aun giró la cabeza para decirle que lo sentía con la mirada. Draco se quedó de pie mirando cómo salían y luego se volvió a sentar. Intentó disipar el desagradable incidente pensando en lo que realmente estaban haciendo antes de que los encontrara. Y una sonrisa, esa que los Slytherin jamás habían visto, acaparó de nuevo su rostro. Al rato apareció Nott que se dirigió hacia él.

-Me ha parecido ver una exhalación pelirroja subiendo las escaleras. ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Nada.

-Está bien. -Theo se sirvió su desayuno apartando los platos de Ginny.

-Tu indiferencia a veces me preocupa, ¿sabes Theo? ¿En serio no tienes ni un poquito de curiosidad por lo que ha pasado esta noche? Eres muy inteligente y al instante de entrar en el Gran Comedor, te has dado cuenta de que aun llevo el traje, de lo que habrás deducido que no he dormido hoy en mi cama.

-Correcto. -Siguió él mientras se preparaba una tostada.- Y si no me equivoco, también ella llevaba el mismo vestido. Además, sois los únicos seres humanos que hay despiertos en el castillo a estas horas. Así que deduzco que habéis pasado la noche juntos. Cómo, dónde, por qué y en calidad de qué, son datos íntimos que no quiero saber si tú no me lo quieres contar. Ahora bien, como se ve en tu expresión que estás deseándolo, adelante; aunque te advierto que un caballero jamás cuenta detalles morbosos de sus acompañantes o los escucha de otro.

Draco se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa en la cara. Theo era su ídolo.

-Acertaste, he pasado la noche con ella. Pero ha sido lo más inocente que te puedas imaginar.

Draco le contó la situación pero nada de lo que sentía porque entendió que, de alguna manera, no hacía falta. Cuando acabaron, el Gran Comedor ya estaba llenándose. Así que bajaron a la habitación de Draco.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Dormir: no he pegado ojo.

-Me refiero a ella.

-Explícate.

-Si no ha vuelto al Gran Comedor después de hablar con su hermano y no está enfadada contigo, es evidente que su hermano se lo ha prohibido.

-Sigo sin...

-¡Por Dios, Draco! No creerás que esto tiene futuro, ¿verdad? ¿La vas a enfrentar a su familia? ¿Por ti?

-Yo nunca he dicho que fuéramos a tener nada serio. Sólo somos...

-Amigos. Ya. -Theo perdió la calma.- ¡No, Draco! ¡Amigos somos tú y yo! Y como tal, es mi deber informarte de que te estás enamorando hasta los tuétanos de esa muchacha. Y si os empiezan a ver juntos vais a tener problemas. Y ella, que es muy noblemente y muy estúpidamente Gryffindor, enfrentará a su familia por ti. Y tú, cabezota y orgullosamente Slytherin, jamás darás un paso en pro de una relación. Así que ella que se habrá enfrentado porque guardará esperanzas fundadas en tus miradas y tu deferencia hacia ella, y tú no harás nada y ella se sentirá traicionada. Porque no se deja de lado a la familia por un amigo. Sólo, y no siempre, por un gran amor.

Cuando acabó, Draco había recuperado su máscara de inexpresividad y soberbia.

-Estás hablando de amor. Yo no la amo. Ni ella a mí. Es Weasley, por el amor de Dios...

-Conmigo no, Draco. Quítate esa máscara: conmigo no sirve. Por lo que yo sé, Draco, tú estás a esto de perder la cabeza por ella. Y si no, dime por quién has hecho lo que hiciste anoche. Dime a quién le has velado el sueño de esa manera. Dime a quién has llevado a tus carreras de coche. ¿Creías que no lo sabía? Subestimas tu expresividad facial. Son muchos años juntos. Y respecto a ella, creo que ni siquiera tú eres capaz de entenderla lo suficiente como para saber si está enamorada de ti o no. Tú la salvaste de Potter. Sí, eso también lo sé. Es posible que ella esté confundiendo sus sentimientos hacia ti... O puede que esté enamorada de ti realmente. En cualquier caso, puedes mentir a los demás, a todo el colegio, a ella e incluso a mí. Pero no a ti mismo. Hablo de amor porque es lo que hay y no amistad, como te empeñas en remarcar. Decide qué vas a hacer. Otra vez te toca decidir hacia dónde quieres que vaya tu vida.

Draco se tumbó sobre la cama y miró al techo. Supo que era una reacción infantil pero estaba enfadado. Theo entendió y salió sin hacer ruido. En la otra esquina del colegio, en la torre de los leones, ella dormía sobre la carta que había empezado para Dem.

_Queridísima Dem,_

_Tengo mucho que contarte. Pero antes que nada, ¡gracias, gracias, mil gracias por el vestido! ¡La fiesta de anoche fue estupenda, sólo me faltaste tú!..._

El lunes a primera hora, Draco sintió una mano delicada que le tapaba la boca y una presión hacia atrás justo antes de entrar a desayunar. Ginny lo ocultó tras una estatua de un troll gigante. Él no pudo contener una sonrisa. Se había estado preguntando si la encontraría en el desayuno y si debía acercarse a ella para preguntarle qué había pasado con su hermano o si debía esperar a las cinco.

-Ayer tuve un lío increíble con mi familia. Hasta mi padre me escribió porque George le contó que nos había visto "intimando". Y les mentí, no te importa, ¿verdad?

Él se puso serio.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Les dije que intenté meterme contigo pero que tú me pudiste.

-Que era lo que hubiera sucedido de haber sido verdad.

-Serás...

-Chss, Ginevra, ¿qué diría tu familia si te viera así tan cerca de mi?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

-No. Es la suerte de tener un padre mortífago: que no está pendiente de ti. Que le das igual.

Ginny sintió lástima por aquel muchacho que intentaba sonar superior, soberbio, orgulloso y con sus palabras traicionaba su fachada y explicaba entre líneas que hubiera preferido tener más de su padre. Pero sabía que si mostraba su compasión él, duro y fuerte, se enfadaría.

-Aun así, deberías estar agradecido: mentí para que no hubieran represalias en tu contra...

Él volvió a sonreír con sinceridad, la cara de circunstancias de ella le hacía reír y que hubiera mentido a su familia por él, aunque técnicamente no fuera totalmente cierto, le gustaba. Pero no iba a reconocerlo.

-Agradéceme tú que no destape tu mentira.

-¡Ah!-el asombro de Ginny lo hizo reír de nuevo.

-Bien, Ginevra, no puedo dedicarte más tiempo... Recuerda que tienes dos horas de Pociones esta tarde. Pásalo bien hasta entonces.

Y salió de detrás de la estatua del troll y entró en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Blaise.

-Creí que olvidaba mi varita.

-Ya.

El monosílabo de Theo le hizo sospechar que se había dado cuenta. Él ya sabía lo que pasó el sábado después de que Draco lo dejara plantado en la torre de Astronomía. Draco giró la cabeza fugazmente hacia donde la mirada de Theo había volado un segundo antes. Ginevra acababa de entrar al Comedor con su característica sonrisa limpia en la cara y se dirigía hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Creevey y Lovegood desayunaban. Draco lanzó a Theo una mirada elocuente y él no dijo nada más pero acabó su café con un amago de sonrisa en los labios muy molesto para Draco.

-Por favor, atención.-McGonagall se había puesto en pie.- Todos están al corriente del plan de integración que se está llevando a cabo en el colegio para celebrar la llegada de la paz. Con motivo de ello, nuestro organizador de fiestas y eventos, el señor George Weasley, ha propuesto que se abra el colegio de aquí hasta final de curso para todos aquellos amigos y familiares que quieran visitarles a ustedes aquí. Por supuesto, eso no les exime de las clases a las que la asistencia seguirá siendo obligatoria y la no asistencia injustificada, penalizada. Así pues, podrán recibir tanto en sus ratos libres como en fines de semana a sus familiares y amigos en el colegio. Para cualquier pregunta, el señor Weasley está a su entera disposición.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Ginny se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba especialmente insistente con acompañarla a las clases. George se lo debía haber contado. Él también se hizo el encontradizo con Ginny varias veces en el día, con la excusa de ver cuáles habían sido los defectos de la fiesta. Ella consiguió despistarlos con ayuda de Colin a la hora de Pociones.

-Llegas tarde. Llegas diez minutos tarde.

-Si tú tuvieras hermanos-lapa como yo, también llegarías tarde-. Se encaminaron a su aula.- Sé que lo hacen porque me quieren y sienten que deben protegerme pero a veces realmente los mataría.

-No los culpo por eso. Si yo tuviera una hermana sería igual o peor. De hecho, yo era así con Dem hasta los once años. Luego entré en Hogwarts y al año siguiente ella fue a Gryffindor... Y nos distanciamos. -Sonrió con maldad ante el recuerdo de algo. -Pero aún sin hablarle, la he librado de algunos indeseables. -Miró a Ginny.- Sin que ella lo supiera, claro. Siempre parecieron accidentes.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y luego rió con él.

-Pasa.

-Hoy tenemos que acabar puntuales: tengo entrenamiento...

-Depende de cómo te portes.

Ella volvió a sonreírle. Sus amenazas ya no le daban ningún miedo.

-¿Traerás a alguien?

-¿Qué?-preguntó él mientras colocaba el material.

-Si vendrá tu familia o algún amigo a verte.

-Puede...

-¿Quién?

-¿Por qué preguntas tanto?

-¿Por qué te molesta que te pregunte?

-¿Por qué me respondes siempre con una pregunta?

Ella rió y empezaron con la teoría.

-Vale, ahora con las instrucciones al lado, demuéstrame que lo has entendido.

Ginny se puso manos a la obra y en hora y media, tuvo todos los ingredientes en el caldero

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ello?

-¿De verdad te interesa?

-Sí.

Draco no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Supongo que mi madre se empeñará en venir. Intentaré convencerla de que no lo haga porque sería una imprudencia y porque no quiero oír sus llantos también aquí.

-¿Por qué sería una imprudencia?

-Aun quedan mortífagos sueltos, ¿sabes? Y no están precisamente contentos con mi familia y conmigo.

-Pero... Tu padre está en la cárcel como todos los demás.

-Y cualquier día de estos lo matarán. Es cuestión de tiempo. Los mortífagos nos han culpado de la caída del Señor Oscuro.

-¿Por qué no le llamas Voldemort?

-Costumbre, supongo.

-¿Y crees que buscarán a tu madre para...?

-Sí, ya lo hicieron este verano. –No la miraba a los ojos.- Y lo volverán a hacer. Como si eso pudiera devolverles al Señor Oscuro.

-Pero os habrán puesto aurores de protección del Ministerio, ¿no?

Él la miró incrédulo.

-Qué ingenua eres, Ginevra. Ni siquiera lo hemos denunciado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Despierta! A los ojos de los tuyos aun somos mortífagos, los causantes de las muertes de muchos de sus familiares o amigos. En el Ministerio no harían nada.

-Pero si hubo un juicio...

-¿Y? ¿A quién le importa? La gente busca culpables. Yo también lo haría.

-No es cierto. Eso es injusto. Tú lo sabes. No lo harías.

-¿Y esa repentina fe en mi? ¿De dónde la sacas?

-Fácil: te conozco.

-¡Cuidado que la quemas!

Draco intervino dramáticamente en su poción para salvarla de la calcinación mientras ella reía.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Te distraes en seguida, ¡eres incapaz de mantener la concentración cinco minutos en la misma cosa!

-¿Y sabes cuál es el tuyo? Pasas demasiado tiempo concentrado. Para vivir no hace falta estar todo el tiempo concentrado.

-Más que tú, seguro que sí.

-Yo vivo la vida.

-Sí, claro, pequeña Weasley.

-¿Qué? ¿No te lo crees?

-No. Aun eres joven para "vivir la vida"...

-Oh, habló el señor sabio y experimentado... Sólo tienes un año más que yo, ¿eh? No te creas...

-No tiene nada que ver con la edad. Es más... Cuestión de madurez.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse de la ceja alzada de Ginny.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres insoportable cuando te pones en plan yo-soy-el-mejor?

-¿Insoportablemente... Atractivo?

-¿Quién es ahora el que responde con preguntas?

-Niega que te resulte atractivo.

-Lo niego categóricamente.

Él puso su sonrisa más perversa. Y se alejó de ella para que terminara su Poción. Cuando Ginny hubo acabado su brebaje y hubo puesto una muestra en su mesa, recogió las cosas.

-Debo irme, ya llego tarde a entrenar...

-Bien, nos vemos mañana por la tarde.- Ginny le sonrió y se echó la mochila al hombro mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia la puerta. Él la acompañó hasta las escaleras, andando por detrás de ella.- Puede que avise a un amigo búlgaro, Dem lo conoce...

Ginny se giró sonriendo. Él se apoyaba en el pasamanos de piedra con la mirada gacha. Sintió ternura por aquel muchacho que no estaba acostumbrado a que prestaran atención a sus cosas. Tuvo ganas de protegerlo. De decirle que a ella sí le interesaba. Ella sí quería saberlo. Quería saber si sí o si no, si bien o si mal, si reía o lloraba. Se acercó con agilidad y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y luego echó a correr escaleras abajo porque llegaba tarde.

-¿Dónde estabas? -Ron la miraba con suspicacia mientras los demás salían al campo.

-Pociones...

Ron echó a volar. El entrenamiento se alargó un poco más de lo previsto, pero salieron contentos.

-Ginny... ¿Podemos hablar?

Acababa de salir de las duchas de chicas y llevaba el pelo mojado. No tenía ganas de hablar con Harry pero asintió. Salieron y Ron esperaba fuera. Dudó:

-Acompáñala a la torre-le gruñó a Harry. Suavizó el tono mirando a Ginny- Hermione quiere hablar conmigo.

La vieron a lo lejos. Ginny le hizo un guiño a Ron, que se alejó sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Harry.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- le preguntó a su capitán mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts.

-George me ha contado lo de Malfoy.

-¿Qué de Malfoy?

-Que te vio peleando con él.

Ella no dijo nada.

-No es un buen tipo.

-Vaya, creí oírte declarar lo contrario en su juicio.

-Sí, pero eso es distinto. No creo que merezca ir a la cárcel pero eso no quita que él no sea trigo limpio.

Ella volvió a guardar silencio. Se acercaban al castillo.

-Y después de que lo que pasó en el baile... Tranquila, eso no se lo he contado a George. -Esperó como si Ginny tuviera que darle las gracias. Ella no lo hizo.- No te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer, pero si me aceptas el consejo... Intenta coincidir con él lo menos que puedas.

-Cualquiera diría... Mira, aunque lo que pase entre nosotros sea cosa mía, te lo voy a decir: no tengo ni tendré nada que ver con él.

Empezaron a subir los escalones hacia las puertas del castillo en silencio. Cuando solo les quedaban tres se toparon de frente con Malfoy que salía. El shock dejó a los tres sin habla durante unos segundos. Ginny suplicó al cielo que no hiciera ningún gesto que delatara su mentira. Él, tras los segundos de sorpresa, adoptó su mirada desdeñosa y torció el gesto como si oliera algo desagradable.

-Eh, Potter, créeme que siento estropearte la luna de miel. Weasley, McGonagall quiere verte. Está en las mazmorras con Slughorn.

Dicho eso se giró en el recibidor tomando el camino hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Puedes decirle que bajaré enseguida, en cuánto haya dejado mi escoba?

-¿Quién te crees que soy: tu mensajero?-replicó él con sorna sin girarse.

-Pues McGonagall te ha visto cara de lechuza...

Harry rió.

-Cierra la boca, si sabes lo que te conviene, Weasley.

La risa de Harry paró en seco. Sacó su varita y miró la espalda de Malfoy.

-¿Eso era una amenaza, Malfoy?

El tono de su voz era peligroso. Draco no se giró.

-No. Era una advertencia.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena- dijo Ginny bajando el brazo de Harry. Este, a su contacto, la miró.

-¿Podrías subirme tú la escoba, por favor? Si se la das a alguna de las de mi habitación ya sabrán donde dejarla...

-Claro...

-Gracias.

Harry se quedó mirándola mientras tomaba el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras y luego subió. Ella entró en el despacho de Slughorn y estaba vacío así que pensó que a lo mejor estaban en el aula. Pero también estaba vacía.

-¡Ay! Me has asustado...

-No seas escandalosa, Ginevra...

Draco la había cogido cuando salía de la mazmorra y la había hecho entrar otra vez, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo escrutándola con la mirada.

-Sí, sí...

Ella empezó a hablar y le contó lo que había pasado con Harry y cómo ella había suplicado que él no la delatara.

-No soy estúpido, Ginevra.

-Pues a veces lo pareces...

Él entrecerró los ojos.

-Te arrepentirás de eso.

Pero su expresión contradecía sus palabras. Lo había aliviado saber que Potter no la había hecho llorar de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo se te ha ocurrido lo de McGonagall tan deprisa?

-¿Cómo? Oh, no era mentira. McGonagall te busca de verdad, pero está en su despacho. Segundo piso.

Ginny se quedó mirándolo atónita.

-¿Y SE PUEDE SABER PARA QUÉ ME HACES BAJAR AQUÍ?

-¡Baja la voz! Sólo quería saber qué pasaba con Potter.

-Si tuviera tiempo, Malfoy, te echaría un maleficio horrible... Es más, en cuanto me libre de McGonagall te mato.

Y echó a correr hacia el segundo piso oyendo la risa de su tutor mientras se alejaba. Y mientras corría sonrió. Había sido una buena jugada por su parte.

-Ginny... Hola... ¿Qué quería McGonagall?

Se habían chocado prácticamente cuando ambas volvían a la Sala Común.

-Hablar conmigo de mis asignaturas. Sabe que he pasado por momentos muy duros emocionalmente hablando y quería asegurarse de que no necesito ayuda. ¿Desde cuándo te interesan mis cosas otra vez, Hermione?

-Desde siempre... Ay, Ginny, tú tienes razón... Siempre la has tenido. Yo me alejé, me creí ese rollo de estar por encima solo porque estuve con Harry todo el año pasado y... He pensado que ya era mayor y que no te necesitaba. Ni a ti, ni a Luna, ni a Colin ni a Neville... Y con lo de Dem y Harry pensé que no era mi problema. Que no debía meterme... Lo siento, Ginny. Lo siento muchísimo. Ya ves... Tantos libros y tanta cosa para olvidar lo esencial. Se me olvidó que lo importante es la amistad. Y solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y poder ganarme tu amistad de nuevo...

-Siempre la tuviste. Te he echado de menos, Hermione... –Se abrazaron.- ¿Te apetece comer algo en las cocinas? Me muero de hambre.

**¿Les gustó? Pronto, más.**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	16. Querida Dem

**¡Hola! Va el siguiente….**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Desde siempre... Ay, Ginny, tú tienes razón... Siempre la has tenido. Yo me alejé, me creí ese rollo de estar por encima solo porque estuve con Harry todo el año pasado y... He pensado que ya era mayor y que no te necesitaba. Ni a ti, ni a Luna, ni a Colin ni a Neville... Y con lo de Dem y Harry pensé que no era mi problema. Que no debía meterme... Lo siento, Ginny. Lo siento muchísimo. Ya ves... Tantos libros y tanta cosa para olvidar lo esencial. Se me olvidó que lo importante es la amistad. Y solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y poder ganarme tu amistad de nuevo... _

_-Siempre la tuviste. Te he echado de menos, Hermione... ¿Te apetece comer algo en las cocinas? Me muero de hambre._

_**Capítulo 16; Querida Dem**_

_Querida Dem,_

_Me gustó mucho tu postal de Münich, ¡qué farolas tan originales tienen! _

_Por aquí todo marcha genial. Casi no hay novedades desde lo último que te escribí. Están apretándonos muchísimo aunque los exámenes sean en séptimo... Fui a Hogsmeade con Draco aunque tuvimos que transformarnos para que no nos vieran juntos. Fue mucho más fácil que cuando lo hacíamos tú y yo porque McGonagall explicó la teoría de la transformación humana en clase. Me puse el pelo negro, corto y la piel más oscura y sin pecas... Ah, y me añadí un par de centímetros. Me quedó bastante bien._

_Draco se torció la nariz y se puso como yo el pelo negro y la piel oscura: le quedaba mejor que a mí porque le contrastaba con los ojos grises... Y se puso varios centímetros de ancho de espalda (parecía un gorila). Pero cuando se lo dije casi me echa un maleficio._

_¡Fue genial! Pasamos el día de compras fingiendo ser una pareja de brujos italianos... Creo que Luna me reconoció pero ella no lo dirá a nadie._

_Creo que está siendo el mejor curso de mi vida, aunque claro, lo sería definitivamente si tú estuvieras aquí pero como prácticamente cada día recibo postal tuya, te siento aquí._

_Ojalá puedas volver pronto. Entendí tus razones para irte pero no puedo dejar de añorarte._

_Te quiere,_

_Ginny_

_Queridísima Demi,_

_Hoy era día de visitas. Nadie visitó a Draco pero vinieron mis padres así que cuando él lo supo, me envió a decir con Ringo que no había clase de Pociones y yo pensé que era muy bonito de su parte pero luego Ringo me dijo que recuperaría esa hora en otro momento. Y le odié con intensidad. Pero ya le convenceré para no recuperarla..._

_Dice que mañana volveremos a las carreras de coches, ¿te acuerdas que te lo conté? Lo que aun no sabes es que ¡Draco me va a ayudar a sacar el permiso de conducción muggle!_

_Finalmente ha cedido a mis presiones y ¡estoy tan contenta...! ¡Ojalá pudieras estar aquí para compartir la alegría! Aunque sé que te alegrarás por mi tanto como yo misma allá cuando y donde leas la carta..._

_Tengo que dejar de escribirte, Demi: me muero de sueño..._

_Te quiere,_

_la ya-dormida Ginny_

_Querida Dem,_

_Las carreras fueron estupendas como siempre y volvimos a ganar. Pero al volver pasó una cosa extraña._

_Cuando Draco me dejó sola en el pasillo de la Señora Gorda, apareció Nott. ¿Sabes ese chico alto, serio, de pelo negro y ojos azules? Pues apareció de repente y me pidió muy elegantemente -ya sabes cómo son los Slytherin en cuestión de modales- hablar conmigo. Y todo fue muy enigmático y acabó tan rápido como había empezado. Me dijo que debía tener cuidado con mis sonrisas y mis amistades porque algunas de ellas no estarían bien vistas y que podían hacer mucho daño._

_¿Alguna idea de qué quería decirme? Siempre fuiste más intuitiva que yo. Me dejó algo preocupada. Creo que tiene algo que ver con Draco pero no sé porqué. Si estuvieras aquí todo sería más fácil. Pero como no te tengo, esperaré tu respuesta._

_Te quiere y te echa de menos,_

_Ginny_

_Querida Dem,_

_Draco ha vuelto a aparecer con heridas y maltrecho. Sila volvía a estar con él. Por suerte, como es sábado, nadie en el colegio ha notado su ausencia. Pero había quedado en llevarme a dar clases de conducir así que yo me he enterado. Sigue sin querer decirme qué ha pasado o quién le hace eso. Hoy me he asustado de verdad. Pero como no me dirá nada yo solo me siento a su lado y estoy con él. Me siento impotente y me gustaría ayudarle pero si insisto se enfada y no me deja estar con él..._

_Dejo aquí la carta, estoy muerta de cansancio y aun me queda una pila de deberes por hacer, pero tenía que contarte esto. No te preocupes demasiado, yo le cuidaré._

_Te añora,_

_Ginny_

_Querida Demi,_

_Me enterneció mucho tu última carta. También he sabido que has escrito a Draco, ha sido un detalle: le ha hecho feliz._

_Respecto a lo de Nott... No dijiste nada. Imagino que querrás decírmelo cara a cara pero igualmente me inquieta tu silencio._

_Ya nos han avisado de que en cuanto llegue el final de trimestre tendremos nuestro primer examen de Pociones. Y me he enfadado mucho con mi tutor cuando me ha dicho que tendríamos que retrasar las clases de conducir... Además justo cuando Jimmy y Connie nos habían invitado a pasar unos días en casa de los tíos de Connie que viven en Nueva York..._

_En fin, por lo visto también habrá baile en Navidad, que espero que llegue pronto porque no aguantaré muchos días de visitas más... Antes de ayer vinieron mamá y papá de nuevo y acabé harta._

_En fin... No tengo que decirte ya lo mucho que te echo de menos ni lo mucho que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. Además tengo la sensación de que hay algo más de lo que me cuentas en tus cartas. Espero que podamos hablar de ello pronto._

_Te quiere,_

_Ginny_

_Querida Dem,_

_¡Cómo le odio! Tu amigo es un maldito estúpido, inútil, egocéntrico, narcisista y engreído. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¡Les ha contado a sus compañeros lo mal que se me dan las Pociones! Se ha reído mucho a mi costa. Pero se acabó. Es un cerdo._

_Casi se me saltaban lágrimas de rabia cuando esa estúpida Slytherin se burlaba de mí... Ah, pero ha recibido su merecido... En cualquier caso,._

_Acaba de estar en mi habitación; ha pedido a Ringo que lo trajera. Al principio he gritado y me he resistido. Me ha silenciado porque si lo pillan aquí... Ha leído lo que tenía escrito en esta carta y me ha dicho que tengo todo el derecho de estar enfadada... En fin, me ha dicho que él no tenía nada que ver. Que, de hecho, la tal Alicia ni siquiera sabe que él es mi tutor. Que sólo lo saben Zabini y Nott. Se ha disculpado y se ha ido sin más._

_Creo que tendré que perdonarle si efectivamente, es inocente. Pero aun estoy molesta y dolida por la humillación que he pasado y creo que le hago responsable de ello, de una manera u otra._

_Te escribiré mañana para contarte cómo acaba esto..._

_Te quiere,_

_Ginny_

_Queridísima Dem,_

_¡te he visto en El Profeta! ¡Sales en la foto con tu madre y dan la noticia de que está siendo un éxito la venta de cremas! Me alegro muchísimo, de verdad... Y me encantaría poder estar contigo para compartir la alegría._

_En cuanto he visto la foto, he ido a enseñársela a Colin y a Luna. Draco ha visto que se lo enseñaba así que lo ha buscado en su ejemplar y ha sonreído. Los dos nos hemos guardado el recorte._

_Nos hemos reconciliado en el pasillo tras el desayuno y me ha prometido que este fin de semana iremos a algún sitio._

_Te echo de menos, Demi. Cuídate mucho._

_Te quiere,_

_Ginny_

_Querida Dem,_

_Tengo unas ganas de que termine esta semana... Ya te conté que Draco había prometido sacarme del colegio... Aún no sé a dónde iremos pero quiero salir del colegio._

_Por lo visto también habrá baile de Navidad, ¿sabes? Pero antes de eso, nos matarán a trabajos y deberes. En fin, no debería estar escribiéndote una carta en Historia de la Magia, pero no me he resisitido..._

_Te quiere,_

_Ginny_

**Gracias a todos por los reviews que me llegan, no puedo contestarlos todos pero incluso si pudiera… Apenas hay palabras para expresar lo mucho que me animan, gracias.**

**¿Les gustó? ¡Estas cartas son más importantes de lo que parecen! Como es muy corto, ¡el próximo capítulo se publicará en menos tiempo del normal! ¡Hasta entonces!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	17. Tu satélite

**¡Hola! ¡Va el 17!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Querida Dem,_

_Tengo unas ganas de que termine esta semana... Ya te conté que Draco había prometido sacarme del colegio... Aún no sé a dónde iremos pero quiero salir del colegio._

_Por lo visto también habrá baile de Navidad, ¿sabes? Pero antes de eso, nos matarán a trabajos y deberes. En fin, no debería estar escribiéndote una carta en Historia de la Magia, pero no me he resistido..._

_Te quiere,_

_Ginny_

_**Capítulo 17; Tu satélite**_

Al ser el último fin de semana de Noviembre, todos los estudiantes querían salir a empezar las compras navideñas porque después entre exámenes y bailes no habría tiempo. Draco y Ginny volvieron a su disfraz de magos extranjeros para hacer las compras en Hogsmeade. Comieron juntos y volvieron pronto al castillo.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que me prometiste llevarme a algún lugar y Hogsmeade no cuenta como tal.

Él rió. Pero no dijo nada. Justo antes de entrar al castillo se transformaron de nuevo, vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca.

-Te espero en media hora frente a la Señora Gorda.

Y sin contestar las mudas preguntas que le hacían los ojos de Ginny, entró al colegio con sus bolsas y bajó a su habitación. Ella sacudió la cabeza y subió de carrerilla al séptimo piso. Metió todo en su baúl pensando que le faltaría papel de regalo para envolver todo eso.

-El día que llegues a tiempo, Weasley, sabré que no eres tú, que te han secuestrado y que alguien está suplantando tu identidad.

-Bueno, todo ventajas entonces, ¿no?

Él puso los ojos en blanco. Y Ringo los cogió de la mano a los dos. Ginny abrió los ojos cuando notó que la lluvia le mojaba la cara.

-¿Dónde estamos?

El elfo ya había desaparecido. Era un callejón oscuro entre dos edificios viejos, Draco la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia fuera. En cuanto salieron, Draco cruzó la calle y giró a la izquierda, hacia el edificio más elegante que había a la vista. Y entraron, ya totalmente calados.

-¿La habitación de Linda Ledger, por favor?

-Se lo miro, espere por favor... La 910, señor. El último piso, es la suite presidencial.

-Muchas gracias.

Sin más condujo a Ginny hacia los ascensores.

-¿Quién es Linda Ledger? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué la recepcionista tenía un acento tan raro?

-Ah, Ginevra, si te pagaran por cada pregunta que haces serías multimillonaria, ¿sabes?

Ella le sacó la lengua y fingió enfadarse mientras subían. A Ginny le dio pena dejar mojada la moqueta con sus huellas cuando llegaron al noveno piso. 907, 908, 909...

-Aquí, 910.-Draco llamó a la puerta dos veces y tiró de Ginny para interponerla entre él y la puerta pero antes de que pudiera protestar, oyó que la puerta se abría y un grito agudo. Luego solo veía pelo color castaño.

-Dem, ¿eres tú?-dijo con voz débil. Dem la soltó para verla mejor. Ginny no se lo creía.

-No puede ser...

-¡Ginny! ¡Te veo genial! ¡Estás preciosa!

Pero la que realmente estaba deslumbrante era ella. Llevaba unas botas de piel gruesas de color marrón hasta la rodilla, unos pantalones vaqueros grises de talle bajo, un cinturón marrón y plata y una camiseta marrón de manga larga y cuello alto resaltando toda su figura. Llevaba el pelo en tirabuzones totalmente suelto. Llevaba la manicura francesa, los labios pintados de rosa palo y los ojos de color marrón. Le brillaban como siempre. Y su sonrisa era la que Ginny había conocido. Esa sonrisa franca y honesta de siempre.

-Estás increíble-atinó a musitar Ginny.

-Oh, te he echado tanto de menos...-Dem volvía a abrazarla. Ginny esta vez respondió a su abrazo. Intentó explicarle lo mucho que ella la había añorado, también pero las palabras se negaban a salir así que solo pudo abrazarla en respuesta.

-Bueno, creo que yo también me merezco mínimo un saludo, ¿no, Robinson? Pero a mí no hace falta que me digas que estoy precioso.

Lo había dicho tan serio que ambas rieron. Dem soltó a Ginny y saltó para abrazarse a él, le dio varios besos en la mejilla.

-¡Te lo mereces todo por habérmela traído! Eres un amor...

-Retiro lo dicho, sal de encima de mí, Demelza. Ni mi madre me llama "amor".

Ella rió pero volvió a Ginny y tiró de ella hasta el sofá. Pero Ginny miraba a Draco como si lo viera por primera vez.

-¿Por qué me miras, Ginevra? ¿No contesta esto a todas tus preguntas?-ella no habló-. Dem me dijo que Moscú era su próximo destino y el nombre del hotel. Y que llegaba aquí el 30 de noviembre y resultó que coincidía con nuestro fin de semana. Y se me ocurrió.

-Debiste recordar que...

-Sí, Linda Ledger. Cómo olvidarlo.

Dem sonrió.

-Linda Ledger es el nombre que usamos mi madre y yo para reservar las habitaciones de los hoteles y las mesas de los restaurantes para evitar que nos localice la prensa o así... Lo de Linda sólo lo saben los más allegados, y Draco lo sabe porque su madre y él nos acompañaron en algún viaje, cuando éramos pequeños.

-Vamos, quiero que me lo contéis todo con pelos y señales... Ay, pero estáis empapados... Venid.

Entraron en la habitación y Dem sacó ropa de su armario para Ginny, le dio una toalla y la hizo cambiarse en el baño. A Draco lo llevó a la pequeña biblioteca para que pudiera secarse con magia.

Después, mientras les servía té caliente, ellos le contaron lo que habían hecho, las novedades y cómo estaban todos allá.

-Bueno, ¿y tú?

-Eso, no es justo que nos tengas hablando tanto cuando hay algo que tienes que contar-dijo Ginny.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo algo que contar?

-Intuición femenina.

Dem bajó la mirada hacia su té humeante.

-Voy a volver a Hogwarts. No, esperad. Volveré en cuanto acabemos la gira. Sólo falta Tokyo, Beirut, Sydney y Nueva Zelanda. Así que acabaremos justo cuando vayan a empezar las vacaciones de Navidad.

A Ginny la noticia la hizo feliz, por fin todo iba a ser como antes. Deseó que Diciembre no existiera. O que pasara tan rápido como el viento. En el fondo de su alma, Ginny ya lo había perdonado todo. Ella nunca había sido rencorosa: seis hermanos mayores la habían hecho de naturaleza noble y sencilla. Apretó la mano de Dem ya pensando en lo que harían. Pero llamaron a la puerta interrumpiéndola.

-¡Adelante!-dijo Dem.

Entró un hombre joven de complexión atlética, su pelo castaño claro estaba empapado pero sus ojos verdes eran vivaces y brillantes. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta e irradiaba encanto.

-Venía a sacarte de tu encierro pero al final tendremos que compartirlo... -Cogió la mano de Dem que se había levantado para recibirlo y se la besó.- Agh, estoy calado hasta los huesos. Oh... Vaya, no sabía que tenías visita...

-Sí, son mis mejores amigos... Te presento...

-Creo que no hará falta: tú eres Ginny, ¿verdad?-dijo mirándola y sonriendo con franqueza.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-preguntó la aludida.

-¿Cuántas bellezas pelirrojas puede tener Dem como mejor amiga?

Ginny se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Pero Dem reía.

-Eres incorregible. Pues vamos, adivina quién es él.

-Tú debes de ser Draco. Malfoy, ¿me equivoco?

-No, en absoluto.

Ginny miró a Draco. No sonreía. Sostenía su postura altanera y estirada y examinaba a su interlocutor con frialdad y su tono de voz era hermético.

-¿Así que os habéis escapado del colegio?

Ginny le lanzó a Draco una mirada traviesa que le arrancó por un instante la dureza de la expresión y luego contestó:

-Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie, echábamos de menos a Demi...

Él la miró durante unos segundos y luego a Draco y por fin a Dem.

-Ya entiendo...-como si Dem supiera de qué hablaba. Esta no hizo ninguna aclaración.- Bueno, yo soy Michael, -se empezó a quitar el abrigo y se acomodó como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas otras veces.

-Es un explorador intrépido-dijo Dem.- Acabó sus estudios en Durmstrang hace tres años y desde entonces ha estado de viaje conociendo mundo.

-Así es. Me apasiona descubrir historias, objetos, documentos antiguos de los sitios a los que voy.

-Conoce todas las ciudades que he pisado como la palma de su mano y es un loco de las antigüedades...-completó Dem.

-Aunque tampoco puedo evitar volverme loco cuando en mi presente hay bellezas tan sobrecogedoras.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa amplia y mirando a Dem, como si supiera que esa sonrisa la deslumbraría. Y lo consiguió porque Dem casi se sonrojó y bajó la mirada parpadeando más de lo normal, pero se recuperó en seguida.

-Y además de todo eso, como veis, es un maestro de la adulación. Bueno, ¿qué queréis de beber?

-Lo que bebas tú-contestó Michael con rapidez.

-¿Y tú? No te acepto un "nada" por respuesta, Draco. - Él la miró, contrariado.- ¿Puedo tentarte con un gintonic? No habrás olvidado cómo se preparan en mi casa...

Él sonrió, al fin.

-Eso es un golpe bajo-dijo él, pero no era un reproche y Dem sólo sonrió con más maldad.

-Voy contigo,- dijo Ginny.

Y los dejaron solos. Entraron en un pequeño salón más oscuro donde había un enorme mueble bar al lado de un equipo de música muggle. Dem la hizo sentarse en uno de los puffs que había.

-A ver, cuéntame.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Todo.

Ginny le contó en pocas palabras que había mentido a George y porqué lo había hecho.

-¿Estabais a punto de besaros?

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-No hace falta. ¿Lo estabais?

Ella bajó la cabeza y Dem soltó una risita.

-Lo sabía.

-¿El qué?

-Que estáis loquitos el uno por el otro.

-¿Pero qué dices? Estás chalada... Anda, ponte a preparar las bebidas.

Dem obedeció pero siguió sonriendo.

-Es que no os veis desde fuera. Parece tu satélite.

-¿Qué te has tomado?

-¡En serio, Ginny, yo lo conozco! Odia que se le ponga el pelo en la cara, pero le encanta ponerse al sol; odia que se le note lo que piensa pero...

-Le encanta adivinarlo en los demás.

Dem la miró como si lo que acababa de decir comprobara su tesis. Sonrió.

-Y ahora cada vez que tú te mueves, espía tu posición para asegurarse de que estás bien y que nada peligroso está cerca de ti. Varias veces por minuto. Apuesto a que te ha librado de algún resfriado.

La cara de Ginny delató que Dem acababa de dar en el blanco porque acababa de recordar la de veces que en los últimos meses Draco le había echado la chaqueta por los hombros. Dem sonrió y volvió a las bebidas satisfecha.

De pronto, volvió a parar y la agarró por la barbilla.

-Oye, ¿no te estará entrando el pánico?- La no respuesta de Ginny se lo confirmó.- Eh, ¿qué tiene de malo? Tú no sabes aun qué sientes por él, ¿no? Pues tranquila... Mientras todo siga igual será como tener un ángel protector. Si no sientes nada por él... Tendrá que asumirlo por mucho que duela. Y si le correspondes...

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo, por el amor de Dios!- El susurro airado de Ginny asustó a Dem.- ¿Tú sabes quién es él? Es Malfoy. Malfoy. Y ¿sabes quién soy yo? Ata cabos...-acabó irónica. Dem la miraba sonriendo.

-A tu edad y con esas mamarrachadas... Ginny, por favor...- El susurro era en el mismo tono airado.- Si le quieres y te detienen los prejuicios, eres idiota. Mi mejor amiga, sí, pero idiota. Toma, esta es la de Draco.

Y poniéndole dos copas en las manos salió del saloncito. Pasaron un rato agradable, amenizado por las anécdotas de los viajes de Michael aunque Ginny sentía una gran inquietud por dentro sumada al hecho de que notaba a Draco más callado que de costumbre.

-Nosotros debemos despedirnos ya-dijo al final Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?-protestó Dem.

Draco la miró paternalmente mientras se levantaba y cogía los abrigos.

-Si nos descubren, no nos verás cuando vuelvas.

-Oh, está bien...-abrazó a Ginny y le dijo al oído:- Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees... Pero aun así te voy a echar de menos.

Cuando soltó su abrazo, Draco le sostenía el abrigo. Ginny metió los brazos en las mangas con naturalidad: ya lo había hecho otras veces. Pero al ver la mirada de Dem comprendió que el detalle era más relevante de lo que ella había considerado. Draco la trataba como si fuera alguien importante. Y se sonrojó mientras Dem echaba los brazos al cuello de Draco. Michael le besó la mano a ella también:

-Un verdadero placer conocerte al fin, Ginny.

-Hasta la vista-dijo Draco interrumpiendo bruscamente el contacto visual entre ambos y tendiéndole la mano a Michael.

Ginny volvió a abrazarse a Dem que los acompañó hasta el ascensor.

-Vuelve pronto-le suplicó.

-Ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes, llegaré. Cuídala.-dijo mirando a Draco. Él asintió sin sonreír.

-Cuídate tú también. En serio, Demelza. Ve con cuidado.

Y lo último que vieron de ella antes de cerrarse el ascensor fue su sonrisa y el guiño que les hizo. Al quedarse solos, a Ginny se le hizo pequeño el ascensor pero apartó eso de su mente. Había algo más importante:

-¿Qué te preocupa?

Él la miró sorprendido.

-No creí que fuera tan evidente.

-A mi no puedes engañarme-bromeó ella. Él no dijo nada.

Salieron del hotel. Había dejado de llover pero el frío había aumentado. Ginny se pegó a él mientras cruzaban la calle y se encontraban en el callejón con Ringo. Tras la habitual reverencia, Draco agarró la cintura de Ginny con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal. Ella lo atribuyó al frío y se arrimó más a él. Él que no se había dado cuenta del aumento de la fuerza del abrazo, se sorprendió del gesto de ella. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero cuando se aparecieron de nuevo en el aula de Pociones, estaba convencido de que ella lo había hecho por el frío, involuntariamente.

Debía ser de madrugada, pero Ginny no quería separarse de él.

-¿No me vas a decir qué te ha afectado tanto?

Él miró por la ventana a la oscuridad.

-El tal Michael... No me ha dado buena espina.

-¿Por qué?

-No podría explicarlo. Ha sido una sensación... Pero no me ha gustado nada.- La miró.- ¿Y has visto cómo miraba a Dem? Parecía querer devorarla...

-Estás celoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Del tal Michael? Creí que habíamos dejado claro que Dem es mi hermana. Ni quise ni quiero ni querré nunca un affaire con ella- puso cara de asco.- Sería antinatural.

Ginny levantó las cejas:

-Si tú lo dices... -Esta vez ella miró a la ventana.- Ah, ya la echo de menos.

-Pronto la tendrás aquí y podréis chismorrear todo lo que queráis...

-¿Perdona? Yo no chismorreo.

Esta vez él levantó las cejas.

-Sí chismorreas. Tú y Dem. Continuamente.

Ella se acercó a él, "amenazante":

-Yo no chismorreo, he dicho.

-Y yo te he dicho...

Se oyó una risita aguda en el pasillo, muy cerca de la puerta de su aula. Draco le tapó la boca con una mano y sopló para apagar la vela que les iluminaba. Ginny se dejó guiar por él a través del aula. No se veía nada pero Ginny estaba segura de que no tropezaría porque él la llevaba prácticamente abrazada. Al llegar al final, se agacharon entre la pared y el último pupitre.

-Si entra alguien, no hagas ni un solo ruido,-le susurró al oído mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca.- No sonaba a McGonagall pero si es lo que creo no es mucho mejor...

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle cuál era esa hipótesis porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta del aula. Entraron dos personas con las respiraciones agitadas. Ginny se atrevió a echar un ojo por entre las patas del pupitre.

Una chica rubia de una belleza despampanante abrazada con las piernas a la cintura de un chico moreno que la besaba ardientemente. Llevaban una vela hechizada detrás de ellos. El chico subió a tientas al entarimado y sentó a la chica en la mesa grande sin dejar de besarla. Entonces él empezó a desabrocharle la blusa a ella mientras le besaba el cuello y Ginny empezó a sentirse muy incómoda.

Notó como Draco se separaba de ella para no rozar su piel. Le miró con una sonrisa, casi incapaz de aguantar la risa. No podía haber imaginado una situación más divertida. Vio cómo la cara de un Draco ahogado por la tensión se relajaba y sonreía también, porque encontraba gracioso que ella se riera de lo ridículo del momento. Aun así, Draco se puso un dedo en la boca advirtiéndola de que no hiciera ruido porque conocía sus ataques de risa "silenciosa".

Cuando ambos volvieron a mirar, él estaba sin camiseta trabajándose el cierre del sujetador de ella, cuya blusa caía de la mesa en ese instante.

-Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos-oyó Ginny susurrar a Draco.

Acto seguido, se movió un poco hacia adelante y agitó su varita. ¡PAM! Hasta Ginny brincó. El pórtico exterior de la ventana había golpeado con fuerza la pared como si un viento huracanado la hubiera empujado a ello. ¡PAM! ¡PAM! La ventana golpeaba con fuerza. Los amantes se habían quedado helados con el primer golpe pero entonces recuperaron el ánimo. La muchacha agitó la varita y la ventana se cerró en el instante y no se volvió a mover.

Draco dejó que empezaran a besarse de nuevo antes de volver a agitar la varita. La puerta del aula emitió un crujido horrible y se abrió. El chico fue a asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie y cerró la puerta.

Draco movió la varita por tercera vez. La ventana y la puerta se abrieron y un viento huracanado entró en la habitación tirándolo todo a su paso. Los pupitres volcaron, los tapices cayeron y los jóvenes amantes chillaron y salieron de allí corriendo. Ginny pudo reírse por fin a gusto. El viento amainó a un gesto de Draco.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Él la apuntó con la varita y ella protestó cuando sintió el frío del hechizo desilusionador. Luego, repitió la operación consigo mismo.

-Ven- la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la puerta. Se asomó para comprobar que no hubiera nadie.- Prepárate para correr. No pueden pillarnos juntos y menos a estas horas. Si nos encontramos a alguien, quieta.

Antes de salir, arregló el destrozo con un hechizo mudo y cerró la puerta con magia. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella guiándola por el pasillo. El camino hasta el séptimo piso estaba libre.

El súbito calor del contrahechizo la hizo estremecerse.

-Tienes un aspecto muy divertido...-le susurró. Tanto la cara como la ropa de Draco eran del color de la piedra de la pared del pasillo.

-Entra, vamos. Nos veremos el lunes.

-¿El lunes? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

-Porque ambos tenemos deberes que hacer y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo...

-Pero mañana después de cenar en el cuarto piso.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para hablar! Necesito acabar la conversación que estábamos teniendo antes de que entraran...-Ginny tuvo un acceso de risa. Draco le tapó la boca y miró a ambos lados del pasillo.

-Está bien. Te veré después de la cena. Ahora entra ya.

Ella sonrió y le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda que refunfuñó mientras abría el agujero del retrato. Draco soltó la mano que como sin querer seguía sosteniendo la de Ginny. Ella sonrió, y en un segundo se puso de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció tras el retrato.

Tras varios minutos de estar con la mirada perdida en el punto donde acababa de ver desaparecer una mata de pelo rojo, el Slytherin parpadeó y giró sobre sí mismo en dirección a las mazmorras. Y antes de echarse a dormir, un pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa: ella no quería pasar demasiado tiempo sin verle. Necesitaba verlo al día siguiente. Lo necesitaba.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? ¡Últimamente dejaron muy poquitos reviews! ¡Gracias igualmente por seguir leyéndome! ¡Les veo en el próximo capítulo!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	18. Color de luna

**¡Hola! Va el 18…**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Tras varios minutos de estar con la mirada perdida en el punto donde acababa de ver desaparecer una mata de pelo rojo, el Slytherin parpadeó y giró sobre si mismo en dirección a las mazmorras. Y antes de echarse a dormir, un pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa: ella no quería pasar demasiado tiempo sin verle. Necesitaba verlo al día siguiente. Lo necesitaba._

_**Capítulo 18; Color de luna**_

-¡Mirad, ahí viene!

Draco llegaba corriendo, totalmente despeinado detrás de Belby su compañero de equipo. La multitud lo abucheó. Su gesto huraño ni se inmutó. Pero al cruzarse con Ginny que sonreía a dos metros del suelo no supo si reír o enfadarse.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Suba a su escoba por favor: ya nos ha hecho perder bastante tiempo!

La señora Hooch pitó el inicio del partido y Ginny se perdió de vista con la Quaffle. Cuando subió en el aire celebrando su primer gol se cruzó con él:

-No he desayunado, Ginevra, así que ten mucho cuidado.

Ella sólo sonrió, ya le provocaría en cuanto pudiera. Él la siguió con la mirada: de cerca, era imposible no ver las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos.

Ambos habían dormido apenas unas horas. Habían olvidado que tenían partido al día siguiente porque como prácticamente cada fin de semana había un partido, ya no eran eventos señalados. Para Draco, había merecido la pena por ver a Dem de nuevo pero no le gustaba nada que ella hubiera dormido tan poco. Se concentró en el partido. Potter daba órdenes a sus golpeadores. Ella se dirigía de nuevo hacia los postes... Y marcó. La multitud la ovacionó. Ella voló más alto levantando los brazos en señal de victoria, eufórica. A él se le escapó una sonrisa.

-¡MALFOY DESPIERTA! ¿TE IMPORTARÍA MUCHO BUSCAR LA SNITCH?

Tras fulminar con la mirada a su capitán de equipo, empezó a moverse para localizar el brillo dorado. Pero no aparecía. Ni él ni Potter divisaban la pelotita que ponía fin al partido. Y tras apenas una hora de partido, Gryffindor había marcado más de 30 veces. Mejor dicho: ella había marcado más de 30 veces. Estaba volando mejor que nunca. Hacía piruetas y vaselinas en el aire que no le habían visto nunca y cada vez que tocaba la pelota roja, marcaba.

170 a 50.

180 a 60.

190 a 70.

200 a 70.

En una de las celebraciones, ella pasó por su lado con una sonrisa de regodeo y él la cogió del brazo y la multitud lo abucheó.

-Un buscador y una cazadora... No está bien visto-dijo ella sonriendo.

-No sonrías- la soltó: medio equipo de Gryffindor iba ya a separarlos- ¿te veo esta noche?

Ella voló en picado hacia abajo sin contestarle.

-No la vuelvas a tocar-Potter ya había llegado.

-¿Te molesta, Potter? Pues creo que volveré a hacerlo...

-No me provoques, Malfoy. Si la vuelves a tocar te mato.

-No me das miedo, Potter.

-Pues debería. ¿No sabes que bastaría una palabra mía para que acabaras en Azkaban?

Draco lo miró, sorprendido pero sin dejar que se viera. Altivo y orgulloso. Pero no se esperaba esa amenaza. Eso era un golpe bajo. No era el estilo de Potter. Potter creyó haberlo asustado por fin y se giró para dar instrucciones a su equipo. Azkaban. Azkaban. Y, con todo, a él seguía sin parecerle una razón lo bastante fuerte como para alejarse de ella.

Ella.

La miró de nuevo.

Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Potter, sus golpeadores y el hermano de ella discutían volando bajo, cerca de los aros que defendían. Los otros dos cazadores perdieron el hilo del partido y empezaron a bajar. Entonces, ella tuvo la Quaffle y sin vacilar un momento voló muy alto en línea recta y luego empezó a bajar a toda velocidad hacia los postes de Slytherin.

Uno de los bates de Slytherin le lanzó una bludger. En décimas de segundo, la alcanzó. De lleno en el estómago. Desde el centro del campo, Draco vio su expresión cambiar. Supo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Que ningún Slytherin haría nada por ella. Y que no debía hacer lo que se moría por hacer.

Entonces vio su cuerpo cayendo sin escoba.

No pudo soportarlo.

Voló desesperado.

No importaba nada que no fuera cogerla.

La multitud sí que había visto lo sucedido y enmudeció de pánico al ver caer a la cazadora de Gryffindor. Los de su equipo, inmersos en su discusión táctica no se habían dado cuenta de nada hasta que el silencio les pareció extraño. Y giraron a tiempo para ver como los dos únicos puntos de movimiento se encontraban, por debajo de donde estaban suspendidos los jugadores verdes.

En el momento en que la abrazaba todo volvía a tener sentido. El tapón que obstruía sus oídos desapareció pero él no hizo caso. Sólo quería saber cómo estaba ella, que en sus brazos había abandonado todo su peso. Antes de aterrizar, alguien se acercó a ellos corriendo. No supo quién era, tenía la mente en blanco y sólo la veía a ella. Pero quien fuera venía montado en escoba y cogió las piernas de ella y Draco lo siguió. Se fiaba de la voz que oía aunque no entendiera sus palabras.

De pronto supo adónde iban. A la enfermería, claro. Entraron al castillo aun volando y cuando llegaron a la puerta, bajaron de las escobas. Él dejó caer la suya al suelo para poder sostenerla mejor. La puerta se abrió a su paso como si alguien la abriera con magia y él la depositó en la cama más cercana al despacho de la señora Pomfrey.

Y se quedó allá de pie mirando sus ojos cerrados y de pronto todo lo de alrededor se volvía nítido y volvía a oír bien.

-¿Ya ha acabado el partido? Ya estaba esperando que me trajerais algún herido... Oh, vaya, ¿qué le ha pasado a esta chiquilla?

-Una bludger le golpeó el pecho y cayó de la escoba aunque pudimos cogerla antes de que llegara al suelo. Debe de tener alguna costilla rota y un buen hematoma en el estómago.

-Oh, será fácil arreglarlo pero la tendré aquí en observación hasta mañana por si acaso... Joven, ¿me ha entendido? No la mire así que no va a morirse...

Se oyó barullo en el pasillo.

-Gracias, nosotros tenemos que irnos, señora. Vamos. Vamos.

Y Draco fue obligado a caminar con rapidez hacia la puerta. Tomaron un atajo a las mazmorras justo antes de que los Gryffindor entraran en la enfermería con la señora Hooch y McGonagall.

-Quédate aquí y no salgas bajo ningún concepto antes de que yo haya vuelto.- Estaba en su habitación.- ¡Ringo! Atiende a tu amo, está en estado de shock, y cierra la puerta tras de mí. Volveré luego.

Draco se sintió desvestido por las gentiles manos del elfo que lo empujó a su bañera y la llenó de agua y espuma. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí pero supo que poco a poco los estímulos sensibles volvieron a su cuerpo. Empezó a sentir hambre y a pensar con más claridad. Notaba el agua y la espuma, oía a Ringo ir y venir, asegurándose a cada rato de que él estaba bien. Estiró los músculos y fue como si estuviera convaleciente de una larga y dolorosa enfermedad. Cuando salió de la bañera y se anudó una toalla a la cintura, se miró al espejo y no se reconoció. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, desencajado. Era el rostro de un muerto. Pero por lo menos ya podía pensar con nitidez. Al entrar en su habitación, sintió una ráfaga de afecto por su sirviente. Le había preparado una mesa con comida ligera, fácil de comer y bebida.

-Gracias...-su voz sonó ronca y desafinada.

-Coma, amo. Le hará bien. La señorita está bien, ahora duerme plácidamente y la señorita Lovegood le vela el sueño junto al señorito Creevey.

-¿Has ido a verla?-ansiedad es lo que distorsionaba su voz.

-Sí, amo. Ringo tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien para contárselo a su amo.

-Ringo...-Había recuperado las ganas de hablar y respiraba como si no lo hubiera hecho desde hacía años.- Gracias. Pídeme lo que quieras. La prenda o lo que sea, te lo daría...

El elfo se tapó las orejas pero no era la primera vez que le ofrecía la libertad:

-¡No, no! Ringo quiere quedarse al lado del amo que es valiente y noble. Ringo está orgulloso de servir al señorito Malfoy.

Draco le miró, agradecido. Pero no supo explicarle que lo que acababa de decir lo halagaba y no creía merecerlo. Se bebió de golpe la copa de zumo de calabaza y se sintió reconfortado. Ringo le había echado una mezcla tonificante y revigorizante. Definitivamente, ese elfo era un tesoro. Draco comió con mucho apetito pensando y reviviendo el accidente. Le consumían las ganas de volver a verla.

Cuando ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, Theo entró en la habitación. Draco se incorporó en su cama y lo miró expectante:

-Ella está perfectamente. Despertó hace un par de horas y peleó con todos y cada uno de nosotros porque no quería quedarse allá más tiempo pero me ha dado su palabra de que no se moverá si la enfermera no se lo permite. El partido lo han ganado ellos y ese es el problema. Toda tu casa te odia. Bueno, no te odian... Aun. Están sorprendidos de lo que has hecho y no se lo explican. Por suerte, han creído mi versión y no creo que esto nos dé más problemas. Atiende porque tienes que corroborar mi historia. Les he dicho que yo soy el tutor de Weasley y que ella es mi amiga y que tú lo sabes y que lo has hecho por mí.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Theo se estiró y puso su expresión más soberbia. Y se pareció mucho a su padre. Ese hombre a quien todos, mortífagos o no, respetaban. Ese hombre que se había encargado de que su hijo quedara fuera del camino que él había seguido. Quizá por eso Theo era tan noble. Porque su padre lo hizo todo por él.

-A mi no me acarrea problemas querer a alguien como ella. A ti sí. Tú eres un Malfoy.

-No me lo recuerdes-y se volvió a echar.

-Pues ahora más que nunca deberías tenerlo presente.

Se miraron. Draco sabía que bajo todo ese tono cortante, Theo lo apoyaba y lo apoyaría hasta el final. Se sentó y se puso la cabeza entre las manos.

-Si tú hubieras visto lo que yo vi...

Su amigo, su gran amigo, cogió una silla y se sentó frente a él.

-Te escucho.

Draco suspiró aun sin mostrar su rostro.

-Vi el golpe. La vi arquearse y caer y vi su cara... Y vi que una luz se apagaba. Y oscuridad. Y dolor. -Supo que sonaba melodramático pero era la pura verdad y siguió:- Vi… A mí sin ella. Me vi solo. Y yo...-La voz se le quebró.- La amo.

Cuando alzó la cabeza para dar la cara a su amigo esperando sus burlas, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el pelo revuelto.

-Es lo más humano que te he oído nunca... Hermano.

Draco le miró agradecido. Solo él era capaz de no burlarse, de entender...

Theo había dejado de llamarle 'hermano' cuando se metió a mortífago. De alguna manera u otra, Draco se sentía perdonado.

-Sabes que si se enteran será tu condena.- Él sólo asintió.- Bien. Yo estaré a tu lado. -Se levantó.- Porque está visto que, sin mí, te pierdes...

Draco sonrió. Le agradecía que bromeara para quitar tensión.

-Gracias... Por todo.

-De nada. Ahora componte. La condición de que ella no se moviera era que tú irías a verla en cuanto pudieras.

Eso hizo botar a Draco fuera de la cama. Se metió en el baño y se echó colonia, se peinó con la mano y salió detrás de Theo. Al pasar, todos los Slytherin los fulminaron con la mirada. Más a Theo que a Draco. Draco puso su mejor cara de desprecio pero Theo no pareció darse cuenta y no cambió su inexpresiva mirada. Al llegar a la enfermería, Colin Creevey y Luna reían con ella, pero al verles entrar pararon de reír.

-Bueno, nosotros vigilamos que no os moleste nadie-dijo Creevey. Y salió con Luna mientras Theo se retiraba a la parte más lejana de la enfermería.

Ella le miraba sonriendo. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa y pensar en cuántas veces se había perdido ese hoyuelo en sus mejillas.

-Casi destrozas mi mentira.

Por eso le gustaba tanto. Porque era imprevisible. Y, a la vez, constante.

-¿Qué demonios...? ¿Hola? ¡Te he salvado la vida! ¿Y te preocupas por tu estúpida mentira?-no estaba sonando amenazante ni nada porque se estaba medio riendo: la sonrisa de ella le hacía reír.

-No, gracias a Dios, tu amigo nos ha salvado.-Bajó la voz para que sólo la oyera Draco-. Tienes que decirme su nombre de pila porque no se le llama por el apellido a los amigos.

-Se llama Theo-dijo él en el mismo tono.

-Siéntate,-dijo ella y él obedeció.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estupendamente.

-Quiero la verdad.

-¡Es la verdad!-protestó ella.

-Ginevra...

-Aaaaaargh, ¡estoy bien!- bajó la voz y Draco tuvo que acercarse para oírla.- ¿Qué quieres saber? ¡Esa enfermera lo oye todo! Al principio estaba muy mareada y me duele aquí- señaló el espacio entre el ombligo y las costillas.- Porque tengo un hematoma impresionante. Pero Pomfrey ha dicho que cuando se asegure de que no hay ningún órgano interno herido, me quitará el hematoma en un periquete. ¿Ya estás contento?

-¿Y qué tal el mareo?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo has...?

-El enfoque de tus ojos no es normal. Y tu sonrisa algo débil. Ah, y mientes fatal.

Ginny lo miró desconcertada. No esperaba que lo adivinara, que la conociera tan bien.

-No miento fatal, ¿vale? Y sí, estoy algo mareada pero no es nada. Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte...

-Ya.-Draco arqueó una ceja.

-Si dices algo, te mato.

-¿Han venido a verte los demás?

-Sí, Colin y Luna han estado aquí todo el rato. Y antes vino el equipo y McGonagall...

-Son unos inútiles. Ni se dieron cuenta de que te caías hasta que te tuve en brazos.- Ella bajó la mirada, con las mejillas coloradas. Él no había pretendido avergonzarla. Pero ella no sentía vergüenza. Le miró con los ojos brillantes. -No quería decir eso...

-¿Te estás disculpando?

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto provocarme?

-Te pones adorable cuando te enfadas...

-¿En tu casa no te enseñaron que las niñas que juegan con fuego se acaban quemando?

-Pues es una suerte que yo ya no sea ninguna niña, ¿no crees?

Estaban muy cerca. Demasiado. Al dejar de hablar, ambos se dieron cuenta y retrocedieron desviando la mirada.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.

-Sí... ¿Cómo ibas a quedarte sin tu alumna?

-Mmmm... Todas las tardes para mis pasatiempos... No me tientes.

-Oh, por cierto, habíamos quedado esta noche para acabar nuestra conversación pendiente, ¿te acuerdas?

-¿Quieres que venga esta noche?

Él había formulado la pregunta sin sonreír. En sus venas, la sangre hacía presión y ardía. No suponía ningún cambio real pero para él significaba un universo de imágenes, de sentimientos. Ella al verle serio se asustó y se reprendió a sí misma. Jugueteó con su sábana.

-No, no... Si te pillan nos descubrirían y seguramente expulsarían. Por no hablar de lo que te harían mis hermanos y Harry si se enteraran.

-Espérame tarde, cuando todos duerman.

Ella le miró con intensidad. Quería decirle que no lo hiciera pero quería verlo por la noche a su lado.

-Ni te arriesgues... No voy a pasar la noche aquí y tú ya has hecho mucho salvándome. Apuesto a que todos te odian.

-Como si me importara...

-Sí te importa, no te hagas el duro.

-No. No me importa si lo que odian es una buena acción. Si yo tengo la conciencia tranquila, que digan lo que quieran. Además... No podía dejarte caer.

-¿Por qué?

Él volvió a hacer gala de esa sonrisa de conquistador, soberbio y pícaro.

-En estos meses hemos entablado una amistad, ¿verdad? Aunque nunca se me ocurrió que sería posible... Lo he conseguido.

-Lo hemos.

-Querida, hacer amistad conmigo no es difícil. Hacerla con una Weasley que está algo chiflada y que tiene detrás la constante amenaza de una panda de hermanos cavernícolas, es toda una hazaña.

-Esa la vas a pagar.

-¿Por qué? Sólo digo la verdad...

-Si tuviera mi varita a mano, Malfoy te tragarías tus palabras.

-Si tuvieras tu varita a mano no las habría pronunciado.

-O sea que ¿reconoces que te estás aprovechando de una pobre muchacha herida?

-No veo dónde está la pobre muchacha herida...

-Idiota.

-Antipática.

-Egocéntrico.

-Tarada.

-Matón de barrio.

-Retira eso.

-No.

-Que lo retires.

-Que no.

-No me obligues a...

-¿A qué?

-A seducirte.

-Inténtalo.

-Ya te gustaría.

-Gallina.

-Repite eso.

-Como lo oyes: ga-lli-na.

-Eso lo vas a pagar... ¡Señora Pomfrey!

Ginny lo miró, aturdida.

-No, por favor...-Susurró.-Haré lo que tú quieras... Lo que me pidas... Por favor...

-Pasarás la noche aquí,- le dijo él, divertido por tener el control.

-Sí, sí, está bien, lo que quieras.

-Debo irme-dijo él poniéndose en pie.

-¿Ya?

-Sí... Aun debo arreglar un par de asuntos.

Ella bajó la mirada y enrolló el dedo en la sábana.

-Pues hasta mañana, entonces.

Él sonrió otra vez con esa sonrisa seductora y deslumbrante.

-Si me entero de que te has movido de esta cama te echaré un maleficio.

-No serías capaz.

-No me pongas a prueba.

Sostuvieron un duelo de miradas.

-Descansa, Ginevra. Por favor.

Ella le siguió retando con la mirada. Él metió una mano en el pantalón.

-¡Señora Pomfrey!-esta vez seguro que lo había oído. Ginny le miró aterrorizada. La enfermera llegó.-La señorita sufre mareos y dolor de cabeza, aunque piensa que es normal.

-¿Normal? ¡Hay que hacer pruebas! ¿Cómo no me lo has dicho, jovencita? Podrías tener una contusión grave en el cráneo... ¡Puedo solucionarlo pero tengo que saberlo! A ver, quédate quieta.

La enfermera le apuntó con la varita a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Draco se aprovechó para inclinarse:

-Buenas tardes, señorita. Nos veremos pronto.

Ella estaba tan rabiosa que no pudo más que fulminarlo con la mirada y odiar la estúpida sonrisita que lucía. Theo se acercó también para despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza y atravesar detrás de Draco la puerta de salida.

-Gracias, Malfoy.

Creevey le tendía la mano con una media sonrisa. Se la estrechó sin acabar de entender qué agradecía.

-Al principio, no entendía cómo Dem podía quererte. Y luego Ginny. No entendía cómo te habían elegido a ti de amigo. Ahora entiendo un poco más. Gracias por haberla recogido.- Draco no supo qué decir así que sólo inclinó la cabeza. Colin miró a Theo:- y a ti, gracias por mentir por ella. No debe de ser fácil ser blanco del odio de tus compañeros. Sólo quería que supieras que apreciamos tu esfuerzo y te lo agradecemos de corazón.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza y siguieron su camino. Cuando ya estaban lejos, sin girar la cabeza, Draco torció media sonrisa:

-Un poco cursi, ¿no?

Theo rió y le golpeó el brazo con el puño.

Ginny miraba al techo. Colin y Luna acababan de salir para la cena. Ginny pensaba en Draco y en Dem. Y en lo que ella había dicho... La verdad era que en esos meses que habían pasado juntos se habían hecho amigos. Pero las palabras de Dem habían destapado la curiosidad por lo que ella sentía hacia él. Siempre había intuido que había más que amistad pero no había querido averiguar qué era.

Intentó hacer presente lo que sentía cuando estaba él. Se sentía tranquila, normalmente reía y... Protegida. Se sentía protegida. Sintió un escalofrío al descubrirlo. Había llegado a preferir su compañía. Había deseado encontrárselo por los pasillos aunque tuvieran que fingir odiarse. Su corazón saltaba cada vez que descubría, bajo la apariencia de odio, un guiño amable casi imperceptible; eso le cambiaba el humor. Había llegado a desear esas horas de Pociones que cada vez se le hacían más y más cortas. Y el camino de después: cuando ya no quedaba nadie en los pasillos.

Pero más que nada, y ahora se daba cuenta, adoraba leer en sus ojos grises. Adoraba verlos cálidos y gentiles cuando para el resto eran fríos y lejanos. Adoraba verlos cambiar al verla. Adoraba la sorpresa que intentaban esconder cada vez que la veían. Como si no la hubieran mirado nunca. Como si cada día la vieran con una luz nueva, distinta.

-Dios mío...-apartó la vista del techo y miró al frente.- Estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Lo había dicho susurrando para comprobar si pertenecía al mundo real y no estaba dormida. Sonaba extrañamente normal. Y lo mejor era que Ginny había esperado que pasara algo, que hubiera un cataclismo o que la naturaleza se quejara ante semejante aberración. Miró por la ventana, esperando ver desencadenarse una tormenta. Pero no. El mundo siguió tal y como estaba. Como si diera su aprobación muda. Como si fuera lógico que ella, una Weasley, se hubiera enamorado de un Malfoy. Volvió a mirar al techo. La sobresaltó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Eran Colin, Luna y Dean.

-Venimos a darte las buenas noches-dijo Luna sonriente.

-Oh... Gracias.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?-le preguntó Colin.- ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede a dormir?

-Sí, sí, no es para tanto... No te preocupes.

-Bueno... Está bien. Pero tú duerme, ¿eh?

-Sí, sí, claro...

-Buenas noches, Ginny-dijo Luna mientras tiraba de Dean hacia la salida.

-Sí, buenas noches.

Colin le guiñó un ojo como despedida y sonrió. Luego, Ginny volvía a estar a solas con sus pensamientos que volaron en la misma dirección.

-Draco...

Y se quedó dormida pensando en él. Luego pasó la señora Pomfrey que, al verla dormida, le tocó la frente y marchó sin hacer ruido. Al cabo de unas horas se abrió de nuevo la puerta de la enfermería, que estaba ya en la más completa oscuridad.

-Ginevra, soy yo, no te asustes.

Le había puesto la mano en la boca y le extrañó que ella no se moviera. En ese momento, la nube que tapaba la luna se apartó y la luz blanca alumbró la enfermería. Ella estaba pálida, su piel era color de luna. Su pelo rojo, esparcido por la almohada, se había vuelto negro por la falta de luz. Él tocó su pelo. Su mano recordaba el tacto. De pie junto a ella, deseó que el tiempo se congelara. Podrían quedarse así y ser siluetas de una vieja fotografía. Quietos. Ella nunca sabría que había un ángel que la cuidaba mientras dormía. Deseaba que ella en sus sueños se sintiera a salvo. Aunque no supiera porqué. Ella nunca sabría que él le había velado el sueño como nadie nunca se lo había velado. Él empezaba a intuirlo pero aun no sabía que la velaba con el fervor que sólo se siente una vez. Con la devoción que sólo se tiene ante un gran amor. Fue como si nunca más fuera a necesitar comer o respirar: ella era eso. Ella era vida. Luz. Se sobresaltó mucho cuando ella suspiró y dijo:

-Ven...

Y Draco deseó, en uno de esos impulsos de la parte irracional del corazón, que estuviera soñando con él. Que dijera su nombre. Pero sus labios, lisos y carnosos, estaban cerrados de nuevo. Se sentó en el sillón y enredo sus dedos en los de ella. Y se dedicó a mirarla, intentando emborracharse de su cara, de su pelo, de sus párpados. Y se dio licencia, sólo por unas horas, de pensar en cómo sería su vida junto a ella. Como sería... Si él no fuera un Malfoy; ni ella una Weasley. Como sería si ella lo quisiera. Como sería si el hombre del traje al que ella le decía el 'sí, quiero' fuera él... Eso debía de ser la felicidad, pensaba. Y se quedó dormido cuando la imagen de la pelirroja dormida no estaba ya en sus retinas sino más adentro: impresa en el alma.

**¡Hola! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡dejen reviews!**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	19. Muy Slytherin

**¡Hola! ¡Va el 19! ¡Feliz lectura!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Le había puesto la mano en la boca y le extrañó que ella no se moviera. En ese momento, la nube que tapaba la luna se apartó y la luz blanca alumbró la enfermería. Ella estaba pálida, su piel era color de luna. Su pelo rojo, esparcido por la almohada, se había vuelto negro por la falta de luz. Él tocó su pelo. Su mano recordaba el tacto. De pie junto a ella, deseó que el tiempo se congelara. Podrían quedarse así y ser siluetas de una vieja fotografía. Quietos. Ella nunca sabría que había un ángel que la cuidaba mientras dormía. Deseaba que ella en sus sueños se sintiera a salvo. Aunque no supiera porqué. Ella nunca sabría que él le había velado el sueño como nadie nunca se lo había velado. Él empezaba a intuirlo pero aun no sabía que la velaba con el fervor que sólo se siente una vez. Con la devoción que sólo se tiene ante un gran amor. Fue como si nunca más fuera a necesitar comer o respirar: ella era eso. Ella era vida. Luz. Se sobresaltó mucho cuando ella suspiró y dijo:_

_-Ven..._

_Y Draco deseó, en uno de esos impulsos de la parte irracional del corazón, que estuviera soñando con él. Que dijera su nombre. Pero sus labios, lisos y carnosos, estaban cerrados de nuevo. Se sentó en el sillón y enredo sus dedos en los de ella. Y se dedicó a mirarla, intentando emborracharse de su cara, de su pelo, de sus párpados. Y se dio licencia, sólo por unas horas, de pensar en cómo sería su vida junto a ella. Como sería... Si él no fuera un Malfoy; ni ella una Weasley. Como sería si ella lo quisiera. Como sería si el hombre del traje al que ella le decía el 'sí, quiero' fuera él... Eso debía de ser la felicidad, pensaba. Y se quedó dormido cuando la imagen de la pelirroja dormida no estaba ya en sus retinas sino más adentro: impresa en el alma._

_**Capítulo 19; Muy Slytherin**_

Ginny despertó cuando ya amanecía. El sol no había salido aun pero ya había luz. Lo primero que vio fue a él, con la cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón. Le dijo que vendría. Lamentó no haber estado despierta pero se sintió feliz cuando pensó en que él había estado allá toda la noche, cuidándola. Sintió algo en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con el golpe del día anterior. Y le miró. Ella no lo sabía pero él había pensado algo parecido a lo que ella pensaba ahora. Pero debía darse prisa. Salió de la cama y entró a cambiarse.

-Draco... Buenos días, es hora de despertar... Pomfrey no te puede pillar aquí...-le susurraba, agachada frente a él, cogida a su mano.

-¿Eh...? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces tú levantada?

Ella reía al verle recién despertado. Le quedaba bien.

-Yo solo tengo que esperar a que Pomfrey me dé el visto bueno pero si te pilla aquí, nos mata a los dos.

-¿Y entonces...? ¿Me tengo que ir?

-Si me lo pides así... Espérame fuera y bajamos a desayunar juntos que no creo que haya nadie a estas horas...

Draco le sonrió y le dio una última mirada antes de salir, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Esperó fuera. Qué idiota. Se había quedado dormido... Ahora le dolía el cuello. Y lo había tenido que despertar ella. Aunque había sido como si en vez de salir de un sueño, entrara en él. Se sonrió. _Debí hacer algo horrible porque he conocido el increíble placer de que ella me despierte sabiendo que está vetado para mí. O incluso en esta misma vida,_ pensó, sombrío.

_Es un secreto que me está matando,  
Es una historia sin final muy claro…_

Ella salió de la enfermería sonriente, pizpireta, risueña, como siempre. Y no había nadie aun en el Gran Comedor, como habían imaginado.

-No comas demasiado-le avisó él.

-¿Por qué?

-Si tienes que fingir que no has desayunado conmigo tendrás que guardar algo de hambre para cuando estés con los tuyos.

Esperó que ella no notara el deje de amargura que había al no incluirse en "los tuyos".

_Un sentimiento entre la piel y el alma  
No puedo: es que no puedo…_

-¿Estás bien?

Vaya, había notado algo.

-Sí, sólo un poco dormido.

-Oh, parecías un angelito... Además tenías la boca semiabierta y todo el pelo revuelto... Pero tenía que despertarte.

-Has visto demasiado: tendré que matarte.

-Antes, le contaré a todos que te he visto dormir y que durmiendo eres como un bebé pocholito. Y todos te perderán el respeto.

-Si cuentas eso me verías morir a manos de alguno de tus hermanos, y tú eres Gryffindor: cargarías con la culpa toda la eternidad.

Ella sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

-Abusar de la nobleza de los Gryffindor y tomársela a risa es...

-Muy Slytherin, ¿no crees?

Ambos se echaron a reír.

_Ella no sabe que me vuelve loco.  
Sólo el destino hablará de nosotros…  
Y en la profundidad de su mirada  
me pierdo, es que me pierdo…_

-Bobo.

-Tonta.

-Cucaracha.

-Comadreja.

-Hurón.

-Eso es un golpe bajo...

-Muy Slytherin, ¿no crees?

Y volvieron a romper en carcajadas.

_Si un día su corazón me quisiera  
no dudaría en darle amor hasta que consumiera.  
Pero es que no me atrevo a decir que la quiero:  
Nos une una amistad más bonita que el cielo…  
Yo creo que mis amigos ni lo entenderían.  
Pero es que ella es tan guapa… Tan guapa…_

-Tenemos que irnos ya. Empezará a venir gente dentro de poco y yo necesito una ducha antes de desayunar con los míos. ¿Sabrás volver sola?- Ella le sacó la lengua.- Pues te veo en un rato.

-Argh, no me libro de ti, ¿eh?

Pero sonreía. Él la dejó subir los primeros escalones y luego la llamó.

-Y hoy menos que nunca... Es lunes, muñeca.

_Le daré un poco de tiempo al tiempo,  
Si antes veo que no la voy perdiendo..._

Y bajó a las mazmorras.

Ginny se encontró con Colin cuando bajaba a verla pero tuvo que subir a ducharse. Así que se duchó, se arregló y encontró que era un día precioso. A pesar de que fuera diciembre y estuviera nublado. En honor a Dem, se maquilló y se peinó mejor que de costumbre.

_Pero es que no me atrevo a decir que la quiero:  
Nos une una amistad más bonita que el cielo…_

Draco y Theo la vieron entrar. Theo se levantó al punto y Draco, que estaba en frente de él, de espaldas a la puerta, lo imitó. Theo se acercó a ella y la llamó por su nombre. Ella se giró risueña y les sonrió:

-Ahora es cuando yo, amigo tuyo, para corroborar la mentira que os protege, me intereso por tu estado-dijo Nott con expresión atenta.

-Y yo te respondo amigablemente que muy bien. Que me siento como nueva mientras no hago ningún gesto que pueda delatar nuestra mentira.

Nott rió con franqueza. Le había hecho gracia esa respuesta. Draco la miraba a ella, intentando mantener la cara inexpresiva. Además ella lo hacía realmente bien. Su lenguaje corporal era magnífico. Estaba cerca de Theo (sólo lo miraba a él) y totalmente puesta en la conversación que estaba siendo seguida por todo el Comedor.

-Muy bien. Subamos el nivel. Ahora es cuando Draco entra en acción. Si os pasáis, os mataré.

Ginny se giró a Draco con expresión cortés pero algo tensa. Todos sabían del odio entre Weasleys y Malfoy así que no podía haber si no cierta tensión. Ella lo hacía genial.

-Y ahora yo te agradezco, enemigo declarado, que me hayas salvado la vida. Aunque, lamentablemente, eso no interfiera en el archiconocido odio que nos tenemos, querido. Pero gracias por salvarme la vida. Probablemente te eche un maleficio dentro de un rato.

Y le ofreció su mano. Draco se la estrechó sin sonreír.

-Nos vemos en Pociones.

Ginny le sonrió cortés y luego se giró de nuevo a Nott y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Ahora debo despedirme de mi gran amigo Theo.- Bajó la voz.- Que os vaya bien el día.

Se puso de puntillas, besó a Theo en la mejilla y se alejó sonriendo a todo el que la miraba. Draco hubiera deseado ser Theo mientras volvía a su desayuno.

-Es buena... Yo que tú tendría cuidado.

Draco no pudo preguntar por qué. Alice se acercaba.

-Oh, Draco, estoy muy disgustada contigo... No me haces ningún caso. Y encima salvas a esa perdedora.

-Alicia, ¿nadie te ha enseñado a no meterte en conversaciones privadas?

-Ay, Draco, no seas así... Después de todo, acabarás cayendo en mis redes, querido...

-¿Sí? He oído que últimamente no eliges muy bien tus niditos de amor... ¿Algo de un aula encantada?

Alice le puso su peor cara y se alejó contoneándose.

El día pasó muy rápido y en seguida se encontró escoltándola de nuevo hasta el aula de Pociones.

-¿Me puedes decir ya por qué no te gustó Michael?

-¿Quién...? ¡Ah! Ya... No sabría decírtelo. No me gustó. Punto. ¿Viste cómo miraba a Dem? Como si fuera su presa y él un depredador esperando el momento.

-Oh. Bien. Estás celoso.

Había podido esperar cualquier cosa. Menos esa.

-¿Qué? Me encantaría saber cómo trabaja tu cerebro para ver qué recorrido intelectual concluye –otra vez- en que yo estoy celoso del tal Michael.

-Fácil-dijo ella con la vista en su pócima.- Tú quieres a Dem. Y te da celos que Michael esté tan cerca de ella.

-Creí que quedaba claro que no quiero así a Dem. ¡No como lo estás pensando!

-Mientes.

-¡No miento!

Se había exaltado. De alguna manera, era crucial que ella le creyera.

-Di la verdad.

-¡Es la verdad!

-No lo es. Quieres a Dem y estás celoso.

-¡NO QUIERO A DEM! ¡ELLA ES COMO MI HERMANA!-su expresión escéptica le hacía perder los papeles-¡DEM NO...! ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA? ¡YO ESTOY LOCO POR...!-se contuvo a tiempo. Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. Respiró hondo.-Por otra persona.

Lo había dicho sin querer. Nadie más que ella lo hacía perder los estribos así. Se dio la vuelta como si buscara algo para que ella no le viera la cara. Tenía que calmarse. Había estado a punto de decírselo. Cuando se giró, ella le sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No quería gritarte.

-Acepto tus disculpas.

Él se echó a reír, nervioso.

-¿Y a quién quieres tú?-ahora lo interrogaba con la mirada. Él la esquivó.

-No es tu problema.

-Estás deseando decírmelo. Vamos... Vamos...

Ella se acercó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.

-¿Quieres parar? Se te va a quemar eso... Para. Para. ¿Quieres estarte quieta?

La cogió de los brazos y se los puso a la espalda. Ella quedó atrapada entre los suyos. Se miraron. Ginny se sentía poderosa, con muchas ganas de hacer una temeridad. Si no la quería a ella, si lo suyo era imposible... Por lo menos haría que no se olvidara de ella jamás. Sentía algo que no había sentido nunca, como una exaltación de locura y amor mezclado con la determinación de quien tiene un propósito firme. Le acarició la barbilla con su nariz.

Él bajó la cabeza para mirarla, interrogándola en silencio. Y ella sólo miraba sus labios. Y de pronto, se estaban besando. Poco a poco, él fue soltando sus muñecas y abrazó su espalda. Ella subió sus manos y le revolvió el pelo mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás para que se sentara en el pupitre. Ginny comprendió que sería ella la que jamás le olvidara. Que aunque todo fuera un sueño, lo quería.

Y él... Su mente se había quedado en blanco. Sólo quería perderse en su olor, en su pelo, en sus manos que le acariciaban la cabeza y el cuello. Sólo quería perderse en ella, en ese beso, y no volverse a encontrar. Se iba a volver loco y supo que jamás podría olvidarla. Por muy lejos que estuviera, por muchas mujeres que pusiera de por medio. No la iba a olvidar y en el beso se mezclo el dolor de imaginarse un futuro sin ella.

**¡HOLA! ¿Les gustó? primero, G R A C I A S a los que dejaron reviews, este capítulo va por ellos!**

**Sí, bien, este capítulo es más corto pero eso solo significa que el próximo será más largo, estará listo antes y mejor. **

**Piensen por un segundo en la situación en que los dejé. Imaginen cómo acaba. **

**Dejen reviews…**

**PD; la canción es Por ella de Andy y Lucas.**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	20. Te odio Te quiero

**¡Hola! ¡Va el 20! FELIZ LECTURA…**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Y él... Su mente se había quedado en blanco. Sólo quería perderse en su olor, en su pelo, en sus manos que le acariciaban la cabeza y el cuello. Sólo quería perderse en ella, en ese beso, y no volverse a encontrar. Se iba a volver loco y supo que jamás podría olvidarla. Por muy lejos que estuviera, por muchas mujeres que pusiera de por medio. No la iba a olvidar y le dolió imaginarse el futuro sin ella._

_**Capítulo 20; Te odio. Te quiero.**_

Y, de repente, lo tenía todo claro. Le cogió los brazos y la separó de él. En sus ojos había sorpresa y algo que no supo identificar. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

-Ginevra, te quiero. Te quiero y te necesito a mi lado. No digas nada. Lo único que te pido es una oportunidad. Para enamorarte, para hacer que tú me quieras. Sé que es una locura, que nadie debe enterarse, que será difícil, que no debía decirte esto, que si nos pillan estamos muertos, que yo soy quién soy y tú eres quién eres... Pero te necesito.- Ella se soltó, seria. Retrocedió unos pasos y clavó la vista en el suelo.

Silencio.

-¿Ginevra? Estaría bien que me contestaras…

-No. Lo-lo siento. Pero no. No puedo darte lo que me pides... Si aún quieres mi amistad, la tienes. Pero nada más.

Silencio. No se miraban.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-dijo él tras una pausa, intentando sonar casual.

-Porque ya me lo han propuesto otras veces y siempre acaba mal. Todos queréis que yo sea vuestro trofeo. Yo no quiero otra aventura. Quiero alguien con quien compartir mi vida. Por fin, después de lo de Harry, lo he entendido.-Ella no sabía de dónde le salían las palabras. Pero las dejó salir.- No podría aguantar otra decepción. Y menos contigo.-Añadió bajito.

Él se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-Yo... Te quiero de verdad. No puedo prometerte que sea para siempre. Porque tú eres Weasley y yo Malfoy. Pero hace un minuto, lo había olvidado. Éramos sólo tú y yo. Eso es lo que quiero. No te puedo prometer que estaré siempre a tu lado. Pero te puedo jurar que mientras tenga un solo aliento de vida, lucharé por estar contigo. Por quererte lo mejor que pueda. Por protegerte... Mientras me quede sangre en las venas lucharé porque esto sea para siempre. Eso sí te lo puedo jurar. ¿No ves que ya no puedo olvidarme de ti, ni enfadarme contigo, ni pasar tiempo sin verte...? Que estos últimos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida... Y lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz. Si tú quieres...-se le había roto la voz.

-¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho antes?- Él se giró con rapidez ante la esperanza... Por primera vez se miraron a los ojos, brillantes y húmedos.

-Porque no pensaba decírtelo. Pensaba ser tu ángel de la guarda todo el tiempo que pudiera por miedo a que me dijeras lo que me has dicho... ¡Pero me acabas de besar y me he vuelto loco! Y tenía que decírtelo... Y ahora ya lo sabes.

Ella le buscó en los ojos la verdad. Él no pestañeó, como si creyera que así ganaba posibilidades. Que buscara, que encontrara la verdad en sus ojos. Que viera lo mucho que la quería.

-¿Quién te crees que eres... Para decirme esto sin flores?

Ella sonreía y saltó a su cuello y enterró la cara en él. Y él tardaba en procesar... Pero en cuanto entendió, la abrazó por la cintura con fuerza y dio vueltas con ella, riendo. Luego la bajó y la miró a los ojos.

-¿En serio?

-No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad de sacar la mejor nota en Pociones.-Su cara se tensó- ¡Ah, la poción! Se giró en redondo hacia su caldero. Pero él riendo, la sujetó del brazo.

-Deja eso. En la de hoy, has suspendido. Pero ya la recuperarás.- No pudo evitar una carcajada ante su cara de consternación. La abrazó.- Ya que al final te voy a tener que poner la mejor nota, voy a disfrutarlo.

Ella le dio un beso en los labios, otro en las mejillas, otro en la frente, otro en los párpados.

-Para. Esto hay que celebrarlo. ¡Ringo!-¡Plop!- Ringo, la señorita y yo somos novios...

-Ringo se alegra muchísimo por el amo, señor, y por la señorita...

-Gracias. Llévanos al mejor restaurante de Londres.

-El señorito perdonará a Ringo pero Ringo debe aconsejarle que no salgan hoy del castillo. Ringo ha oído que la profesora McGonagall quería buscar a la señorita Ginny para interesarse por su salud tras el accidente. Y si les busca y no les encuentra... Ringo se ofrece para prepararles una cena espléndida, señorito Draco.

-No sé qué haríamos sin ti, Ringo. Tienes razón. No es prudente ausentarse del colegio. Tú nos avisarás si buscan a la señorita, por favor.

-Claro, claro, señor. Ahora...

El elfo chasqueó los dedos. La chimenea se encendió. Los pupitres se amontonaron en la pared opuesta y frente al fuego apareció un mullido sofá y una mesita con dos copas.

-Los señoritos pueden quedarse aquí hasta que yo traiga la comida...

-Gracias, Ringo-dijo ella.

-Y después si el señorito da permiso, Ringo debe ir a visitar a la señorita Dem porque Ringo ha perdido la apuesta.

-¿De qué apuesta hablas?

El elfo pareció avergonzado:

-Oh, amo, yo no quería pero la señorita... Ya la conoce cómo es... Apostó que el señorito y la señorita serían novios antes de que ella volviera. ¡Y obligó a Ringo a apostar en contra!

Ellos se miraron sonriendo.

-Dem...-dijo Ginny colorada.

Y el elfo desapareció y les cerró la puerta con magia. Draco soltó una carcajada. Era feliz. La hizo dar vueltas sobre si y la cogió en brazos para llevarla al sofá. Allá se besaron y brindaron. If the heart is always searching,

_Can you ever find a home? / ¿Se puede encontrar un hogar?_

_I've been looking for that someone,/ He estado buscando a ese alguien_

_I'll never make it on my own. / porque yo solo nunca lo conseguiré._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, / ni los sueños pueden reemplazar el quererte_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true./ hay un millón de razones por las que es verdad._

-Pero un momento, tú no me has pedido que sea tu novia-dijo ella, pícara.

Él sacó de su varita un ramo de flores rojas y blancas y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Ginevra, ¿me harías el inmenso favor de ser mía? Mi novia, mi prometida, mi esposa...

Ella rió y lo calló con un beso.

-Novia está bien por ahora...

-Me da igual. Mía, al fin y al cabo. Ahora tengo más derechos sobre ti que nadie. Eres mía.

-No seas machista.

-No lo soy. Adoro el género femenino... Porque tú perteneces a él.

_When you look me in the eyes,/ Cuando me miras a los ojos_

_And tell me that you love me/ y me dices que me quieres_

_Everything's alright./ todo está bien._

_When you're right here by my side,/ cuando estás justo aquí, a mi lado,_

_When you look me in the eyes,/ cuando me miras a los ojos_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven/ puedo vislumbrar el cielo_

_I find my paradise,/ encuentro mi paraíso_

_When you look me in the eyes./ cuando tú me miras a los ojos._

-Quiero que juguemos a un juego.

-¿Me tengo que desnudar?

Ginny se echó a reír.

-¡No seas pervertido! Quiero jugar a la verdad. Yo te hago una pregunta y tú me contestas con la verdad y luego preguntas tú o si no me dices "no contesto" y me toca otra vez a mí.

-Pues espera que te sirva una copa de champán: así si digo alguna verdad comprometida siempre puedo achacarlo al alcohol.

_How long will I be waiting,/ cuánto tiempo esperaré_

_To be with you again/ para estar contigo otra vez_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,/ te diré que te amo_

_In the best way that I can./ de la mejor manera que pueda._

_I can't take a day without you here,/ no puedo aguantar ni un día sin ti_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear./ __Eres la luz que ahuyenta mi oscuridad._

-Empiezo. -Se miraron, ella sonreía.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorado de mi?

-Aquel día en Georgia. Cuando bailamos. Fue cuando supe que llevaba tiempo enamorado de ti.- le tendió una copa- Por ti.

-Por nosotros...

-Me toca. ¿Cuántos ha habido? A parte de Potter...

-Dos: Dean y Michael Corner. Me toca. ¿Cuántas ha habido?

-¿De noviazgo? Sólo tú.

Ginny lo miró, escéptica.

-¿Y Parkinson?

Draco sonrió con maldad.

-No es tu turno, querida. Me toca a mí. ¿Qué opinas de Theo?

-Es muy... Suyo. Nunca sabes por dónde va. Tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar y es un sensible aunque parezca que no. Me toca. Parkinson.

-Nada. Sí, ella siempre esperó que yo se lo pidiera y me trataba como si lo fuéramos pero nunca hubo nada. ¿Satisfecha?- Ella cabeceó.- Me toca. ¿Con cuál de tus hermanos te llevas mejor?

-Con Bill. Él siempre ha sido mi príncipe. Mi protector. Por eso me sentó tan mal que se casara. Me toca. ¿Por qué te hiciste mortífago?- Draco miró para otro lado.- No, no, perdona. Qué tonta. Cambio de pregunta.

-No. Tarde o temprano tienes que saberlo. Fui un mortífago convencido hasta que entré de verdad al servicio de... Voldemort. Yo sólo era un crío. Un niñato cuya única aspiración era ser un orgullo para su padre. Quería que mi padre me mirara y ver en sus ojos que yo no era una decepción. Quería que supiera que podía contar conmigo. Quería vérselo en los ojos. Pero después de lo de Dumbledore... Me di cuenta de que yo no podía cometer las atrocidades que ellos habían cometido. Y les odié. Cuando descubrí las barbaridades que habían hecho... Les odié. Y luego... Son mis padres, Ginevra. Mi única familia. Tú tienes gente que te quiere en todos lados. Pero yo no. Cuento con los dedos de la mano la gente que me quiere...

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios. No tenía que excusarse. Lo entendía.

-Ahora vas a necesitar un dedo más para contarme a mí. Draco, yo no te juzgo. Y me dan igual los errores que hayas podido cometer. Yo te conozco. Y te quiero. Por quien eres.

Él sonrió agradecido y ella le besó la mejilla. Luego, él se recostó en el sofá y ella se apoyó en su pecho. Estuvieron en silencio. Un silencio cómodo. Disfrutando de la compañía. No hacía falta hablar. Ginny sentía los latidos de su corazón y se preguntaba cómo había sido tan tonta de no quererle antes. Él solo la acogía en sus brazos y se preguntaba si era posible morir de felicidad.

_More and more, I start to realize,/ Empiezo a entender, _

_I can reach my tomorrow,/ Que puedo alcanzar mi mañana_

_I can hold my head up high,/ que puedo llevar la cabeza bien alta_

_And it's all because you're by my side./ y todo eso es porque tú estás a mi lado_

-¿Tienes sueño?

-No.

-Ginevra, si tienes sueño ya celebraremos mañana o cuando sea, pero no quiero que te canses por mí.

-Estoy bien, bobo...

-Oye, me toca a mi preguntar: ¿Del 1 al 10 cómo de atractivo me encuentras?

-No contesto. Otra pregunta-rió Ginny.

-¿Del 1 al 10, cuánto te deslumbra mi atractivo?-Ella soltó una risita pero subió la cara para mirarle.- Vale, vale... Nada de preguntas sobre mi atractivo. Era para saber cuánto me va a costar que te enamores de mi... Ven conmigo.

Se levantaron del sofá y lo rodearon, Draco hizo sonar música de su varita y se acercó a ella, hizo una reverencia.

-Señorita, ¿me concede este baile?

-Con mucho gusto, caballero.

Y empezaron a bailar muy lento, como si fuera un abrazo.

_When you look me in the eyes, / cuando me miras a los ojos,_

_And tell me that you love me,/ y me dices que me quieres_

_Everything's alright./ Todo está bien._

_When you're right here by my side./ __Cuando estás a mi lado,_

_When I hold you in my arms,/ cuando estás entre mis brazos,_

_I know that it's forever./ __Sé que es para siempre_

_I just gotta let you know,/ Sólo que necesito que sepas que_

_I never wanna let you go./ __No quiero que te vayas nunca._

_When you look me in the eyes./ __Cuando me miras a los ojos,_

_And tell me that you love me/ y me dices que me quieres,_

_Everything's alright./ Todo está bien._

_When you look me in the eyes,/ cuando me miras a los ojos,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven./ puedo vislumbrar el cielo._

_I find my paradise,/ Encuentro mi paraíso,_

_When you look me in the eyes./ cuando me miras a los ojos._

-Yo sí te voy a hablar de tu atractivo-le susurró él al oído.- Tus ojos. Esos mismos que me vencen, me acusan, me abrazan, me hechizan... Tus labios. Tus manos. Tu cuello. Tu pelo. Ya te lo habrán dicho pero eres preciosa, Ginevra... Realmente preciosa.

-No es justo.

-¿Qué?-ella volvía a desconcertarle. No le veía la cara pero sentía sus labios cerca de su oído.

-No es justo que seas capaz de quitarme las fuerzas hablándome al oído. No es justo que puedas pararme el corazón cuando me miras con esa mirada tuya intensa de cuando me quieres decir algo serio o cuando dices mi nombre...

-Vaya, enamorarte va a costar menos de lo que pensaba...- Y ambos rieron.-Ahora ya no tendremos que fingir delante de Jimmy y Connie. Siempre me provocaba para que te besara...

-A ver, inténtalo...

Él rió y se acercó lentamente a sus labios para rozarlos una vez más.

-Ginevra...

-¿Hmmm...?

-Nada, sólo que me gusta decir tu nombre.

-¡Ringo ya ha preparado todo!-la aguda voz del elfo los sobresaltó a los dos.-La señorita debe quedarse aquí con este paquete que le envía la señorita Dem y el amo debe acompañar a Ringo... Sólo será un momento-dijo al ver la mirada que se lanzaban intentando separarse.

Y desapareció con Draco.

Ginny que se había quedado mirando con una sonrisa tonta al vacío, rasgó el paquete de Dem. Era un vestido azul celeste, corto y vaporoso; sin mangas, ceñido bajo el pecho; con escote cuadrado y unos brillantes engarzados en los tirantes anchos. Venían también unos zapatos bailarinas en el mismo tono. Ginny no lo dudó y se cambió de ropa.

-Señorita... ¿Ringo puede mirar? Ringo teme que la señorita aun se esté vistiendo-dijo el elfo que se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

-Sí, tranquilo. Llévame con él.

Y se aparecieron en una sala sin puertas, con una mesa pequeña pero espléndida en medio y dos butacones elegantes. Draco la esperaba de pie junto a uno de ellos, trajeado y sonriente. Le pidió la mano para besársela y le apartó la butaca para que se sentara. Ringo hizo las veces de camarero y luego les dejó a solas llevándose a esta narradora para que disfrutaran de su recién conquistada intimidad compartida.

_When I hold you in my arms, / Cuando estás entre mis brazos,_

_I know that it's forever. / sé que es para siempre._

-o—o—o—o—o-

Ya era muy tarde cuando los novios se despedían ante el retrato de una vieja dama gorda.

-Tengo miedo de ponerme a dormir y que mañana todo esto no sea real. Que sólo haya sido un sueño...

-Despertaría mil veces y cada día te querría más, Ginevra. Pero debes dormir. Al fin y al cabo, aun convaleces de un fuerte golpe...

Ella le miró enternecida por su cariño.

-Hasta mañana, Draco. Y sueña conmigo.-añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo haría incluso si no me lo pidieras...- Le besó la mano.- Que descanses... Ginevra.

La vio subir y cómo, antes de que se cerrara el retrato, se giraba para saludarle y sonreírle. Luego él fue flotando hasta su habitación y durmió en seguida. Durmió con la paz que hace tiempo había perdido.

Al día siguiente, ambos amanecieron con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Ginny se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y dedicó mucho tiempo a arreglarse, canturreando una alegre melodía. Cuando bajó, Colin no estaba y pensó que quizá habría bajado. Así que abrió el retrato y salió hacia el Gran Comedor.

En realidad, sabía que Colin no bajaba a desayunar sin ella. Pero prefería esperarle abajo para verle a él. Mirarle a los ojos bastaría para reforzar la burbuja de felicidad en el estómago que le impedía borrar la sonrisa. Por eso, cuando notó que unas manos firmes la secuestraban y la escondían en un aula, no gritó ni se resistió. Solo él la cogía con esa gentileza.

-Aun no he desayunado pero quería verte. Te he traído esto...

Le ofreció una cajita preciosa con tres bombones gigantes dentro.

-Oh, gracias... No tenías que...

-Ginevra, cállate.

Y le besó los labios y luego las manos. Y olió su pelo y dejó que ella lo abrazara.

-Sal tú primera... Te veré en el Comedor. ¡Espera!-la retuvo del brazo, le besó la frente y la empujó hacia fuera con suavidad.

Ella siguió su camino sin girarse sabiéndose seguida de lejos y sonriendo a diestro y siniestro.

En la mesa de Gryffindor estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ginny se sentó con ellos, al lado de su amiga y frente a Harry: de espaldas a la pared y, por tanto, de cara a la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Buenos días!

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿No os parece que hoy es un día maravilloso?

Ron la miró como si estuviera enferma.

-No. Es 3 de diciembre y está nevando. No es un día maravilloso.

Ginny no le hizo caso y se sirvió el desayuno mientras de reojo vigilaba la puerta de entrada.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?

-Ay, Ron, no seas amargado. Tengo un hambre que me muero...

Y la llegada de cientos de lechuzas interrumpió su frase. Él entró en el Gran Comedor en ese mismo momento. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír. Nadie la vio excepto él que aguantó su expresión inmutable a pesar de la ligera punzada en el corazón, al verla sentada frente a Potter. Pero luego pensó en lo que habían hablado la noche anterior. En su pelo... Y sonrió con malicia. Potter no la podía tocar y él sí. Él había acariciado su pelo, besado sus manos... Era suya. Y él era feliz.

-¡Ginny! ¿Quieres atender la lechuza ya de una vez?

Estaba tan absorta en su sonrisa que ni había visto al animal tendiéndole una carta. La desató: no tenía remitente y la abrió.

_¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!_

_¡Eres la más amiga más sinvergüenza que he tenido nunca! Ringo me lo ha contado todo y sólo quiero llegar para abrazaros a los dos y deciros lo tontos que sois... Michael piensa igual que yo... Quiero que me escribas una carta para contarme TODO con pelos y señales o me planto allí y te echo un maleficio. _

_¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada...! Y no sólo por haber ganado la apuesta (Ringo va a tener que vestirse como yo le diga) sino porque... ¡Dios mío, Ginny! En fin, estoy demasiado emocionada para seguir escribiendo. Espero tu carta en 24 horas. Dile a Ringo que me la traiga, para que me llegue antes. Si necesitas CUALQUIER cosa, pídemela. _

_Te quiere, Demi._

La sonrisa de Ginny había ido creciendo a medida que avanzaba la carta, si era posible. Cuatro personas siguieron su evolución hasta que acabó de leer y siguió desayunando.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Ron.- ¿Quién te escribe sin remite?

-Dem.

-¿Y qué dice?-preguntó Ron con brusquedad. Aun no la había perdonado.

-Nada que te incumba. Ahí está Colin.

Ginny se metió la carta en el bolsillo y salió de la mesa a la carrera. Se echó al cuello de Colin y lo abrazó fuerte.

-Tengo una cosa que contarte.

-Vaya, si me vas recibir así cada vez que llego tarde al desayuno, lo haré más veces.

Pero se le contagió la risa de la pelirroja y la abrazó con fuerza para compartir su alegría.

-No hay tiempo para sentarse, coge algo de comer y ven conmigo fuera.

Volvieron donde Harry, Ron y Hermione que les miraban sorprendidos. Para ellos, la pelirroja había amanecido extrañamente feliz, había recibido una carta de Dem con la que no se hablaba que la había hecho aun más feliz y luego se había tirado a los brazos de Colin y le había dicho algo que le había transmitido la alegría.

-¿No estaréis saliendo?- preguntó Ron.- ¡Ay!- Hermione le había pateado la espinilla.

Ginny y Colin se rieron mientras colocaban unas tostadas y algo de fruta en servilletas.

-Te quiero, Ron.

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió tirando de Colin.

-Definitivamente, está enferma.-dijo Ron tocándose la mejilla.

-¡Colin, Colin! ¡Me quiere! ¡Me quiere!-gritaba Ginny cuando ya se habían adentrado en los jardines.

-¿Quién te quiere?

-Draco-susurró ella cogiéndole las manos.

-Cuéntamelo.

Se sentaron al borde del lago, bajo el roble de siempre. Ginny se lo contó todo. Hasta se saltaron Historia de la Magia, que era su primera clase del día.

-Pero... No sé, Ginny. Podría haberte mentido.- Colin no la miraba. Los restos del desayuno se esparcían por la hierba. Estaba preocupado.- ¿Y si todo fuera mentira? ¿Y si sólo quiere burlarse de ti?

-Demi responde por él. Y yo también.

-Ya... Pero...

-¿Es que no puedes ni siquiera fingir un poquitito de alegría por mi?

Él suavizó el gesto y le tiró del pelo:

-Claro que me alegro, tonta. Pero no quiero que te hagan daño otra vez. Y digamos que a Malfoy no lo avala su historial...

-Ya, pero ¿no es maravilloso? ¿Y lo bien que me siento? A ver, en principio yo no le he dicho que lo quiero. Porque aun no lo sé... Estoy hecha un lío... Pero él dice que le da igual. Que acabaré loca por él porque él insistirá hasta que lo consiga... Y me encanta, Colin, me encanta... Ahh... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soy completamente feliz, Col.

Y le abrazó. Él sonreía imitándola, alegrándose de todo corazón de que fuera así pero en el fondo tenía miedo. No quería que la volvieran a traicionar. Eso la rompería. Y tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Vamos a clase-dijo Colin.

Ginny no volvió a ver a Draco en todo el día. Sólo le contó su secreto a Luna y a Dem en la carta que le escribió entre clase y clase. Todos notaron que ella estaba de mejor humor que de costumbre. Como Draco, que no pudo dejar de sorprender a los Slytherin a pesar de no ser, ni por asomo, tan evidente como ella. Cuando aún faltaban veinte minutos para la clase de Pociones, Draco cogió todo lo necesario y salió de su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas, Draco?

-Alicia, quítate de en medio. Voy a dar mi tutoría de Pociones.

Ella le tocó la corbata pestañeando demasiado y con actitud melosa, sin importarle lo que pensaran el resto de los que había en la Sala Común.

-¿No prefieres que nos divirtamos un rato? Y dejas plantado al estúpido de tu alumno...-Era casi tan alta como él. Le habló al oído.- Te va a encantar, Draco. Cuando termine contigo suplicarás que sea tu novia.

Draco rió con fuerza.

-Hoy me pillas de un humor excelente. Por eso, y sólo por eso, no haré ningún comentario hiriente acerca de tu ofrecimiento. Ahora, si no te importa, debo irme.

Y salió de la Sala Común como Alicia de sus pensamientos que se dirigieron unánimemente a una pelirroja que abrazaría en cuestión de minutos. 'No llegará tarde precisamente hoy', pensaba. Pero llegó la hora y ella no estaba allí. Llegó cuando habían pasado seis minutos.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

Draco se giró sin inmutarse y empezó a caminar hacia el aula. Ella le siguió en silencio, mortificada por haber vuelto a llegar tarde, como si ése fuera un día cualquiera.

-Perdona... Es que me entretuvo Flitwick para preguntarme cómo estaba...

Él acababa de cerrar la puerta del aula por dentro. Se giró, arqueó una ceja y esperó a que terminara sus explicaciones.

-¿Como de qué tamaño es tu enfado?-preguntó ella al final.

Él se quitó la máscara y rió mientras le abría los brazos.

-No estoy enfadado, Ginevra.

Ella se metió en su abrazo y dejó que él le besara la frente y le oliera el pelo mientras ella ocultaba la cara en su hombro. Olía bien, a perfume caro de hombre. Pero más que eso, olía a casa… De alguna extraña manera.

-¿Y por qué tan serio? Cualquiera diría que no te alegraras de verme...

-Es exactamente lo que pretendo que diga cualquiera que nos vea juntos...-Suspiró.- Te he echado de menos.

-¿Cómo? Pero si nos hemos visto esta mañana...

-No me hables de eso. He pasado un desayuno horrible.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó perpleja.

-Me pone rabioso que te sientes delante de Potter. No te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas.- se anticipó.- Sólo te cuento lo que provoca en mi. Y luego de Creevey. De él menos porque empiezo a entender vuestra relación. Y tú jamás podrás verlo como hombre.

-Se lo he contado, ¿te parece mal?

Él la miró sorprendido, halagado y confundido.

-¿No te da vergüenza que sepa que estás conmigo...?

-No. ¿Por qué iba a dármela?

Él la abrazó más fuerte.

-Tienes más agallas de las que creía, Ginevra. Es un orgullo saberte mía...

-¿Sabes? La idea que me querías transmitir con esa frase era muy romántica pero la frase en si... Ha sonado fatal.

Ambos rieron.

-Por cierto, me ha escrito Dem.

-Lo sé, a mi también. Quiere que se lo cuentes todo con detalle. Pero por favor, sé que es difícil para vosotras como mujeres pero... Ahórrale los detalles íntimos.

Ella rió y meneó la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio...

-Cierto. Esto no se cura. Me vuelves loco, Ginevra. Y tu forma de andar y de mirarme y de mover el pelo... Y, ¿sabes qué me pone realmente mal? Tener que mirarte de lejos. Si fuera por mí, estarías así cosida en mis brazos todo el día y a todas horas.

-Acabarías cansándote de mí.

-Lo dudo.

-No me conoces.

-Cambiaré eso.

-Tramposo.

-Loca.

-Te odio.

-Te quiero.

Se sonreían y eso era fuente de vida para ambos. Sumergidos en la sonrisa del otro, serían capaces de todo.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Confía en mí.

Ella cerró los ojos y él la abrazó. Cuando los abrió tenía un pasador en la mano.

-Es blanco porque me gusta ese color y para que te lo puedas poner con todo... Para que cuando yo te vea con él, sepa que, aun de lejos, sigues siendo mía...

Ella se lo puso sin rechistar, sonriendo.

-Te queda genial... Hoy no vamos a dar clases. Hoy voy a cuidarte. ¿Qué quieres beber?

Tiró de su mano hasta el sofá mientras ella reía.

-Mmmm... Un té frío.

La cara de él fue cómica. Se rascó la cabeza.

-Esto... Sólo tengo tónica y... Ginebra. Pero da igual, te voy a preparar un gintonic espectacular. Ya lo verás.

En un momento, ya se lo ofrecía.

-¿Curioso, no?

-¿El qué?

-Que mi bebida favorita desde que bebo alcohol sea la que lleva tu nombre...

Ella no supo qué decir así que sonrió y bebió. Draco la forzó a tumbarse en el sofá, con la cabeza en su regazo y jugueteó con su pelo.

-Cuéntame cosas de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo.

-¿Todo? Pues hoy no te lo puedo contar todo...

-Empieza por el principio.

-El principio... Bien. Arthur y Molly Weasley se casaron hace treinta años. De ellos nacieron Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron y yo. Mi infancia no fue como la de Dem o la tuya. Mis muñecas han tenido remiendos y cosidos en todos sitios. Pero he sido muy feliz y muy afortunada. Cuando la gente oye que tengo tantos hermanos mayores me, compadecen. Yo creo que al ser chica y al haber tanta diferencia de edad entre Bill y yo, he sido la privilegiada. Siempre fui inocente de antemano. Ron siempre tuvo muchos celos de eso y reconozco que yo muchas veces abusé y le hice perrerías. A él y a los gemelos. Aunque también recibí de lo lindo... Pero debo reconocer que maduré antes por eso y me hice más fuerte. Y aunque pelee mucho con ellos... Si les pasa algo me muero.

-¿Y Dem?

-Lo de nuestra amistad es una cosa extraña. Ella estaba en mi clase en primer año, cuando Voldemort me raptó. Al volver en segundo, nadie quería saber nada de mí. Y Dem fue la que se acercó. Ya sabes cómo es ella. No soportó verme marginada todo el tiempo injustamente. Así que ella vino y nos hicimos amigas. Y luego Colin. Y es como si no hubiera Hogwarts sin ellos, son mi familia.

-Y... Granger.

-Ella es... Cuando la conocí, quise ser como ella. Es una gran persona y una buena amiga pero a veces olvida que en la vida hay cosas más importantes que saberlo todo y que triunfar. Pero Ron la adora... Espero que se decidan pronto a dar a conocer su noviazgo.

-Y... Potter.

-Sabía que llegaríamos a esto.- Suspiró.- Harry llegó y era el amigo famoso de mi hermano. Había oído hablar de él y a mis ojos, era un héroe. Ponte en el lugar de una niña cuyo contacto más importante con el exterior es la radio de la cocina. ¡Y era el amigo de mi hermano! Y fue mi salvador. El que entró en la cámara para sacarme. Para salvarme sólo a mí y durante todos esos años alimenté mis ganas de ser la elegida. Quise hacer que no me importaba, aunque el orgullo herido aun picaba. Y resultó que me quería, después de todo. Pero Harry ha sido un capricho, ahora lo veo claro. Lo he querido con locura, pero solo por lo que representa para mi... ¿Sirve?

-Por ahora...-bromeó él inclinándose para besarle los labios.- ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Me gusta leer y estar al aire libre y el Quidditch.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-En abril, el día 16. ¿Y el tuyo?

-El 2 de junio. ¿Sabes? Te pega cumplir en abril.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Yo me entiendo.

-Dímelo, anda...

-Mmmm... No.

-Anda...

-Espera. Hay algo que quiero contarte... -Ginny se levantó para mirarle. Su tono la preocupaba. Él se levantó y le dio la espalda.- Yo. Crecí con el amor de mi madre y la exigencia de mi padre. He llegado a hacer cosas horribles por mi padre. Cosas... Horribles. Creí que me querría más. Pero todo eso acabó. Si pudiera cambiar lo que hice... Daría lo que fuera por cambiar mi pasado... Sólo quería que lo supieras. Porque si no quieres seguir con esto... Es mejor que lo dejemos aquí y ahora. Sería lo óptimo.

Ginny se puso de pie, lo rodeó y le cogió la cara con las manos, muy seria.

-Te lo voy a decir de una vez y por todas: me da igual lo que hiciste. Bueno, no me da igual. Creo, sinceramente, que todos cometemos errores. Y creo que todos queremos ser perdonados. Y creo también que todos necesitamos que nos quieran así como somos: con nuestras miserias y nuestras debilidades. No justifico ni avalo las atrocidades que cometieras. Pero yo elijo libremente estar aquí contigo porque te conozco. Y me gusta la persona que eres. Me gustas. No por lo que haces sino por lo que eres.

Y le abrazó. Y Draco se sintió redimido en ese abrazo limpio y perfecto. Sintió que todo había valido la pena en su vida porque le había llevado a ese momento.

Todo estaba bien.

**¿QUÉ? ¿LES GUSTÓ? ¡DÍGANME QUÉ LES PARECIÓ!**

**Por fiiiiiin, sé que es todo como muy apresurado, que se están jurando amor eterno a la primera de cambio, pero es normal porque en su estado (los primeros momentos de una relación) todo se ve color de rosa y todo es la otra persona.**

**Gracias, una vez más a todos los que me dejaron los rr fielmente y a los que no... Dejen uno, esta vez, aunque sólo sea para que esta pobre autora pueda saber si les gustó o no.**

**nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ;)**

**PD; la canción es When you look me in the eyes, de los JonasBrothers (es una de las pocas que me gustan de ellos!)**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	21. Mi ella

**¡HOLA! Va el 21...**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Te lo voy a decir de una vez y por todas: me da igual lo que hiciste. Bueno, no me da igual. Creo, sinceramente, que todos cometemos errores. Y creo que todos queremos ser perdonados. Y creo también que todos necesitamos que nos quieran así como somos con nuestras miserias y nuestras debilidades. No justifico ni avalo las atrocidades que cometieras. Pero yo elijo libremente estar aquí contigo porque te conozco. Y me gusta la persona que eres. Me gustas. No por lo que haces sino por lo que eres._

_Y le abrazó. Y Draco se sintió redimido en ese abrazo limpio y perfecto. Sintió que todo había valido la pena en su vida porque le había llevado a ese momento._

_Todo estaba bien._

_**Capítulo 21; Mi ella**_

Ginny abrió un ojo y sonrió. Había rosas sobre su mesilla, otra vez. Cogió la tarjeta que hoy era blanca:

_Hoy, como ayer, sigo queriéndote. Feliz día 18. AJ._

18 días... Dios mío. Ginny se puso a mirar al techo. En realidad era día 20 de Diciembre. Draco se refería a los días que contaba su relación. Sus compañeras de habitación intentaban adivinar a sus espaldas quién respondía a las iniciales AJ. Ginny lo sabía y no intentaba sacarlas del error. No le importaba que elucubraran todo lo que quisieran.

Se levantó de un salto, olió las flores y guardó la tarjeta cuidadosamente donde tenía las demás y entró a vestirse.

Esas habían sido las dos mejores semanas del mejor curso de su vida, pensaba mientras entraba en la ducha. Aunque el curso se torciera y todo saliera mal a partir de entonces, seguiría siendo el mejor curso de la historia. Se escapaban cada tarde a su aula que parecía hacerse pequeña cuando se miraban a los ojos... Ron había empezado a preguntarle a Ginny qué la tenía de tan buen humor pero ni eso la molestaba. Pasaba el día deseando salir de clase para encontrárselo por los pasillos. Aunque sus notas habían mejorado notablemente porque dedicaba todo el tiempo que pasaba sin él a estudiar con mucha intensidad para ganar tiempo. Odiaría tener que reducir su tiempo con él para estudiar. Además, se decía, cuanto más estudie ahora, menos tendré que estudiar para los exámenes.

Así que todo iba viento en popa. Habían llegado ya cinco postales de Dem: Berlín, Milán, Moscú, Beirut y Sydney. Ginny sabía que en cuanto llegara la de Nueva Zelanda, Dem estaría al caer y eso la ponía de mejor humor, si era posible.

-¡Ginny! ¡Si no te das prisa no nos dará tiempo a desayunar!

Se oyó la voz de Colin, al pie de la escalera, desesperado. Ella se retocó el pelo por última vez, acomodándose un prendedor que la hacía sonreír.

-Ya bajo, no desesperes...

-Tardas tanto como Dem desde que... Oh, ya sabes...

Ella sonrió mientras salían del retrato.

-Hoy hace un día estupendo.

-Hay hielo hasta en mis calcetines.

Colin la miraba, sarcástico. Pero ella solo sonreía. Era una conversación habitual ahora.

-Ahh... Tengo ganas de ver a Dem.

-Y yo. Espero que me traiga souvenirs a mi también-apuntó Colin.- No se lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera.

-Tiene que contarnos qué pasa con Michael.

-Ah, sí. Es verdad... ¿Realmente era tan evidente?

-¡No te lo imaginas!-replicó ella excitada. Bajó la voz- Draco dijo que parecía que se la quería comer...

-No sé si eso es bueno o es malo...

Pero daba igual. Habían llegado al Gran Comedor y Ginny estaba demasiado concentrada en mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin sin que pareciera que lo hacía. Y sus miradas se cruzaron y el rostro de él no se inmutó, aparentemente. Pero Ginny vio como los ojos grises helados e impenetrables antes de verla, se volvían dulces y protectores para ella. Sospechó que solo ella podría percibir ese cambio. Sospechó que ese cambio la enamoraba cada vez más y supo que sería un gran día.

Ginny abrió un ojo y sonrió.

El pomo de rosas albergaba una tarjeta azul.

_Hoy, más que nunca, sigo queriéndote. Feliz final de trimestre. Y feliz día 20. AJ._

Sus compañeras de habitación ya habían salido. Ella debía darse prisa: la noche anterior había estado con Draco hasta tarde y había dormido más de la cuenta... Bajó a desayunar mientras se colocaba el pasador en el pelo y se cruzó con él en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Él ya iba de salida y lo alivió poder verla aunque solo fuera un instante. Cuando vio su prendedor en el pelo se le escapó media sonrisa que en seguida reprimió con una mueca hosca.

-¡Buenos días! -dijo ella al pasar.

-Buenos días,-contestó Theo.

Y él no pudo decir nada, y se sintió prisionero de su silencio, de un silencio que no le dejaba gritar que la quería, que la echaba de menos teniéndola tan cerca. 20 días de novios, pensó. Toda una vida, por 20 más como aquellos. Y ella se lo vio en los ojos, con esa comunicación íntima e indescifrable que habían desarrollado. Y sonrió para él, mirando a lo lejos. En unas horas, el aula donde había empezado todo, los cobijaría otra vez.

-Buenos días, Col...

-Ginny, perdona por no haberte esperado... Hay carta de Dem.

Ella la abrió con ansiedad. Sólo había dos palabras:

_Mira detrás._

Desconcertada, Ginny se giró hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Allí, delgada, serena, sonriendo, enfundada en su gabardina de viaje, con el pelo castaño desparramado en los hombros, con esa luz suya en los ojos más brillante y más hermosa que nunca, estaba Dem. Y la miraba sólo a ella. Todos en el Comedor vieron, sorprendidos, cómo la pelirroja se abalanzaba a los brazos de su amiga, de su hermana. La gente aun las creía enfadadas. No sabían nada. Nada de lo que había pasado entre ellas. Nada de lo mucho que se necesitaban la una a la otra. Ni siquiera sabían que, a veces, el perdón es más necesario y justo que la propia justicia. Ninguna de las dos podían hablar. Sólo mirarse y reír de esa manera tan simple y tonta de cuando recuperas algo que te hace feliz.

-¡Robinson! Ya tardabas en llegar...- la profesora McGonagall se dirigía hacia ellas.- Llegas a punto para el baile de Navidad... Aunque espero que la disfrutes porque después de eso poca fiesta vas a tener: te examinaré de todo en enero, así que señorita Weasley, póngala al día.

-Sí, profesora...

-Demelza...-bajó la voz- Me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

-Gracias, profesora.

-Otra cosa,-dijo ya a volumen normal- seguro que tenéis mucho de qué hablar pero si os saltáis una sola clase me aseguraré de que no os volváis a ver hasta que acabe el año.

Y se marchó.

-Hola, Demi.

Colin y ella se abrazaron.

-Te he echado de menos...

-Vamos a desayunar, ¡muero de hambre!

La gente la saludó mientras llegaban a la mesa. Nadie pudo interrumpir su conversación a tres bandas que, más que de palabras, estaba llena de miradas.

-Ven aquí...

-Hola-susurró ella sonriendo.

-Te he echado de menos-le susurró él mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que lo embriagara el olor de su pelo.

-Yo a ti no...

-Mentirosa.

-Egocéntrico.

-Cállate...-dijo mientras la besaba. Ella volvió a sentir que las piernas le temblaban y que se quedaba sin fuerzas.

-Ha vuelto Dem.

-Dile que la odio por no haber venido a saludarme.

-Ya lo harás tú mismo: vendrá luego a Pociones. Así que hoy no podremos hacer clase...

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para invitar amiguitas a una clase particular, jovencita?

-Mmmm... Nadie, pero como tengo un tutor tan comprensivo, tan amable, tan cariñoso, tan dulce, tan...

-Vale, vale, que venga...

Y ambos rieron juntos. Se besaron de nuevo. Él apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Tengo clase... Y tu adorado Potter se muere por ponerme un retraso.

-¿De qué te quejas? ¡Me has retenido tú!

-Sí, en contra de tu voluntad, ¿no?

-Absolutamente.

-Denúnciame- y la besó con cariño.- Pero luego, tengo que irme.

-No... Quédate conmigo... Un rato más. Ya inventaremos algo...

-Deja de mirarme así. O mataré a quien sea para estar contigo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así?-Ginny acentuó su mirada mimosa, él la rodeó con los brazos y rió. Pero ella estaba seria otra vez,-¿Sabes que a veces temo que esto sea solo un sueño? Como si no fuera real. Y solo pensar en la realidad de otra manera... Me asusta.

Él la apartó para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Da igual, en cualquier realidad que puedas imaginar, en cualquier sueño que puedas tener... Acabaría enamorado de ti como hoy, como ahora mismo.- Ginny ocultó el rostro en su hombro. Había muchas cosas por decir. Pero se había quedado sin voz y sin fuerzas. Solo él conseguía dejarla así. Le encantaba esa situación pero también le asustaba. ¿Y si...? No. No podía perderle. -Odio no poder decirte esto en público... Tengo una idea. Cada vez que me oigas decir "hoy va a llover mucho" querré decir "te quiero más que a nada", -sonrió- ¿qué te parece?

-Que no podré llevar cada día tu prendedor porque quedaría raro, pero siempre que lleve una prenda aunque sea una goma de pelo de color blanco, significará que aun te quiero, como hoy...

Se fundieron en otro beso de esos que eran nuevos para ambos. Besos capaces de alejarlos del mundo, de hacerlos volar y de hacerlos soñar a mil años luz de cualquier parte. Estaban en el armario de las escobas en el descanso. Tendrían que separarse en breves por eso quizá se abrazaban con tanta fuerza. Por eso quizá no querían que el beso acabara. Ella lo paró, poco a poco, sin mucho empeño:

-Deberíamos volver... Aun tengo que coger el material.

Él aun besó sus labios varias veces más, como buscando recordar su contacto. Luego apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

-Dime que eres mía.- Eso la hacía sonreír.

-Soy tuya.

-Dime que solo yo te quiero, que solo yo te abrazo, que solo yo te beso así...

Ella buscó, en la esquina entre su pecho y la base de su cuello, ese rinconcito para apoyar su mejilla que parecía estar hecho a su medida, que parecía estar esperándola. Respiró hondo. Allí se sentía segura, capaz de todo, protegida y arrullada. Podría quedarse allí toda la vida, sintiendo su pulso, embriagada de su calidez y perdida en su aroma.

-¿No tenías que irte?

Ginny abrió los ojos y se incorporó, aterrada.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

-¡Pero si me lo acabas de decir tú a mí!

-¡Quita, ayúdame a salir! Ay, ay, he pisado algo asqueroso...

Draco no podía dejar de reír pero antes de que saliera del armario definitivamente le dio un beso brusco en la frente y la dejó ir. Ella corrió todo lo que pudo pero no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara y ni aun cuando derrapó frente a Dem que charlaba entretenida con compañeras de clase, sin aliento, con flato y sin el material necesario pudo evitar que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta:

-Ni lo digas... Ya sé de dónde vienes, granuja.

Entraron en la clase y cogieron un sitio al final. Harry ya estaba allí. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que siempre había sido una de las favoritas de Ginny, se había convertido en un cúmulo de situaciones incómodas y miradas esquivas. Pero Dem estaba ahí de nuevo. Ginny la observó, a la espera de que mostrara alguna de esas reacciones -que solo Ginny captaría- que revelaran que tenía presente su historia con Harry pero no lo hizo. Estaba ahí como si estuviera con McGonagall. Se dio cuenta, en un momento determinado, que Ginny la vigilaba, preparada para tapar cualquier conducta extraña, y le sonrió.

-Si sigues espiándome se lo diré al profesor... No me va a dar un ataque: te aseguro que me estoy medicando-le dijo sarcásticamente. Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa. Era un privilegio volver a tenerla a su lado.

-Ginny, ¿podemos hablar después de clase?-Harry le preguntó en voz baja sin mirar a Dem, había aprovechado que estaba repartiendo unos pergaminos.

-La verdad es que no, Harry,-respondió ella en el mismo tono- llegaré tarde a otra clase...

-¿Y después a la hora de cenar? Es importante...-añadió al ver que se iba a negar.

-Está bien, búscame a la hora de cenar.

Harry se alejó esperando a que terminaran de copiar los deberes de Navidades y Ginny miró a Dem intentando disculparse pero Dem estaba absorta en la contemplación de una nota que le acababa de llegar. La lechuza estaba ahí, en la ventana, Dem sonrió enternecida y le pasó la nota a Ginny.

_Espero que esto te llegue cuando estés en público, así asomará esa sonrisa que diseñaste para mí y todos sabrán que ya hay alguien que te hace soñar, que te hace sonreír, que te hace feliz._

_Espero que cuando leas esto, entiendas el dolor que me produce no poder estar contigo y las ganas que tengo de verte aunque haga tan poco que nos separamos._

_Siento lo que dije y siento aun más haberlo pensado por un momento. Estaba furioso, me paralizaba el miedo a perderte, pero no es excusa._

_Quiero que recuerdes que estoy a un aviso tuyo de Hogwarts o de adónde quiera que vayas. Llámame y allí estaré._

_No te preocupes por mí: NO voy a estar esperando tu llamada y NO voy a soñar contigo y NO te voy a echar de menos. Y, evidentemente, NO voy a decirte la verdad._

_Te quiero. Y te necesito. Sé feliz, hazlo por mí, M._

Ginny se la devolvió sonriendo pero no pudo evitar sentir un pequeñísimo nudo en el estómago. Qué tontería, por favor, pensó, con lo bonita que es la carta... Se nota que la adora. Pero entonces acabó la clase y la perspectiva de ver a Draco y tener todas las vacaciones por delante la hizo reír de excitación y cogió a Dem de la mano y tiró de ella y echaron a correr hacia el cuarto piso sin poder parar de reír. Ya las esperaba Draco. Dem saltó a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ginny reía y le decía a Draco con la mirada lo feliz que era en ese momento.

-Ya veo que la discreción no va mucho con vosotras,-dijo él. Su tono era cortante pero en sus ojos se veía divertido y contento.- Ya, Demelza, que me ahogas...

Dem se bajó de él y reía. Él las cogió de la mano y tiró de ellas hasta el aula de Pociones, como si temiera que alguien los viera.

-Nadie nos va a ver...-dijo Ginny mientras cerraba la puerta- Todos los tutores han decidido que hoy no se hace clase... Menos tú.

-Delátame.

-No me tientes.

Draco la atrajo hacia sí y se acercó para besarla pero antes paró le puso una mano en la cara a Dem y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Dem se quejó y se quitó la mano de la cara pero no llegó a ver el beso. Los tres reían. Dem se quedó mirándolos y ellos a ella. Draco tenía rodeada la cintura de Ginny con un brazo y ella tenía la mano en su espalda. Dem sonrió:

-Me alegro tanto... Sois tan estúpidos los dos que confieso que pensé que no lo conseguirías tan rápido.

-Protesto enérgicamente-dijo Draco fingiendo enfado.- No soy ningún estúpido, Robinson.

-Seguro que no, Draco-respondió ella y le guiñó un ojo a Ginny.

-Y ¿de qué te vas a disfrazar, Demi?

-¿Disfrazar? ¿Qué...? O no. No. Dime que el baile de mañana no es de disfraces.

-¡Si te lo puse en la carta!

-¡No lo pusiste! Oh, Dios mío, Draco te adoro pero un baile de disfraces es el sueño de mi vida y tengo exactamente una noche y un día para hacerlo realidad, así que me voy, tortolitos, nos vemos en el baaaaile- dijo saliendo apresuradamente de la clase.

-Se lo dije-dijo Ginny.

-Cállate-dijo él dándole el beso que debía haberle dado nada más verla.

-Prométeme que mañana vendrás antes del desayuno.

-Te prometo... Lo que pidas-dijo él que tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella acababa de besarlo con mucha intensidad y lo había dejado en shock. Estaban en una esquina al lado del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ella le apartó el flequillo de los ojos.

-Prométeme que me seguirás a donde yo vaya-dijo ella rozándole los labios.

-Prometo... Que te seguiré... Allá donde vayas...

-Prométeme que vendrás a buscarme siempre que te lo pida.

-Prometo que vendré a por ti... Incluso si no me lo pides-abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Se abrazaron.- Buenas noches, preciosa. Sueña conmigo y descansa. Te veré mañana.

Ella no le quería soltar.

-No, espera...- le besó.

-Vamos, Ginevra, Dem estará esperándote.

-Uno más-le dijo ella, traviesa y se besaron.

-Buenas noches-dijo ella cortando el beso de repente y separándose. Él reaccionó rápido. Tiró de su brazo y la acercó.

-No me hagas esto... Nunca más.-Y la besó con dulzura, como si tuviera miedo de romperla. Y luego, sabiendo que si no paraba en ese momento o perdería el control, apoyó su frente en la de ella y ella entendió y separó su cuerpo de él.

-Te adoro cuando haces esto porque me haces sentirme chiquitita y protegida... No creas que no me doy cuenta de que me proteges hasta de ti mismo... Y eso me vuelve loca.

Él sonrió. Ella, siempre tan lógica y tan sincera. Ella, siempre tan arrebatadora y tan vulnerable. Ella... _Mi ella_, pensó.

-Que durmáis bien, mi reina-le dijo en susurros y mirándola a los ojos. Ella se puso de puntillas, le besó la mejilla con rapidez y se alejó hacia el retrato sonriendo. Él esperó a que el hueco se cerrara tras ella y volvió a su habitación.

-¡Ginny! ¿De dónde vienes tú a estas horas?

-Ay, Harry, qué susto...-estaba de pie ante la chimenea.

-Pensé que te vería en la cena-dijo dolido.

-Ay, lo siento, estaba adelantando faena y se me fue el santo al cielo...

-¿No has cenado?-Ron se levantó. Había estado sentado en la butaca de cara al fuego y de espaldas a la entrada por eso Ginny no lo había visto.

-No... ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Esperarte-dijo Ron.- Llevas mucho tiempo separada de Demelza y ¿prefieres estudiar a estar con ella? Claro que no te culpo después de lo que...

-Alto ahí, Ron. ¿Me estás controlando otra vez?-miró a Harry- ¿y tú le ayudas?

-No, yo...

-Harry está preocupado por ti y yo también.

-Pues muchas gracias a los dos por vuestra "amable" preocupación pero dejad de hacerlo. Aunque no lo creáis, ya puedo cuidarme sola.

Y subió airada hacia su habitación. Allí estaba Dem entre telas blancas y brillantes, despeinada, sonriente y ocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ron otra vez. Y Harry. Están muy "preocupados" por mi...

-No te enfades, Nini.

Dem solía llamarla así cuando le pedía algo. Ginny sonrió, sonaba bien, como siempre.

-Prepárate, mañana vamos a ser los mejores disfraces de la fiesta.

Dem tenía en la cara esa salvaje expresión de reto, de aventura y sonreía. Estaba en casa.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Ginny notó que no podía abrir los ojos ni mover la cara. Las mascarillas de Dem. Estaba demasiado cansada para moverse así que no lo hizo. Como llevaba también masa en los ojos, no sabía decir si ya había amanecido. Lo supo cuando, al cabo de veinte minutos, oyó unas pisadas ligeras y notó un peso a la derecha de su cama.

-¡Buenos días, marmota!-le dijo Dem,- no te muevas, voy a quitarte esto. Ya está...

Ginny sintió como su piel entraba el contacto con el aire, limpia y fresca. Habían estado hasta altas horas de la noche preparando sus disfraces que ahora esperaban a la noche colgados de los doseles de sus camas.

-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un hipogrifo,-farfulló Ginny levantándose.

-Muy bien, arréglate y te espero en la Sala Común. Voy a despertar a Colin.

-Déjalo en paz, Dem, pobrecito...

-Nada de eso, quiero comprobar que su disfraz sea perfecto.

Ginny rió pensando en la cara de Colin cuando la vio aparecer. Entró en el baño y al salir vio la nota -roja esta vez- en su mesilla, y sonrió.

_Feliz día 21. Hoy, como siempre, sigo queriéndote. AJ._

Un pomo de rosas rojas y blancas lucía fresco en mesilla. Ginny respiró feliz. Su novio.

Cuando bajó a la Sala Común, Dem y Colin ya estaban allá.

-Uy, qué blanca vas hoy...-dijo Colin.

-No le hagas caso, estás divina.

Como ya no había clases, no era obligatorio el uniforme y Ginny se había puesto un jersey blanco de lana con unos vaqueros también blancos y unas botas altas negras. El único punto de color, su pelo que se desparramaba en sus hombros. Sonrió al imaginar lo que pensaría cierto rubio al verla.

-Se queda mucha gente, ¿no?-observó Dem cuando llegaron al recibidor.

-Sí-dijo Colin- todos querían quedarse al baile así que McGonagall dijo que el tren partiría mañana. No sabéis qué ganas tenía de que fuera día 23 y no tener más clases exámenes o trabajos de los que preocuparme...

Ginny buscaba a alguien entre la multitud y sintió que la miraban así que se giró y allí estaba. Mirándola, detrás de Theo. Y por un momento, el tiempo se paró para ambos. La alegría de los ojos de Draco al verla toda vestida de blanco era salvaje. Al notarla, ella se sonrojó. Así colorada, su sonrisa se volvía más blanca y sus ojos más caramelo. Draco tembló. Sintió unas ganas inaplacables de salir corriendo a besarla, a abrazarla...

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Theo había cerrado la mano alrededor de su antebrazo y se puso delante para impedir que diera rienda suelta a sus ganas. Tenía razón, había que controlarse. Miró a Ginny, disculpándose. Dem tiraba de ella, también se había dado cuenta. Ella sonrió antes de seguir a Dem. Se verían más tarde.

-Parece que hoy va a llover a cántaros, ¿no?

Ginny se giró. Theo y los que los rodeaban miraron a Draco como si hubiera perdido la chaveta pero Ginny no pudo reprimir un sonrisón enorme. Y mientras Dem tiraba de ella, sus miradas se cruzaron y Draco le dedicó a la reina de sus pensamientos un guiño muy leve, casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ginny solo sonreía como una idiota. Se sentaron a desayunar mientras Dem le contaba a Colin en voz baja los disfraces que había preparado. Al cabo de un rato, tres personas se pararon delante de ellos.

-Vaya. Has vuelto.- Ron miraba a Dem.

Hermione y Harry, incómodos, miraban a cualquier otra parte. Dem levantó la mirada y la sostuvo desafiante.

-Sí, Ron. Y por favor, deja de saltar de alegría o acabarás conmoviéndome.

-No esperaba que volvieras.

Ginny, que estaba sentada de espaldas a ellos pero frente a Dem, se giró para intervenir.

-Ron, métete...

-No, no, no. Espera.-Dem se ayudó de un puñetazo en la mesa para levantarse- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que esperabais? ¿Que desapareciera? Ah, claro. Para vosotros tres, soy un error, ¿no?-Ron empezó a sentirse incómodo. Dem aumentaba el volumen de sus frases.- Y los errores mejor se barren y se meten bajo la alfombra. Pues bien, queridos, no soy una poción mal mezclada de la que te deshaces sin más. Siento la desilusión. Me fui, como si fuera asunto vuestro, porque mi madre me necesitaba. Me fui porque necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Necesitaba...- Miró a Harry de arriba a abajo.- Caer en la cuenta de cuáles han sido mis grandes errores. Lo hice y aquí estoy. Ahora, que te quede muy claro, Ron. A ti y al resto del mundo: la única legitimada para pedirme o reprocharme algo es Ginny y si lo hace o no, no es de tu incumbencia.- Hubo una pausa breve. Dem respiraba, agitada. Ya todo el comedor escuchaba.- Ah, y un consejo, deja ya el papel del hermano mayor. Te pones en ridículo. Porque resulta que haces de hermano mayor de una mujer que ha demostrado con creces ser más madura que muchos de los aquí presentes. Ahora si no os importa, nosotros no somos miembros de vuestro club de fans, así que no os sintáis mal si no os hacemos sitio, nos gustaría desayunar con nuestros amigos. Muchas gracias.

-¡Luna, Dean!-llamó Colin para salvar el silencio que se hizo cuando Dem acabó.

La pareja que acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor se sentó a su lado. Harry, Ron y Hermione desaparecieron hacia el final de la mesa.

-Perdóname-le dijo Dem a Ginny.

-No hay por qué: lo estaban pidiendo a gritos.

-Eh, Luna, sube con nosotros luego, te traje un regalo de mi viaje.

-¡Ooooh, Dem, muchas gracias!

-Oye,-contestó riendo- ¡dámelas cuando lo hayas visto, no antes!

-Ya he oído lo que ha pasado en el Gran Comedor. ¿Estás bien?

-Quiero a Ron pero cuando se pone así de imbécil me dan ganas de reventarlo a patadas. Me sienta fatal que mi mejor amiga tenga que poner a mi hermano en su sitio porque éste no se comporta como debería.

Draco la atravesó con la mirada para que no lo engañara y luego la apretó más en su abrazo y le besó la frente. Ginny sonrió

-¿Y lo de la lluvia de antes? Ha sido genial, todos te miraban como si estuvieras pirado... Aunque no iban muy desencaminados.

-¿Perdona? Habló la señorita Estabilidad Mental.- Se echó a reír:- ha sido muy divertido. Pero Theo se ha dado cuenta de que era un mensaje cifrado y creo que ha estado a punto de pegarme un puñetazo.

-Es que no sé qué nos ha pasado... Te necesitaba mucho, de repente-dijo ella apoyando la frente en su barbilla.

-Y yo he perdido la cabeza al verte así, toda de blanco. Para mí. Y si no es por Theo me hubiera abalanzado y hubiera huido llevándote conmigo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me he vestido así para ti?-dijo ella fingiendo seriedad y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nadie. Pero, ¿cuántos novios secretos tienes además de mi?-él siguió el juego.

-Ahora mismo no recuerdo. Pero creo que tú hacías el número catorce...

-Catorce, ¿eh? Mal número... Pues a ver cuántos de esos igualan esto.-La besó de repente con mucha agresividad y paró de repente.- O esto.

La cogió de la cintura y la hizo girar sobre sí. La abrazó por la espalda y le apartó el pelo del cuello y se lo recorrió con besos pequeños hasta detrás de la oreja. Ella tuvo un escalofrío y se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos.

-No me hagas esto...- Ella se abrazó a él, ocultando la cara en su hombro, buscando sentirse protegida.

-Perdóname.

Se abrazaron fuerte. Ella no necesitaba pasión en ese momento, sino ternura y protección. Y él las tenía todas si era para ella.

-Te amo, Ginevra.

La voz le había salido ronca y las palabras de su boca como sin querer. Pero ella alzó la mirada, los ojos brillantes, y se sintió la más dichosa del mundo. Le besó en la mejilla y esta vez fue él el que se sintió protegido. Al rato, estaban sentados en el sofá de cara al fuego. Ella acurrucada en su pecho y él abrazándola. Apenas hablaban pero se miraban. Incapaces de entender qué plan divino los había llevado hasta ese punto. Sobrecogidos de tenerse el uno al otro. Desearían no tener que esconderse, aun así. Desearían no tener que esconder el motivo por el que se levantaban cada mañana. El motivo de su sonrisa. Su razón de ser.

_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas, mi vida.  
Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas, mas me callo y te marchas...  
Mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más...  
¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_

_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte... Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho. Hasta que el sol aparezca me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando, palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón...  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

_Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente.  
Me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte y de sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte, qué más dará lo que digan, qué más dará lo que piensen, si estoy loca es cosa mía...  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios, y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

**La canción es Me muero por conocerte, Alex Ubago.**

**¿Les gustó? Dejen rr! Gracias a todos por su opinión en el capítulo 20! son los que llevan el ritmo del ff! Gracias a ****LilyLunaLupin, a ginn19, a** **Lizairy Cullen, a ViryiMalfoy, a JoeWeasley, a dracolover, a Aii.7, a Snaluck, a Carola y a la siempre presente muminSarita, etc... **

**Como el siguiente capítulo se hará de esperar un poco -estoy de exámenes- les dejo mis dos blogs favoritos para que vean a ver si les gusta! yo siempre comento porque me encaaaantan las publicaciones de esos chicos/as! =)**

**.com/**

**.com/**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	22. Baila conmigo, bella

**¡Hola! ¡Va el 22!**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Al rato, estaban sentados en el sofá de cara al fuego. Ella acurrucada en su pecho y él abrazándola. Apenas hablaban pero se miraban. Incapaces de entender qué plan divino los había llevado hasta ese punto. Sobrecogidos de tenerse el uno al otro. Desearían no tener que esconderse, aun así. Desearían no tener que esconder el motivo por el que se levantaban cada mañana. El motivo de su sonrisa. Su razón de ser._

_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios...  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

_**Capítulo 22; Baila conmigo, bella**_

-Eh, preciosa, despierta...

-¿Hm...?

-Ringo ha venido de parte de Dem, dice que tienes que prepararte para el baile de esta noche.

-¿Eh?-se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

Él sonrió.

-Apenas un rato...

-Ringo lo siente, señorita, pero la señorita Demelza fue muy insistente.

-No, está bien, está bien... -se acercó a Draco.- Perdóname, ya tenemos poco tiempo juntos y encima me...

-Shhh... No digas tonterías.-Le apartó el pelo de la cara.- Te quiero, pelirroja.

-Te quiero, rubio.-Se besaron. Se miraron. Se volvieron a besar. Se miraron y se volvieron a besar.

-Te veré en el baile, muñeca... Y olvídate de ligar: vas a bailar todas conmigo.

Ginny se cogió de la mano del elfo sonriéndole a su tutor y se apareció en la sala de los Menesteres que Dem había convertido en taller de costura y sala de belleza.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Manos a la obra! Ringo vete a descansar y ¡es una orden!-dijo antes de que el elfo desapareciera.

-Demi... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Dem la hizo sentarse y hechizó los utensilios para que le lavaran el pelo.

-Si queremos un disfraz tan magnífico que nadie sepa que eres tú y puedas bailar con Draco toda la noche, tampoco te pueden ver saliendo de la habitación de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor o lo acabarían deduciendo. Colin confundirá a varias personas para que piensen que tú saliste de tu habitación disfrazada de princesa medieval.

-¿Y no voy a ir disfrazada de eso? Lo preparamos anoche...

-No. ¿Cómo te voy a dejar ir con esa túnica vieja? No te ofendas... He creado dos disfraces maravillosos para ti y para mí. A mí me gusta más el tuyo porque te va a quedar... ¡De lujo! Pero eso sí, vamos a tener que metamorfosearte un poco el pelo. Es demasiado Weasley.

Ginny rió:

-¿Cómo es posible que pienses en todo?

-Sí, vamos, adórame un poco, soy una diosa y lo merezco.

-Mírate. Uau... Estás increíble. Voy a llorar. Eres mi mejor creación, Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny se miró en el espejo de arriba a abajo. La verdad, era espectacular. Dem había diseñado para ella un disfraz de zíngara. Llevaba una falda larga de color verde esmeralda muy fina y ligera toda cosida con monedas de oro pequeñas que la hacían refulgir y tintinear. La falda de muchos volantes, acababa como si estuviera rota, en diagonal, más larga por la parte derecha que por la izquierda y con toda una hilera de moneditas de oro colgando de ella. La parte de arriba era una camiseta ajustada que tenía un sólo tirante en la parte izquierda y de la que caían también hilos dorados. Los brazos estaban repletos de brazaletes y pulseras doradas y en bronce. Llevaba las uñas pintadas del verde de la falda.

En la cintura llevaba anudado un pañuelo triangular que caía sobre la falda de color lila intenso con muchos flecos. La parte de arriba era la más lograda. Dem le había rizado el pelo con un bucle ancho, un pelo que ahora era del color del carbón. Un pañuelo semitransparente del mismo color morado con ribetes en dorado le tapaba la nariz y la boca. Llevaba unos pendientes muy grandes que eran como gotas doradas haciendo pirámide hacia abajo. El maquillaje le tapaba las pecas. En el pelo llevaba adornos dorados que brillaban cuando se movían contra el negro carbón. Los ojos los llevaba pintados con sombra lila y raya negra alargados hacia el final lo cual le daba cierto parecido felino. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias planas doradas cuyos cordones llegaban en trenza hasta media pierna.

Estaba espectacular. Y sonrió mientras abrazaba a Dem.

-Eres la mejor de todas las amigas...

Ella reía.

-Qué exagerada. Sólo es un poco de magia.

-¿Un poco de magia? Por favor. ¡Merlín hacia un poco de magia! Esto es más.

-No me adules y ayúdame a vestirme. Dem había escogido para ella un traje de mujer-gato. Era de cuero, totalmente negro y de una sola pieza. Era de tirante ancho y escote de pico. Llevaba guantes negros hasta el codo y unas botas negras de tacón de aguja muy apretadas por encima del pantalón y por encima de la rodilla.

Llevaba el pelo recogido porque llevaba una máscara que se lo recogía desde atrás y le hacía de antifaz hasta la nariz con agujeros para los ojos. Apenas se le veía la nuca porque el traje era de cuello alzado. Estaba imponente. El único punto de luz a parte de los labios que llevaba color rojo pasión, era una medalla plateada de la que colgaba un diamante diminuto y transparente.

-Me lo regaló Michael, justo antes de volver. ¿Doy miedo?

-Sí, bastante.

-¡Estupendo! Objetivo conseguido. No quiero que nadie más que Colin y tú se acerque a mi esta noche.

Como si la hubiera oído, Colin entró por la puerta.

-Ho... ¡MADRE MÍA! Estáis... Estáis... Vaya...

Ambas rieron de su reacción, él siempre tan galante. Venía de túnica blanca como si fuera disfrazado de nómada.

-Vamos, te toca a ti. ¿Te has asegurado de que todo el mundo te ha visto con el traje blanco?

-Sí. De hecho he fingido salir de la Sala Común enfadado porque estaban todos burlándose de mi disfraz de sanador.

-Perfecto. No te muevas.-De la varita de Dem empezó a salir un humo rojo que teñía la ropa de Colin.

-Dem, ¿por qué hacemos esto?

-Porque Colin y yo bailaremos juntos y seguramente, en algún momento de la noche, tú y Draco vengáis a saludarnos y eso. Si reconocieran a Colin y vieran que está con dos chicas no tardarían en deducir quiénes somos, ¿no? Y entonces tú no podrías bailar con Draco.

-Vaya, así que hacéis todo esto por mí... Gracias.

-Es lo mínimo-murmuró Dem.

Cuando acabó, Colin era fuego. Su disfraz, entre amarillo y rojo brillaba y realmente parecía fuego: el hechizo de Dem funcionaba de maravilla. Como ellas, también llevaba un antifaz rojo y cuello alto y el pelo teñido de rojo fuego.

-No beses a nadie, creerán que eres Ron y Hermione se podría enfadar...-rió Dem.- Vale, pues hemos acabado. Ahora, sal tú primero, Col. Espéranos en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Ahora os veo!

Mientras hacían tiempo, recogieron un poco la Sala que estaba algo desordenada y llena de los utensilios de belleza de Dem.

-Vamos.

Se miraron, nerviosas y excitadas antes de abrir la puerta.

El Gran Comedor estaba engalanado con los colores de las cuatro casas pero en versión chillón.

-George-dijeron las dos a la vez y se echaron a reír.

Su entrada en el Gran Comedor había llamado bastante la atención, en especial la del género masculino que, no pudiendo reconocerlas, se sintió más intrigado.

-Mira ahí está Col. Salgamos de la puerta, odio que me miren-dijo Ginny en voz baja.

En realidad intentaba localizar a Draco pero la ponía nerviosa tanta mirada. En cambio, Dem se sentía en su elemento y en su papel de _femme fatale_, caminaba a lo "si te pones por delante, te arrollo". Col les tendió sendos vasos de ponche. Para beber, Ginny tenía que levantarse el velo así que lo hizo de espaldas a todos como si hablara con Colin.

-¡Ja! Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos de pequeños, por eso se nota que aprendió de la mejor,- dijo Dem de pronto mirando a un punto entre la multitud, le hizo un gesto de saludo.

Ginny supo de quién hablaba así que se colocó el velo y se giró. Hacia ellos venía sonriente el búlgaro con el que Ginny solía ir a Hogsmeade... Draco se había teñido el pelo de negro y se había cambiado la cara y vestía ropa de militar.

-Estás increíble.

-Gracias, cielo.

-No te lo decía a ti, Demelza.-ella le sacó la lengua.- Pero tú también lo estás aunque des algo de mal rollo.

-¿No te habrás cambiado en tu habitación?

-Sí, claro, porque me he disfrazado tanto para que al verme salir de mi habitación que por cierto, no comparto con nadie, todos sepan que yo soy este búlgaro militar-replicó él, sarcástico.

-Así me gusta,-dijo Dem.- Debiste tener una gran maestra.

-La mejor, ya lo sabes. Pero mi maestra se olvida de que no he venido aquí a hablar. He venido a bailar con esta hermosa gitana. Baila conmigo, bella...

Ginny le cogió la mano, era tan feliz que casi no podía hablar. Bailaron y rieron sin parar, juntos. Delante de todo el mundo. Él la cogía y la abrazaba de repente o le daba un beso en la frente. O la cogía por la cintura y la levantaba y daba vueltas, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Era como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida, se sentían cómodos bailando, sabiendo que nadie les reconocería. Porque ambos entendían que, en el fondo, el único problema de que los reconocieran sería la reacción de sus familias. Y no era decir poco. Ambos conocían de lo que eran capaces por eso se ocultaban. Y en ese momento eran lo que debían ser: él y ella que se quieren. Dem y Colin los miraban de lejos y entendían cuánto se querían. Colin lo veía en Ginny, cómo lo miraba, cómo se dejaba abrazar. Y Dem, que lo veía en ambos, rezaba porque nada les estropeara esa noche.

-Cierra la boca, que descubrirán quién eres...

Theo se lo había dicho a Dem sin mirarla, mientras se servía ponche de la mesa. No se había disfrazado.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-dijo Dem.

Theo se rió con fuerza y bebió del ponche y la miró a los ojos.

-Déjalo ya... Te he reconocido. Sólo tú babearías en esa dirección y de forma tan patética.

Dem miró desconcertada y entendió todo. En línea diagonal, metros por detrás de Draco y Ginny, estaba Harry solo. Se enfureció y volvió a Nott.

-Pero, ¿tú quién crees que eres? ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? ¿O es que tu vida privada es tan insulsa que necesitas usar la mía para divertirte?

-Uau, muy bueno... ¿Esto lo ensayas?

Dem se lo quedó mirando con todo el odio que fue capaz de reunir. Y luego se fue airada y tiró de Colin hasta la pista de baile. Theo se quedó donde estaba. Ya no sonreía.

-¡Estoy sin aliento!-dijo Ginny- ¡Vamos a beber algo!

-Tus deseos son órdenes,-dijo él y besó su mano.

Sonrientes, salieron de la pista. Él la llevaba de la cintura. Al pasar, la gente los miraba. Ginny captó en un segundo la mirada que le echaron Ron y Harry. Definitivamente, no la habían reconocido.

-Qué asco...-murmuró para sí.

Theo no les saludó cuando llegaron. Pero Draco sí lo hizo entre dientes.

-¿Dónde están Dem y Colin?-preguntó Ginny mientras Draco servía dos copas de ponche. Theo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué no te has disfrazado, Theo?

-Él está por encima de estas cosas, ¿verdad?-dijo Draco sonriéndole.

-¿Queréis parar?-dijo él molesto- Aun hay gente mirándoos y no hay muchos en este colegio que me hablen con semejante familiaridad.

Ginny terminó su copa de golpe.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Que nos miren!-se acercó a él como si le fuera a hacer una confidencia y le besó la mejilla a través del velo.- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por nosotros...

Y acto seguido tiró de Draco hasta la pista de baile. Intercambiaron pareja y Dem bailó con Draco y Ginny con Colin pero fue poco tiempo. Draco y Ginny parecían querer que esa noche no acabara nunca. La gente los miraba, sorprendidos de no poder reconocerles. Una pareja con tanta química... Todos deberían saber quiénes son. De hecho, muchos se acercaban a ellos fingiendo bailar para ver quién les reconocía por la voz o por lo que les oyeran hablar.

-Bien, por favor, ¿me oís todos?-George estaba subido a una mesa, con la mirada desaprobatoria de la profesora McGonagall- Buenas noches, sólo os quitaré un par de minutos. Antes que todo, ¡feliz Navidad y feliz baile de disfraces!-todos le aplaudieron con fuerza-. Como todos sabéis, un baile no es un baile sin su rey y su reina así que a partir de este momento se abren las votaciones, en las mesas de la entrada podéis depositar vuestro voto. Dentro de una hora se cerrarán las urnas... ¡No seáis buenos!

La gente se apelotonó hacia la entrada, con prisas para echar una papeleta pero Draco y Ginny aprovecharon para tomar algo junto a Dem y a Colin.

-Vais a ganar vosotros dos-anunció Dem, sonriente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque todos se preguntan quiénes sois. Y porque soy la mejor diseñadora de disfraces que vayáis a conocer en lo que os resta de vida.

Los cuatro rieron.

-Tu modestia siempre nos impresiona, Demi-dijo Colin.

-La modestia, querido, es una virtud ficticia. La sinceridad es la auténtica virtud. Y vosotros dos, por favor,-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- que estáis en una conversación de cuatro, no en un rincón oscuro...

Draco y Ginny se rieron. Se habían estado mirando con mucha intensidad, abrazados y diciéndose cosas al oído que los hacían sonreír.

-Que sí, Demi, eres la mejor diseñadora de disfraces que ha existido,-dijo Draco.

-Ay, no insistas, que me lo creeré-dijo Dem con falsa turbación.

-Si me disculpáis-intervino Colin-tengo que ir a votar...

-Sí, yo iré con él... ¡Portaos bien!

-¿Salimos a tomar el aire?-dijo Draco.

-Sí...-contestó ella dejándose llevar de su mano hacia la salida. Salieron a los jardines aun de la mano. No había nadie fuera.

-Hace más frío del que pensaba y tú con esta ropa tan...-Acarició su hombro y su cuello- ligera. Entremos otra vez o cogerás una neumonía...

-No... Espera... Me apetece estar aquí contigo... Mira qué luna tan bonita.

-Está bien... Entonces deja que te ponga esto por encima,-y le echó su chaqueta militar sobre los hombros.

Luego se colocó tras ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en su pecho.

-Si me muriera en este instante, habría valido la pena-dijo ella sin sonreír.

-¿Sí? Me alegro pero no te mueras, es una orden: te quiero aquí...-replicó él arrancándole una sonrisa mientras le besaba el cuello.

-¿Te quiero aquí? ¿No será que me necesitas? Como se necesita el oxígeno o la luz...-preguntó ella girándose para verle la cara.

-¿Necesitarte? Ya te tengo...-replicó él absorto en la tarea de besarla.

-¿Cómo que ya me tienes?-dijo ella apartándose.

-Mírate: estás atrapada en mis brazos-dijo él intentando besarla.

-¿Y si grito?-dijo ella provocándole.

Se acercaba a él y se alejaba cuando iba a besarla. Por toda respuesta, él la cargó en brazos y la puso de espaldas contra una de las paredes del castillo.

-Grita. Aquí eres solo mía. Así que sólo tienes una opción: relajarte y disfrutar.

-No me gusta estar atrapada.

-A mi me encanta que lo estés, sobre todo si es aquí, en mis brazos-siguió besándola pero ella no respondía, fría e impávida.-¿Qué pasa?

-Te he dicho que no me gusta estar atrapada y mucho menos que me fuercen.

Sin más, él la soltó, le dio la espalda y se alejó caminando, furioso.

-Si eso, huye-dijo ella pero al ver que se iba de verdad, abandonó el juego- ¡Draco! ¡Espera! Draco... Por favor, te vas a poner enfermo con este frío... ¡Draco!-Cuando llegó a su nivel jadeaba, le cogió del brazo- ¿quieres parar un momento?

-No y no me gusta que me fuercen-dijo él apartando su brazo con brusquedad.

-Draco... Para... Estaba jugando... ¡Para, por favor!-Le cortó el paso y le cogió de la camisa y se puso de puntillas y se acercó, melosa.-¿Dónde estaría más segura que en tus brazos?- Él evitaba su mirada- mírame.- Le dio besos pequeños en la base del cuello.- ¿Me perdonas si te digo que soy solo tuya? Que solo tú me haces reír, me haces volar, me haces soñar...

Él reaccionó con rapidez. La encerró en sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. La atravesó con la mirada dura y herida que solo Ginny conocía.

-Eres la única capaz de hacerme esto, Ginevra.-Su tono se suavizó.- No vuelvas a hacerlo... Por favor.-Ahora era el Draco desvalido y herido que le partía el corazón.

-Perdóname, perdóname...

Ella apoyó la frente en su mentón y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Él escondió la cara entre sus rizos negros y le respondió al abrazo. Volvían a ser ellos.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

-¡Te quiero!

-¡Te quiero!

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

Se miraron y se echaron a reír. Se besaron con ternura. Se hicieron arrumacos y se sonreían y se lo decían todo en las miradas.

-Un día de estos voy a perder la cabeza por ti, pelirroja.

-Ah, ¿que no la habías perdido ya?

Él sonrió.

-Es probable...

Se besaron. Ella sintió un escalofrío.

-Vamos adentro.

-No tengo frío.

-No te hagas la valiente... Vamos adentro.

Él la cogió de la mano y la rodeó por la cintura y le puso el velo bien y la miraba y la miraba como si fuera la primera vez. Ella se dejaba abrazar y no podía parar de sonreír. Qué bonito, pensó. Se obligó a grabar en su memoria todo: la luna, el olor a frío y a hierba, su brazo en la cintura, sus ojos... Al volver a entrar en el Gran Comedor, volvieron a sentirse el centro de las miradas pero ellos, abrazados, fueron directos a Dem y Colin que estaban en las mesas cerca de la salida.

-Hazme el favor de conseguirle una novia a tu amigo o lo mataré-dijo Dem.

-¿Qué...? ¿A quién?

-A Nott.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me ha reconocido o eso ha dicho y me ha empezado a fastidiar con borderías.

Draco y Ginny se miraron.

-¿Theo? ¿Nuestro Theo?-dijo ella atónita.- Me extraña. Es sarcástico y seco pero no es desagradable. ¿Seguro que te reconoció? ¿No te confundiría con otra persona?

-No, no, sabía quién era yo-dijo Dem, sombría, para sí misma.

-Bueno, ¡alegra esa cara, gatita!-le dijo Ginny, sonaba una música rapidísima,-¿me concedes este baile? Si el caballero no tiene inconveniente...

Miró a Draco melosa. Él besó su mano y la dejó ir a la pista de baile de la mano de Dem. Colin y el se quedaron mirándolas. Draco pensó en lo que había pasado en los jardines y se sonrió mientras la veía bailar y reír con Dem.

-Sé que no es mi problema pero... Tu amigo... Realmente, fue desagradable con Demi. Y yo también apostaría a que la reconoció.

-Mm... Ya. Gracias.

Por suerte la conversación se vio interrumpida por el hermano de Ginny que se subió al escenario para volver a hablarles. Ginny y Dem volvían del escenario sedientas. Draco sirvió dos copas de ponche y se las tendió cuando llegaron a su lado. Se abrazó a la cintura de Ginny mientras escuchaba a George Weasley.

-Bien, bien, vamos a adelantar la entrega porque parece que ha habido unanimidad total... Así que me complace, -McGonagall le dijo algo al oído,-sí, sí, claro.

Dem los miró aterrada.

-¡Salid de aquí!-les susurró.

-¿Qué?-dijo Draco en el mismo tono.

-... anunciaros que los...

-¡Querrán vuestros nombres! ¡Salid de aquí!-dijo Dem.

-... el señor militar búlgaro y la bella zíngara! ¡Un aplauso para que suban al escenario!

Todos los buscaron con la mirada y llegaron a tiempo para verlos salir corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Que alguien vaya a buscarlos!-se oyó.

La chica-gato y el chico-llama salieron corriendo tras ellos, el Gran Comedor hervía en rumores: ¿toda la noche luciendo disfraz y ahora no querían recoger el premio? Quizá no habían oído a George Weasley. En realidad, todos querían saber quiénes eran ellos, cuyo disfraz era tan genial que nadie les había reconocido.

-Les hemos perdido-dijo la mujer-gato sin aliento y apretándose el costado. El chico llama estaba con ella.

-Bueno, pues parece ser que nuestros ganadores han huido...-Intervino George para salvar la situación.- Quizá no querían descubrir su auténtica identidad o quizá eran un búlgaro y una zíngara de verdad y se han dado cuenta de que descubriríamos que no son alumnos de Hogwarts-todos rieron-. Bien en cualquier caso, ¡que siga la fiesta!

La música empezó de nuevo. Y poco a poco, se llenó la pista de baile y la gente dejó de preocuparse por asuntos ajenos. Dem y Colin se sentaron riendo y comentando la jugada.

-Has sido sorprendentemente sagaz, Robinson.

-Vaya, Nott, ¿realmente no te cansas de molestar?

-¿Eso te gustaría?

-Mucho, la verdad.

-Por eso no lo haré.

Dem le puso una cara horrible.

-Piérdete.

-No seas maleducada, mamá te enseñó modales-dijo Theo disfrutando.

-Ya basta, por favor,-dijo Colin- Demi, vamos a bailar.

-Sí... Aquí ha empezado a oler mal.

Muchos pisos más arriba, Draco y Ginny aterrizaron en los cojines de la Sala de los Menesteres, sin aliento. Dem les había sugerido esa idea y había vuelto al Gran Comedor pero luego se reunirían con ellos.

-Por poco...-dijo ella.

-Me hubiera gustado ver su cara...

-Aun no podemos decir nada-el tono de Ginny era de disculpa.

-Lo sé, tranquila, no te estaba presionando. Estoy bien así como estoy.-Le pasó un brazo por detrás y dejó que se acurrucara en su pecho.- Me gustaría que todos supieran que eres mía pero qué le voy a hacer. De momento con que lo sepas tú y lo sepa yo, me vale.

-¿En serio te gustaría?

-¿Estás de broma? Me gustaría tener una excusa para partirles la cara a los imbéciles que se giran cuando pasas y se quedan mirándote.

Ella rió. Siempre se reía cuando le decía cosas así. Nunca pensó que se podría sentir tan protegida, tan observada, tan mimada aunque fuera de lejos. Y, en el fondo, le encantaba que las miradas de otros -que para ella no significaban nada- lo pusieran así de celoso.

-Así que me quieres de trofeo en tu estantería, ¿eh?

-Te quiero pero no te digo de qué ni en dónde...-Le dijo él riendo, pícaro.

-Bobo...

-Loca.

-Celoso.

-A mucha honra...

Al día siguiente, Dem se despertó la primera. Al principio le costó recordar dónde estaba. Hacía frío. Tiró de la manta hacia arriba. Y abrió un ojo. Ya empezaba a amanecer. Los primeros rayos de sol rosas se colaban por la ventana. En el otro extremo de la habitación, se vislumbraba la figura de Ginny en la cama. Y su brazo caía hacia el suelo. Allá estaba Draco, sobre cojines y mantas aun vestido de militar. Su mano y la de Ginny estaban enlazadas. Como si hubiera notado la mirada de Dem, se movió. Se llevó una mano a la cara y bostezó. A Dem le hizo gracia: ese era su gesto de niño.

-Buenos días, capitán-le dijo sin moverse. Él la miró empequeñeciendo los ojos aun molestos por la luz.

-Será para ti... No siento la espalda...

-Oh, no seas exagerado-rió Dem.

-¡Shhh! ¡Que la vas a despertar!

Se giró hacia Ginny, tapó su hombro con la manta y le dejó la mano sobre el colchón cerca de su cara.

-¿A que es preciosa?-dijo Draco más para él que para Dem.

-Sí. Yo la vi antes que tú.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Oh, cállate, me estoy muriendo de hambre pero me da demasiada pereza levantarme.

-¿Y eres una bruja o una infiltrada muggle en Hogwarts?

-Es que no sé dónde dejé anoche mi varita y me da tanta pereza ponerme a buscarla...-le dijo con ojitos melosos sin moverse un ápice.

-¡Ringo!-el elfo se apareció y no pareció sorprenderse porque Ginny y Dem estuvieran allí.

-Buenos días señorito M... Draco.

-Buenos días, Ringo. Esto... ¿Por qué vas vestido así?

Ringo llevaba puestas unas mallas ajustadas color lila y una camiseta de manga larga y cuello alto del mismo color. Llevaba unos calcetines como único calzado en el mismo tono lila; tono que le daba a su piel verdosa mejor aspecto. Era extraño verlo así pero no le quedaba nada mal, daba aspecto de limpieza y seriedad. Pero él bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-Ringo no sabe si recordará el señorito que Ringo perdió la apuesta con...

-Ya... No hace falta que digas nada más. Bueno, estoy contento, te queda bien, ¿es cómodo para ti?

-Sí, la señorita Demi lo hizo señor con sus propias manos, señor, y buscó una tela que no apretara a Ringo... Ringo la vio, señor, pero no es una prenda, señor, la ropa es aun de la señorita, señor, y se la presta a Ringo para que no deje quedar mal a su señor si alguien lo ve...

-Lo entiendo y estoy contento, me gusta tu nueva ropa. Bien hecho, Ringo-el elfo alzó la cabeza, emocionado por un elogio que no creía merecer-. Si te parece, le voy a pedir a Dem que haga otro conjunto para que te lo puedas cambiar cuando esté sucio.-Draco miró a Dem que asintió- ¿lo quieres en otro color o en este mismo?

-A Ringo no le importa el color, señorito, Ringo preferiría que fuera del color que le guste al señorito Draco.

-Bien, pues yo lo dejo a tu elección Demi... Y ahora, Ringo, necesitamos desayuno para tres, ropa y un sitio para cambiarnos.

Ringo se giró, chasqueó los dedos y apareció un biombo luego chilló un "gracias, señorito" y desapareció en busca de lo que le habían pedido. Ginny se removió y Draco se volvió para mirarla. Abrió un ojo y, al verlo, sonrió.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-le dijo él.

-Mmmm... Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-A parte de tener la espalda como el palo de una escoba... Bien, bien.

-Muchas gracias, yo también he dormido bien, me encanta que os preocupéis por mi-dijo Dem sarcástica entre las risas de ambos.

-Oh, me muero de hambre-dijo Ginny y se sentó en la cama.-Ven...

Draco se sentó a su lado y se apoyó en la pared. Se taparon con la manta y él como sin querer le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se le quedó mirando embelesada.

-A ver, haced sitio,-dijo Dem incorporándose,-¡Ay! ¡Qué frío está el suelo!

-Ponte zapatillas.

-Demasiado esfuerzo para estas horas... En fin, no hay otra salida.

Se levantó y fue de puntillas hasta la cama de Ginny dando grititos a cada paso. Ginny y Draco la miraron, divertidos. Cuando llegó se tapó con ellos y puso los pies fríos en los de Ginny.

-¡AY! ¡DEMELZA! Quita, qué fríos...

-Quién ríe el último... ¡Oh, por favor! Recordadme que revele las fotos que hizo Col, las quiero ya.

-A todo esto... ¿Dónde está Colin?

-Estuvo aquí para que yo lo cambiara y eliminara toda prueba de la existencia del chico-llama. Estaba tan guapo, casi me dio pena deshacerlo. Luego le dije que subiera: tenía que hacer como que se había perdido todo el baile porque se le había estropeado el disfraz. Al menos así, uno de los cuatro, dormía hoy en su habitación.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

-Me quita un cuarto de responsabilidad por el incumplimiento de las normas del colegio.

-Demi: sintiéndose responsable de todos desde 1980... ¡Ay!

Ginny recibió un cojinazo por la broma. El ruido de la aparición de Ringo pasó desapercibido entre las risas y los golpes de cojines.

-Te amo, Ringo-le dijo Dem al ver el desayuno que les traía. Había más que tres raciones.

Pusieron la bandeja sobre la cama y empezaron a comer, mientras tanto, Ringo recogía toda la estancia y les doblaba la ropa para cambiarse en tres montones y observaba complacido, como devoraban la comida y lo elogiaban. De repente, Ginny dejó de comer y se quedó mirando a Draco con expresión seria:

-¿Dónde están mis rosas y mi tarjeta de hoy?- Draco no supo qué contestar, descolocado, pero ella no le dio tiempo; se echó a reír y le besó la mejilla.- No pongas esa cara, es broma...

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Ringo improvisó un lavabo para las chicas y se llevó a Draco a su habitación para que se duchara y se cambiara. Ellas hicieron turnos para asearse mientras charlaban y disfrutaban del tiempo libre. Tenían toda la mañana para arreglarse para hacer nada. Y era maravilloso.

Luego llamaron a la puerta mientras Dem retocaba el pelo de Ginny. Era Draco con un pomo de rosas frescas blancas y rojas:

-Feliz día, amor...-y le besó los labios.

Se quedó a mirarlas y les contó que había visto a los que se iban a pasar las navidades a casa. Rió sobre la forma que tenía Dem de dar color a las mejillas y de retocarse los labios.

De pronto, Ringo se apareció, agitado y sin aliento.

-¡Señorito Draco, señor! ¡Tiene que venir! Su... La señora...

-Ringo, despacio, ¿qué pasa?

-Ha venido a ver al señorito Draco, la señora Narcissa. Ringo la vio ordenar que lo buscaran. Ha venido para saber porqué su hijo no quiere pasar la Navidad con ella.

Draco se levantó con gesto grave. Ginny se adelantó hasta él y le puso bien el nudo de la corbata y cogió su cara entre las manos para decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso largo, dulce.

-Perdóname, Ginevra, quería pasar el día contigo...

-No hay nada que perdonar, tu madre también te necesita. Ve, corre.

Draco se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente, al pasar, le dio otro a Dem y se marchó con Ringo. Ginny suspiró: le habría encantado pasar el día con él. Pero tenían muchos más por delante. Sonrió al ver las rosas. Que su madre no lo ponga triste, que no le dé malas noticias, deseó. Lo quería feliz.

Pasó el día con Dem. Colin volvió a casa con su hermano para ver a su padre. Ginny y Dem pasearon por todo el colegio, bajaron a las cocinas, charlaron con todos (humanos o fantasmas) los que se cruzaron y por la tarde decidieron dar una vuelta por los jardines a pesar de que por la mañana había nevado. El sol había salido de su escondite de nubes y competía con la nieve por brillar más. Hacía frío. Cuando paseaban cerca de las puertas de pronto los vio. De espaldas a ella. En la puerta del colegio. Se pusieron de frente, ella los veía de perfil.

De la mujer altiva, fría, soberbia que había sido Narcissa Malfoy no quedaba nada. Vestigios de belleza y elegancia, quizá. Su pelo rubio platino como el de su hijo, antes escrupulosamente peinado e inmóvil, estático y sin vida como ella, ahora ondeaba con el viento, desordenado. Las arrugas marcaban su rostro, antaño terso. Sus ojos buscaban en su hijo, pocos centímetros más alto, la seguridad de verlo bien, de verlo a salvo. Le acarició el brazo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Draco le tomó la mano y se la besó. Luego, ante la sorpresa de su madre, la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Ella acabó abandonándose en aquel abrazo que la hacía sentir segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y lloró. Ginny pudo ver las convulsiones de su cuerpo en brazos de Draco pero no oyó sus sollozos. Pero recuperó la compostura y secó su rostro. Intentó sonreír. "Estudia, Draco, por favor." Él sonrió, al fin. "Sí... Mamá." Y, de pronto, para sobresalto de todos:

-¡Tía Cissy!-Dem corrió hacia ella como si la acabara de ver y la abrazó guiñándole un ojo a Draco. Ginny la siguió.

-Demelza...-susurraba Narcissa con los ojos cerrados aun abrazándola. Se separaron y Narcissa le puso una mano temblorosa en la cara, como con miedo de ser rechazada-. Cuánto lamento...

-Shhhhh...-interrumpió Dem con una sonrisa.-Mamá siempre me dice que te echa de menos, ¿por qué no la vas a ver?

La había dejado sin palabras. Las emociones se acumularon en el rostro de Narcissa. Si hablaba se echaría a llorar. Sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mira tía Cissy, ella es mi mejor amiga, Ginny.

-Un placer, señora Malfoy.

Evidentemente, Narcissa reconoció el pelo rojo de Ginny pero no hizo ningún comentario, sólo intentó sonreír de forma cortés.

-Vete ya, mamá, pronto anochecerá...

Narcissa puso una mano en la mejilla de Draco y lo besó en la mejilla lentamente, como si no quisiera que acabara ese momento. Luego besó a Dem. Ginny hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Adiós, señora Malfoy.

Narcissa no contestó pero respondió con una inclinación de cabeza similar. Soltó la mano de Draco que aun aferraba, buscó sus ojos una vez más y esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas y se giró para ocultarlas mientras se alejaba. Los cuatro se quedaron allí para verla desaparecer. Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cuando ya solo estaban ellos y la nieve, Ginny se acercó, se le puso en frente y tiró del cuello de su abrigo hacia sí. Rozó su nariz con la de él mirándole a los ojos. Él la rodeó con los brazos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ahora sí-y la besó.

-¡Que os pueden ver!-dijo Dem mirando alrededor.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los copos? ¿Los árboles?

-Muy gracioso,-Dem le sacó la lengua.

-Entra o te helarás-dijo él mirando a Ginny.-Id vosotras primero. Yo me quedo por aquí unos minutos para que no nos vean entrar juntos.-Retuvo a Ginny de un brazo y la besó de nuevo. Apoyó su frente en la de ella:- te veré esta noche. Te amo.

Harry bajaba hacia el Gran Comedor cuando Ginny y Dem entraron en el castillo sacudiendo la nieve de los zapatos.

-¡Ginny! Tenemos que hablar... Esto... Hola...-dijo esquivando la mirada de Dem.

-Te espero en el Comedor... Muero de hambre.

-Tú siempre mueres de hambre,-le dijo Ginny entre risas mientras se alejaba. Luego miró a Harry, mostrando su impaciencia: -A ver, dime.

-Sólo quería saber... Es que... He sabido que recibes flores cada día y que a veces faltas a dormir en tu habitación... Quería saber si... Si ya estás con alguien... Más.

Ginny no se lo podía creer.

-No es tu problema.

Intentó marcharse pero Harry le cortó el paso.

-Entonces estás con alguien...

-¡No te importa!

Harry volvió a cortarle el paso.

-¡Sí, Ginny, tengo derecho a saber!

-Pero ¿tú te oyes? ¡Eres el colmo del cinismo! ¿Por qué te crees aun con el derecho de pedirme explicaciones? ¿A qué vienes? Te recuerdo que tú me echaste de tu vida con tu traición y tus mentiras. No tienes derecho a venir ahora a preguntarme... ¡A preguntarme si me acuesto con alguien! Estoy alucinando... ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-O sea que sí te acuestas con alguien-dijo Harry, ahora estaba enfadado y sintió que la rabia le hacía arder la sangre.

-Asunto que no te compete-dijo Ginny ahora fría como el hielo. Se giró pero Harry cerró la mano alrededor de su brazo y tiró de ella con brusquedad.

-No me montes un escándalo,-dijo Ginny.- Bastante...

-Cállate-le dijo Harry, hervía de rabia-Monto lo que me da la gana y tengo derecho a preguntarte lo que me dé la gana...

-¡No lo tienes!-dijo ella levantando la voz forcejeando para desasirse-¡y suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!

-¡No te suelto hasta que hablemos!

-Ya lo creo que la sueltas-Draco estaba allí, acababa de entrar y se acercaba despacio, aparentemente tranquilo. Pero Ginny vio en sus ojos un destello de furia que la asustó. Intentó decirle con la mirada que estaba todo bajo control, no debía meterse en problemas por ella.

-¿No me has oído, Potter? Suéltala.-Su voz como un silbido llevaba una amenaza velada.

-Lárgate, payaso. Lo que yo haga con mi novia no es tu problema.

Ginny aprovechó la distracción de Harry para tirar con fuerza de su brazo hacia abajo:

-¡No soy tu novia!-con un tirón final, se liberó. Se había hecho mucho daño en la muñeca pero no dijo nada.

Retrocedió unos pasos, formando un triángulo con Draco y Harry. Harry intentó acercarse pero Draco fue más rápido: se colocó entre Ginny y él, varita en ristre.

-Desaparece, Potter.

Harry sacó su varita pero otra vez fue demasiado lento.

¡Bang!

Y salió disparado hacia atrás. Draco se giró con brusquedad.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No tenías que haber intervenido!-dijo ella, asustada.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada... ¿Te duele algo?

-¡SEÑOR MALFOY!-McGonagall furiosa bajaba las escaleras del vestíbulo. Los pocos que quedaban en el castillo, se habían asomado a husmear. Draco se giró-¡A MI DESPACHO, YA! ¡Y SI SE MUEVE DE ALLÍ, PUEDE IRSE DEL COLEGIO! Harry, ven, vamos a la enfermería...

-No te creerán,-susurró Ginny asustada.

-Controla tu cara, hay gente mirando-dijo él calculador y sin mirarla.-No va a pasar nada, preciosa,-añadió con suavidad.-Te veo esta noche.

Ginny se quedó allí mientras lo miraba irse y casi se le saltaban las lágrimas de la impotencia. Dem llegó hasta ella, atraída por el ruido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Harry me hacía daño y Draco intervino, ¡me salvó! Ay, Demi... Lo van a expulsar.

-Por encima de mi cadáver. ¿Dónde está McGonagall?

-En la enfermería con Harry.

-Ven, ¡corre!

Dem se abrió paso entre la gente, Ginny la seguía. Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos y recorrieron el primer piso hasta la enfermería de una carrera. Entraron como un huracán hasta la camilla donde McGonagall y Pomfrey estaban tumbando a Harry.

-¡Díselo!-le gritó.

-¡Señorita Robinson, por favor! No quiero gritos aquí, ¿qué les pasa a todos hoy?

-¡Profesora, él se lo buscó!

-Díselo, Harry-intervino Ginny con una mirada sombría.-O lo haré yo.

McGonagall los miró a los tres alternativamente. Harry frunció el ceño y miró hacia el techo y entonces intervino la señora Pomfrey que rodeó la cama y fue a buscar el brazo de Ginny que ella aun se cogía con la otra mano.

-Oh, por favor, ¿cómo te has hecho esto? Qué feo... Espera, te lo arreglaré en un periquete...

-Esto es por lo que Draco intervino, profesora-dijo Dem levantando la muñeca de Ginny. Las marcas rojas de los dedos de Harry aun estaban ahí y se hinchaba por momentos. Al escabullirse, se la había torcido.

-¿Es eso cierto, Potter?-Harry no contestó. El tono de McGonagall era sombrío.-¿Weasley? ¿Qué tiene que decir?

-Profesora, estaba discutiendo con Harry porque me... Bueno, me ofendió y pretendía irme y me cogió de la muñeca.-Tenía la vista clavada en él. Él la esquivaba.- Le dije que me hacía daño y no me soltó. Y llegó Draco... Malfoy y le dijo que me soltara. Harry lo insultó y lo ofendió y mientras discutían, yo conseguí soltarme a la fuerza y en ese momento, me torcí la muñeca, por eso se está hinchando. Harry quiso cogerme otra vez y Dr... Malfoy se metió en medio. Y le dijo que me dejara en paz y Harry sacó la varita para atacarlo y D... Malfoy fue más rápido. Eso es todo, profesora.

McGonagall procesó la información despacio.

-Vaya. Nunca pensé que las cosas pudieran cambiar tanto.

La mirada que McGonagall le echó a Ginny indicaba que hablaba de algo más. Ginny se sintió incómoda. Había estado a punto de llamarlo por su nombre dos veces y seguro que con la sagacidad que le es propia no se le había escapado. Apartó la vista: no quería estropearlo más.

-¿Algo que decir, Potter?-Silencio.- Bien. En vista de lo acontecido, luego hablaré contigo. Poppy, arregla la mano de la señorita Weasley-la miró a ella-. Te esperaré en mi despacho.

-Qué manera tan burda de vengarte-le espetó Harry a Dem, cuando McGonagall salió. Ella sonrió y agitó la melena.

-No te equivoques: esto no es venganza, es justicia.

Arriba, en el despacho de McGonagall, esta ofrecía a Draco una fuente con galletas de jengibre.

-No, gracias.

-Coge una.

-Profesora, si no le importa, acabemos cuanto antes.

-Siéntate. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

-Potter molestaba a Weasley. Intervine y sacó su varita. Yo fui más rápido. Si lo que quiere es un acto de contrición, no lo tendrá. No me arrepiento de lo que hice y si volviera a estar en esa situación, lo volvería a hacer.

Llamaron a la puerta y tras la orden de McGonagall se abrió y entró Ginny, desconcertada con la mano vendada y sigilosa. Miró dubitativamente a la profesora y, tras un gesto de ella, pasó y se quedó de pie tras la silla de Draco.

-¿Cómo van las clases de Pociones?

Ginny y Draco se miraron, desconcertados por el cambio de tema. La profesora hablaba como si sólo tratase de dar conversación, miraba su pluma y jugueteaba con ella. Pero, como era evidente, aquella pregunta traía cola.

-Bien, bien... Vamos avanzados respecto al temario a tratar porque ella no lo hace mal.-La profesora asintió y apartó la vista de repente para clavársela a ambos.

-¿Lo sabe alguien? Que dais clases juntos, quiero decir...-Lo había hecho a propósito para ver sus reacciones.

-No... Sólo Dem, Colin y Luna.

-Y Theo, Theo Nott.

-Bien. Vamos. Ya os podéis ir. Vamos.-Los acompañó hasta la puerta. Ya en el pasillo McGonagall los miró con ternura, un segundo.-Me alegro mucho... Por los dos.

La puerta se cerró tras ella sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Ginny y Draco se acercaron instintivamente.

-Lo sabe-dijo Ginny, con miedo.

-¿Estás bien?-a Draco sólo le importaba eso. Le vio la mano vendada.- Será hijo de...

-Estoy bien, Draco, es solo un poco de hinchazón, de hecho no hacía falta una venda...

No pudo seguir hablando porque Draco la besaba apasionadamente, en medio del pasillo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Aquí? ¡Nos verán!

Draco la cogió de la mano buena y corrió con ella hacia la parte menos transitada de aquel piso. Entraron en un aula iluminada pero llena de trastos viejos y cubierta de polvo. Se miraron y Draco la abrazó, le tocó el pelo y besó su cuello. Ella suspiró. Y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por su aroma y su contacto.

-Me volví loco cuando vi que te tocaba. Completamente loco. No sé cómo me pude aguantar... Te amo. Te amo.

-No lo hiciste,-dijo Ginny divertida,-lo atacaste...

-¿Eso? ¡Pero si sólo lo desarmé para que no pudiera hacerte daño! Quería hacerlo sufrir pero no me atrevía a empezar un duelo contigo de por medio: podía darte algún hechizo de rebote y no me lo perdonaría. Lo que pasa es que como estaba tan furioso por dentro, el hechizo de desarme llevaba mucha potencia. Pero siendo honesto, me alegro. Te estaba tocando. -Cogió su mano vendada con delicadeza extrema y besó sus dedos.- Lo volvería a hacer... Te amo.

Ella de pronto sintió miedo. Miedo de no ser así de feliz nunca más. Esa sensación, cuando eres muy feliz, de que pagarás cara tanta felicidad. Se le abrazó con fuerza, casi con desesperación, y él aunque no acabara de entender de qué tenía miedo, supo que no tenía que decir nada y sólo la arropó entre sus brazos con firmeza. La seguridad que necesitaba estaba solo ahí, en sus brazos y él se la ofrecía sin reservas.

Aquella noche durmieron de nuevo con Dem en la Sala de los Menesteres. No querían separarse por nada. Otra vez cogidos de la mano, con toda la inocencia de ese amor limpio que sólo se siente una vez. Y ellos intuían, de alguna u otra, manera que esa sería su única vez.

Las navidades pasaron muy rápido. Los Weasley al completo estuvieron tres días para visitar a Ginny y a Ron, que luego marchó con ellos. Tres días en los que no dejaron de notar lo ocupada que estaba Ginny "con los estudios". A la luz de lo que había pasado, Ron dejó de hablar a Harry que no se atrevió a saludar a los Weasley y fingió una enfermedad. Más adelante, cuando Ginny recordara esas navidades, las recordaría como las mejores de su vida hasta entonces.

La vida vista desde los ojos de un enamorado es la cosa más bella, dulce y plena que existe. Y Ginny estaba enamorada. Les encantaban sus códigos secretos, sus huidas clandestinas, sus encuentros furtivos, sus besos apasionados. Iban por el castillo pensando cómo provocar un encuentro, pensando cuándo se iban a ver, sedientos el uno del otro. Muchas veces, las ansias de verse eran tales que los hacían temerarios e imprudentes pero allá estaban Dem y Theo para taparlos (aunque prácticamente todos los alumnos habían vuelto a casa tras el baile). La enemistad manifiesta de Dem y Theo aumentaba gradualmente y saltaban chispas cada vez que se encontraban pero Draco y Ginny no se daban cuenta de tan absortos que estaban el uno en el otro.

En la cena de gala de año nuevo, Dem se enfadó con Ginny, harta de decirle que no le mirara tanto. Eran sólo quince alumnos y los profesores pero Harry estaba allí.

-Es tu cabeza y la suya la que está en juego, no la mía. Allá vosotros-susurraba furiosa. Ya había tenido el primer encontronazo con Theo y la había sacado de sus casillas.

-Está bien, perdona, ya no miro más, mírame, venga Demi, lo siento...

-Si vuelves a pasar de mí, me voy a la cama.

-Te prometo que no... ¿Has visto el sombrero de Trelawney?

Rieron juntas del sombrero hortera de la profesora de Adivinación. Cuando llegó la medianoche, McGonagall los hizo llenar sus copas y ponerse de pie y al acabar las doce campanadas, brindaron.

-Parece que empezaremos el año con un chaparrón-Draco miraba a la ventana mientras lo decía, audible por encima de todas las voces.

Fuera nevaba. Ella levantó la mirada. Se encontró con sus ojos. Un muchacho de Slytherin de cuarto se burló de él apuntando lo de la nieve pero no obtuvo respuesta. Esa mirada de amor, le costó a Ginny un pisotón y a Draco un golpe en las costillas. Tras el brindis, los estudiantes empezaron a retirarse pero ningún profesor se movió. McGonagall miraba incómoda el reloj. A las doce y media ya solo quedaban un Ravenclaw de tercero, Dem, Ginny, Theo, Draco y Harry que se había sentado en la mesa de los profesores todo el tiempo. Precisamente cuando Theo y Draco se levantaron para abandonar el Gran Comedor, McGonagall se levantó mirando a la entrada con una sonrisa amplia.

-Por fin, estaba impaciente por dar la noticia... Compañeros, alumnos, os presento al nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia.

Allí, caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa salvaje de triunfo, con el pelo mojado y revuelto, estaba Michael. La copa que sostenían las manos de Dem se estrelló contra el suelo y nadie pareció notarlo.

**¡Ya de vuelta! Gracias a todos los que escribieron... ¡Sigan dejando su opinión, por favor!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	23. Que he vuelto por ella

**¡Hola! Va el 23... ¡Feliz lectura!**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Por fin, estaba impaciente por dar la noticia... Compañeros, alumnos, os presento al nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia._

_Allí, caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa salvaje de triunfo, con el pelo mojado y revuelto, estaba Michael. La copa que sostenían las manos de Dem se estrelló contra el suelo y nadie pareció notarlo._

_**Capítulo 23; Que he vuelto por ella**_

Los profesores aun procesaban la noticia de la incorporación de un miembro al claustro a esas alturas de curso. Más difícil de asumir dado que McGonagall había dicho que se trataba de Historia de la Magia, lo cual debía ser, sin duda, un error, ya que el profesor Binns que impartía esa asignatura desde tiempos inmemoriales, no estaba enfermo ni cansado: ventajas de ser fantasma.

Así que no se movieron, esperando a que McGonagall desmintiera lo que creían haber oído. Entre tanto, Michael se acercó a la directora, sin notar (aparentemente) que Dem, Ginny y Draco estaban allí, y besó su mano. McGonagall le presentó uno por uno a los miembros del profesorado. Sólo Flitwick se atrevió a preguntar.

-Minerva, ¿y Binns?

-Le he dicho que se tome un tiempo libre. Nunca ha encontrado el momento para poner sus asuntos personales en orden, quizá ese es el motivo de que siga siendo fantasma. Binns fue un gran viajero de joven, ahora podrá volver a todos esos sitios que visitó. A esta asignatura le hacía falta un lavado de cara y Michael es la persona apropiada. Cuenta con absolutamente todo mi apoyo y, espero, también con el vuestro.

Realizada la explicación, todos se apresuraron a estrecharle la mano de nuevo y salir para poder hablar a gusto sobre la apariencia de inexperto del nuevo profesor y el secretismo con el que Minerva había llevado todo esto. McGonagall también se despidió de él dejándole a merced de los elfos domésticos pero en cuanto McGonagall desapareció y ya sólo quedaban Harry y Trelawney que apuraba las últimas gotas de champán, Michael se dirigió a Dem que seguía mirándolo como a una aparición. Michael sonreía. Le pasó el índice por la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos. En los labios, un beso corto. Ella, sorprendida, medio halagada medio confundida, se cogió a él. Las piernas le temblaban. En un diálogo mudo se dijeron lo que tenían que decirse. Luego, rompiendo el silencio, Michael miró por encima de Dem:

-Hola, Ginny, es un placer volver a verte...

La cara de Ginny indicó que se había equivocado. Esta miró de reojo hacia Draco. Este también había previsto que Michael no podía saludarle y ya salía del Gran Comedor escoltado por Theo. Harry les siguió hacia la salida. Ginny presentó a Colin. La profesora Trelawney se despidió con varios bultos en forma de botella debajo de su ropa.

-¿Subes conmigo?-preguntó Michael a Dem con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sonrió:- te prometo que en cuanto encuentre mi habitación, te preparo un café de los míos...

Dem seguía fuera de juego, ocultó la cara en su hombro. Él la abrazó y sonrió mirando a Ginny que los veía contenta por su amiga. Colin tiró de la manga de su túnica, con discreción.

-Nosotros nos marchamos a dormir, mañana nos vemos... Buenas noches.

Y con un guiño a su mejor amiga siguió a Colin hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Subían hablando con agitación y cuando Ginny se separó de Colin -prefería dormir en la Sala de los Menesteres para esperar a Dem- zanjó la conversación y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No llevaba ni diez minutos dentro cuando oyó que se abría la puerta, estaba acabando de ponerse el pijama.

-¡Estoy aquí, ahora salgo! -se soltó el pelo y se abrochó la camiseta. Salió. Y tuvo miedo.- Vete de aquí ahora mismo. Vete o grito.

Harry la miraba desde la puerta. Ginny sabía que nadie la oiría. No conseguía recordar dónde había dejado su varita. Su cerebro trabajaba frenético en buscar una salida. Harry dio un paso adelante y se arrodilló. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Perdóname... Perdóname... Nunca quise hacerte daño... Eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado... Ginny... Por favor... Perdóname... Llevo días sin poder dormir, pensando en lo que te hice. Te he esperado todas estas noches en la Sala Común pero nunca volvías. Y yo he sido un imbécil... Hoy te he seguido porque necesito que me perdones. Tú sabes quién soy yo. Sabes que nunca he querido hacerte daño... Por favor, Ginny, por favor... Tú, que me conoces mejor que nadie... Perdóname, perdóname por todo. Me vuelvo loco si no estás y pierdo la cabeza pero a ti te amo, te adoro, mi salvadora...

Harry solía llamarla así con cariño desde aquella vez en una pelea en que ella lo acusó de no dejarla ser valiente, de querer salvar a todo el mundo cuando ella podía salvarse sola perfectamente y podía salvarlo a é también. Él se rió, conociendo su bravura y la besó. Ahora, con la cabeza gacha, arrodillado suplicaba su perdón. Nada quedaba del Harry agresivo de apenas unos días atrás.

-Tú lo sabes, Ginny, que siempre te he querido. Lo siento tanto... He sido un imbécil. Perdóname. Perdóname...

Tendió la mano hacia ella: lloraba. Mientras Harry seguía hablando, con la mano tendida, por ella pasaron miles de recuerdos, miles de sentimientos que ahora ya no albergaba pero que en algún momento fueron suyos. Y sobre todos, el cariño y la piedad se hicieron con el mando.

-Claro que te perdono.

-¿De verdad? Ginny no sabes... Gracias, muchas gracias. -Se levantó y se acercó. Ella sonrió, compasiva.-Yo sabía que tú eres increíble... Tan hermosa, tan sincera, tan valiente...-Le acarició la mejilla.

-Harry, esto...

-No, no digas nada. Siempre supe que no te merecía, que estabas por encima de mí. Pero tú me querías y yo era el más afortunado de entre los hombres...-Acarició su pelo, volvía a tener los ojos húmedos.-Tú, tan apasionada, tan alegre, tan temperamental...

De pronto, la abrazó y la besó en los labios. Ella, sorprendida, no reaccionó. No quería tratarlo con dureza así que intentó separarse con delizadeza. Al notarlo, el abrazo de él se hizo férreo. Ella empezó a agobiarse. Luchó con más fuerza hasta que él la separó cogiéndola de los hombros. Y Ginny sintió miedo. En su mirada no quedaban lágrimas sino una rabia terrible, enloquecida.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUIERES QUE TE SUELTE? ¡TE RESPETÉ SIEMPRE QUE ME APARTASTE! Y ASÍ ME LO PAGAS... ¡BIEN QUE TE HACÍAS LA DIGNA!

-¿Qué coño estás diciendo? ¡Suéltame, Harry, o grito hasta que me oiga todo el castillo!

Pero no imponía respeto su hilo de voz aguda y asustada. A él se le ensombreció la mirada.

-Es hora de dejar de jugar...

Fue muy rápido. Empezó a besar su cuello inmovilizándola en su abrazo y cogiéndola del pelo para que no pudiera apartarse. Ginny suplicaba pero no le salía la voz y sólo boqueaba. De pronto, se movían, Harry la llevó hasta una de las camas y la tiró en ella, colocándose encima. Se incorporó un poco y Ginny trató de buscarle la mirada pero Harry solo miraba sus manos que peleaban con los botones de su camisa, ansiosos, desesperados. Con un gruñido se cansó y tiró fuerte, arrancando los botones de cuajo, que saltaron desperdigados. Ginny gimió de dolor.

Aun llevaba otra camiseta de tirantes debajo pero dejaba al aire todo su cuello que Harry se abalanzó a besar mientras intentaba llegar a sus pantalones. Ginny cerró los ojos, se ahogaba en sollozos mientras sentía la boca de Harry en su hombro.

De pronto un golpe seco y dejó de notar el peso de Harry sobre ella. Y golpes y voces:

-¡Michael, Michael! ¡DÉJALO!

Silencio de pronto.

-Lárgate, imbécil; si vuelves, eres hombre muerto.

Ginny aguantó consciente para ver a Harry salir de allí ensangrentado y lleno de golpes y se desmayó.

-No me lo puedo creer... ¡Michael, es que podíamos no haber llegado a tiempo!

-Estaba borracho: tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

Unas manos temblorosas acariciaban con amor el rostro de Ginny a la que cubrían varias mantas.

-Eh, cariño, tranquila... Llegamos a tiempo y Ginny está bien y ese desgraciado no volverá a molestarla. Se ha ido bien servido.

-No te rías, me diste miedo cuando le pegabas. Nunca te había visto con esa violencia y esa frialdad. Como si pagaras con él otras cuentas y como si ya lo hubieras hecho otras veces.

-¿Qué? Estás fantaseando... Ven, ven aquí. Deja que te abrace. Mañana se lo diremos a McGonagall y...

-No, no, mejor esperar a ver qué dice Ginny. Recuerda que está saliendo con Draco. Draco no puede ver a Harry y si se entera... Aun no sé si Ginny querrá contarlo... Deberías irte a dormir, estás agotado.

-Como tú mandes, cariño... ¿Segura de que estaréis bien, no quieres que me quede?

-No, no te preocupes, gracias. Tú debes estar agotado del viaje y necesitas descansar...

-Como tú digas, te quiero. Hasta mañana, amor.

-Hasta mañana.

La puerta se cerró tras él.

-Dem...

-¡Ginny! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, creo. ¿Cómo...? ¿Lo supisteis?

-No lo supimos, Michael me acompañó hasta aquí dando un paseo mientras me contaba todo y cuando llegamos...

-Se metió cuando yo me cambiaba, me había seguido-dijo Ginny mirando al techo.- Me pidió perdón, Demi, y yo lo dejé acercarse y me besó y cuando intenté pararlo ya no podía y...-rompió en sollozos.

Dem la abrazó con fuerza para parar las convulsiones de su cuerpo. No le dijo que no llorara. Ni se le ocurrió. Era mejor que lo echara todo de una vez. Luego pensarían qué hacer. Ella también lloro alguna que otra lagrimilla, su amiga no se merecía lo que le había pasado. Cómo se había podido enamorar de alguien así.

-Tienes que ayudarme a decírselo a Draco.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Con él, las cosas van perfectamente. Si le oculto esto y luego lo descubre... No me lo perdonaría jamás. No quiero ocultarle algo tan importante, Demi... No quiero mentirle. Yo no he hecho nada malo.

-Claro que no, Ginny, claro que no. Se lo diremos juntas, si quieres. Ahora tienes que intentar descansar. Toma, he hecho que me trajeran unas dosis de pociones para el sueño por si te despertabas. ¿Quieres?

-Sí...-se llevó la copa a los labios.- Demi, quédate hasta que me duerma.

Al alba del día siguiente, sólo McGonagall vio, desde su despacho, donde acababa de estar con Harry, cómo su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se adentraba en la nieve con una escoba y un baúl. Ginny no fue a desayunar y Colin fue a verlas. Cuando Dem volvía a la Sala de los Menesteres con algo de comida, Draco la cogió del brazo.

-¿Y Ginny?

-No ha bajado aun, déjame.

-Eh, Dem, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es por Michael? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Es cierto que va a dar clases?

-Sí, Draco, va a ser profesor y tendrás que llamarle señor dentro de una semana, cuando empiecen las clases. Y no, no me ha hecho nada. Ahora, ¿me puedes dejar en paz?

-Demi, ¿qué te pasa? ¿He hecho algo?

El rostro de ella se dulcificó. Intentaba que la dejara pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Suspiró.

-No, Draco. No has hecho nada pero ha pasado algo... Malo.

-¿Qué? ¿A Ginny?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes ella está bien... Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien, seguro?-preguntó mientras la seguía, ansioso.

Dem no respondía. Cuando entraron, Ginny se levantó y se quedó mirándolo. Él se abalanzó sin imaginar qué podía haber pasado pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto y los ojos llorosos.

-Ayer Harry siguió a Ginny hasta aquí, Draco.-Dem intentaba encontrar palabras.- Le pidió disculpas, se arrodilló y cuando todo parecía estar bien... Intentó propasarse, Ginny lo detuvo... Perdió los estribos. Michael y yo llegamos a tiempo. Michael lo agarró a golpes y lo sacó de aquí. No pasó nada pero la besó a la fuerza. Ginny no quería traicionar tu confianza, no quería ocultarte esto.

Era como si Dem y Colin no estuvieran en la habitación. O como si fueran parte del mobiliario y la voz de Dem saliera del aire. Solo había dos personas: Draco y Ginny. Draco se tambaleó, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ni siquiera la veía a ella. Se sentó sobre la cama y escondió la cara en las manos. Ella también lloraba. Con los pies descalzos, se acercó despacio hasta él y muy lentamente le colocó una mano en el hombro. Él la rechazó. Ella, con otra puñalada en el alma, se cogió sus manos:

-Tienes que prometerme que no le harás nada...-susurró con la voz ronca. Él no aguantó más. Se levantó, la sangre le hervía. Y la afrontó con un desprecio que Ginny no había conocido hasta entonces.

-¿Que no le haga nada?-susurró cínico.- Ahora me vas a decir que te gustó que te forzara, ¿verdad?

-¡Draco! No te consiento...

-No me consientes qué, Dem. Dilo.

-Que le hables así. Ella no tuvo la culpa.

-¡ELLA LO DEJÓ PASAR! ¡NO ME LLAMÓ!-miró a Ginny- ¡NI A MI NI A NADIE!

-¡Estás siendo irracional!-Dem se puso entre ambos, protegiendo a Ginny que lloraba, sin sollozos, cabizbaja.

-¿Irracional yo?-gritaba Draco-. Lo irracional es que a MI novia le excite verse con Potter a solas...

PLAS. Draco se llevó una mano a la cara, desubicado. Miraba a Dem pero no la veía. Tambaleándose, salió de la habitación.

-Quédate, Col, ¡tengo que asegurarme de que no hace ninguna locura!

Y Colin cayó al suelo con Ginny, cogiéndola y meciéndola como a un bebé. Dem siguió a Draco a una distancia prudencial. No debí pegarle. Aún era pronto, no había nadie por los pasillos del colegio. Quizá debería acercarme y decirle algo. Con esa idea, lo siguió hacia los jardines. No sabía muy bien hacia dónde iba. Pero llegado a un punto, donde Ginny y Draco se habían reconciliado en el baile de disfraces, se paró. Dem se acercó. Le puso una mano en el hombro y él, rápido, se la cogió de la muñeca. Su mirada, enloquecida de rabia y de dolor, le dieron mucha lástima.

-Suéltame, me haces daño.

-¿Para qué has venido?

-Suéltala, Draco. Le estás haciendo daño.

Theo estaba allá. Dem dio gracias al cielo. Él ni siquiera la miró. Miraba a Draco y se acercaba con las manos a la espalda, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Pero cuando su mirada y la de su mejor amigo se encontraron, Draco soltó a Dem. Ella retrocedió.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Theo sin mirarla. Se puso frente a Draco, dándole la espalda.

-Sí-se frotó la muñeca.

-Yo me quedo.

-Gracias...-dijo Dem.

Theo no respondió. Dem se alejó, poco a poco, herida por el mismo dolor que atravesaba a Draco. Sobrecogida por lo que Theo había hecho. Preocupada. Volvió con Ginny que no había dejado de llorar:

-¿Cómo está?

-Está con Theo... Estará bien. Tranquila. Terminará por entender.

Aquel día el casillo parecía más gris y hacía más frío. El espíritu navideño parecía haber quedado muy atrás aunque faltara una semana para el inicio de clases. Colin, Ginny y Dem pasaron el día en silencio. Al final del día, McGonagall entró sin previo aviso en la Sala de los Menesteres y fue directamente a ver a Ginny que se arrebujaba en su cama.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¡Profesora! Yo...

-Harry se ha ido. No sé cuándo volverá pero te avisaré cuando lo haga. Deberías ir a la enfermería. Respecto a terceras personas... Quizá deberías confiar.

-Ya se lo he dicho, profesora. No ha ido muy bien, que digamos...

-El tiempo es una cosa muy curiosa, lo que más me gusta de él, es que ayuda a entender, que cambia la perspectiva... Vosotros dos, no la dejéis sola. Disponed de lo que necesitéis.-Dem y Colin que estaban absolutamente desconcertados, solo asintieron.- Robinson, la llegada del profesor Michael al colegio no te exime de las pruebas de nivel. Espero la máxima nota de ti. Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, Ginny se levantó con un dolor de cabeza muy intenso. Cuando recordó que ese día tampoco habría rosas ni tarjeta tuvo ganas de llorar y de volver a meterse en la cama pero venció la tentación y se arrastró a la ducha.

-¿Ginny? ¿Te importa no ahogar tus penas en la ducha y salir? Tenemos que hablar...

El chiste de Dem fue acogido sin respuesta. Pero a los diez minutos Ginny se sentaba en albornoz frente a Colin y a Dem con todo el pelo mojado. No tenía ganas de hablar, ni de pensar, ni de sonreír.

-¿No deberías ir a hablar con Draco?

-¿Para qué? Sabe lo que pasó. Ya no puedo hacer nada porque cambie de actitud. Y estoy cansada, muy cansada. Demasiadas... Emociones. Me apetece acostarme y no levantarme más.-Se acercó a Dem y le puso una mano en la espalda.- Tú tienes que estudiar. Si quieres, te llevo la comida a la biblioteca a mediodía. Si necesitas mis apuntes, ya sabes dónde están... No te preocupes más, Demi.-Ginny sacó de la nada una sonrisa para tranquilizarla-. Todo va a estar bien. Pero de verdad que McGonagall no aceptará excusas.

Dem la miró, sorprendida, admirada. Esa era su amiga: a menudo se dejaba tratar como una niña pero en los momentos más duros sacaba su lado más fuerte y se volvía la 'madre' de todos ellos, capaz de recoger los dramas de todos los que la rodeaban y seguir serena, como en ese momento. Aunque por dentro sintiera el corazón sangrar. Se hizo como ella dijo. Dem se fue a la biblioteca y trabajó durante toda la mañana. Colin se dedicó a llevarle apuntes y material que necesitaba. Ginny se quedó allí, tumbada sobre la cama, mirando al techo. La luz blanca del sol invernal sumerge la habitación en una especie de niebla blanca. Y Ginny buscó su propio limbo. No pensaba nada en concreto. En el techo empedrado gris oscuro solo veía unos ojos claros, grises también. Y de los suyos caían lágrimas cálidas, blandas, que no dolían.

Pero se compuso. Se arregló, se rizó el pelo, se puso brillo en los labios y color en las pestañas. Cogió lo primero que vio: tejanos y camiseta blanca. Cuando estuvo lista, suspiró y abrió la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres. Caminó sola por los pasillos del castillo. No esperaba encontrar a nadie. Y no lo hizo. Pasó el resto de la tarde con Dem, en un recoveco de la biblioteca, leyendo historias de batallas en mares lejanos y de piratas. Aquel día regresaron tarde a la Sala Común. Dormirían allí. Habían acordado dejar la Sala de Menesteres por un tiempo. No tenía sentido sin Draco. Ginny echaba de menos a Luna que hubiera sabido aportar humor, optimismo a los minutos.

Así pasaron dos días. Ginny fingía no pensar en ello pero no se había cruzado con Draco y eso le preocupaba porque al ser tan pocos habitantes del castillo, lo lógico hubiera sido coincidir. Se había propuesto no distraer a Dem de los estudios que suficiente distracción traía con tener a Michael pendiente de ella las 24 horas. Y Colin no resultaba de ayuda: estaba más retraído que nunca. El segundo día después de la visita de McGonagall a Ginny, Dem entró apurada en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Era tarde, volvía de la biblioteca. En la Sala Común solo estaba Ginny.

-Ginny. Venía hacia aquí con Michael, en fin... Fuera está Draco. Le he dicho que saldrías ahora.

Ginny la miró, su corazón acelerado a mil por hora, su cerebro intentando coordinar una frase. Tras un minuto intenso, sonrió distraída a Dem y volvió a la página abierta.

-Mmmm... ¿Ginny? ¿No vas a salir?

-No. Es más, te estaba esperando a ti así que ahora ya me puedo ir a la cama. ¿Vienes?

-Sí... Ahora. Ve subiendo tú...

Ginny desapareció escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás. Dem dejó sus cosas y volvió a salir. Allá estaba, apoyado en la pared, mirada perdida, desaliñado, la camisa medio abierta, el pelo despeinado y los ojos de no haber dormido en dos días.

-Draco... No va a venir.-Se irguió y dio la vuelta para marcharse.- Espera... ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo estás?

Draco se giró, fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes por mí, he sido un imbécil, te he tratado fatal y no me lo merezco-dijo con la voz rota. Draco, el que fue gigante frío, lloraba como un niño.- Dile que la quiero. Dile que me he portado como un miserable, aunque eso ya lo sabe. Que he vuelto por ella. Que la echo de menos. Que me muero por ella.

Cuando Dem subió, su habitación estaba a oscuras. Eso indicaba lo poco receptiva que estaba Ginny que era la única persona, aparte de Dem, en la habitación. Dem se puso el pijama a tientas y luego se quedó quieta, pensando si sería oportuno o no.

-Ginny, ¿puedo ir a tu cama?

-Ajá...

Dem se metió a su lado. Solían dormir juntas de pequeñas porque las camas eran muy grandes para ser individuales y ellas que fueron como hermanas desde el primer momento, solían hacerse confidencias entre las sábanas. Pero aquella vez, Ginny miraba al techo, inmóvil.

-Me ha pedido que te diga...

-No, Dem, por favor. Déjalo así. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por mi es estar aquí.

-Y aquí estoy, Ginny, y aquí me quedo.

Dem la cogió de la mano y Ginny cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches.

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado... Dejen su opinión!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	24. Qué estupidez

**¡Hola! Va el 24...**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Me ha pedido que te diga..._

_-No, Dem, por favor. Déjalo así. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por mi es estar aquí._

_-Y aquí estoy, Ginny, y aquí me quedo._

_Dem la cogió de la mano y Ginny cerró los ojos._

_-Buenas noches._

_**Capítulo 24; Qué estupidez**_

Cuarto día sin Draco. Ese fue su primer pensamiento al abrir los ojos. Cada mañana se peleaba consigo para levantarse y ocupar su tiempo. Estudiaba tanto como Dem aunque no tuviera que examinarse y si se cansaba se ponía a leer libros de aventuras. Cada noche, él la había ido a buscar y cada noche ella lo había dejado plantado. Dem y Colin se habían dedicado a respetar sus decisiones y no decían nada. A veces hasta parecían asustados. La consoló el pensamiento de saber que hoy llegaba todo el mundo porque las clases empezaban al día siguiente así que volvería a ver a Luna y el castillo no tendría ese aire tan silencioso. Ginny bajó a desayunar sola, maquillada y perfecta, mientras Dem aun estaba en la cama. Lo hacía a propósito, para no encontrarle. Ese día le salió mal. Alguien tiró de su brazo en el recibidor vacío.

-Necesito que hablemos.

-Suéltame,-dijo ella y se liberó.- Estoy harta de que me cojan y me zarandeen como si yo fuera incapaz de moverme por mi misma.

Quiso seguir hacia el Gran Comedor pero él le cortó el paso con las manos en alto.

-Está bien, no te tocaré, pero deja que hablemos.- Ella se cruzó de brazos.- Me porté como un imbécil. Fui un auténtico capullo. Y te pido perdón. Si pudiera hacer cualquier, cualquier cosa por cambiar lo que hice, lo haría... ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Sinceramente? No me interesa lo que tengas que decir.

-Ginevra, por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil... No sabes qué semana he pasado...

-¿Que no sé qué semana has pasado? ¿Tú? ¿Y yo qué? ¡Mírame, Draco! ¿Y yo qué? ¡Te importó una mierda lo que yo estuviera pasando cuando te lo contamos! ¡Estabas centrado en ti y en tus estúpidos celos! ¡Y a mí...!-Ginny bajó el volumen y recuperó la compostura.- Como si me parte un rayo. Lo siento mucho. Te pasaste y estas "disculpas" si lo quieres llamar así, no arreglan nada. No pienso aguantar berrinches por todo y mucho menos pienso tolerar tu falta de confianza.

-Ginevra, espera, dime qué puedo hacer... Te necesito. ¡Perdón! Es lo único que puedo hacer... Sabes que me pone enfermo pensar en... Ése cerca de ti.

-"Ése" es tu gran problema. Que piensas en él, no en mi. Si no hubieras sido tan estúpido, tan soberbio, y hubieras pensado en mí, no verías que tu gran rival manoseó a tu chica. Verías que aquella a la que dices querer le hicieron daño y la forzaron a besar a quién no quería. Hubieras confiado en mí. Hasta que no entiendas eso, no vuelvas a buscarme. -Iba a dejarlo pero dejó caer los brazos y se encendió de nuevo.- Pero es que ¿quién te crees que soy? ¡Me acusaste de permitir que Harry se acercara! ¿Entiendes qué significa eso? ¿Entiendes lo importante que es esa acusación? No sé tú, pero yo tengo muy claros mis sentimientos. Dije que no le quería a él y no he hecho nada, óyeme bien, NADA que pudiera ofenderte. Me he comportado como una novia ejemplar, aunque nadie sepa que salgo contigo... Porque para mí es importante. Te elegí a ti. Me enamoré. Te di prioridad. Y tú sigues tratándome así. No sé a qué viene tanto complejo de inferioridad pero sé que yo no me lo merezco. No me merezco tu desconfianza.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Perdóname.

-Déjame pasar.

-No, perdóname, perdóname-se arrodilló frente a ella.

-¿Quieres salir de en medio?

-Perdóname.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que todo sea igual otra vez? ¿Para que puedas tener otra vez derecho a desconfiar de mi? ¿A gritarme? No, Draco. Esta vez vas a necesitar más que palabras bonitas.

-Perdóname. No sé qué hacer para que me perdones. Pero te quiero. Te quiero y quiero tratarte bien, como te mereces. Quiero ser lo que tú necesitas, lo que tú quieres. Y me he portado como un patán desgraciado... Como un imbécil, como un inútil, como un... -Ella lo miraba de brazos cruzados y con la ceja alzada.- ¿No piensas pararme y esas cosas? -Silencio.- Vale, esto era una broma pero lo que iba diciendo era serio. De verdad que me he portado como un estúpido.

-No me lo jures.

-Ginevra, amor mío...

-Ah, ¿ahora soy 'amor mío'? Piérdete.

Ginny lo rodeó y caminó hacia el Gran Comedor pero su voz la detuvo.

-¡Ginevra, perdóname! ¡O me caeré!

Se giró. Draco estaba colgado de una de las estatuas que decoraban el Gran Comedor, de cara a ella, se sostenía con una mano. Ginny se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No.

-¿Quieres que me caiga?

-Haz lo que te dé la gana.

-Pues gritaré hasta despertar a todo el castillo... Si aguanto.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer el panoli?-dijo entre irritada y divertida.

-Di que me perdonas. Me estoy resbalando... Ginevra. Piensa en todo lo bueno que tengo... ¡No querrás que se pierda mi atractivo! Di que me perdonas...

Ginny se cansó, lo apuntó con su varita y murmuró 'Levicorpus' y lo dejó en el suelo con más rudeza de la necesaria.

-O puedes hacer eso, también-dijo él incorporándose.

Ella soltó una carcajada y entró al Gran Comedor. Él la alcanzó por detrás, la rodeó por la cintura y la besó en el pelo.

-¿Ya me has perdonado?

-No. Aun tienes mucho que purgar. Pero... Digamos que progresas adecuadamente.

Él soltó una carcajada. Le dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos sin soltarla de su abrazo.

-Dime cuándo te veré hoy.

-Mmmm... Es que hoy tengo la agenda ocupadísima. Hoy es el último día de estudio para Dem y voy a estar ayudándola a repasar. Y no puedes distraernos, ¿oyes?

-Así que reconoces que te distraigo...-dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Un mono con platillos también me distraería.

-Pero un mono con platillos no haría esto...-besó su nariz.- Ni esto,-besó su barbilla.-Ni...

-Sí, creo que lo he cogido,-dijo ella apartándose.- Así que me da igual cómo te lo montes, pero no vengas.

-Eso me encanta, nena, déjalo todo a mi imaginación.

Le guiñó un ojo y ella no pudo más que sonreír. Cómo no iba a hacerlo. Allí estaba él, rogando oportunidades de ganarse su perdón.

-Por lo pronto, ven conmigo, espera, cojamos algo de comida.

-Depende, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Ah, no. Ya que me lo pones tan difícil, por lo menos fíate de mi, ¿no?-volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

La llevó al campo de quidditch, blanco de nieve, y volaron juntos tratando de atrapar la snitch dorada.

-Me estás dejando ganar-dijo ella la sexta vez de nueve que atrapaba la bola. Él alzó los brazos con una sonrisa inocente.

-En absoluto.

-¡Lo estás haciendo, maldito!-dijo ella y se lanzó a perseguirlo y lo atrapó. Se echaron a reír suspendidos en el aire y él paró sus brazos.

-Cómo vamos a escapar, la snitch y yo, de una cazadora-buscadora tan bella, tan rápida, tan encantadora...

-Uy, ahora estás siendo muy descarado.-Fingió pensarlo:-Aunque podría aguantar algunos más...

Él la besó. Un beso en los labios, intentando profundizarlo. Ella respondió pero no permitió más allá y salió volando en otra dirección.

-Aún no te has ganado un beso de verdad.

A las once de la mañana, ya aburrida de tanta biblioteca, Ginny hacía preguntas a Dem, pensando en otra cosa. De pronto, apareció de la nada, levitando sobre su escritorio un trozo de pergamino empapado que cayó sobre la mesa salpicando todo de gotitas. Sorprendentemente, la letra era clara, debía ser algún hechizo.

_"Espero que el tedio de esas largas horas de biblioteca se vea interrumpido por una sonrisa al leer estas líneas. _

_Por cierto, ¿ves el pergamino? Es que, por lo visto, está que diluvia. Te quiero más que nunca. AJ"_

Efectivamente, la sonrisa afluyó y Dem se tragó las maldiciones que iba a echar al ver sus apuntes salpicados. Todo el día estuvo plagado de detalles así, un lazo blanco que le envió para que se pudiera atar el pelo, una bandeja con la merienda, un ramo de flores rojas...

Pensaban cenar en la biblioteca porque esa noche llegaban todos los alumnos y no habría quién encontrara silencio pero allá cerca de las nueve menos cuarto, Dem desistió.

-Se acabó. No puedo más y si sigo intentándolo me dará un paro cerebral. Necesito comer, respirar, oír gente...

-Ver a Michael,-acabó Ginny entre risas.

-Maldita... Ayúdame a recoger.

Subieron los libros a su habitación y cuando bajaban al Gran Comedor empezaron a oír el barullo típico. El resto del colegio acababa de llegar. Con tanto escándalo, no se oía nada. Se miraron y se echaron a reír mientras intentaban abrirse paso entre la multitud. Allí en medio atrapado estaba Draco que puso cara de asco al verlas pero que fingió ser empujado hasta ellas.

-Ven a por mi esta noche-susurró Ginny. A él le brillaron los ojos.

-Como deseéis.

Ginny y él no se perdieron de vista más. Entraron por fin en el Gran Comedor y mientras intentaban buscar sitio en las mesas con los pasillos abarrotados, Ginny y Draco se lanzaban miradas de extremo a extremo del Comedor. Ginny chocó con unas Hufflepuff algo desagradables. Mientras Draco se reía de ella, pisó la túnica de uno de primero y casi se cae, luchó por mantener el equilibrio. Una mano de uñas rojas lo sujetó del cuello de la túnica, lo irguió y le plantó un beso en la boca. Fue como si el tiempo se parara. Draco no reaccionó al principio, sorprendido por la situación. Y cuando apartó a Alicia y la puso en su lugar, miró alrededor y ya no habían ojos castaños mirándolo.

-Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Pasó el resto de la cena desechando la esperanza de que ella no lo hubiera visto. Miraba a Dem y maldecía su suerte. No podía hacer nada rodeado de terceras personas. Debía comportarse lo más normal posible. Theo había pedido cenar en su habitación, negándose a soportar el barullo de los recién llegados.

Al acabar el banquete salió disparado hacia la puerta y aguardó hasta que Dem salía y pudo tirar de ella.

-¿Por qué te ha besado esa...?

-Porque es una... ¡No tengo tiempo! Tengo que encontrarla... Dime dónde está.

-Deja que piense... No habrá subido a Gryffindor, en Menesteres tampoco... ¡Astronomía! ¡Mira en la torre de Astronomía!

No tuvo que repetírselo. Se abrió paso a empujones y echó a correr escaleras arriba. No paró hasta tener las escaleras de la torre a los pies. Se detuvo y se dobló, recuperando el aliento. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y no sólo por la carrera. Empujó las puertas y la brisa helada le azotó la cara. Allá estaba. Perfecta. Abrazada a sí misma. Mirando a la luna como entablando un diálogo que él no podía oír ni entender.

-Ginevra...

Ella no lo miró. Ni se inmutó. Su pelo bailaba hacia atrás destacando aun más la inmovilidad de su dueña. Caminó lentamente hacia ella hasta que estuvo tan cerca que podría haberla abrazado. Alzó una mano para acariciarle el brazo.

-Ginevra...

-Vete.

Detuvo su mano antes de tocarla.

-Por favor, por favor...-Suplicó.- Íbamos tan bien... Ella no es nadie. Alicia es una pretenciosa, siempre ha intentado contarme entre sus trofeos... Puedes preguntarle a quién quieras. Siempre anda detrás de mi intentando manosearme y seducirme. Pero nunca, nunca, nunca he respondido a las insinuaciones de esa...-la calificó de muchas maneras, ninguna de ellas reproducible.-Por favor... Tienes que creerme.

-Tú no viste nada, sólo una prueba de mi lealtad al contártelo. Y sin embargo, me insultaste. Yo he visto con estos ojos ese beso. Y tu falta de reacción... ¿Y tengo que creerte?

Draco enmudeció. Ginny no gritaba, no juraba. Ni siquiera lo miraba. Seguía mirando la luna. Y fue mientras la miraba así, que Draco vio cómo se cristalizaba, bajo la luz de la luna, la primera lágrima.

-No, por favor, Ginevra... No llores. Pégame. Insúltame. Grítame. Hazme daño... Pero por favor, no llores. Te juro por lo más sagrado que ese beso no significa nada...

-¡Ay, es que no es sólo eso, Draco! En tu estúpido rencor, ¡olvidaste que era nuestro aniversario! ¡Cumplimos un mes el otro día! Y no te acordaste... Yo no soy muy de celebrar estas cosas pero pensé que este sí era importante... No sé... Estoy cansada de todo esto. Necesito un poco de orden en mi vida... Paz. Tiempo. No quiero seguir con esto a menos que tú tengas claro lo que significo para ti.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo clarísimo! Tú eres lo primero, lo único importante en mi vida. Ginevra, en toda mi vida, no había pedido perdón tantas veces como hoy. Pero te necesito... Te quiero... Te amo. Y si tú quieres hoy mismo hacemos público lo nuestro. Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a quién sea por ti. De hecho, si pudiera protegerte de cualquier ataque o rumor, lo haría ya mismo con gusto y me enfrentaría a todo. Pero lo que más quiero en este mundo es evitar que te hieran. Haría lo que fuera por evitar estas.-Recogió una de sus lágrimas con el dedo.-Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Dime qué quieres que haga, pídeme lo que quieras... Y si aún así, al final, no soy yo el que te hace feliz, déjame y vete. Sé feliz. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Se miraron. Él hablaba con un nudo en la garganta. Si se iba, si la perdía... Nada tendría sentido. Qué estupidez conocer la belleza si ella se iba. Qué estupidez conocer la realidad. Qué estupidez desear la felicidad. Qué gran estupidez sería todo y qué gran estúpido sería él si la perdía a ella.

Ella, que lo sorprendió de nuevo, como tantas otras veces. Cualquier cosa habría esperado menos esa forma de abrazarse a él buscando su calor. Inesperada, ligera. Toda ella buscando protección en sus brazos. Y se volvió loco de alegría, la apretó fuerte. En algún momento, hasta creyó oírse rugir de felicidad. Cubrió de besos cada trozo de ella que alcanzaba, se impregnó de su perfume por primera vez en tantos días.

Volvió a sentir su peso reconfortante contra su cuerpo, su cara apoyada en la base del cuello que parecía haberla esperado sólo a ella.

_Always said I would know where to find love, / siempre dije que sabría dónde encontrar amor._

_Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough, / siempre pensé que estaría preparado y sería lo bastante fuerte_

_But sometimes I just felt I could give up. / Pero a veces creí que tendría que rendirme._

_But you came and changed my whole world now, / pero llegaste tú y cambiaste entero mi mundo_

_I'm somewhere I've never been before. / Ahora estoy en un lugar dónde no estuve antes._

_Now I see, what "love" means. / Ahora sé que significa "amor"_

_It's so unbelievable, / es tan increíble_

_And I don't want to let it go, / y no quiero dejarlo marchar,_

_Something so beautiful, / Algo tan hermoso,_

_Flowing down like a waterfall. / Viniendo como una cascada._

_I feel like you've always been, / Siento que siempre has sido,_

_Forever a part of me. / una parte de mí para siempre._

_And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love, / y es absolutamente increíble estar por fin enamorado._

_Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be. / Nunca pensé que lo estaría._

_In my heart, in my head, it's so clear now, / En mi corazón, en mi cabeza, está tan claro ahora,_

_Hold my hand, you've got nothing to fear now, / Coge mi mano, no tienes ya nada que temer_

_I was lost and you've rescued me somehow. / Yo estaba perdido y tú me has salvado._

_I'm alive, I'm in love, you complete me, / Estoy vivo, estoy enamorado, tú me completas._

_And I've never been here before. / Nunca antes estuve así._

_Now I see, what love means. / Ahora entiendo qué significa "amar"._

_When I think of what I have, and this chance I nearly lost, / Cuando pienso en lo que tengo y en esta oportunidad que casi pierdo,_

_I can't help but break down, and cry. / No puedo hacer más que romperme y llorar._

Cuando por fin se separaron para mirarse a la cara, ella reía. Qué risa tan maravillosa. Qué risa más preciosa. A Draco le sonó a vida. Como si hubiera estado sordo hasta que la oyó y no hubiera otro sonido más en el mundo, que ése. Secó su rostro con los dedos. Su preciosa mujer. La volvió a abrazar, con la fuerza suficiente para que no se escapara pero con la delicadeza que requería algo tan frágil, tan liviano y tan hermoso.

-Desde el momento en que te conocí de verdad sólo he deseado ser el héroe de tus sueños, el justiciero de tus miedos... No separarme de ti.

-Júrame que eres mío sólo. De mi propiedad. Que ninguna otra tiene permiso para hacer esto,-lo besó con intensidad.- Júramelo.

Él sonrió y agitó la cabeza. Él le había pedido eso mismo tantas veces... Y allí estaba ella, celosa, reclamando su exclusividad sobre él, que no creía merecerla. Fingió enfadarse:

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Que voy dando permiso a la gente para robarme el corazón? ¡Eso, sólo tú! Te lo juro...-Le dijo sonriendo.

Ella lo besó. De repente hacía menos frío y las estrellas brillaban más.

Y así empezó el trimestre, volvió Ron, volvió Hermione aparentemente al margen de lo que había pasado y preocupados por la ausencia de Harry que no daba señales de vida.

Las clases de Michael atraían a todo el mundo, sobre todo al género femenino que desarrolló una gran pasión por la Historia de la Magia así, espontáneamente. Michael y Dem llevaban lo suyo con mucha discreción aunque desde luego, no lo tenían que esconder como Ginny y Draco.

McGonagall tomó el relevo de las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A Ginny le parecía que las cosas no podían ir mejor. Bueno, quizá si Colin hubiera contado lo que le preocupaba o si directamente no le hubiera preocupado nada y su comportamiento fuera más natural... Pero Dem y Ginny habían desistido de sonsacarle algo. Se había alterado mucho cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado. Pero traía la preocupación de casa. Recién acabada la primera semana del trimestre llegaron las calificaciones de Dem vía lechuza, durante el desayuno del sábado.

-¡Demi! ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Todas aprobadas con nota!

-Sí, gracias...

-Aunque te supero en Pociones,-presumió Ginny sacudiendo la melena.

-¡Porque estás enrollada con tu tutor! Así, cualquiera aprende...-replicó Dem en voz baja sacándole la lengua.- Termina de desayunar o llegarás tarde.

-Ya estoy, vamos.

Salieron del Gran Comedor, en el vestíbulo se encontraron con una escena un tanto desagradable. Draco cogía por las muñecas a Alicia que intentaba acercarse a él con cara de seductora. Theo observaba desde atrás, indiferente. Las camarillas de Alicia cuchicheaban.

-Mira, Draco... Weasley-dijo Alicia, maliciosamente. Intentaba conseguir un enemigo común para salvar distancias con él.

-Déjala en paz, Alicia,-intervino Theo antes de que Draco pudiera cometer cualquier error.

-Oh, cierto, olvidaba que eres amigo de esta escoria, Theodore, no sé qué le parecerá semejante amistad a Draco...

-Como si me importara vuestra opinión, panda de marujas-les escupió Ginny mientras continuaba con Dem su camino a las escaleras.

Desde que los perdieron de vista hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común, Ginny no dejó de despotricar contra la slytherin.

-Vale, ahora concéntrate... Cíñete al plan.

En la Sala Común estaba Hannah, una muchacha inteligente y discreta, compañera de habitación de Ginny y Dem. Las chicas se llevaban bien con ella, era una buena compañera.

-¡Buenos días, Hann! ¡Me han llegado las notas!

-Y por tu cara diría que son buenas, ¡qué bien!

-Sí, sí, es un alivio porque pensé que sacaría menos en Encantamientos pero...

-Oye, Dem,-intervino Ginny con una mano en la frente.- Me voy a ir a acostar, no me encuentro muy bien, nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

-Sí, claro, ¿quieres que se lo diga a Pomfrey?

-No, no hace falta, ¡hasta luego, Hannah!

Cuando Dem subió, Ginny ya estaba en el lavabo con su maleta.

-Ya estoy, ¿lo tienes todo?

-Sí,-contestó Ginny repasando mentalmente.

-¿Dónde dejaste la peluca?

-Debajo de mi almohada.

-Bien, pues... ¡Ringo!

¡Plop!

-Ya está lista... Que vaya muy bien, Ginny, te veo mañana por la noche.

-Envía a Ringo si hay problemas.

-Claro...

Se despidieron con un beso y luego, Ringo y Ginny se aparecieron pisos más abajo, en la habitación de Draco.

-Llegas tarde... Otra vez, Ginevra.-lo decía sonriendo, la besó.- Temía que te hubieras enfadado...

-¿Por lo de esa estúpida pretenciosa? No me molesta mientras no te ponga las manos encima.

-Vaya, la adoras, ¿no?-rió sarcástico.- Se moriría de celos viera que me voy y que me voy contigo... Vámonos, preciosa.

No hubo más complicaciones. Pasaron el fin de semana con Jimmy y Connie. Ginny estaba invitada a la casa de ella y Draco durmió en el piso de Jimmy. Con ellos todo parecía más fácil. Fue un fin de semana de carreras de coches, de baile, de comidas estilo camping en las llanuras georgianas, de clases de conducir a Ginny, bueno, a Isabella, etc... Un fin de semana sin magia, descubriendo juegos de pelota muggles, juegos de naipes... Ginny llegó a sentirse más cómoda siendo Bella que siendo Ginny. Era extraño. Le encantaba poder coger de la mano a Draco o simplemente estar cerca de él sin poner cara de odio.

Y él... Él era su satélite, la miraba constantemente como si le sorprendiera que ella siguiese ahí. La cuidaba a todas horas y se comportaba con ella como siempre había deseado poder comportarse. Detallista, atento, protector... Jimmy le tomaba el pelo diciéndole que Ginny lo había hechizado y Draco lo admitía así sin más. Connie adoraba a Ginny y la trataba como a una hermana pequeña, sobretodo porque demostraba estar bastante indefensa en temas prácticos. Lo que para Connie eran "cosas de la vida de los obreros" en broma, para Ginny eran "cosas del mundo muggle" que la delataban a veces. Pero ella aprendía rápido y Draco la sacaba de todas las situaciones incómodas.

Connie que estrenaba cámara sacó dos mil fotografías: de los cuatro, de ella y Ginny, de Draco y Ginny... A Ginny aun le chocaba y le hacía gracia que la gente no se moviera en las fotos muggles.

El domingo por la tarde, cuando en Hogwarts ya sería de noche, se despidieron de Connie y Jimmy.

-Muchas, muchas gracias por todo, Connie, de verdad...-le decía Ginny apretando sus manos, ella sonreía.

-No digas tonterías, ha sido un auténtico gusto tenerte aquí. Además, verle a él así de contento-dijo haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia Draco que sacaba a Becky mientras hablaba jovialmente con Jimmy-, no tiene precio. Ya te lo dije: antes de aparecer tú, siempre tenía ese aire tan oscuro, tan triste. Aunque Jim siempre fue capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa.

-¿Preparada para partir, mi lady?-dijo Draco poniendo a Becky a su lado.

-No...-respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Me quedaría aquí toda la vida.

-Me matarían si no te llevo de vuelta a casa según lo previsto...-seguramente Dem y Theo les echarían una buena reprimenda, ya iban con retraso.

-Podéis volver cuando queráis, siempre hay sitio para mujeres bonitas y... Bueno.. Engendros de la naturaleza,-dijo Jimmy abrazado a la cintura de Connie riéndose de la cara de Draco.

-Repite eso en mi cara, paleto,-le contestó entre risas.

-No, de verdad, Bella, volved pronto. ¡Queremos pasar otro fin de semana igual!

-Gracias, Connie... En cuánto consigamos -miró de reojo a Draco,- librarnos de nuestras obligaciones, volveremos. Cuidáos mucho.

-Isabella, si ese patán te hace alguna fechoría, avísame y le doy su merecido,-le dijo Jimmy en guasa, despidiéndose. Draco rió. Connie se acercó a él para despedirse, seria.

-No, AJ. No es broma, cuídala o me enfadaré mucho. Y tú no me has visto enfadada...

Draco sonrió y le inclinó la cabeza. Connie sonrió y se apartó de Becky para volver a los brazos de Jimmy.

-Toma, póntela o te helarás-dijo Draco dándole un jersey negro grueso.

Ginny obedeció y subió detrás. Cada vez más acostumbrada a esa sensación, se abrazó a Draco. Sonrió a Connie y a Jimmy despidiéndose, Draco encendió el motor que rugió enérgico.

-¡Os enviaremos las fotos!-chilló Connie.

-¡Hasta pronto!-contestó Ginny.

Draco hizo rugir al motor varias veces más como despedida y luego la moto se lanzó a la carretera en pos de ese sol poniente anaranjado dejando atrás ese garito de carretera y a Connie y a Jimmy que agitaban la mano y los veían desaparecer intuyendo que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverlos a ver.

Aparecieron en la habitación de Draco a oscuras, de la mano de Ringo, cuando ya pasaba de la media noche.

-Llegáis como con cinco horas de retraso.

-¡Ouch, Theo! ¡Qué susto! ¿Dónde tengo mi varita...? ¡Enciende la luz!

Theo obedeció.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Draco.

-Excepto por la histérica de tu amiga, sí, todo bien.

-¿Dem? Oh, Dios mío, me debe odiar... ¡Me voy pitando!-Tiró de la túnica de Theo para llegar a su mejilla, le dio un beso y con los ojos brillantes le dijo:- Gracias.

Luego se acercó a Draco y le besó los labios sonriendo.

-Te veo mañana.

-El armario tras la estatua de Barnabás del primer piso. Te quiero...

Y Ringo se la llevó al cuarto de baño de la torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Shhh! ¡Te van a oír!-dijo Ginny aterrorizada. Dem le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.-¡Au!

-¡Sois idiotas!-susurró furiosa.- ¡Pensaba que os había pasado algo!

-Lo siento,-dijo Ginny acariciándose el brazo.

-Te perdono si me cuentas tooooodos los detalles,-dijo Dem y se echaron a reír.

Al día siguiente, sus compañeras de habitación fueron testigos del milagro producido: la pobre Ginny que había pasado encamada el fin de semana se levantó fresca como una rosa y feliz como si hubiera sido el mejor fin de semana de su vida. La única marca de la breve pero intensa enfermedad eran unas ojeras muy pronunciadas: nada que el maquillaje de Dem no consiguiera tapar.

Alguien la cogió de la mano en el primer piso y tiró de ella y de pronto la rodeaban sus brazos fuertes y el enterraba la cara en su pelo. Se besaron.

-Te he echado de menos.

-¿Qué? Pero si no hace ni siete horas estabas conmigo!

-Ya. ¿Y? Te he echado de menos y punto.

Los dos rieron. No querían separarse.

-No me sueltes.

-Eh, muñequita, mírame, hoy es lunes...

Así pasó enero, entre besos y más besos y citas a escondidas y pociones y partidos de Quidditch... Dem había vuelto al equipo y Ron cada vez la perdonaba un poco más y estaban cada vez mejor. Ginny se asombraba cada día de lo feliz que era. Como si no hubiese sido feliz nunca.

**¡Hola! **

**PRIMERO: GRACIAS A TODOS/AS QUE ESCRIBIERON, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. REALMENTE, ESTO NO TENDRÍA SENTIDO SIN ELLOS!**

**¿Qué les pareció el 24?**

**Escribí un oneshot D&G que se llama "Intrusa en sus ojos grises"... ¡Pasen a ver!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	25. Vendré mañana antes de que despiertes

**¡Hola! Va el 25...**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Te he echado de menos._

_-¿Qué? Pero si no hace ni siete horas estabas conmigo!_

_-Ya. ¿Y? Te he echado de menos y punto._

_Los dos rieron. No querían separarse._

_-No me sueltes._

_-Eh, muñequita, mírame, hoy es lunes..._

_Así pasó enero, entre besos y más besos y citas a escondidas y pociones y partidos de Quidditch... Dem había vuelto al equipo y Ron cada vez la perdonaba un poco más y estaban cada vez mejor. Ginny se asombraba cada día de lo feliz que era. Como si no hubiese sido feliz nunca._

_**Capítulo 25; Vendré mañana antes de que despiertes.**_

-¡¿Por qué no pagas a alguien que te soporte para que no tenga que hacerlo yo?

-¿Duelen las verdades, no?

-Cierra la boca.

-En tu casa no te educaron con demasiado entusiasmo, por lo que veo...

-¡He dicho que cierres la boca!

-Yo no obedezco a niñas gritonas.

-Aaaaaaargh... Te odio.

-Qué pena.

Dem fue hacia la puerta pero él la retuvo de un brazo.

-Aun no podemos salir. Y te recuerdo que tenemos que salir ella y yo primero.

-Suéltame,-dijo Dem peligrosa. Le apuntaba con la varita.

-Deja eso, antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien-respondió Theo sin perder el aplomo pero la soltó.

Durante la cena, Dem le lanzaba miradas asesinas y Theo la ignoraba olímpicamente. Ginny sonriendo, intervino.

-A ver, ¿qué ha hecho ahora?

-Existir.

-Dem, ¿no crees que est...?-el tenedor de Ginny golpeó el plato. Dem levantó la cabeza para mirarla, estaba pálida. Draco, que la había estado observando- y Dem siguieron a la vez el curso de su mirada. Harry estaba allí. Sorprendentemente, llegaba embarrado, sucio y desaliñado. Cargaba una mochila vieja y roñosa. Draco sintió ganas de matarlo, sus nudillos se tensaron alrededor de su cuchillo. Pero Harry pasó caminando hacia la mesa de profesores y dejó libre el campo visual de Draco. Y lo que vio, le preocupó. Ginny estaba pálida, con la mirada perdida y sin reaccionar. Dem la cogía de la mano y le hablaba pero parecía a punto de desmayarse. Luego de repente, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor ante los comentarios y especulaciones de la gente. Dem la siguió. Draco hizo ademán de levantarse pero Theo le interrumpió para taparle frente a los demás Slytherin:

-Termina rápido de comer, necesito que me acompañes a buscar un libro de la Sección Prohibida.

...

Ginny no lloraba cuando Draco llegó, sin aliento, a la Sala de Menesteres. Dem la tenía cogida de la mano, estaban las dos en el alféizar de la ventana. Se abrazó a él como si fuera la última vez. Él cerró los ojos y la apretó como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Le besó el pelo, le acarició la espalda y le susurraba palabras dulces al oído.

-Tenemos que decirlo.

-¿Decir qué?-dijo Ginny separándose para verle mejor.

-Que eres mía.

-¿Estás loco?-saltó Dem.- Moriríais los dos en el intento...

-Si no lo decimos, será peor.

-No, aún podéis aguantar un tiempo más. Ginny...

Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Draco mirando al vacío. Así sentía su corazón y la vibración de su latido. No quería pensar, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría cuando todos se enteraran de lo suyo. Y mucho menos quería pensar en todas las mentiras que había dicho. No pudo evitarlo, en su cabeza la reacción de sus padres, la de sus hermanos, la de Hermione. La de Harry. Y tuvo miedo por Draco. Ella se pondría en medio para que no le hicieran daño, sí, no lo permitiría. Pero eso supondría enfrentarse a su familia. Ron dejaría de hablarla. Y sus padres... No quería ver sus miradas de dolor. Pero tampoco podía renunciar a Draco. El pensamiento de los ojos de llanto de su madre le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Y se abrazó a él.

Dem salió de allí. Si lo decían... No quería verles sufrir pero tenía un mal pálpito desde la noche anterior y primero la vuelta de Harry y después... No, por el momento, sería mejor que guardaran el secreto. Tenía que convencerles. Todo iba bien hasta entonces, Dem no quería sufrir ni que ellos sufrieran. Fue a buscar a la única persona capaz de convencerles.

...

-Gracias por venir.

-¿Me necesitabas?-Theo esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

-Por favor...

-Debo decir que Ringo ha insistido en que era importante.

-Lo es. Draco quiere decírselo a todos.-La mirada de él se ensombreció.- Tienes que convencerlos de que esperen un poco más.

-No veo en qué va a mejorar la situación.- Él la atravesaba con la mirada.- Será la misma bomba, la suelten ahora o en un mes.

-No tiene porqué, podríamos ayudarlos, fingir que se hacen amigos a raíz de tu amistad con Ginny,-Dem sabía la fragilidad de su argumento. Pero se cerró en banda a la posibilidad de sufrir.- Y no quiero verlos sufrir otra vez. No puedo...

Él la miraba como si pudiera leer en su mente, en su alma. Dem le sostuvo la mirada, esperanzada, confiada. Él podría arreglarlo. Y a él le dolió esa mirada de fe. Y pensó que no quería ver la de decepción. No tenía sentido lo que le pedía. Tarde o temprano, les iba a doler igual. Aunque sí tenía sentido. Demelza no quería sufrir. Estaba cansada de sentir dolor. Quizá sí podemos fingir que se conocen poco a poco, pensó. Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo descaradamente. Nadie se lo iba a tragar y el golpe iba a ser igual de duro. Pero él no podía ser la causa de su dolor. Se engañaba porque no quería admitir que iba a hacerlo por ella.

-Veré qué puedo hacer.

-Gracias, mil gracias-dijo Dem y le cogió del brazo.

Y él sólo apartó la vista, turbado. Ella lo notó y le soltó, divertida.

-¿Tanto me odias que te avergüenza hacerme un favor?-le retó, pícara.

-Yo no te odio. -Él siguió serio.- Odiar es una palabra terrible.

-Uau, eso, viniendo de ti es como un anillo de compromiso, ¿no?

-No te emociones, preciosa... Y, ¡cuidado! Estás babeando por mí.

-¿Yo? Eres idiota.

-Ya desvarías otra vez. Me largo.

-Sí, eso, ¡huye!

Dem lo siguió hasta la puerta y salió tras él. Se le heló la sonrisa al ver porqué Theo se había parado. Michael estaba allí, en medio del pasillo. Y ella entendió su expresión. Michael la acababa de ver salir riendo junto a un chico de un lavabo con el cartel de "no funciona".

-Michael, no...

-Cierra la boca.

-¡Michael...!-dijo ella, débilmente, sorprendida por su dureza.

-No debería hablarle así, profesor-dijo Theo.

-Tú no tienes NADA que decir así que cierra la maldita boca-siseó furioso, acercándose.

Dem tuvo miedo por Theo. Recordó a Harry gimiendo bajo los golpes de Michael y se puso en medio.

-Apártate, estúpida.

-Mike, es que no...

Hizo ademán de ir a cogerla del brazo para empujarla pero Theo estaba más cerca y fue más rápido, la apartó de su alcance y lo apuntó con la varita.

-Tócala y tendré la excusa perfecta.

Por la expresión de Michael, se hubiera dicho que se disponía a saltarle al cuello pero pareció que se lo pensaba mejor. Retomó el control de sí. Hizo de sus músculos faciales una máscara de indiferencia. Se irguió y se arregló la túnica, orgulloso.

-Me parece que esto es algo que debemos arreglar la señorita y yo, Nott, así que si es tan amable...

-Sí, Theo... Gracias... Por todo.

Theo guardó la varita aun fulminando a Michael con la mirada. Luego se alejó, con paso marcial, de allí.

-Mike, déjame hablar...

-No me toques.

-Está bien, pero déjame hablar. ¡Theo es mi amigo! ¡Estábamos hablando de Draco y Ginny! ¡Ya te conté que él también los ayuda! Por favor, créeme, Mike.

-¡Aparta!-ordenó él deshaciéndose de su abrazo con rudeza. Caminó por el pasillo en la misma dirección que acababa de hacer Theo.

-Michael, por favor...

Dem le puso una mano en el brazo mientras caminaba para mantenerse a su paso. Esta vez Michael la empujó tan fuerte que cayó hacia atrás. El eco del golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo de piedra fue escalofriante. ¡BUM! Un rayo de luz roja alcanzó a Michael. Theo salió del recoveco de la armadura donde se había escondido y corrió hacia Dem. Cuando llegó a ella la cogió de la nuca.

-Dime que estás bien. Dime que no he llegado tarde...

-Ay... Me duele...

-¡Litty! ¡Kine!-se oyeron sendos plops en el pasillo.- Necesito llevarla a la enfermería con extremo cuidado, ¡ayudadme!-Dem notó unas manos de elfo que la agarraban con delicadeza.- Así, cuidado, cuidado... Vamos.

…

Horas más tarde Theo explicaba a Ginny y a Draco lo que había pasado ante una ya recuperada Dem en la sala de los Menesteres.

-¡¿Te empujó?

-Maldito...-Draco apretó los nudillos.

-¿Qué ha dicho Pomfrey?

-Nada, era solo el golpe, me ha dado una poción asquerosa y ya me siento mejor.

-Ha dicho que no haga esfuerzos y que si se marea otra vez, vuelva a la enfermería-dijo Theo a Ginny que asintió.

-Oye, ¡dejad de tratarme como si estuviera terminal! ¡Sólo ha sido un empujón! Y un golpe en la cabeza, no es nada...

Los tres la miraron en silencio. Draco aun apretaba los puños. Theo aun se mantenía cerca de la cama donde se sentaba Dem como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar. Ginny estaba a su lado e intentaba encajar lo que oía.

-Sólo estamos preocupándonos por ti. Un simple 'gracias' sería suficiente-la cortó Theo.

-Yo me encargo,- dijo Ginny.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-se apresuró Draco-. Por si vuelve ese hijo de...

-No creo que vuelva. Sigue creyendo que él es el que tiene motivos para estar enfadado.

-No debiste dejarle tirado en medio del pasillo-recriminó Dem a Theo sin mirarle.

-Cierto, quizá debí volver por él y encerrarlo en una mazmorra para que muriera de hambre.

-¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan retorcido?

-Draco, me voy. Sólo me faltaba tener que aguantar niñas histéricas. Nos vemos mañana, Ginny.

Y al salir de la habitación dejó un silencio incómodo. Ginny había intentado disculparse con la mirada por el comportamiento de su amiga pero Theo no le había seguido. Draco lo acompañó hasta la puerta, en silencio. Cuando cerró la puerta se giró hacia Dem.

-¡A lo mejor podías no haber sido tan desagradable!

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué? Ginevra, ¡la estaba protegiendo!

-Pero ahora no es el momento,-dijo Ginny dulcemente, lo empujó con suavidad. Ya en la puerta, él se giró hacia ella sin ganas de irse.

-¿Vais a estar bien?

-Sí...

-¿Seguro que no necesitas que me quede haciendo guardia en la puerta?

-No...-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí... ¡Vete ya!-susurró ella. Reía aunque no quería que Dem los oyera.

-Dame un beso.

Se besaron.

-Te quiero...

-Y yo, ¡vete!

-Cierra con magia.

-Sí, lo prometo, ¡vete!

-Vendré mañana antes de que despiertes... Te amo.

Y antes de que pudiera protestar le robó un beso y cerró la puerta. Ginny sonrió enamorada. Ya lo echaba de menos.

-Tiene razón.

-Dem, no pienses en eso ahora.

-Vale. Pero tiene razón. Mañana iré a pedirle perdón, a Theo...

-Vamos a dormir, Demi...

Cuando Ginny salió del baño con el pijama, intentó no hacer ruido.

-Ginny... ¿Te importa?

-Claro que no.

Ginny hizo levitar su cama hasta colocarla suavemente al lado de la de Dem. Apagó la luz, bloqueó la puerta con magia y se acostó.

-Es como si todo por lo que he estado luchando... Desde lo de Harry... Todo se desmoronara... Y volviera a estar como al principio. Pero ahí estaba Ginny, a su lado. Como siempre.

+++

…

+++

-Oye, ¿puedes parar un segundo?

-No, lo siento.

-Por favor, Theodore... ¡Para!

Dem se puso delante y él se vio forzado a parar. La gente del pasillo los miraba. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro, se me olvidaba que a la niña de papá nadie le niega nada.

-Quería pedirte que me perdones, no debí hablarte así.

Él no se inmutó.

-¿Hola? ¿Se supone que aceptas mis disculpas?

-¿Tengo otra opción?-dijo él rodeándola y siguiendo su camino. Ella se mantuvo a su altura.

-¡Oye, que te estoy pidiendo disculpas!

Esta vez él paró en seco y le clavó los ojos, enfadado.

-Y ahora tengo que aceptarlas, ¿verdad? ¡Porque si no, te enfadas! Es decir, tengo que aguantar que te enfades sin razón cuándo te da la gana y cuando te quieres disculpar tengo que aceptar tus disculpas porque sí, porque tú lo dices, ¿verdad? Una pregunta, ¿hay algo en tu vida que no controles? A parte, evidentemente, del "valiente" de tu novio... Que por cierto, no lo veo por aquí. ¡Ve con él, no vaya a ser que decida irse con otra a la que sí pueda pegar!

Dem bajó la cabeza para que él no pudiera ver las lágrimas en su rostro, demasiado tarde. Theo ya se había arrepentido.

-Oye...

Dem corrió. Theo descargó su rabia con un puñetazo a la pared. Pero ella corría sin prestar atención a nada. Como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo que conseguir salir del castillo. Hacía frío fuera pero le dio igual. Se sentó junto al lago. Era un día triste, el cielo estaba gris de nubes y el aire helado cortaba. Le oyó acercarse pero no dijo nada. Él se quedó de pie. Ella deseó... Pero no.

-Siento lo que he dicho. Lo siento mucho. No tenía derecho a hablarte así y me he dejado llevar por la rabia.-Hizo una pausa por si ella quería hablar.- Si te sirve de algo, acepto tus disculpas y aquí te dejo las mías.- Él encajó la mandíbula, había visto un escalofrío en su espalda.- Que te vaya bien.

Se giró para volver.

-Espera... Quédate, si quieres... Por favor.- Theo se fue a sentar a su lado.-¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Lo dejo con Michael o le doy otra oportunidad?

Él tardó en contestar, miraba el lago.

-¿Qué más da?

-No te entiendo...

-¿Quién te dice que tengas que hacer algo ahora? Estás agobiada por esto y no tienes porqué estarlo. Lo primero debería ser tu propia estabilidad, tu propia calma. Nadie te pide que seas la mejor en todo. Nadie te pide que seas la novia perfecta o que sepas solucionar tus conflictos de pareja mejor que el resto. Nadie te pide que no te equivoques, Demelza.-¿Cómo la conocía tan bien? Había acertado a la primera. Y además, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.- Da la sensación de que te preocupa equivocarte. Te preocupa no estar a la altura. Y es que no tienes que estarlo. No tienes que tener la solución para todo. Entiéndeme. No sé cómo será con tu... Con ése. Pero sé que Draco y Ginny te quieren y te querrían aunque te equivocases. Apuéstate algo. Porque no te quieren en proporción a los errores que cometas. Te quieren porque eres tú.-La miró a los ojos.- Ése es el amor que todos queremos. Ése. El que acoge sin medida. El que perdona. El que no pone condiciones. Ése es el que nos hace grandes, el que nos hace libres. No te conformes con menos, Dem.

Y se quedaron un rato más en silencio mirando al lago. Dem sabía que él tenía razón. Pero dolía.

-¿Y ahora podemos entrar o al menos levantarnos?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta,-respondió él sarcástico- pero estamos sentados en la hierba en un día helado y te aseguro que mi trasero sí lo nota.

A Dem le entró un ataque de risa de los suyos.

-Jajajajajaajaja... ¡Te has puesto rojo! ¡Jajajajajaajajajajaja! ¡Cuándo has dicho "trasero"! Jajajajaja...

-¿Quieres que me vaya y te quedas aquí sola?

-¡JAJAJAJAJÀJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Él levantó una ceja pero acabó riendo sin querer. La risa fue parando gradualmente.

-Genial, ahora soy el payaso de una Gryffindor.

Ella volvió a mirar al lago.

-Hoy has sido un verdadero amigo... -Le dio un empujoncito en el brazo.- Sorprendente, debo decir, para ser un Slytherin.

-No me des las gracias.- dijo Theo y se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.- En cierta manera ha sido culpa mía.

-No, no ha sido culpa tuya. Pero me alegra que no me odies.

-Nunca te he odiado.

-Quién lo diría.

-Bah, es que no sabes encajar las críticas.

Ella se echó a reír.

-¿Que no sé...? ¿Ves? ¡Ya estás otra vez! Eres idiota...

-Tú no.

-¡Exacto! Yo no. Y tú sí. Es la diferencia entre tú y yo.

-No,-él se acercó.- La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo digo lo que pienso y tú pasas el día pensando en lo que dices.

-Eso no tiene sentido,-dijo ella con voz débil. Él estaba demasiado cerca y ella nunca había notado lo negros que eran sus ojos. Tan negros que parecían una gran pupila electrizante.

-Sí lo tiene,- Theo llevó sus ojos hasta los labios de ella. Por un momento, Dem pensó que debería pararle si intentaba besarla pero sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se prepararon para sentir ese beso.- Piensa en ello.

Y él ya se alejaba despreocupado sonriendo con maldad. Dem le siguió de lejos hasta el Gran Comedor, demasiado traspuesta para gritarle. Ginny y Draco cruzaron miradas al verles entrar. Theo parecía contento. Y Dem... ¿Confundida? Ginny decidió no preguntar, así que hizo como si nada. Cuando ya iban por el postre, Michael entró en el Gran Comedor. Llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo fue directo hacia Dem que miró a su plato deliberadamente. Ginny, sin embargo, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Igual que Theo y Draco que intentaban perforarle la espalda con el odio de su mirada.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Dem no contestó. Todos los de su alrededor estaban pendientes de ellos.

-Me parece que eso es un no-intervino Ginny.

-Por favor...-él sólo miraba a Dem.

Ella se levantó, sin mirarle ni una sola vez. Cargó su mochila de nuevo y salió del Gran Comedor con él detrás. Todos se pusieron a cuchichear tras ellos menos Ginny que se mordía el labio e intercambiaba miradas de preocupación con Colin porque Draco parecía muy ocupado clavándole la mirada a Theo. Al final, Ginny cogió sus cosas y salió a buscar a Dem. Y entonces fue Draco el que quería salir. Ginny les encontró en el pasillo de la primera planta. Ella se apoyaba en la pared, de brazos cruzados, y lo mantenía lejos con la mirada.

-Demi... Lo siento... Me volví loco, ¡loco de amor! ¡Y sólo quería matarle! Fui un estúpido, un canalla, no debí empujarte, lo sé. Perdí el control. No quería que te cayeras, que te golpearas... ¡Lo siento! ¡Tienes que perdonarme! ¡Es nuestra primera pelea! Podemos superar esto... Juntos... Por favor...

Dem no contestaba. Miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido pero Ginny sabía que no estaba enfadada sino agobiada por no saber qué hacer. Quizá fuera el momento de intervenir, para salvar a Dem. Pero entonces Michael acarició su rostro con los dedos, como si se pudiera romper en cualquier momento y Dem le miró y dejó caer sus brazos. Y Ginny vio en sus ojos la lástima y la derrota. Michael la cogió de la cintura con su brazo sano y la atrajo con suavidad hacia sí. Ella bajó la cabeza y él besó su pelo.

Ginny se retiró sin hacer ruido. En el recibidor se encontró con Theo y Draco, Theo fue directo hacia ella.

-¿Dónde están?

-Shh... Baja la voz. Él le ha pedido una segunda oportunidad y ya sabes cómo es Dem. Le ha perdonado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Draco, la voz!-urgió ella.- Cuidado, hay gente mirando...

Theo congeló su rostro que se volvió inexpresivo una vez más y alzó el mentón. Acto seguido le hizo una inclinación de cabeza dio la espalda y se marchó. Draco le siguió sin despedirse de Ginny pero consiguió susurrarle: "Menesteres, dos horas". Ginny fue a buscar a Colin que se había quedado con Luna y Dean en la mesa de Gryffindor.

...

-¿Has hablado con ella?-Draco cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-No. Aun está con él.

-No lo entiendo... ¡Ése imbécil la empujó!

-Ya... Pero mira, Draco... Creo que Dem no quiere perder todo lo que ha conseguido. Y mucho menos ahora que ha vuelto Harry. Y creo que Michael representa para ella más que una relación. Michael representa la estabilidad. Y creo que Dem tiene mucho miedo a perderle.

-Estabilidad no es sinónimo de felicidad. Si hablas de esto con ella, díselo de mi parte.

-¿Has hablado con Theo?

-No. Se encerró en su habitación y no quiso saber nada más del mundo. Creo que te equivocabas, a Theo no es que le guste Dem. Es que está loco por ella.

-Ya... Pobre...

-Bueno, pero no borres tu sonrisa... Vamos a dejar de hablar o de pensar en otros que no seamos tú y yo.

-Egoísta-dijo Ginny riendo.

-¡En absoluto! Yo no pienso en mí, yo sólo pienso en ti. Y espero que tú sólo pienses en mi...

Y se fundieron en un beso que los hizo volar y alejarse de aquella sala vieja y esas paredes de piedra y ver estrellas y mil colores y mirarse a los ojos y ser sólo él y ella.

**GRACIAS! Gracias por los reviews... Gracias a todos, de veras, estoy muy atareada y no tengo tiempo para contestarlos pero a veces que me quedo con la mirada perdida ante el ordenador pensando, me descubro visitando sus comentarios que me suben la moral y me hacen sentirme agradecida inmensamente. **

**El próximo pronto, espero que les haya gustado! **

**G R A C I A S**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	26. Y parecerá una tontería

**¡Hola! Va el siguiente...**

**Antes de nada, un agradecimiento especial a gin19 y a muminSarita, que están ahí siieeeempre! **

**A JiiimMalfoy también! Ellos fueron los únicos motivos de que saliera este capítulo (fueron los únicos que dejaron su opinión!) ;) **

**G R A C I A S!**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Bueno, pero no borres tu sonrisa... Vamos a dejar de hablar o de pensar en otros que no seamos tú y yo._

_-Egoísta-dijo Ginny riendo._

_-¡En absoluto! Yo no pienso en mí, yo sólo pienso en ti. Y espero que tú sólo pienses en mi..._

_Y se fundieron en un beso que los hizo volar y alejarse de aquella sala vieja y esas paredes de piedra y ver estrellas y mil colores y mirarse a los ojos y ser sólo él y ella._

_**Capítulo 26; Y parecerá una tontería**_

Dem volvió tarde aquella noche y no quiso hablar. Ginny no sabía qué decirle. No hablaron.

Y al día siguiente, Dem no parecía haber notado nada. Ginny no sabía si debía sacar el tema o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No tienes clase?

-Métete en tus asuntos.

Dem calló sorprendida por la brusquedad de su respuesta. Theo siguió caminando. Dem lo alcanzó.

-¿Por qué tan desagradable? ¿Había alguien mirando y no lo he visto?

-Dime qué es lo que te ha hecho pensar que no eres tú la que me desagrada y que necesito una razón para hablarte en el tono que me dé la gana.

-¿Me puedes decir qué...?

-Apártate. No tengo tiempo que perder con niñas malcriadas.

Dem se cruzó de brazos, alzó una ceja y miró su espalda mientras se alejaba.

-Ni con niguna otra, por lo visto. Por eso estás tan solito...

Él se paró en seco y giró sin gritar.

-Por lo menos yo no voy de víctima cuando en realidad la única forma de tener una vida amorosa excitante es que me peguen.

Tocada. Theo vio cómo se formaban las lágrimas en sus ojos. Dem salió corriendo de allí, intentando que no la viera llorar. Él estampó el puño en la pared. Los libros cayeron al suelo. Pero no la siguió, esta vez. No la seguiría nunca más, se prometió.

Sé que no puedo obligarla

a que me quiera,

Yo creo que lo he intentado

de todas las maneras...

Mis piropos para ella

no sirven de nada,

A veces pienso que es mejor

tirar la toalla.

Y pasarán, y pasarán,

los días y las horas,

Sería capaz, sería capaz,

de bajarle hasta una estrella.

Perdón si te moleste algún día,

solo quería que fueras mía,

Para entregarte toda mi alma,

y darte todo mi amor.

Y yo, parecerá una tontería,

cuando miro su fotografía,

No sé lo que me pasa,

pero me da por llorar.

Yo no quiero ser pesado

para conquistarla.

Pero solo con mirarla

hay algo que me mata.

Nunca pensé que fuera posible algo entre nosotros. Y ahora que nos tratamos, que nos hemos unido por Draco y por Ginny no soy capaz de ofrecerte mi amistad. Y me enfurece. Porque si no te tengo como amiga, no estarás cerca de mi. Pero si estás cerca de mi, jamás podré verte como una amiga.

A estas alturas solo pido,

que puedan amarla,

Como en su día hubiera

querido mi pobre alma...

Y pasarán, y pasarán,

los días y las horas,

Sería capaz, sería capaz,

de bajarle hasta una estrella.

Perdón si te moleste algún día,

solo quería que fueras mía,

Para entregarte toda mi alma,

y darte todo mi amor.

Sí. Perdona no ser capaz de nada más que de esto. Perdona por herirte. Perdóname que no pueda acercarme a ti. Perdona este dolor, cada vez que te miro. No te sientas culpable. Perdona a este loco que sólo sabe ya mirarte.

Pero yo, parecerá una tontería,

cuando miro su fotografía,

No sé lo que me pasa,

pero me da por llorar.

-Te has pasado.

-No necesito un juez.

-No. La necesitas a ella.

-Déjame en paz.

-Reconócelo.

-No tengo nada que reconocer.

-¿Seguro? ¿Estás seguro de que tu actitud es fruto de la preocupación lógica y sana por una persona con la que discutes a menudo? ¿Por una Gryffindor? ¿Estarías igual si se tratara de Patil o de Brown, por ejemplo?

-Lárgate.

-Theo, vamos... No soy precisamente la persona indicada para burlarse o para contarlo, ¿no crees?

Draco esperó.

-Claro que no estaría igual si habláramos de otra persona... Lo he intentado. Hasta ahora me resultaba fácil... Hasta era cómodo no tener que hablarle... Hasta este año...

-U-un momento,-dijo Draco flasheado.- ¿Desde cuándo...?

-Ya no me acuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo. No la has estado protegiendo sólo tú... Solías hablar de ella en primero, ¿recuerdas? Decías que cuando la conociéramos, cuando viniera a Hogwarts todos la querríamos. Cuando llegó y no me la presentaste... Vi cómo la mirabas. Entendí que era importante para ti. Y siempre me aseguré de que los nuestros la dejaran en paz. Y no recuerdo cuándo. Ni dónde. Ni cómo. Pero pasó. Y tuve que asumirlo. Y vivir con ello. Hasta este año.-Levantó la cabeza y perdió la mirada.- Pero es una quimera. Un maldito dolor de cabeza. Es evidente que no tengo ninguna posibilidad. Y ninguna esperanza albergo para mí. Pero mientras me esfuerzo en olvidarla y enamorarme de alguien a mi alcance, me gustaría que ella fuera feliz.

Miró a los ojos a su mejor amigo. Y Draco vio en ellos una tristeza resignada y nostalgia de algo que nunca sucedió. Vio dolor y vio afecto y vio los años enteros de sueños sin cumplir y las miradas furtivas y el silencio y los candados del corazón. Reconoció esa desesperación trastornada de los amores imposibles y el alma herida por una niña de ojos pardos.

Draco no hizo nada. Theo no necesitaba un gesto de compasión. Se sentó en la butaca en frente de Theo. Se quedaría allí, simplemente. Para que supiera que estaba con él. Había quedado con Ginny algo más tarde pero ella querría que se quedara allí. Theo le miró a los ojos, sin decir nada. Le hizo una inclinación de cabeza, era un gracias que nunca sería verbalizado.

Ginny, sentada al lado de Dem, escuchaba sus sollozos, sin poder hacer nada. Sabía lo que debía estar sintiendo Theo y eso no lo disculpaba pero despertaba en ella una gran compasión. Su amiga no se había percatado de cómo la miraba él. De cómo la espiaba desde lejos. Y Ginny no podía intervenir. Estas cosas son de dos, no de tres. Pero ver a su amiga destrozada no lo aguantaba.

Dem lloraba porque había perdido a Theo, que la había protegido, que la había hecho sentir segura. Que por fin confiaba en ella. Dem lloraba porque sabía que tenía razón. Quizá no debería haber vuelto con Michael tan pronto. Hasta Ginny, que no lo había dicho, lo pensaba. Y Theo, ¿por qué había sido tan duro? ¿No podían ser amigos? ¿No podía entender que necesitaba a Michael? Ella sabía que Michael no debió golpearla, pero todos cometemos errores, pensaba. Y se sentía miserable por ello.

-¿No habías quedado con Draco? Ve, no te quedes por mi, estoy bien.-dijo Dem.

-Da igual, Demi, Draco lo entenderá... -la mirada de Dem le impidió quedarse callada.- Y hay algo... Quizá tú también debas entender a Theo, ¡déjame acabar! Theo no es así ni conmigo ni con nadie...

-¡No lo defiendas!

-No...

-¿Por qué te pones de su lado?

-No me pongo...

-¡Le estás justificando!

-¡ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI! ¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo he dicho! ¡Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo te mira! ¡Menos tú!

Dem la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca. No tenía sentido. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?-dijo débilmente.

-¡No, Demi! ¡Estás ciega! Y su forma de tratarte es una defensa contra lo que siente porque piensa que estás totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Dem estaba en shock.

-¿Lo estoy?

-Eso sólo puedes decidirlo tú. Pero quizá sea mejor que aclares lo que sientes por Michael antes.

-Ginny... ¡No sé! ¡Todo esto es nuevo para mi! No sé qué hacer, qué pensar... Me da la sensación de que todas mis decisiones son un error. Que no hago nada bien. No sé si... -Se quedó quieta, con los ojos vidriosos mirando al vacío.-Un momento. A mi me gusta Theo.

-¿Cómo?

-Acabo de imaginarnos solos viendo un amanecer. Siempre lo hago. Si en mi cabeza no es incómodo, si yo "quiero" que pase, suele ser indicador de que me gusta.

-¿Y con Michael?

-Pues... Con él... No sé, no puedo imaginármelo con Michael pero pensé que era por otras cosas. ¡¿Qué hago?

-Primero relajarte. No tienes que decidir nada hoy, Demi. Yo estoy aquí. Tranquilízate.

Ginny pasó la noche con ella, contándole cosas para distraerla, para que no se agobiara.

-Perdona lo de anoche, Theo me necesitaba.

-Tranquilo, yo me quedé con Dem.

Draco la besó en la frente y sonrió salvajemente. No importaba tener que levantarse pronto. No importaba tener que buscar un escondite. Importaba que podía besarla así y tenerla en sus brazos. Importaba que ella se abrazara a él y buscara seguridad en él. Tan felices eran en esos momentos que se olvidaban de todo. Bromeaban, se reían sin soltarse ni un segundo. Siempre abrazos, siempre de la mano. Por las veces que se veían, delante de otros, y tenían que permanecer separados.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que algún día pagaré por toda esta felicidad.

-Pues espero que sea a mí-dijo Ginny. Draco sonrió. Ella había entendido lo que quería decir pero no lo quería ver preocupado.-Eh, amor. Mírame. No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo. Nada. Y no voy a dejar que nadie nos haga daño.

A Draco siempre le haría gracia oírla decir eso. Ella, tan frágil en sus brazos, quería volverse gigante y de piedra para protegerlo. A él. Que se lo merecía tan poco. Y curiosamente, Draco había descubierto que sólo se había sentido a salvo cuando estaba con ella. Cuando la miraba a los ojos. Así que, de alguna manera, ella sí que era su refugio, su guarida, su descanso.

-Sólo te dejaré si tú me lo pides, ¿oyes?

Draco le levantó la barbilla.

-Entonces me cortaré la lengua. Para no poder pedírtelo nunca.

Rieron, se besaron. El séptimo cielo hubiera envidiado su burbuja de felicidad. Tan así que cuando decidieron bajar a desayunar, se les olvidó salir separados. Quizá era el destino. Cometieron un error. Draco la llevaba de la cintura y se hacían arrumacos. Desde la penumbra de una esquina, alguien los vio.

-...|...-

-¡Ginny! Me parece que hay un pergamino sobre tu cama...

-Gracias, Hannah, luego lo miro.

El ruido del retrato las dejó a solas en la Sala Común. Pero no tenían que hablar. Era una de las maravillas de su amistad. Los silencios nunca habían sido incómodos entre ellas. Siempre habían sido silencios llenos. Ginny se preguntaba dónde estaría Colin. Llevaba días sin tener con él una conversación decente.

-Voy a acostarme,-dijo Dem.

-Te acompaño.

Subieron arriba y Dem se echó pesadamente sobre su cama. Ginny la rodeó para ir a la suya y allí encontró el papel que Hannah le había mencionado. Era un pergamino enrollado. Ponía G. Weasley. La caligrafía era estirada y uniforme pero irreconocible para ella. Lo abrió.

"Os he visto."

Ginny sintió que los músculos se le tensaban. Sus neuronas trabajaban, frenéticas por buscar una explicación lógica, que no diera miedo. ¿Qué tipo de broma retorcida era esa? Pensó en las personas que sabían lo de Draco. Dem y Colin quedaban descartados. Theo también. Y Luna. Ya no quedaban candidatos. No sabía qué hacer. Sólo la cara de Draco tenía espacio en su mente. Se levantó tropezando con algo que había en el suelo, pero sólo pensaba en salir de allí, en buscar a Draco. No oyó la pregunta de Dem. Bajó a las mazmorras y justo cuando se paró pensando por primera vez que no sabía dónde estaba la Sala Común de Slytherin, apareció Theo cargando unos libros.

-¡Gi..! -se contuvo y susurró enérgico-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
-Necesito ver a Dr...

-Shhhh... Ven conmigo. Métete ahí dentro y no hagas ruido.

Theo se marchó sin darle tiempo a contestar. Ginny entornó la puerta. Miró tras de sí. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca cuando no vio el final de la mazmorra. No había más luz que la proveniente de las antorchas del pasillo. Esperó. Se giraba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie a su espalda. Empezó a tener frío. Oyó unos pasos por el corredor y acercó la puerta un poco más.

-Draco,-suspiró aliviada. Él la abrazó y Theo encendió las luces del aula. Se dispuso a dejarles solos cuando Ginny le llamó.- No, espera. Te necesitamos.- Esto estaba en mi cama.

Theo y Draco juntaron las cabezas para leerlo. Se miraron preocupados. Theo susurró algo y se giró. Draco lo cogió para examinarlo más de cerca.

-A ver, ¿estás segura de que era para ti?-dijo Theo.

-Sí, eso creo. Estaba en mi cama y no como si se le hubiera caído a alguien. Estaba bien puesto.

-¿Reconoces la letra?-dijo Draco, escrutando el pergamino.

-No.

-A mi me resulta familiar. Theo, mira esto. ¿Esa hache no te suena?

-No. Pero sí esa tendencia vertical de la te.

-Si a ambos nos suena... Tiene que ser de alguien de Slytherin.

-No tiene por qué. Compartimos clase con todas las casas. Y puede que ni siquiera sea un alumno.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué profesor nos chantajearía?

-¡No sé! ¡Sólo quiero que no demos por hecho que ha sido un alumno sin ninguna prueba!

-¡Parad ya! No es momento de peleas, por favor. Yo... Me he asustado. No creo que podamos hacer nada. Mirad... Podría ser que no fuera para mi, que se hubieran confundido de cama, que se refiera a otra cosa, que sea una broma... No sé. Dejadme hablar-dijo alzando la mano para contener las réplicas de ambos.- Quiero decir... Que no ha pedido nada, ¿no? O sea, a lo mejor no es para mal. Y no voy a pasarlo mal por algo que podría no ser nada. Sólo quería que lo supieras... Quería confirmar que cuento con vosotros. Que estáis conmigo. Y no lo digo sólo por Draco. Theo, tú eres importante para mí. Nos has sido tan leal que no tendré tiempo suficiente en esta vida para agradecértelo... Os necesito. A los dos. Conmigo.

Apoyada en el pecho de Draco, con su brazo en la cintura, le tendió la mano a Theo que se la cogió, apesadumbrado.

-Te prohíbo preocuparte más de lo estrictamente necesario, Theodore Nott.

-¿O qué, Weasley, me vas a castigar?

Ambos se echaron a reír. Theo notó que debía dejarlos solos así que se dirigió hacia la puerta:

-Hasta mañana, Ginny.

-Hasta mañana... ¡Y gracias!

Se quedaron solos y Draco aun enterraba la cara en su melena. Ginny le cogió de la barbilla, le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa serena y le besó.

-Te amo. Y nada va a cambiar eso.

-Prométemelo.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?

-Que seguirás volviéndome loco. Que seguirás poniendo mi cabeza patas arriba. Que seguirás quitándome la paz, robándome el aliento. Promete que vas a seguir mirándome así como si yo fuera algo que vale la pena. Prométeme que no me dejarás tranquilo nunca. Que vas a seguir aquí. Promete que seguirás necesitándome. Que vendrás a buscarme. Prométeme que siempre podré abrazarte como ahora. Prométeme tu 'sí', tu 'siempre', tu 'toda la vida'... Prométeme que siempre serás mía.  
Ginny se abrazó a él, enternecida, apabullada por esa declaración tan absoluta, tan radical, tan nuclear. Se abrazó a él y suplicó a Dios que no lo separara de ella. 'No me lo quites', pidió.

-Mi amor...

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Siento el retraso. No tardaré tanto la próxima vez. Dejen su opinión...**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	27. Lo único que quiero

**¡Hola! Va el nuevo... ¡Feliz lectura!**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Prométemelo._

_-¿Eh? ¿El qué?_

_-Que seguirás volviéndome loco. Que seguirás poniendo mi cabeza patas arriba. Que seguirás quitándome la paz, robándome el aliento. Promete que vas a seguir mirándome así como si yo fuera algo que vale la pena. Prométeme que no me dejarás tranquilo nunca. Que vas a seguir aquí. Promete que seguirás necesitándome. Que vendrás a buscarme. Prométeme que siempre podré abrazarte como ahora. Prométeme tu 'sí', tu 'siempre', tu 'toda la vida'... Prométeme que siempre serás mía._

_Ginny se abrazó a él, enternecida, apabullada por esa declaración tan absoluta, tan radical, tan nuclear. Se abrazó a él y suplicó a Dios que no lo separara de ella. 'No me lo quites', pidió. _

_-Mi amor...  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 27; Lo único que quiero**_

La reacción de Dem fue parecida a la de Theo. Ginny procuró quitarle hierro. En cuanto había visto a Draco se le había pasado el miedo y la congoja. Volvía a ser feliz pensando en su próximo encuentro.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Ginny? ¿Y dónde demonios está Colin cuando le necesitamos?

Colin las evitaba. Dem y Ginny estaban preocupadas. Era cierto que al principio habían pensado que se trataba de una chica pero ahora, cada vez que le veían tenía más pronunciadas las ojeras. No respondía a las preguntas sobre si mismo y siempre encontraba una excusa para escabullirse. Un día lo acorralaron y le empezaron a forzar una respuesta. Dem le preguntó si su padre estaba bien y Colin se agarró a eso, dijo que su padre estaba con una enfermedad no muy grave pero que lo tenía preocupado. Ninguna de las dos lo creyó. Entendieron, después de todo, que si Colin no quería hablar, no debían forzarlo. Por doloroso que fuera que Colin quisiera alejarse de ellas...  
Ginny recibió el siguiente anónimo al cabo de dos días. Apareció en su mochila. Estaba a punto de ponerse a elaborar el vestido para la Fiesta de Invierno con Dem, Draco estaba en el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Ginny se quedó blanca, en cuclillas frente a su mochila llena de telas y esbozos.

-Dem...-solo le salió susurrarlo.

-¿Hmm?-Dem levantó la cabeza y al verla se apresuró a ir hacia ella tirando la silla a su paso.- "Si jugáis con fuego os vais a quemar." Ginny tenemos que ir a McGonagall.

-¿Qué...?

-Cierto, olvídalo, idea estúpida.

-¡Dem!

-A ver, a ver, no te asustes. No me mires así, Ginny, que me pones nerviosa. No sabemos si se refiere a lo tuyo con Draco. Será...

-Dem...

-A lo mejor se refiere a algo que hayamos hecho nosotras dos... A ver, piensa...

-Dem...

-¡Ya está! No, bueno... Eso no cuadraría.

-¡Dem! No hay otra cosa. Se refiere a lo mío con Draco.-Su amiga quiso protestar.- Déjalo, Dem. Tengo que hablar con Draco y con Theo. Cuanto antes...

-¿Y si se lo digo a Michael? Quizá él pueda ayudarnos...

-No sé, Dem. Espera a ver qué dice Draco.

Se quedaron en silencio, en el suelo, pensando. Dem le cogió la mano a su amiga, supo que sentía miedo y coraje y ansiedad.

-Ginny... ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con Draco?

-Tiene gracia... Estos días he estado pensando en ello. Al principio, sentía un torbellino de emociones, vértigo, locura, caos... Y era maravilloso. Pero ahora ha cambiado. Cuando estoy con él es como si estuviera en el sitio que Dios ha preparado para mí... Es difícil de explicar. Me siento como si yo fuera una pieza perdida y él mi puzzle. Y a veces me da miedo pensarlo. ¿Y si no le hubiera conocido nunca? ¿Y si hubiéramos pertenecido a razas, a países distintos? Yo podría vivir en cualquier otro lado del mundo y no haber sentido nunca la sensación de encajar por fin. Esa vibración de sentir que él es el otro extremo del cable. Y ahora que lo sé, que lo he visto... Daría la vida porque sea feliz. Al fin y al cabo de eso se trata, ¿no? Cuando amas, te hace feliz que él sea feliz. Por eso es tan maravillosamente increíble encontrar a esa persona... A esa persona por cuya felicidad darías la vida (porque también es tu felicidad). Y la magia es cuando descubres que, por misterios de la vida, esa persona tiene su felicidad puesta en la tuya.

Y Dem sentía envidia. Ginny había descrito algo que ella no tenía. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que no quería a Michael. Siempre lo había reducido a lo feliz que él la hacía. Nunca había pensado en hacerlo feliz porque sí. En hacerlo feliz porque lo quería. Se dio cuenta de que había sido una egoísta. Quizá nunca lo quiso. Y una tonta. Por darse cuenta tan tarde.

-¿Sabes qué, Ginny?- Ahora hablaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por ese amor que no sentía, por Michael, por Draco, por el miedo de su amiga, por Theo... Por ella.- A la mierda. A la mierda con los anónimos y con todo lo demás. No importa lo que hayas sufrido o vayas a sufrir por este amor. Algo así no se tiene todos los días... Sólo una vez en la vida. Todos queremos amar así. No importan los obstáculos. Vale la pena sentir eso, incluso aunque solo sea una vez en la vida.

Y se abrazaron. A las diez de la noche salieron juntas del retrato cada una con una misión. Caminaron juntas en silencio, conscientes de sus pasos. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, se apretaron las manos.

-Te veré más tarde-dijo Ginny para tranquilizarla.- Dem, todo va a salir bien.

Y con una sonrisa angustiada, Dem giró por el pasillo y Ginny bajó.

-.-.-.

-¡Ginevra!-adelantó a Theo para abrazarla- Gracias, Ringo. ¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero que os asustéis pero... Esto estaba en mi mochila.

Draco prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos, al terminar se lo pasó a Theo, y escondió su rostro que se había vuelto de piedra en la melena pelirroja que siempre le daba cobijo.

-¿Has dejado la mochila en algún sitio?-preguntó Theo, serio.

-No, siempre va conmigo excepto... Bueno, para entrar al retrete la dejo fuera, donde los lavamanos.

-Una chica. Pero ¿quién? ¿Viste a alguien?

-Sí, estaba lleno de gente. Era justo después de clase...

-¿Alguien con quien te lleves mal? ¿O que te mirara raro?

-No... Que yo sepa. No me fijé, la verdad.

-No podemos hacer nada-dijo Draco con voz ronca.

-Podemos estar atentos a todas las caligrafías que veamos a partir de ahora a ver si se parece a alguna-replicó Theo.

-Es decir, no podemos hacer nada-insistió Draco.

-Bueno, pues dado que es así, no vamos a perder ni los nervios ni la calma antes de tiempo.

Theo le lanzó una mirada tan elocuente que Draco miró a Ginny. Es cierto, no debía asustarla más de lo necesario. Él y Theo se ocuparían. Ella no debía preocuparse, ella debía estar tranquila, bien, feliz. Le acarició el pelo y ella lo miró agradecido. Qué no diera por tener esa mirada todos los días de mi vida, pensó él. Y la abrazó fuerte para darle seguridad. Una seguridad que no tenía. Theo se aclaró la garganta.

-Es hora de volver, Draco. Me voy adelantando, hasta mañana, Ginny,-y cerró la puerta al salir.

-¿Sabes qué?-dijo Ginny separándose para ver los ojos de Draco,- Creo que Dem va a cortar con Michael.

-¿Qué...? ¡Me alegro! Pero ¿cómo...?

-Es hora de volver, Draco-imitó Ginny y ambos se echaron a reír.

-¡No me puedes dejar así, Weasley!

-¿O qué?

-O te someteré y serás mi esclava...

-Mmmm... Suena sexy pero en serio, tenemos que volver.

Sonreían al abrir la puerta, el pasillo seguía tan oscuro como siempre. Salieron al pasillo y de repente una voz los asustó por detrás.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué...?-la mirada de Pansy Parkinson se clavaba en Ginny. Draco se alejó de ella.

-Hola, Pansy... Acabo de terminar una sustitución de pociones. ¿Y tú?

-Vengo de la biblioteca-respondió aun mirando a Ginny por encima del hombro de Draco. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y dio una patada al suelo de impaciencia.

-A ver, Malfoy, me encanta saber que tienes amigos, que no eres un ser asocial pero por favor, ahórrame el resto de la escenita. ¿Me vas a enseñar cómo se sale de aquí o no?

-Cierra el pico, Weasley.

Miró a Pansy con cara de "qué remedio". Y enfiló pasillo arriba. Ginny sacudió la melena y lo siguió con una última mirada desafiante a Pansy. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada por si les oían. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos se lanzaron sonrisas nerviosas. Antes de dejarla en el vestíbulo Draco la besó en la mejilla fugazmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Dem llegó a la habitación, Ginny ya estaba en la cama. La oyó ponerse el pijama y luego fue directa a la cama de Ginny.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

Ginny no dijo nada. La tapó con las mantas y se tumbó mirando al techo. Ginny no supo cuanto tiempo pudo haber pasado. Pero no podía dormir. Y por lo visto, Dem tampoco.

-Cuando le dije que no le quería se puso como loco. Gritó mucho, que no entendía, que le había mentido... Lloró, suplicó... Y ¿sabes qué pensé? Que Theo me hubiera sacado de allí. Pensé que no me montaría tal escándalo. Me dio pena pero no pude volver con él. ¿Soy una mala persona, Ginny?

-¡Dem! ¡Por supuesto que no! Si te quiere, preferirá que se lo hayas dicho.

-Nunca conocí su parte violenta. Nunca.

-¿Te ha tocado?

-Lo ha intentado pero estaba preparada. Ahí ha acabado todo.

Ambas guardaron silencio.

-¿Y tú con Draco?

-Me da paz estar con él. Prácticamente se me olvidó el mensaje. Lo quiero, Dem, me muero por él.

-Me alegro mucho-musitó ella. Ginny la abrazó y ya no hablaron más.

Pero aquella paz no duró mucho. A los dos días, cuando Ginny y Dem sacaban sus cosas de las mochilas dispuestas a acabar con los deberes, Ginny palideció y sacó un papel de su mochila muy despacio.

Dem, que seguía hablando como si Ginny la escuchara, cuando se giró y la vio así, se agachó a su lado y le puso las manos en la espalda.

_Aléjalo de ti. O dentro de una semana a esta hora ya lo sabrá todo el mundo._

-Oh, Ginny. Tenemos que ir a McGonagall. Ella lo sabe, ¿no? Tiene que ayudarnos...

-No. A Draco.

Dem no se opuso. La cogió del brazo y tiró de ella que, del miedo, estaba paralizada. Bajaron hasta las mazmorras y fue cuando Dem se paró a pensar cómo avisarían a Draco. No les dio tiempo a reaccionar y media docena de Slytherins de primero apareció por el recodo del pasillo.

¿Se atreverán a retarnos siendo de primero? Dem calculó las probabilidades en un enfrentamiento: ella, Ginny semi catatónica contra seis de primero. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, los chicos pasaron de largo mirándolas pero sin hacer ningún comentario. Vieron como giraban la esquina y oyeron un murmuullo. Debía ser la contraseña. Y desaparecieron. Ellas aun se quedaron en el pasillo mientras Dem pensaba en qué hacer. De pronto, oyeron que salía alguien del sitio donde habían desaparecido los de primero. Dem agarró a Ginny y pensó en correr pero oyó un susurro furioso: "¡Dem!"

Draco y Theo se acercaban a ellas a toda prisa. Draco parecía enfadado pero cuando vio a Ginny se le cambió la cara y aceleró para abrazarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Le llegó esto.

-Aquí no,- dijo Theo señalando un pasillo lateral. Draco asintió y cogió en brazos a Ginny. Dem les siguió. Dieron vueltas y vueltas por pasillos oscuros. Dem no sabía que las mazmorras de Hogwarts fueran tan grandes pero no sentía miedo.

Llegaron a un pasillo sin salida y Theo paró frente a la pared final. Era todo piedra. Bueno, todo menos una especie de pequeño picaporte en forma de la hoja de un hacha. Y antes de que Dem pudiera decir nada o impedirlo, Theo pasó un dedo por la cuchilla. Lo siguiente que Dem vio fue que el dedo de Theo sangraba y que él ponía la herida en la piedra fría. Al instante donde había un muro de piedra, apareció un gran portón de madera tallada con esmeraldas incrustadas dibujando una serpiente.

Theo volvió a poner su herida contra la puerta y la herida cerró como si nunca hubiera estado. Luego abrió y dejó que pasaran. Era una sala toda de madera, cálida y hogareña pero elegante y sobria. Ante la mirada interrogante y casi horrorizada de Dem, Theo dijo:

-Slytherin construyó dependencias privadas para las familias nobles de magos puros. Hogwarts no deja a sus descendientes que las utilicen por eso de fomentar la convivencia pero... ¿Quién no ha incumplido alguna vez las normas?

-¿Y lo de la sangre y todo ese psychothriller lo has añadido tú?

-Bueno, para entrar hay que probar que eres sangre limpia.

-Qué sutil. Típico de Slytherin.

Era la primera vez que le veía después de romper con Michael. No sabía si Theo se había enterado pero esperaba que sí. Y aun así era incapaz de no ser borde o cortante. La hacía sentir tan insegura que reaccionaba así.

Fue hacia Draco que había recostado a Ginny en un sofá y le susurraba palabras de amor. Ginny se repuso, lo sentó a su lado y se abrazó a él.

-Necesito que hagas memoria, Ginny, ¿en qué momento has dejado tu mochila sola?

-En ningún... Bueno, espera. Ayer vii a Draco en la Sala de los Menesteres y como le estuve esperando un rato, dejé la mochila en el suelo. Cuando llegó entramos y cerramos la puerta y entonces me di cuenta de que me la había dejado fuera.

-No pudo ser entonces, fueron solo unos segundos-dijo Draco mirando a Theo, esperando que le diera la razón.

-No necesitaba más si llevaba una capa de Invisibilidad.

-¿Estás insinuando que Harry es el anónimo?-dijo Dem.- Y un momento, ¿cómo sabes lo de la capa?

-Todo el colegio sabe lo de la capa del graaaaan Potter-se burló Theo.- Y no. Tranquila, no acusaba a tu adorado Potter de nada, solo estaba. señalando que había maneras de que Ginny no viera a quien le metió el mensaje en la mochila.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio imaginando a Ginny, sola en el pasillo, y al anónimo invisible acercándose a ella sigiloso. Los puños de Draco se crisparon y Ginny ocultó la cara en su hombro.

-Pensar que estuvo tan cerca me pone los pelos de punta.

-No es por añadir leña al fuego,-dijo Theo,- pero es que además, así se confirma que a lo que se refieren los mensajes es a vuestra relación. Por si cabía alguna duda...

-Gracias-dijo Dem sarcástica-, creo que eso queda claro en el anónimo. "Aléjalo de ti" tiene que ser por Draco. Ginny no tiene mascotas peligrosas en secreto, que sepamos.

-Dejadlo ya-musitó Draco, pendiente de los silenciosos sollozos que sacudían el cuerpo arrebujado de Ginny, sin poder verle la cara.- Shhh... Preciosa... No va a pasarte nada. Te lo juro. Eh, Ginevra, ven, mírame.-La cogió como una niña pequeña, de debajo de los hombros y la sentó en su regazo. Levantó su barbilla y recogió con un dedo las lágrimas que rodaban.- ¿Confías en mi? No va a pasarte nada.

-No estoy preocupada por mí,-protestó Ginny.- Cuando lo sepa todo el mundo vendrán las complicaciones y acabarás rindiéndote y...

Él frenó sus palabras con un beso. Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, su frente.

-No. No voy a rendirme nunca porque tú eres lo único que quiero en la vida. ¿Has vivido alguna vez sin un propósito, sin un motivo? Yo sí. Siempre. Hasta que te conocí. Y no sabes lo bien que sienta tener uno de esos. Has cambiado mi vida, pelirroja. No voy a dejarte escapar.

Se abrazaron y se susurraron cosas al oído. Luego, Draco sonrió y los dos miraron a Dem y a Theo.

-Bueno, ahora solo falta por decidir el momento oportuno para hacerlo público.

-El viernes, tras el partido Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff así ni los Gryffindor ni los Slytherin estarán especialmente exaltados-dijo Theo rotundamente.

-Yo no lo daría por hecho. Ya. veremos en el momento si es oportuno o no-dijo Ginny seria.

-Estoy de acuerdo,-dijo Draco con una sonrisa.- Y ahora ya que habéis venido, ¿por qué no empezamos una entrañable velada? Si el heredero de estos aposentos nos hace el favor de visualizar bebidas y algún tentempié...

Mientras lo decía, aparecieron junto a ellos unas mesitas con bandejas de emparedados y cuatro copas rellenas de líquido granate y dos butacas para Theo y Dem. Esta se sentó con algunas reticencias.

-Estas salas están preparadas para familias nobles de Slytherin. Son salas serviciales y sólo obedecen los pensamientos de quien, por sangre, pertenece a la estirpe-explicó Draco. Luego esbozó una sonrisa maligna.- Como veis, eso excluye a las esposas de los varones de la familia, por muy sangre limpia que sean.

Ginny golpeó su hombro con el puño y Dem le sacó la lengua.

-Y ahora, Demelza, cuéntanos cómo se tomó nuestro querido profesor de historia tus calabazas...-dijo Draco mirando de soslayo a Theo que de pronto pareció terriblemente interesado en su copa.

-No es asunto tuyo,-replicó Dem.

-Oh, yo creo que sí-dijo Draco en tono burlón. Luego se puso serio.- ¿No te tocó, verdad?

Dem bajó la mirada y Theo dejó de disimular y la miró también. Ella tardó en contestar y lo hizo mirando a la alfombra.

-No. Pero volví a ver esa faceta violenta.- Se justificó rápidamente:- Pero yo tenía mi varita y lo contuve...

-¡O sea que lo intentó!-bramó Theo levantándose y dejando caer la copa al suelo, sobresaltándolos a todos.- ¡VOY A MATARLO!

Draco llegó a tiempo para agarrarle por detrás antes de que saliera. Inmovilizó sus brazos y lo aplastó contra la pared. Al principio, Theo forcejeaba pero Draco en su esfuerzo le dijo cosas que ellas no oyeron y poco a poco la resistencia de Theo cedió.

-Suéltame-dijo Theo. Su voz mucho más ronca que de normal.

Draco le soltó poco a poco. Theo se giró y recompuso su túnica, se pasó una mano por el pelo. Respiró hondo.

-Es un cobarde-escupió con rabia.- Alguien debería enseñarle modales.

-Sí, pero es profesor, ¿verdad? Agredirle es expulsión. Y no quieres estar lejos de... Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Theo no respondió, fue con dignidad hasta su butaca y al mirar a la copa hecha añicos esta se recompuso, se rellenó y volvió a su mano. Evitó mirar a Dem cuidadosamente.

-De todas maneras y visto el precedente, no deberíamos descartar a Potter como anónimo.

Ante la mirada de Draco dejó de hablar del anónimo. Ginny aún tenía expresión de miedo.

-¿Ya estáis preparadas para la paliza que os vamos a dar el domingo?-provocó el rubio con una sonrisa soberbia.

-Ni lo sueñes, niño bonito,-dijo Dem.- Ganaremos, como siempre.

-¡Gryffindor! ¡Ganador!-aulló Ginny riendo. Ya sin sombra de temor mientras miraba a los ojos grises que la adoraban.

Y allá se desenvolvió otra tarde divertida, de las mejores. Entre la tensión de Dem y Theo, los mimos y las pullas de Draco y Ginny... Y aquellas salas que estaban hechas para albergar los más puros sentimientos sangre limpia, no tuvieron nada que objetar.

**Siento el retraso! El 28 ya está preparado! Digan que les pareció... GRACIAS a todos los reviews, en serio. Gracias.**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	28. Perdiste la razón

**¡Holaa! Va el 28...**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Ante la mirada de Draco dejó de hablar del anónimo. Ginny aún tenía expresión de miedo._

_-¿Ya estáis preparadas para la paliza que os vamos a dar el domingo?-provocó el rubio con una sonrisa soberbia._

_-Ni lo sueñes, niño bonito,-dijo Dem.- Ganaremos, como siempre._

_-¡Gryffindor! ¡Ganador!-aulló Ginny riendo. Ya sin sombra de temor mientras miraba a los ojos grises que la adoraban._

_Y allá se desenvolvió otra tarde divertida, de las mejores. Entre la tensión de Dem y Theo, los mimos y las pullas de Draco y Ginny... Y aquellas salas que estaban hechas para albergar los más puros sentimientos sangre limpia, no tuvieron nada que objetar._

_**Capítulo 28; Perdiste la razón**_

Y acabó la semana. El viernes todo el colegio despertó con la sensación de que era fin de semana aunque después del partido se retomaran las clases normales del viernes. Hacia las ocho de la mañana todos se encaminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch con el desayuno en las manos. Al salir Dem y Ginny buscando a Colin casi tropiezan con un grupo de Slytherin entre los que estaban Draco y Theo. El grupo las abucheó.

-¡Mirad por dónde vais, estúpidas!-chilló una rubia despampanante que sacudía la melena continuamente.

-Ha sido un accidente-dijo una voz por detrás. Harry salió como de la nada desafiando a los Slytherin con la mirada.- No creo que tengáis nada más que decir.

Sin mediar más palabra, pasó por en medio sin mirar a Dem y a Ginny y se alejó hacia el campo. Eso dejó a Ginny un poco desconcertada. Tanto, que se olvidó de que Draco estaba ahí intentando captar su mirada para hacerle un guiño cómplice. Y siguió pensando en ello hasta que ocupó su grada en el estadio. La imagen de Harry que acababa de ver era... No quería formularlo así en su cabeza porque iba a sonar mal pero... Era el Harry del que ella se había enamorado. Ya no era el de la última vez, o el Harry que intentaba ganarse su admiración, o el que intentaba enamorarla, y mucho menos Harry, el héroe. No. Esa mirada, la expresión. Era exactamente la cara que ponía cuando con 12 años la sacó de la Cámara Secreta. Esa cara inocente, de defensor de la justicia "porque sí", sin ningún tipo de interés. ¿Cómo había visto eso, si ni siquiera la había mirado? Inexplicable. Ginny ni siquiera podía argumentarlo ante sí misma. Lo sabía y punto. Lo que no sabía era qué significaba eso. ¿Harry volvía a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Después de todo, las cosas podían ser como antes, como cuando eran amigos?

-¿Tú también lo has notado?-preguntó Dem mirando al cielo donde los jugadores ya se preparaban.- ¿Ha cambiado de verdad?

-No lo sé, estoy desconcertada.

Y empezó el partido. Hufflepuff lo hizo muy bien. Planteó su estrategia de ataque mejor que la de defensa y por eso Ravenclaw, que tenía ambas muy bien tras cuatro horas de juego ganó el partido.

Como se había alargado más de lo previsto, McGonagall ordenó que fueran a comer. Dem y Ginny fueron primero a la lechucería: el viernes era el día en el que enviaban cartas a casa. Se ayudaban mutuamente a ser constantes en eso porque si no fuera así, se les olvidaría semana tras semana. Allí encontraron a la persona con la que menos querían hablar.

-Michael...-dijo Dem atónita.

Ginny le arrebató su carta de las manos y se las apañó para atarla a una lechuza y la echó a volar. No perdía de vista a Michael que sostenía la mirada de Dem desde lejos, con rostro abatido. Ginny envió la suya y cogió de la mano a Dem para tirar de ella. Entonces Michael reaccionó.

-Dem... Por favor... Hablemos...

Se acercó a ellas. Ginny sacó la varita pero la mantuvo abajo, apretándola. Al ver el gesto, Michael se detuvo con mirada dolida pero solo hablaba con Dem.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

-Lo siento, no te creo-dijo Ginny.

-Por favor, Dem, una oportunidad...

Ginny tiraba de su amiga hacia atrás, hacia la puerta. Dem se irguió, más mujer que nunca.

-Lo siento, Michael, perdiste la razón al intentar retenerme por la fuerza.

Y se giró para irse. Ginny la siguió sin darse la vuelta. Dem paró con una mano en el marco de la puerta.

-Realmente te he querido, Michael... Cuídate mucho.

Dem no estaba para ir al Gran Comedor. Fueron a las cocinas a coger comida y salieron a los jardines. No hablaron. Estar así, la una al lado de la otra, estaba bien. No necesitaban más.

Las clases que había por la tarde eran Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Adivinación. La última consiguió subirles el ánimo a las dos porque se sentaron al lado de Colin y se rieron como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Y llegaron exultantes al Gran Comedor para la cena.

Caminaron por el pasillo de en medio riendo a pleno pulmón entre los demás estudiantes. Los profesores también iban ocupando sus puestos poco a poco. La verdad es que no tenían mucha hambre. Luna se acercó a ellos y la felicitaron y se quedaron a hablar con ella en medio del Gran Comedor.

De pronto Ginny que estaba cara a la puerta vio a Draco entrar con Theo. Y él la vio a ella. Tan sonriente, tan preciosa, sin advertir que la miraban, sin advertir que iluminaba el trozo de tierra que pisaba. Ella perdió el hilo de la conversación mirándolo: su amor. Y ambos comprendieron que daba igual lo que el mundo pudiera decir. Era tan bello lo que sentían... Debe ser amor.

Y allí, en medio de todo el mundo, Draco se alejó de Theo, y Ginny de sus amigos, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar y se juntaron en el centro del pasillo sonriéndose. Perdidos en la mirada del otro. Ginny puso la mano en su mejilla y Draco cerró los ojos. Todo el Gran Comedor guardaba silencio o quizá es que ellos no oían nada... Draco atrapó su cintura y la acercó hacia sí. Puso su frente en la de ella y se besaron.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego el Gran Comedor estalló en comentarios. Dem y Luna se rieron y aplaudieron y Dem aulló, divirtiéndose tanto que hasta logró arrancar de Theo una sonrisa.

Cuando se separaron y se miraron más felices que nunca, ni siquiera se percataron de que todo el mundo los miraba. Draco le dedicó una sonrisa salvaje, una que los alumnos de Hogwarts no habían visto nunca antes y la cogió de la mano para salir de allí. Pero cuando encararon la salida, allí estaba Ron al lado de Hermione, intentando asumir lo que veía. Balbuceaba.

-Ginny... ¿Qué?

-Lo siento, Ron, tenía que habértelo dicho antes... Ahora no es el momento, ya te lo explicaré.

Y desaparecieron.

-Bien, bien-murmuró la profesora McGonagall.- ¡Ahora serán la comidilla del colegio entero durante medio siglo!

Pero sonreía benigna. Al contrario que Harry, George y los Slytherin. Todos parecían haber probado una poción muy agria. Y Michael empezó a poner la misma cara cuando vio lo que pasaba con su exnovia.

Dem se había quedado en el pasillo. Como Theo. Se miraron. Todos cuchicheaban de la novedad y ellos se miraban, entendiéndose. Y Dem se encogió de hombros. Y Theo esbozó media sonrisa. Y luego, Dem le hizo un gesto de cabeza: lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa con ellos.

¿Por qué no?, pensó Theo. Nadie se fijará. Estarán más pendientes de la otra novedad... Y se sentó con Luna, Dean y Colin, a los que Dem presentó con gracia. Y se sentó al lado de ella. Y por un momento, antes de empezar a comer, la miró de reojo y deseó que aquello fuera real. Pero aquello no duró mucho.

-¿Me puedes decir qué demonios está pasando?

Ron estaba allí mirando solo a Dem. Detrás estaba Hermione que no sabía qué hacer. Dem miró a Theo y luego a Ron.

-¿A qué te refieres en concreto?

Ron se puso rojo de furia.

-¿Cómo que a qué...?

-Ginny está saliendo con Draco. Pensé que era obvio. Por el beso y tal.

Theo no pudo reprimir un amago de sonrisa por lo sarcástica que estaba siendo. Ron miró a Harry, desesperado. Dem siguió con interés su mirada. Harry no levantó los ojos del plato aunque no comía nada.

-Creo que deberías tranquilizarte, Ron-dijo Dem algo más cálida,- ella te lo explicará todo.

-Sí, va a tener que explicar muchas cosas-espetó él. Y salió del Gran Comedor seguido de Hermione que le susurraba palabras conciliadoras.

-Se le pasará-aseguró Dem.- Solo recemos por qué no encuentre a Draco antes de eso...-Pero no parecía preocupada.- Y tú podrías sonreír alguna vez, que vas a asustar a los niños.

Theo le hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, aun tienes que practicar mucho-dijo Dem seria. Y todos, incluso Theo, se echaron a reír.

La noticia de que el heredero de la familia Malfoy y la más pequeña de los Weasley estaban saliendo, se expandió como una plaga, quitando toda importancia al partido de aquel día. Nadie volvió a ver a Draco o a Ginny aquel viernes, lo cual solo aumentaba las expectativas y confirmaba que lo habían mantenido en secreto desde quién sabe cuándo. Pero nadie sabía cómo había empezado aquello. Cómo, de entre todos los habitantes del castillo, se habían encontrado y se habían elegido el uno al otro.

Las chicas formulaban románticas hipótesis en las que un caricaturizado y llorón Draco rescataba a Ginny de las garras del mismo Voldemort. Los chicos no eran capaces de imaginar una hipótesis que los convenciera.

Los de Gryffindor, que más que enfadados estaban sorprendidos, oyeron los gritos y las amenazas sin destinatario de Ron y los de Slytherin fingieron, delante de todo el mundo que no les importaba hasta que pudieron cotillear a gusto en las mazmorras.

En la noticia había varias partes: los protagonistas, el hermano de la chica (que todos imaginaban cómo reaccionaría), los amigos de los personajes principales y Harry.

A Draco no se le conocía ninguna novia, a pesar de que todos imaginaron en su momento que con Pansy había algo. Pero todos conocían el tórrido romance entre la chica Weasley y el niño que vivió. Muchas miradas lo siguieron pero él también quiso salir de ahí, dejando insatisfechas a las hienas ávidas de información.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Era la pregunta que todos se hacían. Qué difícil imaginar un mundo en el que Malfoy y Weasley se miran con ojos de enamorados y se prodigan caricias en público. Cuando la cena terminó, todos fueron hacia Theo y Dem. Habrían ido antes si la profesora McGonagall no hubiera amonestado severamente a quien lo hizo y mandado a todos a cenar. Dem con su habitual diplomacia contestaba bromeando: "firmaré autógrafos luego, chicos, vamos abrid paso..."

Pero Theo no habló, como si no oyera las preguntas que le dirigían, extrañado de que gente con la que él no había ni siquiera cruzado una mirada, gente que no había visto nunca, le preguntaran cosas. Buscó los ojos de Dem entre la multitud que empezaba a separarlos y ella le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Lo que ellos sabían, lo que ellos habían vivido correspondía a su intimidad, era íntimo. Qué locura: quién hubiera pensado que al final, después de todo, él compartiría cosas con Dem que al resto del mundo le eran ajenas. Después de todo este tiempo, pensaba mientras se alejaba de ella entre la multitud. Qué palabra tan bonita. Íntimo.

**¡Hola! El capítulo 29 sale en diez días! =) estén atentos! Espero que les haya gustado. Mientras lo escribía estaba tensa, por fin llegó el momento... ¿Les gustó? Dejen sus reviews!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	29. Mi sitio está aquí

**¡Hola! ¡Va el 29! **

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Pero Theo no habló, como si no oyera las preguntas que le dirigían, extrañado de que gente con la que él no había ni siquiera cruzado una mirada, gente que no había visto nunca, le preguntaran cosas. Buscó los ojos de Dem entre la multitud que empezaba a separarlos y ella le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Lo que ellos sabían, lo que ellos habían vivido correspondía a su intimidad, era íntimo. Qué locura: quién hubiera pensado que al final, después de todo, él compartiría cosas con Dem que al resto del mundo le eran ajenas. Después de todo este tiempo, pensaba mientras se alejaba de ella entre la multitud. Qué palabra tan bonita. Íntimo._

_**Capítulo 29; Mi sitio está aquí**_

-Ginevra... Ven, voy a subirte a tu habitación.-Ella, casi dormida, protestó.- Si no duermes en tu cama, hoy sí que se nos cae el pelo.

Ginny sabía que tenía razón. Todos los de su Sala Común estarían pendientes de verla salir para preguntarle... Y Ron. Ginny se acurrucó para no pensar. Draco la cargó con delicadeza. Cuántas veces había hecho eso. Y se le encogía de ternura el corazón al verla, ella siempre tan segura, tan orgullosa, tan indómita, así, vulnerable. Absolutamente abandonada a él. Llamó a Ringo y rezó por que no hubiera nadie despierto en la habitación de Ginny. Ringo los hizo aparecer allí. Medio segundo para acostumbrar los ojos a la penumbra, dos para dejarla suavemente sobre el colchón, dos para taparla y despedirse con un beso en la frente, uno para mirarla... Y la perdió de vista. En siete segundos saltan las alarmas si hay un chico en la habitación de una chica. Hogwarts nunca se ha fiado de los hombres. Con razón, sin lugar a dudas. Hasta mañana, bella. Que tengas sueños bonitos. Ya no hay ningún anónimo que pueda hacernos daño.

Ginny despertó con una risa fresca y un peso que caía de pronto sobre su cama.

-¡Buenos días, lagartija!-Dem llamaba lagartija a todo el mundo cuando se reía. Puso su cara al lado de la de Ginny en la almohada y susurró:-

prepárate, ayer me comieron a preguntas, hoy te comerán a ti.

Ginny miró al techo, resignada.

-¿Sabes? Me preocupaba tu reacción.

-¿La mía?

-Sí, bueno, la última vez que dijimos que íbamos a sacarlo a la luz, fuiste a buscar a Theo para que nos sacara esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Ya. Bueno. Ayer cuando os vi besaros... Theo estaba detrás. Y toda mi preocupación se esfumó con un gesto suyo. Dio a entender que era lo que tocaba y que él iba a estar allí. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer yo también. Pase lo que pase. Solo estaba asustada porque no quiero que os hagan daño: ni a ti ni a Draco.

-¡GINNY! ¡Mary, despierta! ¡Ginny está aquí!

-Oh, Annabelle...

En un minuto, sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto estaban sentadas sobre la cama de Ginny, ávidas de información. Felices por el privilegio de compartir habitación con la protagonista de la noticia del siglo.

Y pronto entraron otras chicas de Gryffindor, hasta que la habitación de Ginny -que no dejaba de repetir: "no es nada, le conocí mejor y ahora quiero estar con él" intentando esconder una sonrisita- pareció el Callejón Diagon. Dem la empujó hacia el baño para que pudiera vestirse tranquila y vació la habitación amenazando con avisar a McGonagall.

-Ventajas de ser prefecta-dijo sonriendo a Ginny.

Sospechosamente, Ron no estaba abajo esperándola. Ni lo encontró mientras bajaba hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando entró y no lo vio, empezó a preocuparse realmente. ¿Y si había ido a buscar a...? No. Ahí entraba Draco. Tan apuesto, tan elegante como siempre. Ginny se dirigió hacia él, radiante. Mientras se acercaba se reía. Él mantenía la pose y sonreía con suficiencia. Porque a diferencia de Ginny sí había notado las miradas que la seguían. Ginny se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla poniéndose algo colorada.

-¿En tu mesa o en la mía, rubio?

-En la mía, pequeña, hoy sois nuestras invitadas.

Theo y Dem se sonrieron y les siguieron hasta la mesa Slytherin. Había poca gente pero la que había, se retiró descaradamente al verlos llegar.

-Mira cuanto espacio hay, pelirroja-dijo Draco riendo algo más fuerte de lo normal. Ginny pudo entrever algo de preocupación en su voz que había sido un desafío salvaje. Ginny le rozó la mano, con cariño y se sentó a su lado. Fue el mejor desayuno de todos. Cada vez que llegaba algún Slytherin, Draco deslizaba la mano a la cintura de Ginny, posesivamente.

-¿Notáis que todos nos miran?-dijo Dem.

-Deja que miren. Mientras solo sea eso,-dijo Draco, sombrío.

-No seas cenizo-le reprochó Ginny burlona.- ¿Dónde está tu espíritu?

Los cuatro rieron.

-A ver, espíritu, come algo o te desmayarás,-dijo Draco acercándole el zumo y las tostadas.

-Sí, papá.

-Hablando de eso,-dijo Dem.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Ron?

-No. Y me preocupa,-contestó Ginny mordisqueando una tostada. Se hizo un silencio. En realidad, todos sabían que aquello no podía augurar nada bueno.

-A ver, no nos preocupemos de antemano-estableció Theo con una media sonrisa-, esperemos a ver que pasa.

-Y mientras tanto, apuestas. ¿Cuánto tardarán en hacer otra fiesta? ¡Quiero otro baile!-dijo Dem risueña.

-¿Alguien ha hablado de bailes?-un muchacho de pelo castaño, brillantes ojos azules y voz grave con el escudo de Slytherin, se sentó al lado de Theo. Tendió una mano a Ginny por encima de la mesa.- Chris. Chris Bent. Estoy en quinto. Tú eres Ginevra y tú Demelza. ¿Cómo va, tíos?

-Qué pasa, Chris...-saludaron Draco y Theo.

-A parte de lo evidente, nada nuevo-su mirada era pícara pero honesta.- Estoy notando una presión en el cuello, pero creo que es por el examen de McGonagall. He pasado las últimas tres noche estudiando y... Creo que no recuerdo nada.

Todos rieron.

-Tienes muy buen aspecto para haber pasado tres noches en vela-observó Draco.

-Dormía en las clases.

Volvieron a reír. Chris apuraba su desayuno con rapidez. Terminó su zumo de un trago. Ya no sonreía. Miró a Theo y a Draco y habló bajito.

-Quizás queráis evitar la Sala. Común durante un par de días. Eso no debería impediros llegar a los dormitorios...

-Entendido.

-Si necesitáis algo...-Chris se encogió de hombros levemente, como disculpándose.

-Chris. Gracias.

Chris no contestó. Sonrió, hizo una graciosa reverencia y salió del comedor. Theo y Draco se miraron pero apartaron la vista enseguida.

-La sala de Menesteres estará libre-sugirió Ginny apenada.

-No se te pase por la cabeza preocuparte por nosotros, ¿eh?-le dijo Draco.- Dormiremos en los viejos aposentos... Que ya conocéis.

-Ojalá los Gryffindor tuviéramos algo así-dijo Dem mirando su tostada.

Theo y Draco se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué?-dijeron ellas dos al unísono.

-Nada... Sólo que eso no pega con el carácter Gryffindor... Valor, compañerismo y esas cosas.

-Pues vosotros dos tenéis "esas cosas"-remarcó Ginny.

-No es cierto,-dijo Draco fingiéndose ofendido. Luego miró alrededor,-¿quieres que nos linchen?

Los cuatro se echaron a reír. Parecía mentira, pensó Ginny. Lo que habían pasado para llegar allí... Había merecido la pena.

-Habrá que irse o llegaremos tarde a clase.

-Es antinatural que despertemos tanto interés-murmuró Theo mientras atravesaban el Gran Comedor.

-Ya te acostumbrarás-dijo Dem. Su técnica para sobrellevarlo era el cinismo: saludaba a todos los que sorprendía mirando como una reina y todos apartaban la vista, incómodos por haber sido descubiertos.

-¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?-preguntó Draco ya en el recibidor.- Qué raro es decir esto sin vigilar que nadie nos oiga.

Ginny sonrió le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le susurró:

-Pues viva lo raro.

Y le besó.

-... Como si no tuvieran nada más que hacer-murmuraba Dem fulminando con la mirada a las chicas de su clase que no dejaban de cotillear sobre Ginny y Draco. Faltaban veinte minutos para terminar Encantamientos. Dem y Ginny no habían atendido especialmente, aun excitadas por todo lo que estaba pasando. La puerta de la clase se abrió de sopetón. McGonagall se disculpó con Flitwick:

-¿Puedo llevarme a Ginny Weasley? Es importante.

-Pero por supuesto, Minerva, solo estamos repasando lo que hicimos la semana pasada...

Ginny miró a Dem interrogante mientras se levantaba. "Yo recogeré tus cosas" le susurró Dem. La clase guardó un riguroso silencio hasta que se cerró la puerta tras de Ginny y Flitwick retomó la explicación. Entonces explotaron los cuchicheos. La teoría era que Ginny se iba a llevar una bronca de su jefa de la casa. Todos echaban miradas furtivas a Dem como esperando que lo confirmara pero esta nunca había estado tan interesada como entonces en las explicaciones del viejo profesor.

Mientras tanto, Ginny hacía esfuerzos por mantener el paso de McGonagall. No se atrevía a preguntar y rezaba por que nada le hubiera pasado a Draco. Su cabeza montó escenas en las que Ron le atacaba.

-Profesora,-procuraba ser cautelosa pero la urgencia le traicionaba.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

McGonagall no contestó. Le echó una mirada de soslayo en que Ginny creyó detectar preocupación. Eso no ayudó. Llegaron al primer piso. Me lleva a la sala de profesores, pensó la pelirroja. Pero siguieron bajando escaleras hasta que estuvieron ante las puertas del castillo. McGonagall paró, respiró con profundidad y miró a Ginny.

-Querían que trajera primero al señor Malfoy pero no lo he creído conveniente.

Entreabrió el portón de madera para que Ginny pudiera salir. La sorpresa la dejó paralizada en el primer escalón. La familia Weasley al completo estaba allí.

No pudo dejar de notar con amargura, al bajar la escalinata, que "al completo" ahora no incluía a Fred y le pidió en sus adentros que le diera fuerzas. Aunque ella imaginaba cuál habría sido su reacción en vida, ahora lo veía todo y la cuidaba desde arriba. Lo habría entendido. Su madre murmurando cosas que nadie entendía se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cara y la miró a los ojos como buscando...

-No, mamá, no estoy siendo controlada por nadie, ni bajo los efectos de ninguna maldición.

Molly Weasley retrocedió unos pasos como si su última esperanza hubiera fallado.

-¡Minerva! ¡Queríamos ver a ese desgraciado!-gritó su padre indignado sin poder mirar a Ginny a la cara. Estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Puedes explicar qué está pasando?-preguntó Bill- Ron dice que sales con... Malfoy.

-¡Le besó delante de todo el colegio!-gritó el aludido rojo como su pelo y furioso. Hermione, cabizbaja, estaba detrás de él.

-¡Dejad que hable!-impuso Bill sin gritar. Todos callaron mirándola.

-De verdad que no entiendo a qué viene todo esto. ¡Es tan sencillo como que le he conocido y me he enamorado!

-De un mortífago-escupió George.

-¡No! De una persona que ha sufrido tanto o más que nosotros.

-¡No le defiendas!-rugió su padre dando un paso hacia adelante.

-¡Sí le defiendo! ¡No entendéis nada! ¡Nunca os habíais preocupado de con quién salía!

-Entonces, ¿es eso?-preguntó la señora Weasley con voz débil- ¿lo haces para llamar nuestra atención? ¿Crees que te hemos desatendido?

-No, mamá.-Ginny suavizó la voz. Le temblaba de rabia y de dolor y de impotencia. Respiró.- Siempre habéis sido muy atentos, muy sobreprotectores conmigo-hubo intentos de interrumpirla pero Bill los acalló- he procurado entenderlo: soy la pequeña y la única chica. Pero eso no me convierte en estúpida ni en débil ni en cobarde. El año pasado luché exactamente como vosotros corrí los mismos... ¡Corrí más peligro que vosotros! Y sigo aquí. Tengo derecho a mis propias decisiones.

-Nadie te lo niega, cariño,-intervino la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos.- Pero es él...

-Sí, mamá, es él. El que el año pasado nos salvó a Neville, a Luna y a mi de los Carrow tantas veces que ni puedo contarlas. Es él. El que me ha...- Casi se le escapa lo de Harry; se contuvo a tiempo- encontrado cuando me había perdido. Ha aguantado mis quejas, mis llantos... No le conocéis. Y le estáis juzgando mal.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley-espetó su padre. El susurro desprendía veneno.- Según tú, ganamos la batalla gracias a él, prácticamente. No sé qué te ha hecho pero no voy a escuchar más niñerías. Aquí y ahora se acaba lo que quiera que haya entre tú y ese... Desgraciado.

-No, papá. Lo siento pero no. He conseguido recuperar la paz, encontrarme a mí misma, ser feliz por fin después de mucho tiempo. Y si tan sólo te pararas a escucharme, entenderías que no es ninguna niñería. Después de lo de...

-¡Sí, lo de Harry!-exclamó George- ¡Aún no sabemos porqué le dejaste!

Todos esperaron una respuesta. Ginny perforó a Ron con la mirada. Ron bajó los ojos. No iba a atacar esa decisión de su hermana. Intervino para volver al tema.

-Esa no es la cuestión-dijo contestando a George- Tiene derecho a salir y a dejar de salir con quien le venga en gana... Menos con ése.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Os estáis equivocando! De acuerdo, no me creáis cuando os digo que él no es malo. Pero igualmente: a mi no puede hacerme daño, a vosotros tampoco...

Todos interrumpieron a la vez.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ese no te quiere, Ginny!

-¡Sólo juega contigo!

-¡Sólo está contigo para hacer daño a Harry!

Ginny buscó fríamente la cara de George, el que había vuelto a sacar a Harry. En ese momento, como por embrujo, apareció el aludido de entre los setos que llevaban a la cabaña de Hagrid, sorprendido del griterío y aun más de ver a todos los Weasley allí. Estos lo recibieron como si fuera uno más de la familia. Ginny quiso desafiarle con la mirada pero él no osó dirigirla hacia ella.

-Harry, Ginny está defendiendo a Malfoy,-urgió George. Molly Weasley se acercó a él.

-Por favor, sea lo que sea lo que te separó de ella, convéncela de que le deje...

Harry la miró a los ojos. Mientras tanto, Arthur Weasley seguía mirando airoso a su hija que le sostenía la mirada. Y de pronto, se abrió la puerta del castillo. Al oírlo, Ginny se giró, suplicando que no fuera Draco pero allí estaba. Todo fue muy rápido. Draco entendió la situación en un segundo. En el mismo, los Weasley sacaron las varitas. Draco y Ginny tuvieron el mismo reflejo. Ginny subió y Draco bajó el escalón que les separaba. Se lanzaron uno en brazos del otro. Pero iban con desventaja. Draco entendió que ninguno de los dos tendría tiempo para lanzar un hechizo protector así que tal y como estaba abrazado a ella, giró sobre sí mismo hasta ponerse de espaldas a los Weasley. No permitiría que le hicieran daño a ella por su culpa. Ella se removió, entendiendo que todos le iban a dar a él pero él tenía más fuerza. Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando oyeron las maldiciones de labios de los Weasley pero a la vez...

-¡Protego!-tres voces al unísono habían cubierto a Draco y a Ginny de las maldiciones que rebotaron y desaparecieron.

Hermione, Harry y McGonagall les habían salvado. La última se lanzó furiosa hacia la familia al completo echando una retahíla de calificaciones a su comportamiento. Mientras oían esos gritos, Draco se separaba de Ginny para mirarla a los ojos que brillaban, húmedos.

-¿Estás bien?-ella tragó saliva y asintió. Él la cogió de la barbilla y le sonrió, animándola.

-Eh, todo va a estar bien, ¿vale? Por respuesta, Ginny se tiró a sus brazos, apretando con fuerza para calmar sus propios sollozos.

-¡... vergonzoso! ¡Es un alumno del colegio! ¿Habéis perdido el juicio? ¡Molly! ¡Arthur! ¡Es un niño! ¿No tuvisteis suficiente el año pasado?-se le quebró la voz. -¡Minerva!-rugió Arthur Weasley- El año pasado perdí un hijo, ¡UN HIJO! A manos de mortífagos, de gente como él. No permitiré que le haga daño a Ginny. Antes la saco del colegio. Que es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Ginny recoge tus cosas-escupió.

Ella, con la cabeza apoyada en la base del cuello de Draco, les miró a todos.

-No, papá. Mi sitio está aquí.

Notó cómo Draco aferraba su varita, preparado para evitar que se la llevaran y sintió una ráfaga de algo que no supo identificar.

Hubo un cruce de miradas y luego habló George:

-¡Muévete, nos vamos a casa!

-No.-McGonagall se puso en medio.- No os la vais a llevar. el director del colegio puede decidir retener a un alumno si tiene pruebas de que las alternativas le perjudican.

-¿Le perjudican? ¿Más que pasar tiempo con este criminal?

-¡Harry, di algo!-le pidió George furioso.

Todos le miraron. Harry miró a la profesora McGonagall y luego a Molly Weasley que seguía cogiéndole la mano. Miró a Ron y a George que estaban furiosos y esperaban su apoyo. Luego miró a Bill, a Charlie...

-La directora de Hogwarts ha dicho que se queda.-El silencio fue aplastante. La señora Weasley soltó a Harry.- Aún así, si sirve de algo, Ginny está a salvo aquí. Ron y Hermione comparten sala común con ella y...

-¿Responderías por lo que le pueda ocurrir a mi hija, Harry?-Arthur Weasley lo miró. Enfadado. Desafiante. Harry nunca se había enfrentado así con él.

-Sí.

El señor Weasley sostuvo el desafío unos segundos más, colorado como su pelo.

-Nos vamos. Todos. Ahora.

Se giró y caminó hacia fuera del colegio. Charlie le siguió. George miró con impotencia a McGonagall y luego a Harry y luego a Draco y luego siguió a su padre. La señora Weasley miró a su hija, a su única hija, con lágrimas en los ojos. Bill se despidió de McGonagall, intentó excusar la escena, luego siguió a su hermano. Su madre aún paralizada en su diálogo mudo, dejó que las lágrimas empaparan su rostro. Ginny miró a Draco que le sonrió y la sacó de su abrazo. Ella corrió hacia su madre. La abrazó y también lloraba.

-Por favor, mamá, por favor... No me odies.

-¿Cómo voy a odiarte, Ginny? Eres mi única hija, mi niña... Sólo quiero que estés bien, que seas feliz...

Ginny se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, seria. Luego se giró, subió los escalones, cogió a Draco de la mano y le bajó. Lo puso en frente de ella y se colocó en medio.

-Mamá, él es felicidad. Él ha conseguido que supere mi tristeza, mi dolor, mi luto.-Ambas sintieron la punzada en el corazón.- Él es mi estar bien.

Draco sonrió con esa frase y meneó la cabeza. Luego su sonrisa se tornó en franqueza y tendió su mano a la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Es un placer conocerla, señora Weasley.

Y ante la sorpresa de Ron, Hermione, Harry, McGonagall, Ginny y el propio Draco, Molly Weasley correspondió al saludo.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, muchacho. Al menos todavía. Quiero que quede claro. No me gusta esta relación. Pero mi hija ya toma sus propias decisiones. Yo soy su madre. Y pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar ahí, para abrazar todas sus penas, todo su dolor. Si tú la hieres o si un día sales de su vida, yo voy a seguir ahí. Y más te vale que no tengas que arrepentirte de nada. Porque te buscaré y te encontraré y entonces desearás no haberte cruzado con una Weasley. ¿Sigues creyendo que es un placer haberme conocido?

Draco sonrió.

-No. Creo que es un verdadero honor.

Sorprendida, la señora Weasley soltó su mano y le miró extrañada. Se dirigió a Ginny:

-Cuídate mucho, por favor. Quiero tener carta tuya cada semana.

La besó y la abrazó. Hizo lo mismo con Ron, Hermione y Harry. McGonagall le dijo que la acompañaba a la salida.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley, quedáis exentos de las clases de la mañana y vosotros también-dijo a Ron y a Hermione.- No quiero más escenas por hoy,-advirtió mirando a Ron especialmente. Luego se alejó con la señora Weasley. Harry, cabizbajo y sin mirar a nadie, entró en el castillo y Ron le siguió. Hermione miró a Ginny como disculpándose y les siguió.

-Ven aquí...-Draco tiró de ella, la abrazó.

-Vamos a sentarnos.

Cuando estuvieron bajo el roble del lago y Ginny estuvo acurrucada y encajada en el abrazo de Draco que parecía hecho a medida para ella, rompió a llorar. Un llanto nervioso en el que sacó toda la tensión que le había causado la visita. Draco no hizo nada: esperó, besándole el pelo, sostiéndola en su abrazo.

Poco a poco se calmaron sus sollozos y su respiración volvió a ser suave y regular.

-Gracias-como respuesta, Draco apretó sus brazos.- He pasado mucho miedo. Si llega a pasarte algo...

-A ver, jovencita,-la ayudó a incorporarse y la miró a los ojos.- No ha pasado nada. No me he ido, ni me voy a ninguna parte.

Dem y Theo llegaron sin aliento a la hora del descanso. Draco y Ginny reían.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han dicho que...

-Os lo contaremos mientras respiráis y os sentáis con nosotros.

**¿Les gustó? Siento la tardanza. A partir de ahora, subiré con más frecuencia porque creo que esto acabará prontito! =) Gracias por todo.**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	30. Te lo prometo

**¡Hola!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Poco a poco se calmaron sus sollozos y su respiración volvió a ser suave y regular._

_-Gracias-como respuesta, Draco apretó sus brazos.- He pasado mucho miedo. Si llega a pasarte algo..._

_-A ver, jovencita,-la ayudó a incorporarse y la miró a los ojos.- No ha pasado nada. No me he ido, ni me voy a ninguna parte._

_Dem y Theo llegaron sin aliento a la hora del descanso. Draco y Ginny reían._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Han dicho que..._

_-Os lo contaremos mientras respiráis y os sentáis con nosotros._

_**Capítulo 30; Te lo prometo.**_

Realmente aquel enero estaba siendo muy frío. Quizá gracias a eso, los alumnos no salieron a los jardines durante la pausa. Al final del relato, Dem y Theo trataban de digerir lo ocurrido.

-¿Y cómo nos habéis encontrado?

-McGonagall me dijo que tal vez me interesara saber que estabas aquí fuera y nos encontramos en el recibidor. Cuando me cruce a Ron le voy a decir un par de cosas.

-No importa, Dem, de verdad, no vale la pena.

-No tienen derecho.

-Es lógico-dijo Draco. Los tres le miraron.- ¿Qué? ¡No me miréis así! Son padres, son de tradición Gryffindor y por si no fuera poco, mis padres les han humillado toda la vida, alardeando de su posición económica.

Ginny le sonrió, enamorada.

-Y luego que me digan que me estoy equivocando...

Él apoyó su frente en la de ella, serio. "Te quiero" susurró ella.

-A estas alturas ya lo sabrá todo el colegio. ¿Queréis que cojamos la comida y vayamos a otro sitio?

Ellos se miraron.

-No hace falta,-dijo Ginny.- Además, ahora os toca venir a la mesa de los leones...

La hora de la comida les demostró que efectivamente, los alumnos ya sabían de la visita de los Weasley y las teorías sobre lo que había pasado cambiaban según quién lo contaba. Por eso, su entrada al Gran Comedor fue muy esperada. Tanto era así que el extremo de la mesa de Hufflepuff más cercano a donde se habían sentado para desayunar, estaba abarrotado. Draco, Theo, Dem y Ginny comentaron esto en voz baja y rieron entredientes mientras se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor. Algunos, saludaron con la cabeza a Ginny y a Dem, otros los miraron con recelo.

Mientras Dem la ponía al día de la clase que había perdido y Theo y Draco hablaban de la suya; el Comedor se acabó de llenar con los rezagados.

-Ginny...-Dem interrumpió su relato mirando hacia la entrada del Comedor con preocupación.

Ginny se giró. Ron y Hermione se dirigían hacia allá. Todo el comedor vio los esfuerzos visibles de él por fingir que no les veía. Se sentó en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor más alejado. Draco deslizó una mano a su cintura para apoyarla en silencio, sin importar que todos miraran. Después de comer tenían dos horas de Pociones: se encargaría de animarla, pensó. Ginny no pudo dejar de notar que Harry no había aparecido.

-¡Colin! ¡Eh! ¡Colin!-dijo Dem moviendo los brazos para llamar su atención. Él se acercó- Vaya, tienes una pinta horrible.

Era por decirlo de alguna manera. Colin tenía ojeras, una sonrisa débil y un aspecto enfermizo. Hasta les pareció más bajo y delgado. Se sentó junto a Ginny saludando a Theo y a Draco con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Es cierto, Col. ¿Por qué no vas a que te revise la señora Pomfrey?

-Pareces un fantasma, niño.

-Dem, creo que ha entendido el concepto...-dijo Ginny y todos rieron.- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

-No, no es nada, sólo necesito una poción reconstituyente y estaré bien.

-¡Oh, pues si sólo es eso, te la puedo hacer yo!-dijo Ginny dando palmadas de la ilusión y mirando a Draco.

-Y también puedes ir a la enfermería: no quieras probar pociones de Ginny...-intervino Theo fingiéndose muy serio. Ginny frunció el ceño y le tiró la servilleta.

-¡Defiéndeme, que eres el responsable!-le pidió a Draco medio riendo medio enfadada.

-A mí no me metáis en esto...

-¡Pero si ha empezado él!

-¡Era por salvarle la vida!

-¿Queréis que lo termine yo? Colin, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería-siguió Dem mientras Ginny sacaba la lengua a Theo.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes...-pero dio la impresión de que lo que quería era desviar el tema.

Mientras ellos acababan de comer y se iban a sus respectivas aulas, en una habitación de la torre de Gryffindor alguien miraba al vacío. El chico que vivió tenía sentimientos encontrados. Aún no pasaba la rabia de saber que ella le quería a él. Que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus padres y a sus hermanos por él. Y a la vez, la derrota. Saber que ella volvía a tener ese brillo en los ojos que lo había enamorado. Ese brillo de su mirada que ahora era para él. Era un idiota. Había desaprovechado la mejor oportunidad de su vida. Había echado a perder lo mejor que le había pasado... El tiempo que había pasado fuera lo había dedicado a buscar dentro de sí, el Harry que una vez fue. Creía haberlo conseguido porque se daba cuenta y se arrepentía de la maraña de ego y soberbia en que se había metido. Si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás...

Al volver, ya sabía que no lucharía por recuperarla. Había perdido todo el derecho a estar cerca de ella. Aspiraba sólo a garantizar su seguridad que era además lo que le habían encargado los Weasley. Pero ¿cómo? Ella pasaría con él todo el tiempo que pudiera cuando era precisamente de él de quién había que protegerla. Que Malfoy la estaba engañando para hacerle daño era un hecho. Harry no creía que fuera a hacerle daño físico, no era su estilo. Pero si intentaba advertirla parecería que sólo estaba celoso... Cómo había llegado todo hasta ese punto. Y recordó... La primera vez: aquel beso, la euforia de haber ganado, la alegría, los jardines...

-¡¿Pero tú de qué vas?!-Ron había aparecido en la habitación seguido de Hermione.- ¿Por qué le has protegido?

-¡Podíais haberle dado a Ginny!

-¿Sabes lo que creo?-Ron seseaba con furia- sólo quieres volver a ganarte su cariño. ¡Pero eso no importará si él le hace daño! ¡Así que si te conviertes en su padrino de bodas y él le hace algo, te juro que te mato!

-Ron, ¿quieres calmarte? ¡No le defendía a él! ¡Yo no quiero que le haga daño! ¡Pero si tú y tu familia lo hubierais herido, sería un mártir a ojos de Ginny!

-¿Ves?-intervino Hermione- Es lo que intento decirte... Herirle así no es la forma, sólo volvería a Ginny contra nosotros.

Ron se dejó caer en la cama, con la cara entre las manos.

-No sé qué hacer... Ginny ya no es la que era y quiero creer que ha crecido, que sabe cuidarse pero no puedo... Si le pasa algo...

Harry y Hermione se miraron. Sabían que Ron no había superado lo de Fred. Toda la vida se había burlado de él y lo había fastidiado pero también se habían querido a rabiar. Se sentaron a su lado. Después de todo ellos tres seguían siendo quienes eran. Amigos.

-Draco... Tenemos que hablar.

Después de estudiar los tipos y usos de hierbas curativas y su uso en pociones, estaban sentados en el suelo. Ella con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. Él le dio un beso en el cuello.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme?

Ella rió.

-No... Es sólo que...-se sentó para mirarle a los ojos.- Aunque las cosas vayan mal, prométeme que me dirás la verdad, por mucho que duela... Quiero la verdad.

-Te lo prometo.

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Respuestas a los reviews que mandaron... (Gracias!)**

**1. Prisionera enamorada, otro de mis fanfics, continuará pronto y con muuuuchas novedades. Mi consejo: ¡releedlo para recordar bien todos los detalles! ¡Gracias por el review!**

**2. I also speak in English but rather use Spanish to do the writing thing! ;) I hope this is helping to improve your Spanish! Take care! Thanks for the review!**

**Las preguntas referentes a la historia... ****Espero que estén resueltas!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	31. Alumnas problemáticas

**¡Hola!**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_- Aunque las cosas vayan mal, prométeme que me dirás la verdad, por mucho que duela... Quiero la verdad._

_-Te lo prometo._

_**Capítulo 31; Alumnas problemáticas**_

_"Tu padre está decepcionado, Ginny. No entiende qué ha pasado. En qué momento hemos dejado de conocer a nuestra hija, me pregunta muchas veces. Y yo... No sé qué pensar. Pareces estar tan enamorada de él como lo estabas de Harry. Pero ya ves. Lo de Harry no duró... ¡Sólo sé que te has enfrentado a nosotros! ¡A tu familia! ¿Eres consciente? Si algún día él se va, nosotros seguiremos aquí. Cuando el siguiente que llegue a tu vida se vaya, nosotros no nos habremos movido de aquí. No seas muy dura con Ron. Te quiere más que a su vida. Ni con nosotros... Sabes que sólo queremos que seas feliz. Que estés bien. Queremos que vengas a casa el primer fin de semana de febrero, podremos hablar de ello tranquilamente y podrás explicarte. McGonagall ya lo sabe._

_Hasta entonces, come bien, hija mía, estudia y pásatelo bien._

_Tu madre que te quiere,_

_M."_

-¿Malas noticias?-preguntó Draco.

-No sé... ¿Quieres leerla?-como Draco la rechazó con un gesto y una sonrisa, se la pasó a Dem por encima de su desayuno.- Mi madre quiere que vaya a casa el primer fin de semana de febrero, o sea en dos semanas.

-Deberías ir.

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero alejarme de ti.

-¡Puaj! ¡Oh, por favor!-dijo Theo riéndose- ¿buenos días, sentido común? ¡Son dos días! ¡No vas a morir!

-¡UN DÍA (ESPERO QUE PRONTO), THEODORE NOTT, TE VOY A VER ENAMORADO! Y entonces me vengaré...

Los cuatro reían.

-Déjale, está celoso-añadió Draco.

-Ya te gustaría.

Chris Bent llegó corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Slughorn ha adelantado su clase. ¡Daos prisa!

-¿Por qué nadie avisa?-dijo Theo limpiándose los labios con una servilleta mientras salía del banco.-Vamos.

Draco besó a Ginny en la cabeza y echó a correr tras ellos con una promesa:

-¡Luego te busco, muñeca!

Dem y Ginny les vieron salir riendo al verles correr. Dem le devolvió la carta.

-¿Cómo estás de verdad?

-No entiendo lo de mi padre. Y en realidad, a mi madre tampoco. Quiere que vuelva con Harry. No ha dejado de insinuarlo en sus cartas. A veces me dan ganas de contárselo todo... Pero le dolería demasiado. Sería como perder otro hijo.

-Pues yo creo que deberían saberlo, Ginny. Por un lado, te dejarían en paz... ¡Hasta les parecería bueno Draco! Y por otro, creo que tienen derecho a saber porqué le has dejado, porqué lo que ellos consideraban un hecho se ha acabado.

-No lo sé... Ya lo pensaré.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Colin? Ayer no le vi en todo el día.

-Yo tampoco ahora que lo dices... ¿Estuvo en clase?

-No, me fijé pero se me olvidó comentártelo.

-Debe estar en la enfermería...

-Sí porque estaba incubando algo seguro.

-No era normal la pinta que tenía.

-Cuando toque Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras vamos a verle, ¿vale?

-Hecho.

Aquel día un cartel apareció en el tablón de anuncios de las Salas Comunes del colegio. Se anunciaba un baile de gala para aquel fin de semana que Ginny iba a la Madriguera, el primero de febrero.

-Vaya, otro baile de gala... Escribiré a mi madre: me quedaré al baile, que es el viernes por la noche y volveré a casa el sábado por la mañana.

-Tenemos que pensar en los vestidos... Deberían avisar de esto con más tiempo. Tu hermano George me va a oír.

-Dem, seamos honestas, ni un siglo te parecería antelación suficiente...

-Lo sé.- Y las dos rompieron a reír.

Aquellas dos semanas pasaron como las demás. Ginny, Draco, Theo y Dem hacían hacían maratones de estudio para estar libres. El fin de semana anterior al baile, Ginny y Dem dejaron a Draco y Theo en el castillo y visitaron Hogsmeade como hacían la mayoría de chicas del colegio para ultimar sus trajes para el baile.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos comprar algo para McGonagall-dijo Dem pensativa mientras caminaban.- Se ha portado genial con nosotras dos, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón pero... ¿Qué le gustará?

-¿Una bata escocesa? Ah, no que ya tiene...-ambas se echaron a reír mientras salían de la tienda.

-Creo que tengo una idea...

Le compraron un archivador de pergaminos mágico. En la tarjeta escribieron

_"Gracias por todo, profesora. De dos de sus alumnas más problemáticas, Ginny y Dem."_

-Vaya, ¿habéis vaciado Hogsmeade?

-Muy gracioso, Theo, toma.

Draco y él les cogieron las bolsas y llamaron a Ringo para que las subiera a la habitación de las chicas.

-Le he comprado un delantal nuevo-le contó Ginny a Draco mientras se sacaba bufanda, guantes y abrigo- Espero que le guste.

-Estás helada-dijo él tras besar su frente.-Venid aquí.

Las hizo sentar en el sofá juntas encendió la chimenea y las tapó con una manta que encontró Theo.

-Voy a traer algo de comida-dijo éste.

-¿Tú también has salido?-preguntó Ginny- Tienes las manos frías.

-No, apenas un minuto para ver si veníais-dijo de espaldas atizando el fuego.- ¿Ya tenéis todo lo que queríais?

-Sí.

Pasaron la tarde estudiando al calor del fuego. Y luego jugaron a los naipes explosivos: partidas largas y divertidísimas que acababan a altas horas de la noche, normalmente.

-¿Qué hora será?

-Las nueve y cuarto.

-¡Oh, por favor, yo había quedado...!-Dem se calzó las botas con rapidez.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó Ginny.

-Con mi tutor de Pociones, dice que me tendré que llevar deberes en Pascua si no espabilo... ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Los tres se rieron de su cara de indignación.

-¿La acompañas tú?-preguntó Draco a Theo.

Ginny y Dem no habían sido capaces de memorizar todas esas vueltas de pasillos lúgubres que llevaban a los aposentos Malfoy. Theo se levantó con prontitud y recogió sus cosas.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno... ¡A dormir pronto!-se despidió Dem y salió de allí junto a Theo.

-Eres una vieja alcahueta-le dijo Ginny cuando se hubieron ido.

-Dime que no harían buena pareja-ambos rieron.

Se quedaron mirando el fuego.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Será nuestro primer baile... Juntos.

-Pues tendrás que ponerte especialmente guapa. ¿Te vestirás para mí?

-¿Para quién lo he estado haciendo estos últimos meses, tonto?

Y se besaron. Cuando salieron ellos dos al pasillo, cogidos de la mano, oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban.

-Vaya, Draco... ¿No estarás usando los aposentos Malfoy, verdad? Niño malo...

Se giraron.

-No, Alicia-tiró de Ginny para ponerla delante de él.- Sólo le hacía un tour por las mazmorras a la señorita.

Ella se acercó unos pasos, despacio. Sus tacones resonaban. Sus largas pestañas rodeaban una mirada calculadora y llena de odio; sus labios rojos en media sonrisa escondían algo horrible. Era más alta que Ginny. Acercó su cara a diez centímetros de la suya y paladeando cada letra susurró:

-Que disfrutes del baile.

Luego echó el pelo hacia atrás y los dejó allí.

-No me gusta. Nunca me ha gustado pero ahora menos-dijo Ginny.

-Es inofensiva. Aunque es Slytherin hasta la médula y me debe muchos favores... No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Vamos a dejarlo, ¿vale?-Ginny aún recordaba aquel beso robado que tanto daño le hizo. Era evidente que seguía muy encaprichada de Draco.

Cuando se despidieron ante la puerta de la Torre de Gryffindor, ella se le abrazó:

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Un poco... Por lo de casa.

Él rió:

-Relájate. Todo va a estar bien. Además, yo soy el único con derecho a ponerte nerviosa. Y si no estoy yo, que soy el único que te hace temblar con un susurro, será más fácil...

-Te odio.

-Embustera.

-Presuntuoso.

-Comadreja.

-Hurón.

-Te quiero.

-Yo más.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 31. ¿Les ha gustado? **


	32. Se acabó la lluvia

**¡Hola! feeeeliz lectura!**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-Te odio._

_-Embustera._

_-Presuntuoso._

_-Comadreja._

_-Hurón._

_-Te quiero._

_-Yo más._

_**Capítulo 32; Se acabó la lluvia**_

Contra todo pronóstico, aquella semana fue agotadora.

-Estoy tan cansada que podría hivernar hasta junio-se quejó Dem cuando acabaron las clases del viernes.

-Pero... ¡Ya somos libres!-dijo Ginny.

-Sí. Hasta la semana que viene.

-Quejica...-murmuró Ginny y le lanzó una bola de nieve.

-¡Serás...!

Y empezaron una guerra de bolas hasta que acabaron como niñas rendidas, pidiéndose tregua mutuamente, tumbadas sobre la nieve, riendo sin poder parar y haciendo el ángel. Así se las encontraron los chicos cuando terminaron su examen.

-Estáis chifladas... ¡Levantad! O moriréis de una pulmonía...

Ellas se miraron sucintamente y mientras se levantaban, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, cogieron nieve en cada puño y se las tiraron. La cara de ambos les pareció un poema y echaron a reír aun más fuerte.

-¿Pero qué...?-Draco cogió una bola dispuesto a vengarse pero le cayó otra de Dem en la coronilla que retrasó un poco el lanzamiento.

Y siguieron hasta que de repente, notaron que ya no había apenas luz. Dem paró en seco.

-Ginny, ¡el baile!-la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella.

-Esperadnos en las escaleras-gritó Ginny a Draco por encima del hombro y corrieron todo el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

Se ducharon a la velocidad del rayo. Mientras una se duchaba, la otra sacaba los trajes de ambas, los accesorios y los colocaban encima de la cama. Las chicas de su habitación alborotaban más que de costumbre, nerviosas y preguntándose qué sorpresas les deparaba la noche. Todas miraban de reojo a ver qué se ponía Ginny, a ver si pegaba con Malfoy, a ver si bailaban juntos...

Dem puso la mascarilla sobre la cara de Ginny y sobre la suya. Mientras hacía efecto, le arregló el peinado, Ginny le pintaba las uñas de los pies con un hechizo.

Mientras Ginny se maquillaba, Dem se arregló el pelo y cuando Ginny estuvo lista, la ayudó a ponerse su vestido. Aquella vez había elegido un vestido color caribe. El caribe es ese color parecido al turquesa, el color de las aguas en aquellas tierras. Vaporoso, largo, con escote griego, mangas largas y anchas prácticamente transparentes y un cinturón fino de coral que se lo ceñía justo debajo del pecho. Llevaba los ojos sombreados en azul oscuro con brillantes y los labios pintados en color rosa suave. En el contraste con su pelo, parecía una sirena.

Entonces ayudó a Dem a vestirse. Ella había escogido un vestido rojo rabioso. Con un solo tirante ancho cruzado, un ajustado corpiño y caída en campana. La melena castaña de brillos dorados estaba recogida arriba y luego caía en cascada por la espalda. Dem llevaba los labios del mismo color que el vestido, los ojos sombreados en el tono marrón de su pelo con una marcada raya marrón oscuro.

Se miraron satisfechas la una de la otra. Dem levantó la varita.

-¿Preparada?

Ginny asintió y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Dem susurró un hechizo y vio los ojos de Ginny hacer un recorrido por todos los colores desde el marrón chocolate que les era propio hasta el mismo color caribe del vestido.

-Es la cosa más rara que he visto nunca... ¡Pero me encanta! Mírate.

-Tienes razón, es rarísimo...-dijo Ginny mirando al espejo.

-Ahora yo. Dime que pare cuando llegue a rojo.

Apuntó la varita a sus ojos y empezaron a cambiar. Cuando se volvieron rojos como el vestido, Ginny le hizo un gesto y paró.

-Esto queda muy raro.

-Lo sé-dijo Ginny- pero un día es un día.

-Draco se va a morir cuando te vea. Si no te pide matrimonio es que no se llama Draco Malfoy.

-No seas tonta... ¿Estás lista para bajar?

-No, falta esto...-sacó un bote pequeño. Tan pequeño que si otro lo hubiera encontrado, habría pensado que era un trozo roto de cristal.- Es una fragancia especial de mi madre. Sólo para grandes eventos...

Sacó el tapón y tocó el cuello de Ginny en cada lado y luego lo repitió en el suyo. Al momento, la habitación se llenó de un aroma encantador: era una mezcla entre sofisticado, sencillo, seductor y frutal muy extraña.

-¡Huele genial!

-Es para tenerles a todos mirando...

-Dem-protestó Ginny. Su amiga sólo rió.

-¿Lista?

-Lista.

Cogidas de la mano, salieron de la habitación. Oyeron el barullo de la Sala Común que se fue apagando a medida que bajaban las escaleras. Ginny notó que empezaba a sonrojarse. Hubo algunos silbidos de admiración de los más atrevidos pero no vieron a Colin por ningún lado. Debía estar acostado, ya les había dicho que no se encontraba bien. Así que dejando a todos los que quedaban en la Sala Común boquiabiertos, salieron de allí.

-Creía que me iba a morir.

-¿Has visto a Harry?

-Dem, no he visto nada. Me he limitado a no caerme por las escaleras para no llamar más la atención. ¿Estaba ahí?

-Sí. De pie. En un rincón.- Dem traía ausente la mirada.- Aún te quiere, Ginny. Aún te mira como antes.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Mira, no sé. Tal vez podrías perdonarle... ¡No justifico lo que hizo! Pero si algún día tú cometes un error semejante... ¿No te gustaría que te perdonaran?

-Quizá...

Dem salió de su trance.

-Pero no decidiremos eso hoy. Hoy toca bailar...

Llegaron a las escaleras riendo, cogidas de la mano. Abajo, una multitud aguardando a sus parejas o simplemente observando el desfile. Ginny apretó la mano de Dem que sonrió y dijo sin mover los labios de una sonrisa imponente:

-Haz como si no te dieras cuenta...

Como si estuvieran representando un papel en un teatro, Dem señaló hacia Theo y Draco cuando los encontró en la multitud y les saludó elegantemente tirando de Ginny para bajar las escaleras. También tenían todas las miradas ahora pero al contrario que en la Sala Común el murmullo aumentaba por momentos. Cuando estuvieron abajo, la gente se apartaba para dejarlas pasar y nadie les sostenía la mirada mucho tiempo. Aún sin cambiar su sonrisa Dem le susurró:

-¿Has visto? No nos aguantan la mirada... ¡Es por los ojos!

Y llegaron donde estaban esperándolas los dos con chaqué negro y blanco. Theo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y Draco, con una expresión extraña, la cogió de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. La miró a los ojos durante cinco largos segundos y luego sonrió y la besó en los labios con decisión. Le tendió su brazo sin sonreír, perdiéndose en sus ojos ahora teñidos de un color extraño. Y sin embargo, ahí dentro estaba ella. Su ella. La única capaz de parecer tan niña y tan adulta a la vez. La única capaz de sonreírle al alma. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud, como si la misma no existiera.

-Ahora mismo hay una burbuja entre ellos y el mundo entero,-comentó Dem.

-Estás brillante-observó Theo.

-¿Brillante?-dijo Dem riendo y arqueando una ceja- ahora entiendo por qué no tienes novia. Tú también estás muy guapo, ¿vamos?

Le cogió del brazo y casi tiró de él para alcanzar a Draco y a Ginny. Theo aún no podía creerse que ella fuera su pareja. Pensó en cómo había pasado, aquella tarde, mientras hacían una pausa del estudio.

FLASHBACK

-Estoy impaciente por ver cómo sois el blanco de todas las críticas en el baile-dijo Dem con una sonrisa de inocente maldad.

-Tonta.

-¿Y tú con quién irás? ¿Quién será tu víctima esta vez?-se interesó Draco.

-Aún no lo he pensado...

-Podríais ir juntos,-se apresuró a decir Ginny mirando a Theo.- Como amigos, ya sabéis. Eso ayudaría a quitar hierro a lo nuestro.

-Me siento trágicamente utilizada-dijo Dem enarcando las cejas.

Ginny y Draco rieron pero esperaban respuesta.

-Bueno, considérame una opción si no te surgen otros planes-dijo Theo cuya mirada Dem rehuía.

-No creo. Después de todo, no tendrás oportunidades como ésta todos los días-dijo Dem riendo, perversa y soberbia.

-Haya paz-dijo Draco previendo la tormenta que se avecinaba.

FINISH FLASH BACK

Siguieron a Ginny y a Draco hasta una mesa cerca de la pared, un poco alejada del resto. Draco les tendió una bebida cuando llegaron.

-¿Habéis visto?-dijo Dem con una risita.- Georgina Finn se estaba poniendo verde de la envidia. Hemos causado sensación.

-Sí, tal vez demasiada,-dijo Draco sombrío sin apartar la mirada de Ginny.

-Ay, no seas aguafiestas, además, ¿qué hacéis aún aquí?-Dem les quitó las copas sin contemplaciones- ¡Largo de aquí: a bailar!

Les vieron entrar en la pista de baile, cogidos de la mano. Todos les miraban. Cómo no hacerlo? Eran el hielo y el fuego, la noche y el día. Y allí estaban, y apenas sabían dónde acababa uno y dónde empezaba el otro.

-¿En qué piensas?-dijo Theo mientras servía más ponche.

-No sé... Es que tengo un pálpito, como si fuera a ocurrir algo malo. Ginny dice que es mi sexto sentido. Bueno, probablemente sea una tontería.

-¿Bailas?

Theo no había escuchado su respuesta, había concentrado sus fuerzas en pedírselo: no debía parecer muy interesado pero tampoco indiferente. Había visto a muchos fracasar en el intento. Ella lo miró con una media sonrisa enigmática durante el tiempo de un par de pestañeos antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía y contestar.

-¿Cómo negarme?

Había conseguido confundirle con la mirada. Fue a rechistar pero Dem ya caminaba, majestuosa, hacia la pista de baile. Toda ella, una llama. El clásico vals de apertura del baile. Cuando Theo puso una mano en su cintura y la otra en la que ya tenía cogida hizo lo posible por evitar su mirada. No habría podido resistir sin caer de rodillas y confesarle... Todo lo que ella no debía saber. Lo que no sabría nunca. Y, en aquel momento, su perfume lo envolvió y Theo, que nunca se había permitido soñar, cerró los ojos un instante y supo, con esa firme certeza que surge de la más sencilla intuición, que no dejaría de quererla. Por mucho que el tiempo pasara, por mucha distancia que pusiera. Aquel momento no podía durar, como todo lo perfecto de este mundo, y Theo supo que se había acabado cuando notó a Dem, a la que sus manos sostenían como si fuera lo más frágil, lo más valioso del mundo, tensándose de repente. No sabía si atreverse a preguntar, pero no hizo falta.

-No te gires,-susurró Dem- Michael acaba de entrar. Será mejor que nos vayamos hacia la mesa.

Sus pies pararon de moverse pero Theo no la soltó. Recuperó su aplomo y su voz y la miró a los ojos.

-Si no quieres bailar, nos vamos. Pero no dejes que su presencia coarte tu libertad. No le perteneces.

No supo si fue la fiereza que imprimió a aquellas últimas palabras lo que la hizo volver a bailar. Con todo, Michael no podía arriesgarse a nada si estaba con él y menos delante de todo el mundo. Theo intentó tranquilizarla con varios comentarios satíricos sobre los atuendos de los que bailaban cerca de ellos. Pero Dem estaba lejos de allí. Theo la soltó, de pronto, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico que no se notó.

-Cuando vuelvas, podemos seguir bailando, si quieres.

-¿Ehm? Ay, perdona... Tienes razón... ¿Te importaría...? Nada, da igual.

-No, dime.

Dem desvió la mirada.

-Es que quiero salir de aquí, a los jardines, aunque solo sea un momento y no quiero ir sola.

Theo entendió la proposición pero no quiso creer lo evidente.

-Si quieres que avise a Ginny...

Dem le miró. No era una mirada penetrante como las que solía lanzar, ni siquiera era una mirada fuerte. En sus iris ahora rojos había súplica, tristeza y ¿cariño?

-No,-susurró con suavidad.- Ven tú. Por favor.

Para confirmar lo que decían sus palabras le rozó la mano sin estar segura de cómo sería recibido ese gesto. Theo le sostuvo la mirada y atrapó su mano antes de que pudiera retirarla. Salieron de allí en dirección a los jardines.

Ginny los vio salir y quiso comentárselo a Draco pero éste estaba muy enfrascado en la conversación con un compañero de clase sobre un trabajo que tenían que entregar. Llevaban ya casi quince minutos y no tenía aspecto de terminar pronto. Intentaba no parecer aburrida, sobre todo por la cantidad de gente que la miraba, examinando su relación con Draco. Sin embargo, su pie derecho no dejaba de traicionarla: lo descubría a cada rato dando golpecitos al suelo con la punta. Al principio había intentado participar en la conversación pero se había sentido excluida discretamente por Draco. Estaba luchando por no enfadarse pero le resultaba cada vez más difícil. Iba a pasar todo el fin de semana fuera: ¿era tanto pedir la atención de su novio durante el baile?

Pero llevaba raro toda la noche. Después del impacto inicial, ya casi no la había mirado a los ojos. Había bailado con ella casi a desgana y en cuanto había tenido una oportunidad, se había escaqueado a por bebidas. Ginny se preguntó si no estaría exagerando, fruto del enfado por sentirse desplazada. Miró alrededor aburrida. No vio a Dem ni a Theo y se le ocurrió que quizás... Quiso explicárselo a Draco pero seguía inmerso en sus asuntos. Eso la irritó aún más. Iban a pasar todo el fin de semana sin verse. ¿No podía fingir un poco de interés en ella? Expresaba su indignación golpeando el suelo con el pie. No tan fuerte como para llamar la atención pero lo bastante para incomodar a los que estaban cerca. Sin embargo, él no pareció inmutarse. Ginny decidió hacer otro intento de llamar su atención. Se acercó y le puso una mano en el brazo.

-He perdido de vista a Theo y a Dem, amor. ¿Me ayudas a buscarlos?

Draco se despidió de su interlocutor que miró a Ginny como si nunca hubiera visto una mujer antes.

-Podrías haber sido un poco más educada,-siseó Draco mientras caminaban hacia las puertas. Por su tono, estaba furioso pero mantuvo la expresión facial inexpresiva.

-¿Qué? ¿Más educada que esperar en silencio, en pleno baile, casi media hora a que me mires una sola vez?

-No alces la voz.

Notó que el brazo de Draco que aún sujetaba se ponía en tensión. Salieron del Gran Comedor. En el recibidor había poca luz y unas pocas parejas. Salieron a los jardines. Apenas hacía frío pero Ginny supuso que se debería a un encantamiento hecho a propósito para el baile. Era la típica idea de George.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Draco se paró en frente de ella pero no la miró directamente, buscando palabras.

-Voy a ir al grano. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo.

Un siglo. Dos siglos. Tres siglos. Ginny rió débilmente y su voz sonó lejana. No podía ir en serio. Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Esperó pero Draco no sonrió ni dijo "inocente" ni siquiera se movió.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que le salió.

Draco no lo repitió. Se miraba los pies, las manos, los setos que los rodeaban y luego, como de soslayo, la miraba a ella. Que no había apartado los ojos de él. Que no entendía nada. Que se recuperaba poco a poco.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿A qué viene esto?

-Llevo... -Su voz se endureció.- Pensándolo un tiempo. Que ya no es lo mismo. Y hoy, te he visto bajar y todo el mundo te miraba y ya no he sentido lo que el primer día. Ni celos ni alegría... Nada. Estás muy guapa pero... Eso no basta. Nunca fue suficiente. Estaba contigo por lo que me hacías sentir. Y si ya no me haces sentir nada... Se acabó.

Ginny le sostuvo la mirada. Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía llorar ni gritar ni hacer nada. Hubiera esperado que Voldemort resucitado entrara en el baile vestido de rosa antes que esto. No tenía sentido. Le miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos en los que siempre había encontrado verdad, cobijo, ternura. Ahora eran sólo un frío agujero sin fondo. Draco bajó la mirada.

-En el fondo, creo que todo esto ha sido un acto de rebeldía por mi parte. He querido desafiar al mundo. Y tú has sido... Una pieza en el tablero.

De pronto, Ginny creyó entenderlo. Su cerebro, trabajando en un laberinto sin salida, trazó la ilusión de que todo fuera mentira, una tapadera, como cuando nadie sabía que se querían. Tenía que haber alguien escuchando. Así que usó el código.

-¿Crees que va a llover?-dijo mirando al cielo.

Draco lo entendió en un minuto. Sus puños se crisparon un poco más.

-No-dijo. Y sin embargo, unos nubarrones oscuros tapaban las estrellas.- Ni hoy ni nunca más. Se acabó la lluvia.

Ginny lo miró entre horrorizada y sin acabar de creérselo.

-¿Esto es por lo de hoy? ¿Por qué no he sabido estar callada?

-No, en absoluto,-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Entonces... ¿Desde cuándo...?

Él no la miró.

-Desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?-insistió imperiosa.

-¡No lo sé! No sabría decirte...

-Así que todo ha sido una gran mentira...

-Ya te he explicado que al principio yo sentía algo por ti...

-Ya.-En sus ojos el destello de la furia.- Desafiar al mundo. No te creo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan miserable?

Ginny se lanzó a él como una leona. Quería golpear cada centímetro de él. Quería que entrara en razón, quería... Forcejearon. Y Draco explotó: la empujó con fuerza lejos de sí. Ella cayó unos metros más allá, rasgando la falda del vestido. Empezó a llover. No hacía frío porque el encantamiento aún funcionaba pero las gotas caían heladas sobre ellos. Ginny, se incorporó un poco, apartándose el pelo para no perderle de vista. Él, con la respiración agitada, no había dado ni un paso para ayudarla.

-¡Créetelo, estúpida!-escupió. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de los brazos con demasiada fuerza.- ¡NO TE QUIERO Y NO TE VOY A QUERER NUNCA!

La soltó sin importarle donde cayera. Subió las escaleras del castillo y desapareció.

Ginny se quedó allí tirada. Dolorida. Loca de dolor. Las lágrimas se camuflaban entre las gotas de lluvia que la empapaban. Los truenos ahogaron sus gemidos y sollozos. La hierba cada vez más mojada recibió todos los golpes, puñetazos y patadas, que no había recibido él. Finalmente, el llanto la venció y abrazó la tierra embarrada rezando para que la absorbiera.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Sólo supo que una voz conocida gritaba su nombre. Una voz atenazada por el miedo. Que la lluvia dejaba de repiquetear en su cuerpo y unas manos gentiles la ayudaban a incorporarse. Su cabeza cayó en un hombro cuyo olor resultaba familiar y agradable. La poca fuerza que la había asistido para incorporarse la abandonó. Notó que la cogían con una delicadeza extrema y la llevaban en volandas y que entraba a cubierto. Música y ruido, a lo lejos. El susurro de hechizos para secarle la ropa y quitarle el barro. Esa voz...

Cuando Ginny pudo abrir los ojos vio el techo de una de las salas adyacentes al recibidor.

-Bebe esto. Te hará bien.

Ginny sólo obedeció mecánicamente. Le puso el brebaje en las manos y lo bebió sin pensar en nada. Vacía por dentro. Sin embargo, tuvo un efecto inmediato. Ginny empezó a sentirse consciente de todo su cuerpo. La mente se le aclaró, ya no estaba embotada. El dolor se hizo más agudo, se avivó pero eso la despertó aún más. Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por su rostro sin más. Como viejas amigas que vuelven a encontrarse.

-Voy a intentar incorporarte, ¿de acuerdo?

De pronto, Ginny sabía quién era. No hizo falta notar su tacto dulce, sus ojos verdes, su olor.

-Harry...

-No hables. No voy a hacerte daño. Si te sientes mejor, buscaré a Dem y te dejaré con ella.

Sus manos corroboraron sus palabras al no buscar más contacto que el estrictamente necesario para apoyarla en un respaldo improvisado. Ginny retuvo una de ellas.

-No te vayas todavía.

Él se quedó inmóvil durante varios instantes. Cedió sin decir una palabra más. Se quedó allí sentado a su lado sin tocarla. Cuando terminó la bebida, se la rellenó con más líquido reconfortante. El calor se extendió hasta la punta de sus dedos. Su mente ya funcionaba y aún así, no pensaba en nada. Blanco. Nada. Y las lágrimas empezaron a bañar sus mejillas, como viejas amigas que se reencuentran. Sin esfuerzos, sin sollozos, sólo gotas de agua salada y ella. Y, de pronto, ahí estaban: un recuerdo tras otro. Casi dee forma involuntaria, Ginny sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás intentando sacárlos de su cabeza. Pero ahí estaban, dondequiera que mirara: sus ojos fríos, inhóspitos.

-Puedo llevarte a casa, si quieres.

Lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez. Se centró en él para escapar de su memoria. Sí, ahí estaba. Su Harry. El chico de mirada dulce y ojos esquivos que conoció en una estación de tren. Y sin embargo, un millón de abismos de dolor la separaban de aquel día... ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Todo entre ellos estaba dicho. Y a pesar de todo... Ahí estaba él. Recogiéndola. Cuidándola como siempre había hecho. Sin preguntas, sin reproches, sin pedir nada a cambio. Como en la Cámara Secreta, cuando Ginny se enamoró totalmente de él. Y preguntarle porqué lo había hecho era como preguntarle a la lluvia porqué mojaba. Porque era él. El héroe, el insensato, el audaz, el torpe... El niño dispuesto a dar la vida por la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Ginny inspiró, aún lloraba.

-Sí... A casa. Pero hoy no... Tengo fuerzas. Mañana.

Hizo ademán de querer levantarse. Harry se levantó más deprisa y se puso delante con miedo de que cayera pero sin atreverse a cogerla para ayudarla. Ella le miró y tras unos segundos, con un gesto le pidió la mano para apoyarse. Él se la dio. Cuando ella comprobó que podía estar de pie él la soltó poco a poco. Ginny respiró hondo dos veces y luego caminó hacia adelante. Las lágrimas seguían sucediéndose. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante y se volvió hacia Harry que no se había movido. Él la miraba, interrogante. Ginny le contestó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Por favor.

Y la siguió caminando tras ella hasta la puerta del aula que daba al recibidor del castillo.

-¡GINNY!

Dem corría hacia ella empapada, cargando una chaqueta demasiado grande para ella. Por lo visto, acababa de entrar en el castillo. Theo iba detrás, mojado también y mirando a Ginny y a Harry alternativamente. Dem llegó y le pasó las manos por las mejillas, alterada. Quería secarla pero sólo consiguió mojarla más. Se volvió hacia Harry con furia. Su pelo, al girar, los salpicó a todos.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada-los tres miraron a Ginny. Ella notó que su respiración se agitaba.-No ha sido él, Dem.

-Pues... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ginny le apretó la mano fría y mojada. La miró a los ojos, sin dejar de llorar. Tras unos segundos, Dem pareció entender. Los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente y los brazos perdieron su fuerza. Ginny bajó la mirada y soltó la mano de Dem. Giró sobre sí misma y caminó hacia las escaleras. El barullo del Gran Comedor se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaban a ella. Los más cercanos a las puertas inmensas miraron sorprendidos la extraña comitiva. Ginny no pensaba girarse pero fue un movimiento involuntario. Y de pronto su rumbo cambió. Todo el mundo dejó de hacer lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo. Todo lo que vieron fue una especie de fantasma recorriendo el Gran Comedor. Harry había secado su vestido y su pelo pero el barro manchaba todo el vestido.

Los bajos, la espalda, el escote, los brazos, el cuello y el pelo de Ginny estaban llenos de capas de barro adheridas como una segunda piel. Los ojos de Ginny habían vuelto a su color normal y seguían fabricando lágrimas: una tras otra. Derretían el barro de sus mejillas y la manchaban de oscuro. Tenía un aspecto salvaje. Parecía una criatura del agua. Su pelo enmarañado y lleno de barro caía seco y apelmazado en sus hombros. Recorrió todo el Gran Comedor sin mirar a nadie. La seguían Dem, Theo y al final Harry. Todos le abrían paso. Luego, cuando contaran lo que pasó, alguien diría que había un brillo de locura en su mirada y sangre en su vestido y entonces las versiones apocalípticas llegarían a niveles ridículos. En realidad, Ginny ajena a todo, seguía hacia su objetivo imperturbable, inexorable. Entró en la pista de baile. Entonces fue cuando Dem vio lo que ella buscaba.

Draco bailaba... Con Alicia. Se inclinaba, le decía algo al oído y ella reía. Y su sonrisa se volvió perversa cuando vio acercarse a Ginny. Draco estaba de espaldas y no la veía. Por mucho que Alicia intentara captar la mirada de Ginny, ella clavaba sus ojos en la nuca de su pareja. Todos los que bailaban se apartaron al verla y se retiraron prudentemente. Fue entonces cuando Draco se percató de que algo pasaba: paró de bailar y se dio la vuelta. Se miraron a los ojos. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos.

Lentamente, ella alzó su mano derecha firmemente cerrada sobre algo. Levantó el brazo por delante apuntando al pecho de Draco. Y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, obligó a sus dedos a soltar lo que aferraban. Entre ellos cayó un prendedor de pelo, blanco como la nieve. Al caer hizo un ruidito metálico contra el suelo de piedra. Draco lo siguió con la mirada. Ginny giró sobre sus talones y volvió sobre sus pasos. Esta vez, sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas embravecido.

**¿Qué les parece? El siguiente en breves!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	33. Catorce de febrero

**¡Hola! **

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Draco bailaba... Con Alicia. Se inclinaba, le decía algo al oído y ella reía. Y su sonrisa se volvió perversa cuando vio acercarse a Ginny. Draco estaba de espaldas y no la veía. Por mucho que Alicia intentara captar la mirada de Ginny, ella clavaba sus ojos en la nuca de su pareja. Todos los que bailaban se apartaron al verla y se retiraron prudentemente. Fue entonces cuando Draco se percató de que algo pasaba: paró de bailar y se dio la vuelta. Se miraron a los ojos. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos. _

_Lentamente, ella alzó su mano derecha firmemente cerrada sobre algo. Levantó el brazo por delante apuntando al pecho de Draco. Y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, obligó a sus dedos a soltar lo que aferraban. Entre ellos cayó un prendedor de pelo, blanco como la nieve. Al caer hizo un ruidito metálico contra el suelo de piedra. Draco lo siguió con la mirada. Ginny giró sobre sus talones y volvió sobre sus pasos. Esta vez, sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas embravecido._

_**Capítulo 33; Catorce de febrero**_

-Hoy me quedo aquí-dijo Ginny.

Eran las primeras palabras que le oían después de lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor. Estaba ante la Sala de Menesteres. Los tres que la habían seguido en procesión asintieron.

-Entonces creo que yo me voy...-musitó Harry.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de llevarme a casa?

Harry se adelantó hacia ella y le habló con la firmeza y la serenidad con que se presta juramento.

-Sólo tienes que decirlo.

-Mañana. Lo más pronto que puedas. Como muy tarde a las siete. Aquí.- Harry inclinó la cabeza y se giró.- Harry... Gracias.

Y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Ginny entró en la Sala. Theo miró a Dem interrogante. Ambos entraron en la Sala. Ella estaba sentada en una de las camas con la cara entre las manos.

-Ginny, yo puedo irme si quieres.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué sabías de todo esto?

-Nada. Ni siquiera sé qué es "esto" exactamente.

En sus ojos no había engaño ni mentira. Pero no habrían sido los primeros ojos que la engañaban.

-Voy a darme una ducha. Luego os cuento...

Tardó un poco más de lo normal. Cuando salió, vestida ya con uno de los pijamas que la Sala de Menesteres les regalaba, Dem le secó el pelo y se lo peinó. Theo había hecho que sus elfos trajeran comida y bebida para los tres. Le acercó a Ginny un tazón de chocolate caliente. Ella bebió un sorbo. Si lo decía, sería real... Se reprendió a si misma por la cobardía. Era real, lo dijera o no. Les contó todo tal y como lo recordaba, evitando sonar melodramática. Intentando no llorar. Ellos tuvieron la delicadeza de no interrumpirla hasta el final.

-Aquí está pasando algo grave-sentenció Theo.- Voy a averiguar qué es. Me voy para que podáis dormir. O, al menos, intentarlo... Pero, por favor,-dijo mirando a Dem- llámame a la hora que sea si me necesitáis. A la hora que sea.

Ella asintió. Theo se acercó a Ginny sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No sabía cómo decirle que sentía que estuviera sufriendo, que no entendía nada, que él tendría que haberlo notado... Le puso una mano en la espalda y luego la retiró con rapidez y salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dem lloraba. No tenía respuestas. No tenía explicación. Se miraron a los ojos y como imanes que se atraen se abrazaron y lloraron juntas. Solo entonces Ginny se permitió sollozar y perder el control de su llanto. En brazos de Dem todo tenía un hueco.

Los primeros rayos de luz las encontraron arropadas en la misma cama, abrazadas, vencidas por el sueño y el llanto. Dem abrió los ojos y encontró a Ginny mirando al techo. Su rostro aun delataba que no había dejado de llorar ni en sueños. Sus pestañas aun estaban mojadas. Y una sola lágrima caliente y gruesa bajaba con lentitud por su piel. Dem miró el reloj: eran las seis de la mañana. Se levantó y se cambió para ayudarla a recoger. Hizo venir a uno de los elfos de Theo para que trajeran la maleta de Ginny que aún estaba en su cuarto de Gryffindor. Ella seguía tumbada mirando al techo. Dem se acercó y despacio la hizo levantarse y le eligió la ropa. Cuando terminó, la sentó en una silla y la maquilló. Ginny la dejó hacer pero cuando pasó a su pelo murmuró:

-No tengo que arreglarme para nadie.

-Para mí. Y para tu familia-contestó Dem con determinación.- Y para ti, sobre todo.-Se agachó frente a ella y le cogió las manos.- No sé qué demonios ha pasado. Sólo sé que hay una parte de mi que aún cree que es una pesadilla horrible de la que me despertaré pronto. Pero si no lo es... Ginny, si no lo es, hemos pasado cosas mucho, mucho peores y pasaremos esta y la dejaremos atrás. Y te juro que vas a estar bien... No hoy ni mañana pero un día de estos. Dejará de doler. Te lo prometo. Y mientras tanto, yo estaré aquí. Yo llevaré la carga que tú no soportes. Yo te cogeré en brazos cuando no puedas más.

Dem no pudo contener las lágrimas y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Ginny acarició su pelo. Ni siquiera pudo susurrarle un "gracias". No tenía voz. Dem secó su cara con brusquedad y acabó de peinarla enseguida. Sabía que era inútil pedirle que comiera algo así que ni siquiera lo intentó. A las seis y media, llamaron a la puerta. Dem fue a abrir. Era Harry.

-Ya estoy aquí... Pero puedo esperar.

Dem asintió y cerró la puerta.

-Ginny, Harry ha venido.

La ayudó a ponerse el abrigo, el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes, como una madre a su hija. Luego la hizo ponerse frente a un espejo. Dem como siempre, había hecho su magia. Su rostro estaba limpio y perfecto, sus ojos más brillantes que nunca pero ya no estaban hinchados ni enrojecidos. Su pelo caía liso por encima de la bufanda. Ginny miró a la del espejo como si no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Ambas llevaron su baúl de viaje hasta la puerta. Harry no se había movido. Theo estaba allí.

-Quería venir por si me necesitábais...

Dem le sonrió agradecida. Theo y Harry cogieron el baúl de las manos de Ginny aunque apenas pesaba. Exactamente tal y como hacía unas horas, recorrieron el castillo sin hablar. Dem cogida a Ginny y ellos guardándoles la espalda.

Nada ni nadie fue testigo de su marcha. Salieron a la gélida mañana: el sol brillaba y destapaba las cosas de su oscuridad pero no daba calor. Cuando llegaron a las verjas del castillo Harry se adelantó para abrirlas a toque de varita. Dem se acercó a Ginny para abrazarla y despedirse sin palabras. Theo ayudó a Harry a colocar el baúl en vertical y retrocedió para ponerse junto a Dem. Ginny lo miró y sintió que el nudo en su garganta volvía a endurecerse.

-Cuídala-le dijo. Theo solo asintió.

Dem se llevó la mano a los labios. Theo la cogió por los hombros y dejó que las rejas se cerraran entre ellos y el exterior. Se quedaron mirando desde allí. Ginny se acercó a Harry que en una mano aguantaba el baúl y en la otra su varita y lo cogió del brazo. Lo último que vio fue los ojos brillantes de Dem. Lo siguiente fue el conocido remolino y de pronto, allá estaban: La Madriguera.

Harry no dejó que Ginny lo ayudara a subir el baúl por la colina hasta la casa. Ginny no se permitió parar ni un segundo a pensar en lo que le esperaba. Entró sin llamar pero no había nadie en la cocina ni en el salón. Aún no eran ni las siete. Harry la siguió por las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Subió el baúl hasta la habitación de Ginny. Dentro, en la cama provisional dormía Hermione.

-Estaré abajo-susurró Harry.

Ginny cerró la puerta, puso el baúl en un rincón y se fue hacia la ventana. Era grande y en una de las esquinas inferiores, el alféizar se salía formando una especie de sillón de madera. Era un regalo de sus hermanos en su segundo cumpleaños. De pequeña, a Ginny le encantaba dormir junto a la ventana, arrebujada en ese cajoncillo con cientos de mantas y cojines y mirar el cielo y los árboles y cuando llovía solía llevarse algo para leer. Siempre le gustó oír la lluvia. Ahora ya no cabía tumbada pero se sentó allí y acarició la madera blanca. Palpó los trazos infantiles de sus hermanos, grabados en la madera. Cada uno había puesto su nombre. A Ron lo habían tenido que ayudar porque solo tenía tres años. Se acurrucó allí, con una manta y un cojín para reclinar la cabeza y vio salir el sol, vio el paisaje empezar a despertarse. Los pájaros se movían de aquí para allá intentando mantener el frío a raya. Buscaban comida y ramitas para fortalecer el nido y protegerlo de las inclemencias del tiempo. El sol se alzaba perezoso sin ninguna nube. Era un día precioso.

-.-.-.-.-

-Hola-musitó Ginny a su madre y a su padre que estaban en su habitación. Tras ellos, todos sus hermanos, esperando ver el interrogatorio y la correspondiente riña.

-Ginny... ¿Estás bien?-preguntó su madre con cautela.

-Podéis iros por donde habéis venido. Estoy aquí porque ya había pedido el permiso en el colegio, no por nada más. El motivo de esta "reunión" era que yo estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy, ¿no?... Pues ya no tenéis de qué preocuparos. Harry puede confirmar lo que digo. Llamadle a él si no me creéis. Y dejadme en paz.

-¡No nos hables así!-pidió su padre.

-Decidle a Harry que suba-dijo su madre, no dejaba de mirarla, preocupada.

-Así que te ha dejado-el tono de Ron era vengativo.

-¡Ron!

Ginny ni siquiera le miró. Seguía a un pájaro que daba vueltas en círculo preguntándose cómo no echaba a volar muy lejos y muy arriba, como haría ella de tener alas. Harry se abrió paso entre los pelirrojos y cruzó unos susurros con la señora Weasley.

-Todos fuera-fue lo siguiente que se oyó de ella.

Su tono era tajante, la orden no admitía discusión aunque Hermione casi tuvo que empujar a Ron. La señora Weasley se acercó a Ginny y le pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Ginny, ¿quieres algo?-

Contestar que lo que quería era morirse le pareció melodramático así que solo negó con la cabeza.- Sé que has dicho que quieres estar sola pero... Alguien tiene que quedarse contigo por si necesitas algo... No te vamos a dejar sola ahora.

-Harry puede quedarse-contestó su hija. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del aludido.- Si quieres.

-Claro,-fue la respuesta.

La señora Weasley pareció insegura pero era lo que tenía. Besó a su hija en la frente y salió a toda prisa dejándolos a solas. Ginny lo había escogido porque no haría preguntas, ambos sabían eso. Y Harry no pensaba improvisar, podía hacerse al papel. Cogió una silla y se sentó mirándose las manos.

-Gracias...

-No hay de qué.

Sorprendentemente, el silencio entre ellos volvía a ser cómodo. Ginny se descubrió a sí misma sintiendo la presencia de Harry no como un agente externo, como una posible amenaza sino como algo propio. Podía seguir inmersa en su estado semi-vegetativo sin interrupciones. De vez en cuando una lágrima disimulada. Las horas pasaron como segundos. Y Ginny no dejó de mirar al cristal. Y Harry no dejó de estar ahí. Y de pronto, era mediodía y se abría la puerta de la habitación de golpe y entraba Dem. Podía haber entrado un hipogrifo y Ginny no se hubiera inmutado. No hizo ningún gesto y su amiga fue corriendo hasta ella a darle un abrazo y a ponerse entre ella y el cristal.

-Tu madre me ha invitado a pasar la noche aquí para que mañana volvamos juntas al colegio-le sonreía.

No había compasión en sus ojos, sólo un cariño inmenso. Ginny intentó devolver la sonrisa pero sus mejillas no la obedecieron. Dem se sacó el abrigo y acomodó sus cosas en la habitación. Harry se fue sin hacer ruido. Dem se sentó en el alféizar, frente a ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-le preguntó sin sonreír, su tono era tierno.

-Toda la mañana.

-Pues te ha dado tiempo a ponerles nombre a los pájaros-dijo Dem con una sonrisa.- Ginny, no voy a dejar que te hagas un bichobola y te encierres en tu pena. Sé que eso es lo único que te apetece y que es lo más fácil pero en primer lugar: el lunes volvemos y para entonces tienes que tener un aspecto saludable y estar en los cinco sentidos. En segundo lugar, tus padres no te pueden ver así, Nini. ¿No ves que si ya estaban preocupados antes ahora peor? Verte así es un premio para algunos y un dolor para quienes te queremos... ¡No te dejes! Te dije que saldríamos de esta y vamos a salir... Aunque tenga que arrastrarte, ¿me oyes? Pero necesito que te fíes de mi, aunque estés exhausta y no quieras, que te obligues a quedarte conmigo. No quiero que te pierdas en tus pensamientos. Quiero que estés conmigo... Confía en mí, ¿lo harás?

Ginny asintió y un torrente de lágrimas contenidas salió de su escondite. El cariño de Dem y el de sus padres sería lo único que le quedara al final de todas las cosas. Lo único seguro. Lo único de lo que podía fiarse. Y se lanzó a darle una brazo a ella, a una de las pocas constantes en su vida. Dem respondió sorprendida y emocionada al abrazo. Allí estaba la Ginny que ella conocía. La sacaría de ésa aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, se juró.

-Ven, sácate las botas.

Tendieron una colcha en el suelo y se pintaron las uñas de los pies y las manos hablando de música, de aventuras de los viajes de Dem y etc. A Ginny le costó al principio seguir el hilo como si acabara de despertar de un sueño profundo pero la charla despreocupada de Dem terminó atrapándola. Incluso llegó a reír en algún momento y su risa le sonó extraña y nueva. En una de estas entró la señora Weasley con una bandeja de comida para ambas y sonrió al verlas así.

-Igual que de pequeñas, aunque tengo que decir-dijo mirándoles las uñas-que habéis mejorado la técnica... Me aterrorizaba oír que os ibais a pintar las uñas: el suelo y la colcha siempre terminaban con manchas de esmalte. Avisadme si necesitáis algo...

Dem le dio una patada a Ginny en la pierna.

-Gracias, mamá-dijo ella captando el mensaje.

-De nada, cielo, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila.

-Eso está bien...-y se fue más tranquila.

Mientras se les secaban las uñas de los pies, Dem le hizo una trenza africana a Ginny y le retocó el maquillaje. La puso en el espejo y le apoyó la cara en el hombro.

-Eres preciosa por dentro y por fuera y te espera una vida maravillosa. No dejes que la pena te la quite.

La cogió de los hombros y le dio media vuelta hasta tenerla de frente. Su mirada traviesa y juguetona presagiaba diversión.

-Tres palabras, Ginevra Molly Weasley: vamos a volar.

Echó a correr arrastrando a Ginny. Bajaron las escaleras de tres en tres y pasaron como un borrón por delante de los Weasley que había en el salón que se quedaron patidifusos de la sorpresa. Salieron al jardín atravesaron el cobertizo y entraron en el garaje. Agarraron las primeras escobas que encontraron y salieron de allá. Montaron, se miraron y Dem sonrió salvaje:

-Una, dos...

Y Ginny no esperó al tres. La patada en el suelo la hizo subir. Oyó a Dem reírse y gritarle tramposa e intentar alcanzarla pero Ginny estaba demasiado inmersa en su recién adquirida paz. Volando se sentía segura, libre, se sentía más ella que nunca. De reojo pudo ver que su familia la miraba desde la puerta de casa. Respiró hondo y el peso que sentía en el pecho se aligeró. Y de pronto tuvo una idea. Bajó en picado y derrapó en el aire ante sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione.

-¿A qué estáis esperando? ¿O tenéis miedo a que la pequeña gane otra vez?-retándolos con una sonrisa pérfida.

Ni Ron, ni George necesitaron que se lo repitiera. Salieron disparados a por sus escobas. Ginny miró a Harry.

-¿Y el buscador más joven de la historia de Hogwarts? ¿O necesita su Saeta?

Eso arrancó de Harry una sonrisa como las de antes, una sonrisa que aceptaba el reto, una sonrisa inocente y una mirada feliz de recuperar un trocito, por pequeño que fuera, de la amistad con Ginny. Fue a buscar su escoba. Dem bajó al nivel de Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Hermione... Esos tres necesitan una cura de humildad. ¿Vas a dejar que nos divirtamos solo nosotras?

Y se alejaron con las escobas. Chicas contra chicos, tres y tres. El señor Weasley de árbitro sentado en una silla del jardín y la señora Weasley preparando comida para después del partido. Cuando terminaron ya era de noche. Las chicas ganaron de un punto marcado por Dem en el último minuto. Entraron en tropel a la cocina y se pusieron a engullir la cena casi sin respirar: todos morían de hambre. Luego ayudaron a la señora Weasley a recoger todo y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Pronto, en La Madriguera sólo se oía el correr del agua de las duchas y algunas conversaciones aisladas.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny remoloneó en la cama mientras Dem se vestía y Hermione, que había sido la primera, acababa de maquillarse. Una lechuza golpeó el cristal dos veces con el pico. Ginny se acercó a abrirle la ventana y el sol la deslumbró un momento. Cuando recuperó la vista, la lechuza le entregaba a Hermione un paquete rojo, en forma de corazón. Catorce de febrero. Aquello fue un golpe en el estómago que la dejó sin respiración. Se sentó en la cama porque las piernas le temblaban. Hermione se dio cuenta y salió a toda prisa de la habitación con el paquete. Dem, que lo había visto todo desde la puerta del baño, se sentó al lado de Ginny y le cogió la mano.

-Vamos. No te rindas ahora. Todo saldrá bien.

Ginny se tragó sus lágrimas. Se había permitido demasiadas por quien no lo merecía.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-¿Qué te apetece?

-Cambiar.

Y eso le encendió la bombillita a Dem. Se lanzó de cabeza a su armario y le escogió un conjunto cómodo pero elegante. Prácticamente se lo tiró a la cabeza y le gritó que se vistiera mientras bajaba las escaleras. En cinco minutos volvía a estar arriba con una sonrisa pletórica y enigmática. Se negó a decirle nada. La maquilló, le trenzó el pelo y cogió su bolso muggle. Dem siempre lo llevaba encima por orden de su madre, un bolso con lo esencial para estar en el mundo muggle. Un teléfono móvil, dinero, documentos de identidad muggles y el toque personal de Dem: un brillo de labios y un espejito. Se abrigaron bien: aunque el sol brillaba, la niebla delataba la baja temperatura. Cuando bajaron, Harry y la señora Weasley estaban en la cocina.

-Buenos días, chicas, sentáos a desayunar. Cuando terminéis, Harry os llevará y os recogerá, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, señora Weasley-masculló Dem entre bocado y bocado.- Date prisa.

Ginny no tenía hambre pero se comió una tostada con mantequilla. Al terminar se despidieron con prisas de la señora Weasley, volverían hacia media tarde. Harry las esperó con la maceta de los polvos flu en las manos. Dem cogió un puñado y le guiñó el ojo a Ginny.

-Caldero Chorreante-dijo con decisión. Y desapareció entre las llamas.

Ginny la imitó y pronto estuvo en la chimenea del viejo bar. Se apartó y apareció Harry. Se apartaron un poco del bullicio hacia la salida londinense del bar, esa invisible para los muggles.

-¿Necesitáis algo? ¿Estaréis bien solas?

-Sí-dijo Dem sin mirarle. Buscaba su móvil.- Aquí... Pongamos ¿a las cuatro y media? No te asustes si nos retrasamos un poco, tenemos mucho que hacer.- El teléfono se activó con una sencilla melodía.-Hablando de lo cual... ¡Vámonos!

Ginny se despidió de Harry con un gesto de la mano. Él esperó hasta que hubieron salido de la callejuela para entrar de nuevo en el Caldero Chorreante.

-¿A dónde vamos, Dem?-preguntó Ginny excitada mientras trotaban por calles londinenses.

-A conocer Londres,-contestó Dem.- Pero lo primero es lo primero.

Pararon en una tienda y compraron dos cámaras de fotos desechables. Dem enseñó a Ginny cómo funcionaba la suya mientras un coche de caballos las llevaba hasta la zona más céntrica. Parecían dos locas riendo sin parar, sacándo fotos a todo y a todos, encontrando motivos para reír y reír. Así recorrieron todo el Londres que la gente paga por ver. El London Eye, el Big Ben, la Abadía de Westminster, Saint Paul, Picadilly Circus... Pararon en Hyde Park para desayunar unas deliciosas magdalenas recubiertas de crema llamadas cupcakes. Pronto se quedaron sin fotos en el carrete y tuvieron que parar para volver a comprar cámaras. Cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, fueron a Camden y pidieron un Fish&Chips, para tener la "auténtica experiencia londinense" como dijo Dem. Sin embargo, no les gustó demasiado el sabor de la experiencia londinense así que terminaron por hacerse con una bolsa enorme de chucherías muggles y seguir camino. El cochero las llevó hasta un edificio no muy alto pero muy alargado, un poco alejado del centro neurálgico de la city. Allí le pagaron y se despidieron de él.

-Qué lástima, casi le había cogido cariño a Earl,-dijo Ginny riendo.

-Huele demasiado a caballo, no es tu tipo-contestó Dem y miró el reloj- ¡Mierda! ¡Corre! Ya son las dos y había quedado para la una...

Ginny la siguió. Dentro del edificio todo era de cristal o de color blanco. Olía bien, a fresco. Había un ambiente tranquilizante. El ascensor las subió al tercer piso y Dem corrió por el pasillo hasta el final.

-¡Demelza! Me has hecho perder una hora de mi valiosísimo tiempo querida, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo.

Demelza sonrió a un tipo calvo, alto y delgado con un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. Tenía una voz sumamente aguda y amanerada. Tenía los ojos sonrientes aunque el gesto era severo.

-Robin, lo siento, necesito tu magia con ella. Te presento a Ginny.

-Oh, Ginny, querida, qué pelazo tienes,-Robin dio una vuelta a su alrededor- me encanta, y qué estilo y qué tipo. Y tus ojos, qué color, qué expresividad... Aunque, si no me equivoco, has llorado mucho y hace poco... ¿Hombres? No cabe duda, son todos iguales. Soy Robin y soy tu hada madrina. Ven conmigo, podéis dejar todo ahí.

-Robin es el estilista más prestigioso de la empresa de mi madre. Te encantará-le dijo Dem mientras dejaban sus abrigos y le seguían.

Robin las metió en una especie de habitación sin techo. El techo era color índigo como si representara el cielo de noche. La música chillout empezó a sonar cuando ellos entraron.

-Aquí, señoritas-Robin señaló dos butacas blancas muy cómodas que había en el centro de la habitación. Se paró en frente de ellas a mirarlas.- Lo tengo.

Y salió de la habitación. No les dio tiempo a preguntarse mucho porque entró dando órdenes a lo que parecía un ejército de personas con carritos y bandejas que pronto las tuvieron rodeadas. Ginny se asustó cuando la silla se movió y se puso horizontal pero Dem parecía verlo normal. Le taparon los ojos con unos potingues, le embadurnaron la cara y el cuello de cremas, notó que le lavaban el pelo, le ponían algo frío en las cejas y algo caliente en las cervicales, bajo el cuello. En los labios, un líquido helado y luego una crema con sabor a menta. No supo a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo estuvo en aquella silla; llegó incluso a dormitar un poco entre la música y los olores relajantes. La despertó el tacto del agua en su pelo y el contacto de algodones que retiraban todo lo que había en su cara. Ginny sentía la piel fresca y tersa. Le secaron el pelo, se lo peinaron y Robin se puso delante para ver el resultado.

-A-do-ra-ble-dijo recalcando cada sílaba.-Sencillamente. Antes de que te dé un patatús, quiero que sepas que podemos dejarte como antes en un santiamén, ¿de acuerdo, Ginny? Sonríeme, preciosa, que no muerdo.

Ginny le sonrió con timidez. Robin hizo un gesto y dos de su equipo trajeron un espejo enorme con muchas ampliaciones. Se lo pusieron frente a la cara y de pronto la cara de Ginny parecía ser el primer plano en una pantalla. Ella se quedó sin habla. De su cuello habían desaparecido las pecas sin forma que tanto le desgradaban. Y sin embargo, en su cara, las pecas parecían más definidas, más redondas que nunca. Toda impureza había sido retirada. Pero no acababa ahí. Las cejas de Ginny que siempre habían sido del color de su pelo, eran ahora negro azabache... Como su pelo. Su pelo. Negro. Caía a un lado y a otro de la cara.

El shock era tremendo y sin embargo, no podía dejar de gustarle. La Ginny del espejo tenía los rasgos más duros, más definidos. El color resaltaba su piel blanca y marcaba las sombras de sus pestañas y sus labios. La Ginny del espejo era una mujer adulta, sexy, sofisticada y la envolvía un aura de misterio que le encantaba. Parpadeó. Incluso ese gesto ahora parecía dotado de complejidad y sensualidad y aún así, sus rasgos fundamentales y la expresión de sus ojos marrones seguían como siempre... La Ginny del espejo era Ginny y era Ginevra.

-¡Di algo que me muero de la impaciencia!-soltó Robin, por fin.

-Gracias...

La voz de Ginny sonó débil pero corrió a abrazar a Robin para confirmar lo que decía.

-Bien, bien, me alegro de que te guste. Ven ahora, vamos con Dem.

Se trasladaron al otro sillón donde Dem aún tenía un plástico negro en la cabeza y una venda en los ojos. A un gesto de Robin, ambas cosas fueron retiradas. Dem se enfrentó a su reflejo y Ginny alucinó. ¡La Dem que veía era pelirroja! ¡Hasta sus cejas! Pero no cualquier tono de pelirrojo... ¡Era el tono Weasley! Estaba increíble.

Robin lo había conseguido otra vez. El pelirrojo difuminaba los rasgos de Dem y los hacía más suaves. Le daba calidez a su rostro y color a su piel. Sus cejas aclaradas suavizaban los rasgos de sus ojos y los agrandaban. Los tirabuzones casi bailaban al mínimo movimiento.

-Tengo que decir que el color es gracias a la inspiración de tu preciosa amiga, Dem.

-Ya te dije que lo tiene de familia: todos los Weasley tienen ese particular tono de pelirrojo.

-Pues si Ginny me permite lo voy a incorporar a mi gama de pelirrojos, lo patentaré y será el tinte color Weasley. Será un éxito.

-¡Genial! Eres una mente maravillosa, Robin, ¿lo sabías?

-Claro, querida.

Los tres rieron.

-Ginny... Estás magnífica...

-¡Y tú! Pareces una princesa...

-Las dos lo parecéis. Antes de que se me olvide. Le daré a tu madre la loción que tenéis que usar dentro de dos semanas si os lo queréis quitar. Es muy efectiva: diez minutos en mojado y el pelo vuelve a su color. Ponéosla cuando queráis pero mi consejo es que sea antes de que se os empiecen a ver las raíces. Si se os ven, ¡no digáis por ahí que os he teñido yo!

Robin las acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio. Allá las esperaba un taxi color rosa.

-Muchas gracias-se despidió Dem- eres el mejor.

-De nada, pequeña, tú siempre tendrás preferencia en mi agenda.

-Sí, gracias por todo,-dijo Ginny.

-Vuelve cuando quieras, preciosa, ¡cuando arregle el tema de la patente, te buscaré! Cuidáos mucho, preciosas.

Y mientras el taxi se alejaba, él se quedó en la puerta agitando la mano. Dem le metió prisa a la conductora: eran las cuatro y media. Ginny, en el asiento trasero, guardaba silencio y miraba por la ventana el paisaje que parecía una repetición a toda velocidad de ese día. De su aventura londinense con Dem. El corazón la traicionó de nuevo y volvió a pensar en él. "No más", se repitió con fuerza. Ella era dueña de sus sentimientos. Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante a las cinco menos diez. Harry las estaba esperando fuera. Mientras Dem pagaba a la taxista, Ginny cogió las bolsas y salió del coche. Harry tardó un largo minuto en reaccionar.

-Te has...

-Sí-dijo ruborizándose.- ¿Te gusta?

-Mucho-contestó él al final.

Las ayudó con las bolsas y entraron al bar y esta vez Ginny no pudo dejar de notar las miradas que se llevaba a su paso, cosa que favoreció su enrojecimiento. Repitieron el proceso y estaban en casa. Oyeron voces en la cocina y entraron de sopetón. Hubo un silencio y luego exclamaciones de sorpresa y de admiración.

-¡Caramba! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Estáis increíbles!-chilló Hermione.

Cada uno dijo la suya. La señora Weasley se les acercó para mirarlas más de cerca.

-Yo siempre he sido más partidaria de lo natural pero he de admitir que estáis muy guapas, ¿lo habéis pasado bien?

-Sí, mamá, gracias.

-Dáselas a Dem, creo arrancar de ti esta sonrisa nos vuelve a endeudar con ella.

-Señora Weasley, por favor... ¡Soy yo la que le debe mil favores por las veces que me ha tratado como a su propia hija!

Le apretó la mano y la señora Weasley tuvo que enjugarse una lágrima.

-Pues venga, sentáos a merendar. Debéis de estar muertas de hambre.

Hicieron una especie de merienda-cena mientras contaban lo que habían hecho a todos. Luego jugaron unas partidas de naipes explosivos y luego observaron una partida de ajedrez entre el señor Weasley y Ron que ganó el último.

-Todos aquellos que mañana madrugan... ¡A la cama!-anunció a las nueve y media la Señora Weasley.

Dem y Ginny no protestaron, el cansancio del día se les echaba encima como una losa.

-Ginny, un segundo-pidió Ron mientras recogía las fichas. Dem subió las escaleras tras Hermione.

-Dime.

-Quería... Pedirte disculpas.-Ron se miraba las manos.- Estos días he sido muy irracional y lo siento. Yo no... Yo no quiero que tú estés triste. Y pensaba decirte que aunque no la entiendo y no me gusta, acepto tu relación con Malfoy... Y entonces resulta que ya no...-Se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por no herirla.- Ginny, yo qué sé... He sido un imbécil. Y el culpable de que todos fuéramos a Hogwarts a montarte el numerito y lo siento mucho. Si sirve de algo, te juro que voy a intentar hacerlo mejor a partir de ahora. Aunque ya no estés...

-Disculpas aceptadas,-Ginny se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla.- Gracias, "pichoncito".

Así le llamaba Fred cuando quería cabrearlo. Ron esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana, mocosa.

**¡Esto ya se acaba! Si vais viendo como va el final y que no os va a gustar, comentad! Es la única manera de hacerme ver vuestra opinión... Espero que os guste.**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	34. Abandonar

**¡Feliz lectura!**

-Ginny, un segundo-pidió Ron mientras recogía las fichas. Dem subió las escaleras tras Hermione.

-Dime.

-Quería... Pedirte disculpas.-Ron se miraba las manos.- Estos días he sido muy irracional y lo siento. Yo no... Yo no quiero que tú estés triste. Y pensaba decirte que aunque no la entiendo y no me gusta, acepto tu relación con Malfoy... Y entonces resulta que ya no...-Se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por no herirla.- Ginny, yo qué sé... He sido un imbécil. Y el culpable de que todos fuéramos a Hogwarts a montarte el numerito y lo siento mucho. Si sirve de algo, te juro que voy a intentar hacerlo mejor a partir de ahora. Aunque ya no estés...

-Disculpas aceptadas,-Ginny se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla.- Gracias, "pichoncito".

Así le llamaba Fred cuando quería cabrearlo. Ron esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana, mocosa.

_**Capítulo 34; Abandonar**_

Volvieron al colegio al alba, esta vez Ron y Hermione les acompañaban. No lo decían pero todos iban preparados para defender a Ginny de cualquiera que se acercara. Y Ginny caminaba suprimiendo todo pensamiento que se apartara de la conversación que tenía con Dem. Entre ambas había un pacto tácito: Ginny fingiría no sentir dolor ni pena.

Dem le había marcado la raya negra alrededor del ojo y se la había alargado para hacerle los ojos más felinos junto a sus pestañas ahora negras como el tizón. Vestía el uniforme bajo la túnica (un poco más corta de lo normal gracias a Dem) con el escudo de la Casa pero en vez del calzado normal, llevaba medias y unos tacones medianos que estilizaban su figura. Su nuevo aspecto le daba la seguridad que iba a necesitar. Durante el fin de semana, el peso que le oprimía el corazón había sido demasiado duro, demasiado sordo, demasiado asfixiante como para pensar en albergar otro sentimiento. En aquel momento, mientras cruzaba los jardines del colegio, hermosa y letal rodeada de aquellos que la protegerían, concentró todos sus esfuerzos en el odio. Un odio agudo y delirante. Irracional. Y se aferró a ese sentimiento: el único que controlaría el temblor de sus piernas, la única emoción que la mantendría en su rutina, que evitaría que cayera rota en lágrimas. El odio le permitiría mirarlo a la cara. El odio siempre ha sido una trinchera fácil. Llegaron al Gran Comedor en hora punta. Todos los estudiantes se preparaban para otro lunes más. Las miradas y los cuchicheos como zumbidos de un panal los acompañaron desde el primer momento. Eligieron un sitio apartado de la mesa Gryffindor. Hacía tiempo que no comía allí.

-Como en los viejos tiempos...-dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras le acercaba las gachas a Ginny.

Se echaron a reír. Hermione las había echado de menos, aunque no dijera nada. Ginny se sintió observada pero no se dio la vuelta. Podía imaginar quién la miraba. Sin embargo cuando encontró una excusa para mirar atrás no vio a Draco.

-Buenos días,-oyeron tras ellas. Theo las miraba sin sonreír pero con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Dem. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver que la pelirroja era Dem y no Ginny pero luego sonrió con un deje que no pudieron identificar: ¿sorna? ¿lástima?- Siento interrumpir, solo quería saber...

Se interrumpió porque Ginny se había levantado y lanzado a sus brazos. Lo abrazaba fuerte. "Gracias", le susurraba. Theo respondió al abrazo con suavidad como si temiera romperla. Miraba a Dem por encima del hombro de Ginny. Ella le sonreía con tristeza. Se cruzaron más información en esa mirada que en una hora de conversación. Y todo el Gran Comedor les miraba. Ginny se apartó de él pero cogió su mano y le miró con una sonrisa fiera. La nueva Ginny le miraba. Él entendió: como antes. Soltó una carcajada con superioridad y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma.

-Estás increíble, Weasley.

-Oh, todo un cumplido viniendo de ti, Nott, pero seguro que prefieres el pelirrojo-dijo ella pícara. Rió y señaló el asiento al lado de Dem- Sería un placer te quedaras.

Él la miró a los ojos. Demasiada pena: ella apartó la mirada. Allí estaba. En la puerta del Gran Comedor. Rubio, pálido, orgulloso. Mirándolos.

-Como siempre, el placer es mío,-dijo Theo.

Ella sacudió la melena y se sentó al otro lado de Dem, frente a Harry. Él y Ron miraban a Theo extrañados.

-Él es Theo-explicó Ginny como si nada untando mantequilla en una tostada.-Supongo que ya le conocéis, está en vuestro curso. Es amigo mío y de Dem y es el mejor Slytherin que conozco.

-Conseguirá sacarme los colores-dijo Theo fingiendo un "a parte" teatral.

Eso arrancó risas y hasta una sonrisita de Ron. En ese momento, una bandada de lechuzas entró repartiendo el correo. Una de ellas fue directamente a Dem que lanzó un gritito de impaciencia y le desató el paquete que llevaba. Sonrió y miró a Ginny.

-¿Qué es?

-Londres.

Apartó su plato y del sobre salieron las fotografías que habían hecho aquel fin de semana. Se echaron a reír al verlas y se las enseñaron a los demás explicando las anécdotas que desprendían cada una de ellas. Cuando terminaron, él los miró desde su mesa. Harry le había visto y sabía que Ginny también. No hizo nada. Se levantó y caminó detrás de Ron hacia la salida. Fue Ginny la que buscó caminar a su lado.

-Harry... Quería darte las gracias... Por todo lo que has hecho-se sonrojó ligeramente.

-No tienes que...

-Sí.-Le miró a los ojos.- Después de todo, has estado aquí cuando yo estaba mal. Eso es lo que hace un amigo.-Harry ni pestañeó.- y quiero que sepas que lo siento, si alguna vez te he herido.

Harry hizo lo que menos se esperaba ella que hiciera. Se echó a reír echando la cabeza hacia atrás, como un niño. La miró a los ojos con aquella expresión de cuando vislumbraba la snitch. Esa mezcla de alegría, euforia y determinación. La misma que cuando su primer beso.

-Si te refieres a aquella bofetada en medio de todo el colegio, creo que es lo mejor que han hecho nunca por mí.

Ginny también se echó a reír. Ambos sabían que ella no se refería a eso. Ya habían salido del Comedor. Harry se puso serio.

-Fuera de bromas... Soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón. Cuando te lo pedí, la ultima vez, te lo pedía para que volvieras conmigo porque me dolía demasiado no tenerte. Ahora no esconde ningún interés. Ahora puedo pedirte que me perdones sin más. Por todo el dolor y las mentiras y la traición y la distancia. Perdón por no haber estado a la altura. Por haber sido un imbécil inmaduro y orgulloso. No puedo hacer más que decirte que daría la mitad de mi vida por volver atrás... Por tener otra oportunidad. No quiero que te sientas incómoda: no te estoy pidiendo nada. Yo te quiero y te voy a querer siempre. Pero sólo quiero poder estar cerca si algún día me necesitas, solo quiero poder verte aunque sea desde lejos-sonrió- y si un día de estos descubres que aun te queda aunque sea un poquito de cariño para un idiota... Podríamos ser amigos.

-Nunca hemos dejado de serlo...-dijo Ginny emocionada y le dio un abrazo.

Al principio, Harry no supo cómo reaccionar. Luego cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a sentir su olor y se estremeció. Había pensado que su castigo sería no poder volver a estar así, flotando en... Ella. Cuando se separaron, los que salían del Gran Comedor se pararon para mirarles. Entre ellos, un Slytherin de mirada vacía que se abrió paso. Todos le miraron previendo una pelea, un insulto, algo. Y no hubo nada. Atravesó la multitud hacia la entrada de las mazmorras y ni siquiera les miró al pasar. Ginny notó que sus ojos se humedecían y apretó los puños. Sonrió a Harry y se reunió con Theo, Dem, Ron y Hermione que los esperaban al pie de la escalera.

Durante aquel día, Ginny fue acosada por los murmullos y los cuchicheos constantes a su paso. La chica Weasley alimentaba los rumores de los estudiantes ociosos. Primero la pelea con el Elegido, aquellas humillaciones públicas y toda esa lejanía. Luego parecía muy feliz y nadie sabía por qué. Malfoy era la razón, descubrieron luego. Y no parecía ser solo un acto de rebeldía y de despecho por parte de la pelirroja. Parecía ser algo más. Y ahora... Todos estaban desconcertadísimos. Inventaban las teorías más inverosímiles.

-Es que te lo has buscado,-dijo Colin mientras lo comentaban por la tarde. Él, Theo, Dem y Ginny estudiaban en la Sala de Menesteres.- Lo de esta mañana con Harry les ha dado carnaza para un mes.

-¿Por cierto, qué ha sido exactamente?-preguntó Dem.

-Hice lo que tú me dijiste: le di las gracias. Él me pidió perdón por todo lo que ha pasado. Pero me lo pidió distinto que las otras veces... No sé. Volvía a ser el Harry de siempre. El de King's Cross-añadió para sí misma.

-Me alegro-dijo Dem.

-No quiere decir nada. Quiero confiar en él pero es cuestión de tiempo. Pasaron demasiadas cosas malas en poco tiempo.

Theo se mordió la lengua. Ginny era demasiado buena persona.

-Os propongo que vayamos a dar un paseo por los jardines, para despejarnos.

-Sí, por favor, ya tengo ganas de salir de aquí.

Aquello no fue tan buena idea, al final. Salieron Dem, Theo y Ginny porque Colin quiso quedarse terminando un ensayo. Ya anochecía. La niebla temprana auguraba una noche gris y sin estrellas. Como iban bromeando y riendo, no oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban. El chasquido de una lengua con disgusto estalló como un látigo tras ellos.

-Vaya, Theo... No. Me digas que ahora eres tú la oveja descarriada.

Se giraron. Alicia Silverstone, alta y despampanante como siempre, los miraba con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa malévola de triunfo.

-Lárgate-espetó el aludido.

-Oh, ten cuidado, eso no son modales...-Sus ojos pararon en Ginny y brillaron de placer.- ¿Sabes que Draco está cumpliendo muy bien, Weasley? Por suerte no le llegaste-se pasó la lengua por los dientes- adentro.

-¡Cierra la boca, arpía!-intervino Dem. Alicia rió con fuerza.

-No hablaba contigo, metiche.-Volvió a mirar a Ginny.- Si no me crees solo tienes que pasarte por el aula que hay bajo las escaleras del recibidor un día de estos. Estamos ahí tooooodas las noches...-adoptó la pose de quien cuenta una confidencia.- No sabes. Es insaciable. Me busca a todas horas. ¡No se cansa nunca! Supongo que es por compensar el tiempo que pasó... Contigo.

-Ya basta de mentiras, zorra-dijo Dem en un susurro contenido aferrando la varita.- Te largas por dónde has venido o te juro que lo lamentarás.

-No me amenaces, estúpida. No sabes dónde te metes.

-¡Que te largues!-dijo Dem levantando más la varita.

Alicia soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta. Theo puso una mano en el brazo a Dem, para que no se le ocurriera hacer nada. En cuanto Alicia desapareció, Dem puso una mano en la espalda de Ginny. La notó tan tensa que temblaba de rabia, de dolor... Dem le rodeó la cintura y la guió, poco a poco de vuelta al castillo. Cuando alcanzaron la Sala de los Menesteres, a Ginny le caían lágrimas gruesas, ardientes. Theo quiso ayudar a Dem a abrir la puerta pero ella se giró con fiereza y en sus ojos había una furia incontenible.

-¡Lárgate! ¡El nido de las serpientes ya ha hecho suficiente por hoy!

Y el portazo escoció como sal en una herida. Durante un instante Theo quiso patear la puerta pero se controló. Respiró hondo y luego se fue. En su espalda, un peso más. Siempre lo habían etiquetado de serpiente. En realidad, era uno de los insultos más flojos que le habían dedicado a lo largo de su vida. Pero le había dolido como si hubiera sido el peor.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor la mañana siguiente, Ginny volvía a ser impasible, bella y letal. Nada le quitaba la sonrisa de la boca. Nadie sospechaba que había estado sollozando de madrugada, que había tenido pesadillas, que el sudor frío del miedo la había despertado varias veces... Sólo Dem lo sabría. Dem, que estaba furiosa con el mundo y lo expresaba con una sonrisa irónica que rozaba el cinismo. Miraba a todos con una sonrisita mordaz y sarcástica, casi desafiante. Estaba enfadada por no poder evitarle el dolor a Ginny.

-Ginny, Dem, venid a verme cuando acabéis,-susurró McGonagall al salir.

Ellas se miraron y Dem se bebió el café de un trago. Ginny untó dos tostadas para cada una y salieron mordisqueándolas.

-Adelante,-dijo McGonagall invitándolas a pasar. El despacho que antes había sido de Dumbledore no había cambiado mucho.- Recibí vuestro regalo, gracias.

Ellas guardaron silencio. McGonagall no las haría subir a su despacho para darles las gracias. La profesora miró a Ginny y pareció envejecer.

-Sé algo de lo que ha pasado. Y tengo que irme unos días del colegio por trámites legales pero quería asegurarme de que estás bien. Si quieres volver a casa unos días necesitas mi firma así que... Tú dirás.

-Le agradezco la deferencia, profesora, pero creo que puedo aguantar-alzó la cabeza orgullosa y le sonrió.- Después de todo, soy una Gryffindor.

McGonagall sonrió débilmente. Pareció envejecer, en sus ojos el cariño hacia aquellas dos locas la traicionaba.

-Eso era lo que quería oír. Cuidáos las dos. Ahora, a clase, vamos-las despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Tenían Herbología así que volvieron a bajar. En el vestíbulo estaba Theo. Miró fijamente a Ginny, haciendo una pregunta sin palabras. Ginny asintió y sonrió débilmente. La abrumaba su cariño. Él hizo una inclinación de cabeza para despedirse. Dem le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Podemos...?-él se zafó de su contacto y la miró. Su rostro estaba tenso y sus labios formaban una delgada línea blanca. Pero de cerca, sus ojos no albergaban más que dolor.

-¿Qué?-susurró.- Olvidas que no soy uno de tus juguetes a los que puedes acercar o rechazar a placer.

Dem no tenía respuesta a eso. Querría ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle que la perdonara, que era una idiota, que todo lo estropeaba. Pero eso sería reconocer que estaba muerta de miedo: miedo por Ginny, por no poder protegerla. Lo dejó marchar. Siguieron hacia el invernadero en silencio. Aquella noche, Dem dijo que quería pasear un rato antes de dormir. Ginny quiso ofrecerse a acompañarla pero la cara de Dem le decía que quería estar sola. Ginny se durmió esperándola.

A la mañana siguiente, la cama de Dem estaba intacta. Ginny se lamentó por no haberla acompañado, si había dormido fuera debía haber pasado mucho frío. Esperó un rato pero se hizo tarde y bajó a desayunar. Habría ido a dormir a la torre de Gryffindor. Pero Dem tampoco estaba en el Comedor. Salió a dar una vuelta por los jardines a ver si la encontraba. Se acercó a la verja del colegio. Había algo extraño en el ambiente aunque no supo qué era. Hasta que el corazón le dio un vuelco: el aura azulada que solía rodear las altas vallas del colegio no estaba. No había protección.

Dem. ¿Estaba loca? ¿A dónde pensaba ir? ¿Cómo habría averiguado el contrahechizo? Ginny tocó el metal frío. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que la descubrieran. ¿EN QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO, DEMELZA?, gritaba Ginny por dentro. Estaba preocupada y enfadada por su amiga. Y de pronto, allí estaba. Ginny se quedó paralizada. Dem estaba de pie, mirándola. Sus ojos horrorizados se clavaron en el alma de Ginny. Un hombre envuelto en una larga capa negra y encapuchado tenía el brazo en su cuello. Los dedos de Dem estaban aferrados a él intentando apartarlo. El hombre tenía su varita en la otra mano. La miraba. Ginny reaccionó se llevó la mano a la túnica con una rapidez que el mismo diablo hubiera envidiado.

-Quieta, preciosa. O te quedas sin amiga-su voz era grave y aterciopelada. Tenía un ligero acento que Ginny no supo reconocer. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda prisa esperando una distracción para atacar. Pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima.-Tu varita. Ponla en el suelo y alejate. Ahora.

Ginny miró alternativamente al hombre y a Dem.

-No-dijo y su voz sonó débil. Carraspeó:- Suéltala.

El hombre enseñó unos blanquísimos dientes en lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Pero sus ojos no reían.

-Tú lo has querido, _crucio_-dijo. El cuerpo de Dem, inmóvil bajo el hechizo paralizante se contrajo en espasmos. Sus ojos se enrojecieron y las lágrimas afloraron.

-¡Basta!-gritó Ginny. Ella también lloraba ya no sabía ni qué pasaba.

-Podemos acabar con esto-dijo el extraño- o estar así hasta que tu amiga se rompa. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará?

-Basta, por favor...

-La varita.

Ginny se agachó para dejarla con la vista nublada por el llanto. Se irguió poco a poco con las manos en alto.

-No le hagas daño, por favor.

-Aléjate de la varita.

Ginny caminó dos pasos hacia su izquierda alejándose de la varita.

-Saben que estoy aquí-mintió.- Tienes que soltarla sin hacerle daño.

-Lo que me pides es difícil, tengo que salir de aquí por lo que tendré que huir con una de las dos.

-¡Llévame a mí en su lugar!-suplicó Ginny decidida. Las pupilas de Dem se dilataron de horror.- Iré contigo, te juro que no te daré problemas.

El hombre torció la boca.

-Mejor.

Apartó su brazo del cuello de Dem y la dejó caer.

-¡No!-gritó Ginny y pudo sostenerla a tiempo. La dejó con gentileza en el suelo, llorosa. El hombre la cogió del brazo y la echó hacia atrás.

-Nos vamos-y desapareció con ella. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Dem empezó a ser consciente de su cuerpo otra vez, lo que quería decir que aquel extraño ya estaba muy lejos. Con Ginny. Eso la despertó. Intentó incorporarse pero gimió de dolor y cayó por su propio peso. Pero tenía que buscarla. Ginny. Estaba en peligro. Tenía que correr. Se arrastró hasta coger la varita de Ginny y luego poco a poco hasta la verja. Nunca supo a ciencia cierta como logró levantarse y caminar pero tras un rato que pareció un siglo, se apoyaba en la puerta del colegio. Entró tambaleándose, allí aun quedaban los más rezagados del desayuno.

-¡Dem!-Dean se acercó a ella corriendo.- ¿Qué te ha...?

Llegó para evitar que cayera desplomada. Con todo, Dem consiguió murmurar:

-Harry, que venga Harry.

Dem despertó en la enfermería. Durante una milésima de segundo se sintió bien pero abrió los ojos y allí estaba Harry hablando con la señora Pomfrey. Ginny.

-¿Pero qué haces?-dijo indignada la enfermera.

Harry le hizo un gesto y la ayudó a sentarse.

-Dem, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

Dem lo miró aterrorizada, intentó que las piernas la sostuvieran.

-Se han llevado a Ginny.

Y cayó de nuevo presa de la inconsciencia.

-¡La han torturado! ¡Debe guardar reposo absoluto!-gritaba la señora Pomfrey.

Pero Harry no la escuchaba. Dejó a Dem sobre la camilla y salió corriendo. Encomendó con gritos a dos alumnos de primero que buscaran a Ron, a Hermione, a Neville y a Luna y les dijeran que los esperaba en la enfermería. Subió a su habitación, cogió su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa de los merodeadores. No sabía muy bien qué debía hacer pero siguió su instinto y su instinto le decía que no había tiempo que perder. Entró a la enfermería como una exhalación y calló las preguntas de los cuatro. La señora Pomfrey le daba de beber una poción de color verde intenso a Dem. Harry esperó. Dem abrió los ojos y la expresión de pavor volvió a aparecer en ellos. Harry suavizó su voz.

-No te muevas.

-Pero tenemos...

-Si te desmayas otra vez no ayudas a nadie... Cuéntanos qué ha pasado.

Dem lo contó todo con prisa y casi sin parar a respirar. Lloraba pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantener firme su voz.

-Él dijo que tenía que salir de aquí con una de nosotras y Ginny se cambió por mí.

-¿QUÉ?-bramó Ron.

-¡Yo no podía hablar!-se excusaba Dem llorando.

-Nadie te culpa, Dem-dijo Hermione con voz tranquilizadora, y miro a Ron con advertencia.- Sigue, por favor.

-Él me dejó caer y... Se la llevó. No sé a dónde. Desapareció con ella y yo me quedé ahí hasta que pude... Venir. Hubo silencio durante un instante. Luego Harry habló con voz de mando.

-Señora Pomfrey, por favor, reténgala aquí, hágala descansar aunque sea por las malas, haga lo que sea porque este bien cuanto antes. ¿Has dicho al salir justo del colegio?-preguntó a Dem.

-Sí, bueno a unos cincuenta pasos hacia los árboles que hay a la derecha.

-Bien. Hermione, ocupa mi puesto los de primero tienen Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los demás vamos a buscar algo: una pista, una huella, lo que sea que pueda decirnos algo. Nos encontramos aquí en una hora.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos se movieron. Dem sintió un sopor repentino y supo que se debía a algún hechizo de la señora Pomfrey. Intentó resistirse pero el sueño la venció.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

-No lo sé... Estar quieto me mata.

Eran Ron y Hermione. Dem sintió que el dolor volvía a sus músculos. Abrió poco a poco los ojos por temor a la luz. Allí había mucha más gente que cuando se había dormido. Pudo contar a casi todos los miembros del ED, a todos los profesores, a Nick Casi-Decapitado y al Fraile Gordo de Hufflepuff. Por la ventana vio el brillo de las estrellas en el cielo oscuro. Se incorporó un poco esperando que llegara el mareo. Como no llegó se animó y consiguió sentarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hora es? No me habéis despertado...

-No tenemos nada, Dem-dijo Hermione consternada.- Nada. En el colegio nadie identifica la descripción.

-McGonagall no está, aunque ya la he llamado, tardará en llegar-siguió Harry.- No queremos avisar a los padres de Ron sin tener nada pero ya han pasado doce horas... ¿Recuerdas algo más?

Un portazo interrumpió la conversación, Neville entró corriendo blandiendo una lista.

-Harry, faltan alumnos de Slytherin. De primero, segundo y tercero, sobre todo. Faltan dieciséis de cuarto y ocho de quinto. Nadie sabe donde están.

-¿Cómo que nadie sabe donde están?

-Todos dicen que no lo saben. Yo creo que sí pero que no lo van a decir. De todas maneras no parecía... Yo no me preocuparía por ellos. Si te descuidas, están en sus casas. Lo preocupante de esto es que...

-Es una trampa-concluyó el profesor Flitwick con su voz de pito.- Nos han tendido una trampa-de un floreo de su varita salieron unas extrañas aves hacia la ventana.- ¡Llamad al Ministerio, llamad a Kingsley!

-¿Y qué hacemos hasta que lleguen?-preguntó Parvati Patil con un deje de histeria en la voz.

-No perder la calma-dijo la profesora Sprout con el tono que hubiera utilizado McGonagall.- Activemos todos los encantamientos de protección del castillo, no hay tiempo que perder. Mientras tanto que todo el mundo siga con sus clases.

-Tengo que hablar con Draco-murmuró Dem y se levantó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry.

-Porque quizá sepa algo, quizá sepa qué está pasando.

Dem no lo dijo pero guardaba la esperanza de poder hacer reaccionar a Draco con la noticia de que se habían llevado a Ginny. Se sintió mareada pero no hizo caso. Bajó los escalones tan aprisa que tuvo que parar cuando el mareo volvió. Lo vio cruzando el recibidor a toda prisa camino a las mazmorras.

-¡Draco!-lo alcanzó. Llevaba dos Slytherin detrás con cara de pocos amigos.-¿Podemos hablar?

Él le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y una ceja arqueada.

-Estoy muy ocupado ahora mismo-dijo arrastrando las sílabas. Dem se puso en su camino.

-Es sobre tu castigo de Transformaciones-inventó- ¿no querrás que tus amigos sepan lo humillante que va a ser, verdad?

Draco les hizo un gesto y se alejó de ellos. Dem lo siguió.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le dijo Dem.

-Nada. Y en el caso de que me pasara algo no veo por qué ha de ser de tu incumbencia.

-¿De qué vas? A mí no me engañas, querido.

-Lo que sea, ¿realmente te manda McGonagall o solo te lo has inventado para hacerme preguntas superfluas?

-Han secuestrado a Ginny, Draco.

Dem podía esperar cualquier cosa. Todo excepto... Nada. No hubo nada. Durante un instante pareció que una sombra de sorpresa cruzaba sus ojos pero al pestañear ya no estaba allí. Dem supo que se lo había imaginado. Le golpeó el hombro con el puño.

-¿Qué haces?

-Comprobar que sigues siendo humano.

Draco bufó.

-Mira, no tengo más tiempo que perder. Será mejor que te vayas. Lejos. A buscar a tu amiga. Y no tengas prisa en volver.

Fue como si le hubiera dado un bofetón. Se quedó parada mientras él se alejaba, incapaz de coordinar una explicación razonable. Y de pronto una lucecita se encendió. ¿Podría ser...? Corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, sentía las piernas flaquear y todo su cuerpo quejándose a gritos pero se obligó a seguir. El aire frío le aclaró los pensamientos: encontró a la profesora Sprout en los albores del jardín. Liberaba una planta que se enroscaba en las verjas hasta hacerlas desaparecer, prácticamente. Como si se tratara de una serpiente kilométrica. Dem sintió un escalofrío.

-Profesora, hay que desalojar el colegio. ¡Hay que sacar a los niños de aquí ya!

Dem le explicó lo que sabía mientras corrían de vuelta al castillo. La siguió y se reunieron con la señora Pomfrey y el profesor Flitwick.

-En ausencia de Minerva es nuestra responsabilidad,-acabó con voz débil la enfermera.

-No podemos abandonar Hogwarts. Yo me quedo-el profesor Flitwick hablaba más bajo que de costumbre, tras la batalla de hacia un año...

-Oh, Filius, no...-Sprout se enjugó una lágrima.- Yo me quedaré contigo.

Dem interrumpió sintiéndose culpable.

-Los alumnos de Hogwarts tenemos una deuda con este colegio, profesores. Pongamos a los niños a salvo pero demos a los que quieran luchar la oportunidad de defender la que siempre ha sido nuestra casa.

-Tiene razón-intervino la señora Pomfrey-. Y estoy segura de que McGonagall lo querría así.

Flitwick se llevó la varita a la garganta.

-Todos los alumnos menores de diecisiete años deben presentarse en el Gran Comedor en menos de media hora. Los prefectos de cada casa pasarán lista asegurándose de que no falta nadie, los colocarán en filas y esperarán órdenes. Los profesores deben reunirse en una hora con los alumnos que queden en el colegio. Todos sin excepción.-Hizo una pausa. Una lágrima brillante y plateada resbaló hasta perderse en su barba. Se apuntó y deshizo el encantamiento con los ojos cerrados.- Buena suerte.

Y el colegio se sumió en el silencio de nuevo. La profesora Sprout le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ánimo, Filius...-Sonrió con tristeza.- ¿Acaso tienes otro sitio adónde ir? Luchemos una vez más. Por Hogwarts.

-Por nuestro hogar-respondió el pequeño profesor. En sus ojos una mirada impetuosa de quien no tiene miedo.

-Voy a prepararlo todo-se apresuró Pomfrey.

-La ayudo-dijo Dem.

Retiraron las mesas hacia las paredes y ante la mesa de profesores montaron una plataforma evanescente guardada para casos de necesidad. Los alumnos empezaron a llegar y pronto el barullo llenó el Gran Comedor. La señora Pomfrey rodeaba la plataforma lanzando los hechizos pertinentes para que fuera segura y rápida. Los prefectos se acercaron a preguntar a Dem qué pasaba aunque creían intuirlo. Aquel protocolo era parecido al del año pasado en la última batalla. Dem no les dijo nada, solo les pidió que se aseguraran de que no faltaba nadie.

-Presten atención-dijo la voz amplificada de la enfermera.- Serán trasladados a un lugar seguro, mantengan las filas y no pierdan la calma.-Se dirigió a Dem con la voz normal.- Yo iré delante quédate detrás y asegúrate de que entran todos.

Dem asintió y se fue a custodiar las puertas del Gran Comedor. Notó que de Slytherin habían muy pocos, todos de entre quince y diecisiete. Eso le dio rabia pero procuró apartar eso de su mente. Los alumnos empezaron a desaparecer en la plataforma.

-De prisa, de prisa-murmuraba Dem.

Quizá porque la experiencia del año pasado estaba aun reciente, la maniobra fue más rápida de lo normal. Pronto, solo quedaban los de quinto y sexto de cada casa. Un chico de la fila de Gryffindor se abalanzó hacia Dem.

-¡Dem! ¡Mi hermano! ¡No sé donde está!-era Dennis Creevey. El puño en que se había convertido el corazón de Dem se estremeció. ¿Dónde se había metido Colin? Suplicó encontrárselo fuera del Gran Comedor, listo para luchar. Aun así, algo en su fuero interno le decía que no sería así. Si Colin fuera a quedarse, se habría asegurado de que su hermano se ponía a salvo.

-Tranquilo, estaba con el otro grupo-mintió, lo importante era sacar a Dennis del colegio.- Tienes que irte.

-Dem, por favor,-Dennis no era idiota- cuando le veas dile que nos haga saber que está bien.

-Claro,-intentó no sonar angustiada pero había un nudo en su garganta.

¿Donde se habrá metido Colin? Pensaba a toda prisa. Tiene que haber oído el aviso... Tiene que estar fuera. Se habrá imaginado lo que pasa. Dennis le lanzó una última mirada desde la plataforma antes de desaparecer con los últimos de Gryffindor. Dem esperó: un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos... La señora Pomfrey apareció un segundo antes de que la plataforma se prendiera fuego y desapareciera.

-Señora Pomfrey-dijo Dem mientras trotaba a su lado hacia el recibidor- ¿Colin Creevey está en la enfermería? Como últimamente ha estado tan mal...

-¿Creevey? No lo he visto desde que Ginny Weasley se cayó de la escoba...

**¡Hola! Les gustó? Gracias a los que postearon! Son los mejores! Nos vemos en el próximo... No sufran mucho...! ;)**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	35. Hielo y acero

¡Hola! Va el 35...

_En el episodio anterior..._

_¿Donde se habrá metido Colin? Pensaba a toda prisa. Tiene que haber oído el aviso... Tiene que estar fuera. Se habrá imaginado lo que pasa. Dennis le lanzó una última mirada desde la plataforma antes de desaparecer con los últimos de Gryffindor. Dem esperó: un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos... La señora Pomfrey apareció un segundo antes de que la plataforma se prendiera fuego y desapareciera._

_-Señora Pomfrey-dijo Dem mientras trotaba a su lado hacia el recibidor- ¿Colin Creevey está en la enfermería? Como últimamente ha estado tan mal..._

_-¿Creevey? No lo he visto desde que Ginny Weasley se cayó de la escoba..._

_**Capítulo 35; **_

La respuesta la dejó helada. ¿Y dónde demonios se habría metido cada vez que decía que se encontraba mal y tenía que ir a la enfermería? Dem siguió a la profesora dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Fuera, el profesor Flitwick, subido en las escaleras hablaba a los alumnos mayores de edad. Dem no pudo evitar notar que eran muy pocos...

-Si alguien quiere marcharse, abriremos una red flu en breve-hubo silencio, nadie se movió-. Bien, pues entonces cubriremos el castillo. Dividámonos ene grupos. Cada grupo con un profesor. Los que vayan con la profesora Sprout protegerán las entradas, con la señora Pomfrey los que vayan a preparar el Gran Comedor por si hay que hacer turnos esta noche. Con la profesora Trelawney y conmigo cubriremos las torres. En cualquier caso, nos encontramos aquí en dos horas. Buena suerte.

El jaleo de cada uno buscando un grupo intentando no separarse de sus amigos fue algo confuso. Dem se fijó en que no había ningún Slytherin por ahí. De pronto:

-Dem, Dios mío, ¡¿estás bien?!

Theo la agarraba y la examinaba. Estaba despeinado y sin aliento.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes...

-Theo, se han llevado a Ginny.

-Lo sé y tengo que sacarte de aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, es lo que ha dicho Draco. Tienes que irte.

-¡No! No puedes pedirme eso...

-Dem, por favor, si hay algo de lo que no podemos dudar es que Draco te quiere, te ha querido siempre, ¡sois como hermanos! Y parecía que no podía hablar pero entre líneas... Me pidió que te sacara de aquí.

-¡No puedo irme, Theo! ¡No puedo ponerme a salvo mientras las personas que quiero están aquí...!-al decirlo, un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas.

Theo pensó... Pero no, lo decía por Draco y por Creevey y por los demás. Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, los ojos le brillaban. Theo entendió que se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a Ginny. Ni se imaginaba que él habría hecho lo mismo sin dudarlo un segundo. Supo que no iba a convencerla, que no iba a marcharse y supo que se quedaría a su lado. Si no podía ponerla a salvo, iba a asegurarse de que nadie la tocara ni un pelo. Hizo algo que jamás creyó que haría. Puso una mano en su mejilla y la acarició lentamente como si pensara que pudiera romperse, como si fuera lo más frágil y lo más precioso del mundo. Dem le miró sorprendida, interrogante. Se estremeció. Nadie la había mirado así. Hubo muchos sueños ahogados en aquel momento. En aquel recibidor, mientras el mundo se caía a su alrededor. Nadie les miraba y el tiempo se paró.

-¡ESTÁN ENTRANDO!-un grupo encabezado por Harry bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras hacia los jardines. Debían de haber visto algo desde las torres. Dem miró a Theo, le cogió la mano y echaron a correr.

En las puertas del colegio destrozadas había un grupo de unas treinta personas envueltas en un escudo protector. Todos vestían de negro. Dem no creía haberlos visto nunca. Y de pronto. Una mujer se abrió paso. No tuvo tiempo para mirarla a la cara. La mujer traía a Ginny prácticamente a rastras, cogida del cuello. Dem gritó y se soltó de la mano de Theo para echar a correr. El hechizo protector la hizo rebotar y cayó unos metros atras sobre Theo que había corrido a buscarla. Dem pudo ver los ojos de Ginny llorosos mirándola.

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó Harry desafiante.

-Muchas cosas-dijo la mujer sonriente.- Primero, que dejéis las varitas. Todos. Ahora.

Nadie hizo ningún movimiento. La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó. Fue todo muy rápido. Soltó el brazo que sujetaba a Ginny y esta cayó al suelo desmadejada. Dem supo lo que iba a pasar. Volvió a soltarse del abrazo de Theo. La mujer la miró con una sonrisa perversa mientras levantaba la varita. Dem dio unos pasos y levantó los brazos.

-¡No! Está bien-dejó caer su varita.

-Ya veo... Chica lista-dijo la mujer. Miró a Harry.- Pensé que tú serías más inteligente, Potter. Tengo treinta y cuatro personas protegiéndome. Puedes esperar a que venga el Ministerio e intenten resolver esto pero...-fingió hablar con honestidad.- ¿Tú crees que esta chiquilla aguantará sin volverse loca hasta entonces? Si no me entregáis las varitas, veréis cómo ella agoniza de dolor sin que podáis hacer nada, aquí. En vuestro querido y seguro Hogwarts-se mofó.

La profesora Sprout avanzó un paso y dejó la varita en el suelo.

-Recógelas,-le dijo la mujer a Dem.

Dem, temblorosa y angustiada se giró a recoger las varitas de sus compañeros sin mirarles a la cara.

-Si se las damos nos matarán a todos-dijo Zacharias Smith, de Hufflepuff.

-O me la das o te la quito,- dijo Dem con fiereza.

Zacharias se la entregó a regañadientes. Dem buscaba una solución a toda prisa mientras recogía varitas. Todo era culpa suya. Miró a la mujer con todas las varitas en las manos.

-Acércate, déjalas en el suelo y retrocede.

El hombre que había a su lado se removió inquieto y susurró algo que Dem no alcanzó a oír.

-Cállate, idiota. Estoy arreglando tu error-fue la respuesta de la mujer. Dem pensó que su rostro le era familiar mientras caminaba hacia ella. Al agacharse a dejar las varitas en el suelo, la cara de Ginny quedó a escasos centímetros de su mano tras el escudo. La miraba horrorizada sin poder moverse. Los años de lenguaje mudo y de conversaciones calladas funcionaron... Demasiado tarde. Dem vio desaparecer la barrera y las manos ávidas de la mujer aferraron su pelo y tiraron de él. Los que estaban tras ella reaccionaron y quisieron acercarse pero el escudo había vuelto a cerrarse tras ella dejando las varitas dentro del círculo. La mujer reía. Dem se revolvió y el hombre la puso de pie con brusquedad sujetándola del pelo. De reojo, vio a Theo mirándola sin expresión en la cara. Intentó parecer segura pero una lágrima le cayó de la esquina del ojo, ardía.

-¡Suéltala!

-Oh, sí, claro, querida, tú mandas-dijo la mujer con sarcasmo.-No, no de momento. Me servís para cosas distintas. Ahora, el señor Potter liderará la vuelta al castillo, vosotros delante.

La extraña procesión emprendió el regreso. Harry iba delante maquinando, desesperado, algo que los pudiera sacar de aquella. No entendía la petición. ¿Pensarían que en el castillo no había nadie? Si entraban se abriría una batalla y las primeras perjudicadas serían Dem y Ginny. Nadie imaginaba lo que les esperaba dentro. Ni un alma en el vestíbulo fue lo primero sorprendente. Y en el Gran Comedor, Dem ahogó un grito. Unas treinta personas vestidas de negro acorralaban contra la pared a los que habían permanecido en el castillo. El profesor Flitwick yacía inconsciente en brazos de una temblorosa Hannah Abbot. Neville tenía el labio partido y una brecha en la ceja que le llenaba la cara de sangre. Dean tenía la camisa desgarrada y estaba de rodillas ante ellos con las manos en la cabeza. No tardaron en ver porqué. A Luna la sujetaba uno de ellos y la apuntaba con la varita sin apartar la vista de Dean.

-Ponéos con ellos-dijo la mujer.- Y no intentéis nada. Me disgustaría tener que empezar a matar antes de lo previsto.

Lo dijo como si hablara del tiempo. La frialdad de sus palabras caló en los huesos de sus prisioneros que obedecieron como corderos. Neville y los demás les recibieron esperanzados, como seguros de que tendrían algún plan. A Harry le partió el alma tener que bajar la mirada.

-Soltádlas-intervino Ron-, ya nos tenéis a todos aquí.

La mujer le enseñó los dientes.

-Ahora mismo, mi amo y señor-se burló. Un coro de risas perversas recorrió sus filas. La mujer preguntó algo al hombre que sujetaba a Luna en un idioma que no pudieron reconocer.

-Europa del Este,-susurró Hermione- podría ser búlgaro, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Nos dice eso algo sobre lo que podrían querer?-susurró Harry sin mover los labios.

No hubo respuesta.

-Neville, ¿cómo han entrado?

-Juraría que por las mazmorras aunque no sé cómo...

Ese "cómo" apareció por la puerta moviendo la cadera y echando la melena hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa. Alicia lideraba el grupo de los Slytherin que no se habían ido. Un paso por detrás, cogido de su mano iba Draco.

-¡CERDO MISERABLE! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

El grito de Ron fue tan desgarrador tan inhumano que más de uno de los extranjeros dio un salto y se puso en guardia. Harry y Neville pudieron agarrarle a tiempo para que no lo atacaran. Ron forcejeó sin aire, quería matarle, no, quería torturarle, hacerle pagar todo el daño. La mujer rió mientras daba la bienvenida con un gesto a los Slytherin. Los ojos de Ginny se abrían despavoridos, intentando pedirle a Ron que se calmara para que no lo hirieran. El que la sostenía giró y Draco entró en su campo de visión. Durante varios minutos, Ginny no oyó nada. Su mirada se quedó clavada en la de él. Aún, después de todo, intentaba recoger una señal de que estaba fingiendo. Que todo era mentira. Que tenía un plan para sacarles de esta. Que no iba a dejar que la hicieran daño. Que sí le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle. Nada. Sombras. Nada que Ginny no imaginara. Y tuvo que parar, tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque dolía demasiado. Se había jurado que nunca más lloraría delante de él pero no pudo cumplir. Allí, en los brazos hoscos de un hombre despiadado, desmadejada, rompió a llorar. Era un llanto sin espasmos, sin sollozos. Solo un torrente de lágrimas que en cuestión de segundos empaparon sus mejillas, sus pestañas. Se sintió pequeña y cobarde. Sin querer abrir los ojos por miedo a lo que vería, por miedo a la realidad.

-¿Y ahora qué?-retó Harry- ¿Vais a esperar aquí hasta que llegue el Ministerio?

-Eso es exactamente lo que haremos- su voz resonó en el Gran Comedor. Una voz aterciopelada y sibilina, una voz cargada de odio. La voz de Michael.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-gritó Dem antes de que su guardián la tirara del pelo.

-¡Quieto!-ordenó Michael. Se acercó hasta ella.- No es así como debes tratar a tu señora...

-¿Qué?-bramó Dem.

-Te ofrecí el camino fácil. Estar a mi lado por las buenas. Pero tuviste que complicarlo. Una pena, Demelza, ahora estarás conmigo a mi manera.

-Ni lo sueñes-intervino Theo. Varias varitas se levantaron contra él. Michael rió con fuerza.

-Pero si es el caballero de la blanca armadura que rescata damiselas en apuros-se burló. Puso su mejor expresión de desprecio- Quiero ver qué vas a hacer para impedirlo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Hielo y acero. Dem intentaba sacar sonidos de su garganta.

**GRACIAS POR TODO VUESTRO APOYO, antes que nada. El Tutor acabará pronto. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. Un abrazo fuerte y gracias por seguir ahí.**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


End file.
